Mortal Kombat: Mileena's Recollection
by Infinitii L'Sedria
Summary: (Sequel to Mileena's Fate) Mileena. Two centuries have passed and neither of her allies have forgotten that very eve. Each is on a different quest, some for vengeance, others to finally put an end to the emperor's tyranny. However, the emperor is not the only problem this time. Follow our warriors as they go on a quest to end all their troubles.
1. Starting Anew

It has been two hundred years since the death of Mileena. Shao Kahn was unsuccessful in the tournament, which ensured that he would not be permitted to take Earthrealm, or at least not for another five hundred years. The Elder Gods granted Earthrealm five hundred years of peace and each Earthrealm champion a longer life span. This gave them time to defend Earthrealm for many tournaments to come.

These long years have passed with Shang Tsung being under penalty for failing the emperor. He was sentenced by the emperor to be under constant torture and to be drained of his energy soul by soul until the next Mortal Kombat tournament; another three hundred years from now. However, the sorcerer has another plan up his sleeve.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

"No! Please, AH!" the sorcerer pleads for his tormentors to stop.

His arms and legs are bound by chains, keeping him mounted on a wall in the very bottom of the fortress, which was once an elegant Edenian palace. The torture room is not part of the original design of the captured palace, but was added on part of Shao Kahn's orders. It lies behind a door within the prison, secured by only one lock. Sounds of Shang Tsung's screams leak through the door to the other prisoner's ears.

The prisoners all turn their attention to Shao Kahn who advances to the torture chamber's door. Some back away from their cell bars as he passes, not wanting to share the same fate or worse than the sorcerer. Others glare at him, just preparing for the day when they can exact their revenge. Then of course, there are the prisoners who have completely gone insane and or lost all hope in living.

Shao Kahn pauses on his way to the torture chamber and turns to his right, locking eyes with one of the imprisoned. He comes closer to the bars of the cell as the shadows conceal the figure.

"Ready to accept that your realm is forever deceased Moroi?" he states and the shadowy figure reveals itself.

A woman in a red leotard with an armored leather two piece underneath and leather straps at her waist comes forth. Two cutouts embrace her leotard in the back and wings grace her upper back through the cutouts. Yet they are not spread to their fullest length, being imprisoned for so long has rendered them useless to her. Her red and bronze outlined knee high heels give her an exquisite look, along with her hair pinned into a bun with bronze chops and double sided bangs. A red scarf like accessory acts as a blindfold, yet only covers her left eye, giving her a more mysterious appearance.

She dashes to the bars of the cell with a hiss, her face mere inches away from the emperor's as her hands clasp onto the bars.

"Mark my words Shao Kahn, I shall take my vengeance against you, starting with taking your head for myself and then taking back my realm," she threatens, her large fangs displaying under her round, full, and red lips.

He lets out a large booming laugh, then charges his hand between the cell's bars, grabbing her by her neck fiercely as he lifts her off of her feet and cuts off the source of her breathing.

"A pity you choose not to serve me Nitara, your strength could have proved to be a great addition to my forces," he smirks as he tightens his grip on her neck as she gasps and fights for air.

He drops her and she lands harshly on the stone prison floor, bringing a caressing hand to her throat as she takes in air freely. Without a common or relying source of blood she is weak and cannot defend herself during kombat. She tends to herself as the emperor moves forward and comes to the torture chamber's door, opening it with a green energy surge from his hand.

"AH!" Shang Tsung shouts as his neck is impaled with a throwing knife by one of his tormentors.

The blood flows down to his torso, staining the blade as well. A spirit escapes him, evaporating into the air. Ordinarily the sorcerer could have escaped this fate on his own. However, he has been drained into his weakened and old state by the emperor himself.

Blood is scattered on the floor in puddles, as well as bloody hand and foot prints. Arms and fingers also lie around the floors. Blood is splattered on each wall, and the room has a very low temperature. Unlike the rest of the palace, the room started out as a simple storage room, and is now is a room of torment and suffering. The only light the room possesses is that of two large wall torches, with the exception of the escaping light from the torches in the lockup when the door is ajar.

The emperor lets out a dark laugh as he stands by enjoying the torment taking place. The sorcerer makes eye contact with the emperor, the pain of the last two centuries evident on his face.

"Emperor...please...it is not my fault..." Shang Tsung tries to explain, a trail of blood leaking from his mouth down to his chin.

The tormentors pause a moment and turn to the emperor. Their armor and helmets reflect the torch light as they stand near the sorcerer with their blades drawn and stained with his blood. Shao Kahn lets out another laugh as he faces the sorcerer.

"You failed me sorcerer. You won nine tournaments for our forces in the past. But this time... this time you just happened to lose the final tournament needed to merge Earthrealm with Outworld to a mere shaolin?!" Shao Kahn booms.

"No, no! I apolog—"

"I have a dead daughter, a rogue daughter and a rogue assassin because of you! Now I must wait even longer to claim Earthrealm!" the emperor interrupts.

"But-but emperor!"

"Show him no mercy!" Shao Kahn shouts to the tormentors, and one instantly stabs Shang Tsung's chest, causing another spirit to escape his body.

He yells out in agony a moment, and then faces the emperor with tired eyes.

"There is another way you can claim Earthrealm!" he lets out desperately, still suspended by chains.

The emperor crosses his arms at this news. He would order for his death after such a pathetic comment, but after a century of ordering his non-stop torture, he wants to hear what petty accuse the sorcerer could have possibly came up with to keep his sorrowful life. He wants the sorcerer to beg for his pathetic life. He holds his hand upward, signaling his tormentors to let him explain himself.

"Speak."

* * *

 **IN THE LIVING FOREST**

"I know he is near...I can sense the dark presence," Sub-Zero says.

He and Smoke peer around.

 _"_ _Still no sign of him,"_ Smoke thinks.

"If he is here, he will die here," Smoke says, remaining tense.

His once long white-silver hair is now short and spiky, yet compliments his light brown, almost white eyes. Two vertical cuts embrace his left eyebrow and a dark gray mask conceals the bottom half of his face. His gray ninja gear is equipped with several daggers. The sais he gifted to his lost love two centuries ago are sheathed on his back also as a memorial. Though he does not use them for kombat, they are the last piece of her he feels he has left.

"Keep an eye out," Sub-Zero, who was once known as Tundra, says as he peers through the trees.

Sub-Zero's short and black hair almost shines in the dim orange tinted moonlight. His light blue eyes have a coldness to them, true to his icy nature. His forearms release a cold mist, similar to his ice blue and black gear. A long scar on the right side of his face starts on his lower forehead, travels through his eyebrow, and rests on his mid cheek.

Serpents and other creatures slither up the living trees, some getting eaten in the process. The only noise they have is those of the crickets and strange breaths being drawn by the plants. The large orange full moon lights the sky and shines through the breathing leaves, giving specs of light to the forest.

Sub-Zero can no longer sense it anymore, sense him; the man that is responsible for his brother's death. Going into the last tournament with Smoke, he was sure it was Shang Tsung who ended his life. However, he was informed after the tournament by the Thunder God that his hypothesis was incorrect. It was the specter many warriors know as Scorpion.

"If anyone was here, they have gone," Sub-Zero says turning to Smoke.

"I see, yet whoever it was could also return," Smoke cautions.

"Yes, we should stay here slightly longer just in case, not many dare to tread into these woods. It could be a lead in this mission."

Smoke gives a nod and they both begin to walk to the end of the forest. Smoke and Sub-Zero remained in Outworld after assisting the Earthrealm forces in the tournament, securing Earthrealm's fate for five hundred years. Since then, they've been searching for vengeance. Smoke hunts for the murderers of his love, Kitana and Jade along with Sub-Zero who hunts his brother's killer. They have recently got a lead on Scorpion, which lead them here.

Hunting their enemies and killing whoever attempted to invade or seemed to serve as a danger to Earthrealm has been their occupation all these years. Even when they haven't set foot in Earthrealm for quite some time, they still assist in the safety of the realm by dealing with murderous clans and the emperor's army. However, they have built quite a reputation in Outworld, and have become valid enemies to the emperor. Traveling alone in this realm for either of them now is not the best choice, therefore Smoke offered to pause his mission to assist in his ally's mission.

Smoke sits on a nearby log and grabs a random stick from the grassy terrain as Sub-Zero ventures not too far ahead. He takes a dagger from his belt, sharpening the stick with it and going into deep thought until a flashback clouds his mind.

 _The rain continues to pour down as Smoke cradles Mileena in his arms. He feels confused and shocked, not wanting to believe any of this happened. His intentions in the tournament were just to assist Sub-Zero and to protect the realm. However, getting too close to the enemy was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to him. The best and the worst._

 _"Smoke! I located the Thunder God!" Li Mei shouts from a distance._

 _He does not move, nor face them; he sits and gazes down at a now deceased Mileena. The Thunder God was too late and the blood still drips from the areas Kitana had impacted on Mileena's body. Smoke does not move as Li Mei comes within his view, as well as the Thunder God and Sub-Zero. They all face him in concern, all except Li Mei._

 _She peers downward at her sworn sister as tears begin to well in her eyes. She drops to her knees, grabbing one of Mileena's hands, and begins to lose herself in a full-fledged cry._

 _"I was not yet aware she wished to join our forces...a tragedy this is indeed…" The Thunder God says with regret in his voice._

 _She may have been a valuable Earthrealm warrior had she joined, for no one knows the emperor better than his "daughters." Kitana had agreed to assist them in the tournament, and to join their forces. Now the Thunder God realizes that neither she nor Jade shall be able to fully join the Earthrealm forces with the enemies they have just created. Only the Elder Gods know what Smoke may do if he sees either of them again._

 _The Thunder God takes note of Smoke's silence masked by Li Mei's cries. The look in his eyes...it is something only someone with loss and rage somewhere within could have. The vengeance within him already appears to have bottled up._

 _"Smoke..." Sub-Zero says advancing to him._

 _Sub-Zero kneels close to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Smoke still does not break eye contact with Mileena's corpse. However, Sub-Zero understands why. He has lost his brother, so imagining what Smoke has lost fills him with great sorrow for his long term ally._

 _"I apologize…" the Thunder God announces over Li Mei's sobs._

 _Smoke does not nod, nor does he respond. Sub-Zero still sits there, not breaking his determination to assist his ally in any way possible. The Thunder God walks over to Li Mei, taking her by the hand._

 _"You should come, this scene will only serve to make you feel worse," he cautions as she stands, still crying._

 _"I suggest you do the same Smoke..." The Thunder God says just before vanishing into lightening with Li Mei._

 _"I shall leave you to have your moment Smoke; I know this is far from easy for you. When you are ready, I shall be waiting for you at the portal that leads to the tower in Outworld," Sub-Zero says in an understanding tone._

 _Smoke closes his eyes as the water hits him still, creating a puddle to his left as well as adding to the pond a few feet away. He nods and Sub-Zero takes to his feet, leaving Smoke to himself. After several sounds of footsteps leading away from him hits his ears, Smoke is left alone._

"Smoke?" Sub-Zero brings him back into reality.

Smoke peers upward at his ally who is in a tense stance, gazing out into the trees in the distance with a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What is it?"

"We have company."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN OUTWORLD**

Li Mei jumps, just avoiding a swing from a Tarkatan. She forms a white, blue tinted energy sphere in her palm just before sending it to her opponent, causing the Tarkatan to fall to the ground unconsciously. Another approaches from her far right, his arm blades drawn. She ducks his attempted strike to her head as a razor rim hat decapitates the Tarkatan with a blue aura following it. It continues to travel through the air, and then advances back to Li Mei. She catches it, slicing another approaching Tarkatan in half just before backing closer to Kung Lao.

A Tarkatan militia surrounds them both as they stand near each other, back to back. They battle just outside of Li Mei's home village, Sun Do, which is currently enslaved by the emperor just as it has hundreds of years ago.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for a honey moon," Kung Lao says, eyeing his opponents.

Li Mei slips the hat to Kung Lao discreetly.

"Till death do us part right?" she replies.

The Tarkatans move in slightly closer with their blades drawn. Kung Lao grips his hat, draws back, and then tosses the blade in a circular motion. It cuts through each surrounding Tarkatan with speed, removing each of their heads before their bodies can even react. The blood sprays from each corpse as they hit the ground and the hat circles back to Kung Lao. The blue aura following it almost shines like a torch, bringing temporary light to their surroundings and outshining the orange moon lingering above.

Li Mei eases up, peering around for any remaining Tarkatans. Her purple and silver battle armor compliments her figure, and her medium purple sash that suspends from her hip holds her Kunlun Dao blade. A violet helmet shields her long jet black hair as well.

"Seems as if that is the last of them," Li Mei pronounces while turning to her husband.

He faces her with a smile and then peers over her shoulder. She follows his gaze to a retreating Tarkatan. He walks closer, coming to her side.

"He's mine," Kung Lao says, and catching his hat that traveled back to him.

Li Mei places her hands on her hips, watching him concentrate on his target. He draws back, and then tosses his bladed hat. It travels diagonally to their target in a matter of seconds, taking his arm and a fraction of his head clean off. The Tarkatan stops in his tracks, falling to the ground dead. A moment later, the hat travels back to them and Li Mei catches it. She turns and places it on Kung Lao's head while giving him a peck on the lips.

"As you are mine," she replies followed by a giggle.

Kung Lao returns the favor with a sly smile and chuckle. His wavy brown hair is hidden by his black, blade wielding hat. His black battle gear has blue and silver dragon patterns on it, slightly reflecting the moonlight.

They both turn their attention to the gates of Li Mei's enslaved village. It is well gated and guarded. The emperor ordered that the Tarkatan forces take charge of the village for the time being, rendering the village not as secure as it used to be.

"Perhaps this will be the day Sun Do will finally be out of the emperor's hands," Li Mei announces.

"Then let us make it happen."

* * *

 **NEAR THE LIVING FOREST**

Kitana and Jade dash by, heading towards the Living Forest speedily. The emperor has convicted them both of treason after Mileena's death, making their time in Outworld their most vulnerable moments. However, their presence in the realm could not be more salient for their current objective.

After they murdered Mileena, they could not stay in Earthrealm safely; Smoke would have surely ended their lives. Therefore, before they left the realm, the Thunder God held onto his promise to tell them the truth about the emperor. He confided in them the truth about Edenia, and how the emperor captured it. He also revealed the truth about Mileena; both her being Kitana's clone and that she planned to join the Earthrealm forces, proving Kitana's hypothesis about Mileena's intentions was wrong.

Kitana felt regret, but knew there was nothing she or anyone could do to alter the past, so she moved on. They were hoping to feign their loyalty to the emperor long enough for one of them to discover a safe way to unmerge Edenia from Outworld. But, Shao Kahn was prepared for this after discovering their secret allegiance to Earthrealm. He ordered his forces to capture Kitana and bring her back alive along with Jade, and that he shall decide how to punish them from there.

"Kitana, we should travel through the Living Forest, we can lose them there!" Jade suggests as they speed through Outworld while being pursued by the emperor's forces.

Jade wears a slightly revealing olive two piece with a front sash and a chained gold belt. Her chiseled abdomen is on display as well as a portion of her back. Her staff remains sheathed on her back and her glaive on her hip. Her knee high black and olive heels match her bangles that travel down her arm. Her hair is in a loose bun with gold lined black chops, bringing out her Edenian appearance well.

Kitana is in sapphire traditional Edenian gear, a one piece with many silver linings. Her back is displayed through the one piece's cutouts as well as part of her abdomen. Her knee high aqua and silver heels are strapped with sheathes that hold her fans in place near her ankles. Her long and elegant braid meets the small of her back, a sapphire clip in the front near her two short length bangs.

"Agreed, let us turn here," Kitana says as they detour into the lively woods.

The sound of warriors following them becomes more distant the farther they get into the forest, making them feel as if they managed to escape them. They come to a stop near a tree to take a breath.

"I do not believe they shall locate our whereabouts here; or at least not easily," Jade informs in a low tone, taking in their current surroundings.

Kitana turns to her.

"Indeed, they—" Kitana is pulled back by someone as a dagger travels to her throat.

She gasps as she is caught off guard and remains motionless. The blade wielder presses the dagger to her throat firmly, leaving small slits, but not puncturing her skin completely. Kitana peers down at the hand that holds the blade to her skin, trying not to move or temp the person behind it.

"Let her go!" Jade shouts, causing Kitana to redirect her attention to her.

Jade has Sub-Zero on his knees with her staff around his neck, threatening to end his life.

His hands grip her staff as he squirms, attempting to release himself from her hold.

"She deserves death, just as you do," Kitana hears behind her, identifying the voice.

" _Smoke..."_ she realizes in her head.

"We deserve no such thing! Release her or your ally will perish!" Jade threatens, pressing her staff against Sub-Zero's throat harder as he slightly struggles for air.

Smoke keeps his dagger glued to Kitana's neck and his eyes stuck on Jade.

"When you murder the innocent, death is your only option. Release Sub-Zero and I may just spare you," Smoke warns.

Kitana signals Jade with her eyes to do it, but Jade does not comply. She faces Smoke with a sudden fierceness in her vibrant green eyes.

"No, if you want your comrade to maintain his spot among the living, we will vanish at once and reappear in each other's places," she proposes.

Smoke chuckles darkly, which somewhat shocks even Sub-Zero.

"Oh, you will release him regardless; just like I will be the one to end both of your lives regardless, and end that pathetic emperor's life regardless," he replies with slightly wide eyes.

Jade raises an eyebrow.

" _Fine, he wants to do this the difficult way..."_ she thinks to herself.

Jade releases Sub-Zero with a shove to the ground quickly before disappearing into a green mist, reappearing behind Smoke, and kicking him. He loses his grip on Kitana as Jade grabs her quickly and the two begin to retreat. Smoke recovers quickly, turns to them, and tosses his dagger linear to Kitana. It pierces through Kitana's leg, causing her to fall onto the forest terrain with a painful shout.

"Kitana!" Jade shouts, kneeling near her ally.

Smoke charges to them, drawing another dagger as Jade grabs Kitana and they vanish into green luster. Smoke gazes down at where they once were, squeezing his dagger in his hand with frustration before turning to Sub-Zero. They escaped the very same way on the painful day that changed his life for the worst.

" _They escaped my wrath again..."_ he blames himself mentally.

"Smoke! Are you injured?" Sub-Zero asks in slight worry.

Smoke turns to him with a blank expression.

"No, I will eventually have my vengeance. As of now, we must concentrate on our current mission."

* * *

 **IN THE NETHERREALM**

Countless souls have been enslaved in the Netherrealm over many millennia. Those who are impure in their life are bound to this realm under different varied punishments. The Elder Gods cast them down below, deciding their fate for the rest of their afterlife.

However, there is a particular spirit that has been unfairly cast into this realm. A spirit that was just realizing their fate was not to serve under the emperor, but to serve for the greater good. She was sentenced to a millennium of imprisonment and torture in the ancient Netherrealm city known as Nekros. For two centuries she has suffered agonizing pain at the hands of various demons. However, there is someone that can undo her sentence.

The room she is being held in almost resembles a cavern. Flames held within skull shaped torches bring the room light, and the aroma of death consumes it as well.

Her hands are bound by chains as she is forced to stand and receive her torture. Her magenta gear has become mere ragged cloths that conceal her body. Several blades have been impaled into her shoulders and then twisted, earning her screams and shouts. Daggers have been sharpened just before slicing into her skin and swords were burned before impaling her as well.

She peers upward with exhausted eyes, wondering what they could possibly do next that she has not endured over these last two centuries. A demon with large bat-like wings approaches, licking his fangs and spinning a medium knife in his left hand.

"Your pain amuses me," he tells her with a devious smile.

She gives him cold eyes.

"When I escape...I...shall make you deeply regret this..." she threatens in exhaustion.

"There is no escape for you," he states darkly.

He advances closer and grips her face before licking her cheek slowly, brushing past her teeth as well. She turns her head in disgust as he continues to harass her.

"Mmm," he taunts.

"Now, now, that is no way to treat a lady such as she," a booming and slightly distorted voice says from behind the demon.

The demon quickly turns and drops onto one knee, bowing.

"L-lord Shinnok! Forgive me...I-I was just carrying out her sentence..." he replies.

She faces the man in confusion.

 _"_ _Lord Shinnok?"_ she thinks.

"Silence you vampiric fool! Pathetic beings such as you are a prime example of why Vaeternus is now merged with Outworld! Out of my way!" Shinnok shouts just before striking the demon down with a flash of light, rendering him unconscious.

He turns and advances to her with a strange smile plastered on his face. His skin is a pale white and his eyes are white orbs. His blue and red robes are long and outlined in gold, which is unusually elegant for a resident of Netherrealm. Crystals travel on his robe from head to toe also, changing color. A red double pointed hat sits atop of his head as well.

She tenses up, never breaking eye contact with him.

"No need to be cautioned my sweet," he says and holds his hand forward.

A purple aura glows from his palm, and the shackles drop, setting her free. She drops to the floor and rubs her wrists in confusion.

"I have foreseen your tragic demise, a shame it was indeed. Do you recall it?"

A confused expression graces her face.

"No...I do not believe so," she replies calmly.

"Do you recall how you came about this realm?" he asks.

"No…" she trails off, wondering how this endless torture came about.

"Upon death memories do tend to become scattered. In fact, they have the potential to override your mind and permanently quell you if you try to recall events or people before your death too often. Perhaps this will aid you," he holds his hand upward, creating a violet mist in the air.

All of a sudden the mist displays three women fighting in what appears to be a forest.

 _"So you would go the extra mile to defeat me? Should I feel honored?" she mocks._

 _"You are a threat, and if not stopped now you will someday become like the emperor," Jade inputs, drawing her staff._

 _"A threat? I am no longer aiding the emperor, both of your efforts are pointless," she keeps a sharp eye out for both._

 _She can feel blood dripping from her upper chest, but she ignores it. She regrets not having her sais with her._

 _"Lies; you will not leave this forest alive!" Jade says, approaching her quickly._

Her eyes widen as she continues watching her demise being displayed by sorcery in front of her.

 _"Kitana now!" she shouts._

 _Kitana stands, closing her fan and advances to her. She struggles against Jade as Kitana approaches. Kitana draws back her fan, and then punctures her abdomen. She lets out a gasp as one of her hands travel to Kitana's blade slowly. Kitana begins to twist it while looking into her eyes. A weak groan escapes her as Kitana removes it, but only to plunge it deep into her chest._

"I...I remember," she states, her anger rising.

 _"You said you would never leave me..." a voice says faintly._

The image then becomes black. The voice sounds familiar, but she shrugs it off, concentrating more on the memories of her old enemies.

"Kitana...Jade...they...they did not believe me. They murdered me...they…must die!" she says, becoming enraged.

"I can assist you; I can make you everything you need to be in order to defeat anyone you wish. But, you must come with me. Join my forces and in return accept my power Mileena," Shinnok holds his hand out to her.

Mileena stares at his hand a moment, unsure of what to do.

"All I ask is for a few favors, and in return, I shall assist you in finding your murderers," he offers.

Well, an alliance with a fallen Elder God far exceeds torture. She then takes his hand and he assists her in standing as she faces him with devious eyes.

"I accept, I shall join you," she concludes.


	2. The Fallen

Shinnok smiles darkly at Mileena.

"Close your eyes," he commands.

Mileena complies, and Shinnok's hands begin to glow a violet-white shade.

"Now let the linking of the minds begin."

He places a hand on her forehead as his power transfers all throughout her body. Mileena starts to levitate and her eyes roll into the back of her head as Shinnok casts his spell, granting her new abilities.

"In this state you are merely a lost soul, once the resurrection is complete, you shall feel a great difference about yourself, and your power," he adds.

She drops to the ground on her hands and knees with violet light engulfing her body as she groans from the sorcery's pain. Her eyes begin to glow a bright white as her breathing becomes more violent. After a moment, the spell was done, and the feeling of intense pain was at last gone.

Mileena's violent inhales and exhales come to a calm stop. Shinnok was correct, she does already feels many differences about herself. However one feeling stands out in particular. She brings a hand to her face, touching what used to be razor sharp teeth.

"Have a glimpse at your new self," Shinnok tells her, using his sorcery to bring forth a rather large mirror-like object.

Mileena slowly stands and gasps as she comes face to face with her reflection. Soft, full lips have replaced her once Tarkatan features. However a slit has formed on each side of her cheeks that leads to the corners of her lips. Her eyes are white orbs and her dark brown hair reaches the small of her back. The ragged two piece magenta gear she once wore was restored and outlined in gold, displaying her upper back and abdomen. Magenta heels are upon her feet, with gold straps that travel to her knees, reflecting the torch light. Two magenta arm band rest on her upper arms as well.

She rubs her face, gawking at herself and amazed at what Shinnok has done for her. Though she has a heavy resemblance to Kitana, one could still tell them apart.

"H-how—"

"A simple spell. You can phase your appearance back and forth from Edenian to Tarkatan at your will. Something in particular I knew you would enjoy," he replies darkly.

 _"That was close,"_ a random voice says in her head.

Mileena tenses, realizing it was Kitana. She lets out a hiss and peers around the room, revealing her crescent, tangerine eyes as well as her Tarkatan teeth.

"You have her! Where is she?!" she shouts at Shinnok, demanding her murderer.

"No need to be alarmed, it is merely another gift from me to you. You can access Kitana's inner most thoughts whenever you would like to," he grins deviously.

Mileena's teeth retract and her eyes divert back to white orbs as she calms herself.

"Why have you set me free after all these years!?" she interrogates.

"Because you are the key to the realms, Outworld most in particular," he answers.

"What? Outworld? The emperor could not care less about my death! Explain yourself."

"The explanation will be revealed in due time, as of now, you must be introduced to the entire city. Shall we?"

Though Mileena has received these new attributes, she is still uncertain of the fallen Elder God. Would he betray her once he has received whatever it is he wants? He certainly wasted no time in transforming Mileena in exchange for her loyalty. She shall keep an eye on him and acquire as much knowledge on him as well as this realm that she can.

Mileena turns her attention to the demon on the ground who regains his consciousness. She walks over to him, swaying her hips and never breaking eye contact. He peers upward at her in slight terror as she advances. He begins to back away, startled that his wings are failing him now of all times. This makes Mileena smile.

"You know," she starts in a seductive voice. "Your fear amuses me!"

She pounces onto him, revealing her Tarkatan nature by biting into his neck while holding down his left arm and right wing with her hands. Shinnok chuckles demonically as the demon screams and pleads for Mileena to stop. However, it just serves as motivation for her to keep going. Her teeth travel to his shoulder and she removes his left arm with them as he shouts in complete horror and begins to squirm around on the room's floor like a mere worm.

Mileena stands, taking his arm with her between her teeth just before spitting it out to the side. She phases back into her Edenian features with a grin as the blood remains on her teeth and toned lips. He lets out cries as he continues to roll on the stone-like floor, his wings flapping uncontrollably.

"In fact your suffering amuses me more," she says, her eyes widening slightly as she licks her lips clean of the fresh blood.

Shinnok laughs to himself.

"You shall make an excellent recruit indeed. Come, there is a certain responsibility I must bestow upon you," Shinnok announces over the demon's screams as he turns to leave through the cave-like door.

Mileena follows him out into the demon infested city. The sky is a fiery red and the buildings are very high, almost piercing the blood-red yet orange sky. Several demons raid the city's streets with torches and such, hanging random inhabitants by spears just before setting their dead bodies on fire. Some meet Shinnok's glance as he advances through the city with Mileena and turn away in fear. This makes Mileena grin.

"Within this realm there are nine planes, or what most would call sections. In each, I select whom I wish to take charge of that section," Shinnok starts as they proceed.

"This is Nekros, an ancient city I constructed long ago to assist in the organization of this realm. Beyond these walls are other sections that are controlled by my most trusted followers," he states.

"Why would a fallen Elder God need assistance in his own realm?" Mileena questions him.

A few demons with swords and axes in their hands stare at Mileena as she advances with Shinnok darkly. She faces them a moment as well, recognizing some of them as past tormentors she's had. They whistle and make many idiotic noises as she passes by. Mileena grins, and waves their way, masking her true intentions.

 _"_ _I shall end their lives later,"_ she decides amongst herself _._

"Assistance is an overstatement. The others are more of my eyes around this realm," he replies.

"I see," Mileena says directing her attention back to Shinnok.

He pauses as they come to a momentary stop in the middle of the city; a plaza-like area that is surrounded by the ancient buildings. Demons that appear human as well as full-fledged demons fill the city. They mostly dress in dark and somewhat gothic appearances and each is armed with a weapon. Their shouting engulfs the air and large burning torches are raised into the sky.

"I am placing you in charge of this section of the realm. This is only the second plane of the realm, but being _the specter of lust_ , it should not be too difficult for you to take control even if it were the ninth," Shinnok faces her, a smirk on his lips.

"The specter of lust?" Mileena questions, ignoring the chaotic commotion filling the area they stand in.

"Indeed you are. Once someone such as yourself descends to my realm and you are well trusted, you are given not only a section, you become a symbol of your very nature," Shinnok explains.

"You seem so positive you can trust me in a so little amount of time, why I wonder..."

"We share a common interest Mileena; _vengeance._ You shall have your vengeance with Kitana and or anyone you please as I shall have mine with the realms and the blasted Elder Gods," he pronounces.

Mileena faces him as he crosses his arms.

"What makes you think I will not simply end you once you reveal to me Kitana's whereabouts?" she asks, testing the fallen Elder God's self-control.

"What makes you believe you have the capabilities?" he retaliates with a grin.

She chuckles at this.

"How did a being as dark as you amount to Elder God status to begin with?" she smirks.

This brings a dark smile to Shinnok's face.

"Within darkness, there always lies a slight portion of light, and vice versa. Realizing this keeps you one step ahead of both light and darkness," he concludes.

Mileena nods as she follows his gaze to a rather fancy and gothic building.

"Your lair," he answers her unspoken question.

"All of this for 'the specter of lust?' It has not even been an hour. Oh, how courteous," Mileena humorously over exaggerates.

"Indeed, do what you wish. Tomorrow I shall see you again," Shinnok says just before vanishing.

Mileena turns her attention to the building before her.

 _"_ _All to myself, and soon I shall have my revenge!"_ she thinks as she smiles to herself deviously.

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by men with axes and swords that give Mileena whistles and stares. She inhales the Netherrealm air just before turning to face them.

"Hey baby, come entertain us!" one shouts out of the group of four.

It is the same band of men that she recognized as her past tormentors when she was accompanied by Shinnok. She exhales as she examines the group. She already sees faults in their movements. This makes her devious smile grace her luscious lips more boldly.

"As you wish," she says seductively.

She advances to the group in an alluring manner, swaying her hips as her lengthy hair flows through the thick Netherrealm air. She comes face to face with the man who made the statement. He steps closer to Mileena and reaches out to touch her. Before he can land a finger on her, she yanks him by his collar as her face comes inches away from his. He smiles at this, and she smiles back just before her mouth shifts to her Tarkatan features. Without warning, she begins eating his demonic flesh right in front of his allies. They fall back in fear and draw their weapons as their gasps and shouts fill the air.

"Kill her!" one of them shouts.

Mileena tosses her pray aside and retracts her mouth, looking up at his allies with wide eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Is this not entertainment enough for you?" she hypothetically asks in a sultry tone while batting her eyelashes.

The other demon swings his sword, attempting to decapitate her. She ducks and rolls to the left swiftly, sweeping his feet from under him as he drops his sword, landing on his back. She quickly stands and stomps directly on his face fiercely, ending him. Another approaches with a dagger in an attempt to stab her. She somersaults to him and brings a knee to his abdomen, making him slightly cringe. She grabs a fist full of his hair as the last demon attempts to strike her from behind.

Mileena turns and dodges his attempted vertical strike with an axe. She sends a kick to his chest followed by another to his groin, making him face downward a moment in pain. She takes this as an opportunity to bring a knee to his forehead, knocking him out cold while still holding onto the other demon. She then stomps on his throat, her heel piercing directly through his skin and creating a bone crushing echo in the atmosphere. Mileena smiles, and then gazes around, noticing a crowd forming around her. The town's chaotic ways were suddenly on pause and all eyes are now on Mileena as the demon in her grasp groans in defeat.

She smiles at this, turning her attention to everyone in the audience as she tightens her grip on the demons hair. More groans escape him as she shifts her glance to everyone in the crowd.

"I own this place as of today! I own each and every one of you who choose to reside in my city as well! And those who wish to oppose me..." Mileena tugs the demon by his hair, making him face upward.

Without warning, she digs her nails into his skull, and tears the head off of him instantaneously. His body drops in a pool of blood and she raises his head into the atmosphere like a trophy, making sure her actions did not go unnoticed. A little stream of blood pours from his neck area and lands onto the dirt-like terrain.

"Will suffer a much worse fate than this," she warns with a grin.

There is momentary silence, and they each bow down out of fear, not wanting to go through what just took place. This pleases Mileena. She licks some of the dripping blood, feeling at total victory.

"Now, go about your business you peasants!" Mileena shouts, seeing everyone rise and resume their day in a more orderly fashion.

Mileena then throws the head towards the small pile of bodies she has created just before heading into her new lair with a content and devilish grin on her face. The Netherrealm has never seen a more alluring specter than this.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

Kitana peers upward at Jade as they reappear, kneeling behind large bushes near a city. They nearly did not escape Smoke that time, which makes them realize they must tread more carefully.

 _"_ _That was close,"_ Kitana contemplates.

Jade makes eye contact with Lei Chen, a small Outworld city shielded by a large stone wall, ahead. It has been under the emperor's control since he took over Outworld many millennia ago. Kitana gasps at the pain of the dagger as she removes it quickly from her skin and tosses it aside.

"How bad is it?" Jade inquires.

"It is fine, I shall manage," Kitana replies, gazing ahead at the city as well.

"This way, I concealed the portal behind the city's walls," Jade states.

Kitana grabs her shoulder, bringing her to a halt.

"Wait a moment, there is a general patrolling," Kitana takes note.

Jade spots a man with a black and maroon chest guard that has spikes. His brown hair is short and somewhat in a Mohawk. A winged eye mask graces his face as his sky blue orbs glow. His heavy shoulder, elbow, and knee guards almost reflect the moonlight.

Two men follow behind the general, their helmets on tight with swords at the ready as they march. Two other guards also linger in front of the city's gates, ready to be given their orders.

"Reiko..." Jade identifies.

He emerges from the gates of the city with two guards on each side of him.

"Spread out and find them. Harm them if need be, but do not quell them. That is a direct order from the emperor himself!" Reiko commands.

"Yes general!" they shout in unison before heading in the Living Forest's direction, the place Kitana and Jade were last spotted near.

"You two stay alert at the gate and aware of your surroundings. Remember, these women are just as deadly as me, do not underestimate them," he warns quickly before heading back into the walled city.

The gates close behind him, leaving the two guards near the front gate to stand watch.

"We should go along the right, they will not spot us there," Kitana suggests in a whisper.

"What about that lieutenant?" Jade points, bringing the man with a blade near the bushes of the city's wall to her attention.

Kitana shifts her eyes to him. She draws her fan and faces the lieutenant with fierce eyes just before redirecting herself to Jade momentarily.

"Allow me to manage," Kitana states.

She aims her fan cautiously, trying her best not to be spotted by the guards near the city's gates. Without warning, she tosses it vertically with the gentle white sound of wind being split following her elegant blade. The fan catches the lieutenant off guard as it impales his forehead and causes him collapse against the city's wall. The blood sprays quickly, making less noise than expected.

"We must go now," Jade whispers, earning an agreeable nod from Kitana.

They proceed, avoiding the tall city gates that are guarded by Shao Kahn's men by maneuvering through the bushes with unnoticeable sound. They manage to slip past the gate's guards unnoticed. Kitana removes her fan from the man's cranium and the two proceed to the back of the walled city. A large tree hangs over the back, concealing them from sight under the moonlight.

They glance at the city wall for a moment as Jade raises her boomerang blade in the air. She mumbles a small incantation and the wall slightly crumbles, diverting into a wavy-like pattern. Suddenly a portal opens, and she and Kitana run through it quickly. A hazy moment of what feels like a dream or an alternate reality passes by, and they soon arrive at the Wu Shi Academy's gates safely.

The portal closes behind them and they peer around. The silver-white moon shines brightly down on them; however it is much more peaceful. Sounds of life fill the air coming from the Wu Shi Academy. The feeling of finally being able to be at ease takes them both over.

"It seems we've made it. Thank the Gods..." Kitana sighs.

"Yes, let us go, we must inform Lord Raiden of the current events—"

"Well please, enlighten me," Raiden interrupts her.

They both turn their attention to the Thunder God who faces them with a slight curious and humorous expression and Liu Kang at his side.

"Liu!" Kitana says happily just before going over to embracing him.

"Kitana! I am glad to see you have returned safely," he returns with just as much enthusiasm while wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you know we would be here?" Kitana questions, ending her embrace with Liu Kang.

"Though you have access to this realm, I can never fully trust that a portal leading to Earthrealm is always an ally's doing," Raiden explains.

Kitana faces him with slightly more serious eyes.

"Yes, that is understandable..." Kitana trails off.

"Lord Raiden...we were unable to find a safe way to unmerge Edenia. Shao Kahn has ordered for our capture, alive. Smoke has also intervened..." Jade states.

A frown tugs at Raiden's lips, as well as Liu Kang's.

"Smoke is something I am afraid I cannot entirely assist you in; vengeance is a strong recipe. However, it seems as though Shao Kahn has caught wind of your plan. If he somehow becomes successful in both of your captures, he may torture the both of you," Raiden hypothesizes.

"Perhaps they could remain at the Wu Shi Academy until the situation dies down. They did, after all, assist Earthrealm in the last tournament," Liu Kang suggests.

Kitana faces the Thunder God in curiosity as to what the answer may be along with Jade.

"Perhaps that would be the wisest course of action. Saving Edenia could prove to assist in saving Earthrealm as well someday in the future. No matter how long it may take, Edenia is the key to a new start, and should be resurrected without the corruption of Outworld staining its name."

Kitana nods her head in agreement as she turns back to Liu Kang.

"How long are we welcome to reside here?" she questions.

"As long as you would like. Those who protect Earthrealm are welcome anytime and anywhere," Raiden answers.

Jade bows, as well as Kitana.

"Your kindness does not go unappreciated Lord Raiden," Jade thanks.

"It is of no complication," he replies.

"You two should rest, you seem to be particularly exhausted this evening," Liu Kang takes note.

"Yes, it has been a very heinous day," Kitana agrees.

"Come; let us enter the Wu Shi Academy and show you both where you shall stay."

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

Screams from the torture chamber fill the prison once more, this time from a different adversary of the emperor. Nitara stands near the bars of her cell, keeping her eyes glued on the guard ahead of her.

"Take it, this may be your last meal!" the guard shouts as he passes out the small rations to each prisoner.

Nitara locks eyes with him as he walks away from the cell mate across from her to the front of her cell.

"I take it you are the Moroi?" he questions.

Without receiving an answer, he places a small bowl down filled with blood from various warriors. He places it in her hands from a safe distance, and watches as she takes it and sets it down. He starts to walk away.

"Wait! I have a message for the emperor…" Nitara states, and the guard pauses.

"Speak scum," he replies with spite as he turns back to her.

She slightly growls at this under her breath.

"Alert your 'lord' that I wish to lend him my strength from this day forth. Give him this note," Nitara holds the "object" in her hand outward by holding it steady with a clenched fist and waiting for the guard to accept her offer.

He comes closer while holding his hand out under hers and waiting to receive the note. With no warning or sign of planned aggression, Nitara grabs his arm with her right hand and his helmet with the other, pulling him in towards the cell. His head gets stuck between the bars and the helmet keeps him in place. Nitara wastes no time in sinking her teeth into his carotid artery, draining him of his blood with swiftness. She did not bother stopping him from shouting, for the screams from within the torture chamber seem to mask the screams from within the prison. The guards inside it continue torturing their victim, clueless of the life she is taking.

Feeling her full strength finally returning to her with each ounce of blood she takes in, she keeps draining him. His body begins to visibly wither and become thin under his armor as she drains the last ounce of blood from his body. Feeling content she backs away. The blood stains her skin, but she does not mind. She inhales and exhales violently, then remembers she must quickly escape. She advances back to the guard, reaching into his pockets and getting the keys.

The cell member across from her cell looks up, seeing what she has done. The other cell mates seemed to not have noticed yet. Feeling as though this is her chance to escape as well, she calls to Nitara just as she manages unlock her cell.

"Moroi, wait! Please free me…my time has become limited. I too wish to free my realm…" the woman speaks, the maturity and wisdom of her voice not going unnoticed.

Nitara turns to her. The woman is unlike anything Nitara has seen, or at least not in many, many years. How she has not taken notice of her before eludes her.

The woman has a gray complexion that seems to go back and forth from transparent to non-transparent. Her glowing white orbs appear exhausted and she seems to be weak. Her leather one piece is connected to her knee high heels by a black strap. Yet, her gear appears to slowly change colors, from tints of each division of the color spectrum. Even her hair is transparent, yet evidently very long, thick, and spiky. Black straps grace her upper arms and a medium headband of alternating color rests upon her forehead.

It is evident to Nitara that this woman must be a Saurian, for she cannot think of anything else to classify her as. Ordinarily she would leave her behind, for she cares little for anyone, but allies will be a huge part in regaining her realm and taking revenge against the emperor. Nitara hesitates a moment, and then decides to unlock the woman's cell. She paces to her cell quickly with the stolen keys and inserts them into the lock, turning them and swiftly unlocking it. Some of the other prisoners then take notice and their shouts to be freed begin to fill the prison. The woman's cell opens and she walks out of her cell, limping and exhausted.

"Come, I got you," Nitara says as the woman falls into her grasp.

Nitara then wraps her hands around her torso and begins flapping her wings for the first time in centuries. The screams for escape continue as three guards from the torture chamber come through the door with confused expressions. Their eyes land on Nitara and the Saurian woman as the prisoners continue to beg Nitara for freedom.

 _"_ _Damn prisoners…if I do not escape, the emperor will have me put to death for certain,"_ she thinks to herself as the flapping of her wings becomes speedier, bringing her and the Saurian woman off of the ground.

"STOP HER!" one of the guards shouts, and the other two charge her way.

Nitara lets her instincts take over as she becomes airborne and flies to the door for escape. She flies through as the guards' shouts are heard behind her. The pressure of the wind fills her ears as she continues up into the first corridor with the Saurian woman still within her grasp. She soars through the corridors, turning and making her way up the stair case with haste. Within a matter of seconds, she comes to a floor with windows. She continues to fly, searching for a window suitable enough for her to escape from.

She pauses and sets the Saurian woman down on the once elegant red floor with her back against a wall and a window mere inches away. The woman almost cannot stand on her own, let alone achieve escape. She is falling in and out of consciousness, and moving back and forth in place with little balance. Suddenly, the woman goes completely unconscious and falls forward.

"Hey!" Nitara shouts as she catches the woman in her arms. "Blast," she sighs, and then opens the window behind the Saurian with one hand while keeping her steady with the other.

She readies her wings for flight as she hears the clinking of armor and what sounds like running. She turns to the left to see guards charging her way, as well as from the right. Seeing she has no other choice, she relies on her wings and zooms through the window into the night, flying the fastest she has ever felt herself fly away. The guards arrive at the window and watch dumbfounded as she escapes with the Saurian woman still within her grasp.

Suddenly they hear the clicking of heels following behind them. All the guards turn to find a woman clad in a yellow that almost appears gold and black. A two piece with a halter for the top and a jeweled necklace graces her torso. A wrap-like sash that covers her bottoms and travels from her waist to her lower thigh that connects at the hip like a belt gives her a most elegant and Outworld inspired look. Sheathed on each hip are her signature kobu jutsu blades and on her back lies her dragon naginata. Her ebony skin, long bob cut hairstyle with bangs, and her white orbs almost makes her appear as a specter.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" she questions strongly, demanding an explanation.

"Miss Tanya," one of them states and they all stand straight at attention. "One of our prisoners has escaped," he finishes.

This brings a slight frown to her face. The incompetence of the emperor's army has never failed to irk her nerves to the fullest extent. Coming back to serve the emperor after disappearing from the emperor's forces for so many years seems to be a mistake more and more each day she spends in this wretched realm.

"I shall report it to the emperor, leave this floor! The racket you have all created is quite an annoyance," she states, and they all proceed back to the lower floors, creating more racket than before.

Tanya sighs and without thinking twice slowly makes her way to the emperor's throne room.


	3. Old Bonds

Smoke and Sub-Zero tread through the living forest, nearing the forest's exit. The trees face the two warriors in hunger, yearning to feast on any form of life in their sight. The orange moon shines slightly brighter on the realm this night, reflecting in the sais that are sheathed on Smoke's back.

Smoke's eyes wander as they both proceed to walk. He takes in all of his surroundings as Sub-Zero increases his pace slightly, which catches Smoke's attention. Smoke also increases his pace to keep up, but notices the sound of more than just their feet hitting the terrain.

" _Hm? Perhaps I am too alert,"_ Smoke thinks.

Smoke keeps walking, following Sub-Zero's lead. The sounds of crickets raid the forest. Smoke makes eye contact with a body suspending from a tree's vine. The body slowly rocks back and forth as blood drops off the tip of his toe, landing on the ground silently. He and Sub-Zero walk in front of the body. Smoke examines it without becoming alarmed, but staying observant.

" _That blood seems to be fresh…"_ Smoke adds to his thoughts.

The low footstep noise keeps finding its way back to Smoke's ears as they come to the forest's exit.

" _So we are being followed."_ Smoke finalizes.

He slows his pace and lessens his noise with each step, listening out for the intruding sound again. He slowly brings a hand to a dagger, being sure not to alert Sub-Zero yet in case it's a false alarm. With one fluent motion, he rotates and throws his dagger fiercely in the direction of the unknown disturbance.

The dagger travels through the air at an alarming rate. It strikes what appears to be nothing, yet sparks appear in the air as if it made impact with metal. Sub-Zero turns rapidly after hearing the sound of this and a robotic machine appears before their eyes. Smoke takes a few steps back.

"The Lin Kuei," Sub-Zero states while getting into his stance.

Several other cyber ninjas appear, surrounding them. One of the cybernetic ninjas approach calmly. His blue and silver appearance appears familiar to Sub-Zero. The ninja's hands start to glow a shade of blue momentarily as a small sphere of water forms in each. Sub-Zero's eyes widen.

" _It can't be…"_ Sub-Zero thinks.

"Hydro?" Sub-Zero recognizes his old friend.

Smoke also sees the resemblance, but stays focused on the other surrounding cyber ninjas as well.

"I am unit LK1V1. Tundra, Smoke, you are to return with us immediately to undergo your transformation and initiation to the Cyber Initiative," the bot announces.

"We will do no such thing!" Smoke shouts.

"You shall return with us, regardless of your objections. Lin Kuei, attack!"

The bots run for Smoke and Sub-Zero. Smoke goes left, delivering a straight kick to one bot and an elbow to another. The impact of hitting the metal slightly irks him, but he ignores the pain as he counters another Tekunin to his right. Sub-Zero uses his ice to freeze the approaching Tekunins' feet in place before sliding to them quickly, shielding the ground in pure rime as he crushes the circuits in their legs.

Hydro approaches Sub-Zero swiftly, attempting to send a high kick to his cranium. He succeeds, sending Sub-Zero back a few steps. Smoke takes note of this and attempts to rush to his aid, defeating the other Tekunin with his vapor attacks as he proceeds to his ally's side. Sub-Zero dodges, just avoiding the icy waters of Hydro's attack. He forms a small kori blade in his hand and swiftly approaches Hydro, impaling his chest circuits with it. Hydro sends a jab back in retaliation, striking Sub-Zero's upper jaw.

Smoke takes hold of a Tekunin warrior and sends it crashing into a tree's mouth, satisfying its hunger. He dodges a kick aimed for his head by another bot and grabs it by the neck, sending a smoky fume through his circuits and causing the bot to go into system failure. As the last two reinforcements approach Smoke, he grabs a dagger, spinning it in his left hand. He lunges at the one on the right, slicing most of the bot's arm circuits while fending off the other with a mighty kick, sending the Tekunin warrior to the ground on his back. He focuses back on the other Tekunin, jamming his dagger into its neck while stomping the other on the ground, finishing the job.

He turns to Sub-Zero quickly, noticing his slight struggle with Hydro. Smoke figures it is because they were all very close allies. Hydro never got to escape the clan's wrath unfortunately. He was the first of the Lin Kuei to become the Cyber Initiative's play thing. Smoke notices Sub-Zero form a large kori blade. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Smoke gathers a ball of vapor in his hand. He concentrates on the energy, and sends it flying to Hydro's feet. Like a grenade, the smoke somewhat explodes, yet teleports Hydro into the air. Sub-Zero sees this as a chance, and raises his blade into the air as Hydro falls to the ground head first. Once his head reaches eye level, Sub-Zero horizontally decapitates him.

His circuits go haywire as Sub-Zero drops the frozen blade. Smoke ventures over to his ally, looking down at their now deceasing friend. The oil-like black blood stains the grassy terrain of the Living Forest as if it is ink.

"To think they desire to take away humanity…it is hideous…" Smoke says, feeling pity for their old ally.

"Indeed…though there was nothing we could have done to prevent this. It is the Grandmaster's doing," Sub-Zero states, feeling somewhat guilty.

"He will pay for this…as of now, we must handle our current objective," Smoke adds.

Smoke peers out of the forest, spotting a nearby gated village. Torches light the evening sky near the village, making it easily visible from a distance. However, there seems to be no sign of activity within the village.

" _Strange…but it will have to do,"_ Smoke hypothesizes.

"Perhaps we should stay off of the radar more. They may not trace us if we stay there," he redirects Sub-Zero's attention.

His icy eyes meet the gated city not too far off from the Living Forest's boundaries. Not only does he believe it could serve as a good resting place for the time being, but after being in continuous kombat, it could put both of their minds at ease. They both deserve a break, even if for short time.

"Yes, let us be on our way. The longer we stay here the higher the odds are of more Lin Kuei approaching," Sub-Zero replies.

He begins to walk in the direction of the gated city not too far ahead, and Smoke follows. Smoke still takes note of each surrounding, even as they exit the Living Forest. It is the most dangerous at this late of an hour. With each step they take however, Smoke becomes lost in old memories.

 _Smoke smiles then studies Mileena with a serious expression._

 _"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," he promises in a stern but still soft voice, the look in his light brown eyes piercing her._

 _She buries her head into his chest as his arms wrap around her. Her arms wrap around him as well._

 _"You're crazy for wanting to be with me," she cautions him in a low voice._

 _"Mileena," he graces her chin, causing her to face upward and analyze his eyes._

 _"I'd rather die a million times over if it meant not meeting you," he assures her._

 _Mileena embraces him tighter, and then guides her hands to his face, still peering into his eyes._

Smoke picks up the pace, realizing he has been falling slightly behind Sub-Zero. He places Mileena out of his mind and concentrates on the city ahead. A somewhat loud commotion fills the air the closer they get to the front gate. The large brick houses and tiny shacks hide any signs of kombat from their angle. However, the sound of metal colliding fills Smoke's ears.

" _Could it be the Lin Kuei? Have they gone so low as to attack the innocent within our general vicinity?"_ Smoke goes back into his thoughts.

He notices Sub-Zero pause.

" _He must be thinking the same thing,"_ Smoke assumes.

With a simple turn and nod of Sub-Zero's head they both take off, sprinting towards the now noticeably open gate. They reach the gate and run inside, finding not the Lin Kuei, but something more odd; Tarkatans. They seem to be surrounding someone in particular; for they do not notice the two enter the city. Only the torches and the moon give them light, making the visibility slightly a challenge. The other city inhabitants are either chained up near the buildings watching, or running inside to the nearest house they can get to for safety. It seems as though they are enslaved.

Seeing all the sudden commotion, Sub-Zero forms a sphere of ice and launches it towards the crowd of Tarkatans swiftly. Smoke readies a vapor grenade but then pauses as his eyes land on two warriors. Sub-Zero sees this as well as his ice powers freeze a Tarkatan, making the job slightly easier for the two warriors. They cut through the mob of Tarkatans with ease and skill, not yet noticing Smoke and Sub-Zero.

"Is that-?" Sub-Zero starts.

"Li Mei and Kung Lao!" Smoke shouts just before taking off into full run.

Sub-Zero follows close behind, and the attention of half of the Tarkatan horde redirects to them. Li Mei slices a Tarkatan's arm off with her blade swiftly and sends an elbow to another. Kung Lao backs her up, kicking down a Tarkatan attempting to grab her from behind. She turns and jumps over Kung Lao, sending a kick the frozen Tarkatan causing him shatter into many pieces while readying herself for another opponent.

A foe attempts to approach, but pauses and drops to his knees. Suddenly his neck snaps. Li Mei looks at him in confusion. Suddenly in a wisp of vapor, Smoke appears. Li Mei gasps, but turns to her left swiftly, driving her blade through the abdomen of another attacking Tarkatan. She turns back to Smoke as he goes into his fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she engages in kombat with another foe.

The Tarkatan releases his arm blades and swings high. His blades meet Li Mei's blade and a few sparks fly. Smoke battles near her, unsheathing two daggers and slicing the neck of a foe with one just before impaling the head of Li Mei's current foe with the other. Her opponent collapses to his knees as she gives him a quick kick.

"Vengeance, the usual. The real question is—" Smoke ducks a Tarkatan's blade, only to see a razor-brimmed hat decapitate the enemy seconds later. "Why are you here?" he continues as the headless Tarkatan's blood sprays the terrain.

Li Mei paces to the right quickly and stabs a nearing Tarkatan in the throat. Ice strikes the remaining enemy near her, leaving him in a frozen abyss. Kung Lao uses his mighty fists to strike the frozen foe, making the ice shatter and travel through the air, severing the enemy.

"Saving her village," Kung Lao replies, turning to his fellow Earthrealm allies.

They each stand in their fighting stances, gazing around for any lingering enemies. Feeling confident that her village has finally been secured, Li Mei relaxes and joins her husband's side. Smoke and Sub-Zero come face to face with them.

"So much for no Lin Kuei, instead we get this," Smoke comments to Sub-Zero.

"Your assistance is much appreciated," Li Mei says, feeling slightly happy.

"Why in the realms are Tarkatans so far off into Outworld? I thought they only lingered near Kahn's Fortress," Sub-Zero questions, becoming at ease.

"All of that shall be answered, as of now we must free the people and get them to safety before more arrive," Kung Lao suggests.

"Yes, of course," Sub-Zero replies.

Li Mei nods in appreciation just before taking off to a nearby small brick house. Smoke goes to assist those that are chained near each house with Sub-Zero. Kung Lao goes to each house as well, assisting everyone out of hiding and assuring them it's safe. The villagers each show their unmistakable gratitude. Kung Lao leads the freed people to the center of the village, gathering them around.

Sub-Zero sees this and does the same, followed by Smoke. The looks on the villagers faces show fear; fear that no one should ever have to endure. For many centuries this village has been enslaved. However, no longer will they be mere slaves. They are finally free.

Li Mei feels overwhelmed as she opens the door to a small house and sees a small family that consists of a couple and their small female child. The mother has black hair and brown eyes that matches her daughter's. The father however has light brown hair and hazel eyes, eyes that have seen the torture and troubles of this village for far too long. Their eyes land on Li Mei instantly and their thanks do not go unnoticed. They each run to her and bow deeply. Li Mei lightly gasps at their suddenness. She eyes them in slight pity.

Entering the tournament as a servant gave her eyes outside of her village. Not only was it desperately needed since no one in the village had ever set eyes outside of the gates, but it aided in her freeing the village without having to make the process of travel so difficult.

After the death of Mileena, Smoke carried out his promise and informed Li Mei of what her sworn sister's last words were. Though she was uncertain of being with Kung Lao, she surely needed to join the Earthrealm forces if she were to ever free her people. She went on to train under Bo Rai Cho. Her quarrel with Kitana and Jade has not faltered, just like Smoke. However, neither she nor Smoke seems to ever be around when the Edenians are, making them enemies under the same force.

Despite the difficulties she experienced, she found her happiness. She and Kung Lao's bond strengthened with every day she spent in Earthrealm. He eventually decided he was in love with her, and proposed years later. It was as if her sworn sister predicted the future. That love led them on many missions together as a unit, and a couple. They became known across Earthrealm and even parts of Outworld as the yin yang warriors. After finally reaching her peak in training, she officially became a reliable Earthrealm defender and decided it was time she set her people free for good. She waited for the right time, and that time was now. However, even seeing it happen right in front of her, she cannot believe she achieved such success.

"There is no need for gratitude to such an extent," Li Mei says, helping them to their feet.

"You truly are a deity," the woman says, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Everything will be better now my people, please come with me."

The family looks anxious as they all nod, and the little girl runs toward Li Mei. She wraps her arms around her lower waist and slightly squeezes her. Li Mei looks down upon her with a smile.

"Thank you for saving my mommy and daddy," the little girl mumbles.

Li Mei lifts the little girl into her arms with a warm smile still gracing her face, wiping away the tears from the little girl's big, bright and brown eyes.

"It is my pleasure. Come, we must get you all to safety."

Li Mei walks forward, leading them all outside in slight haste while cradling the little girl in her arms. She sees all of her people in the center of the village, rounded up by her allies. This brings an even bigger smile to her face. As they come to the center of Sun Do, Li Mei sets the girl down and her parents follow her into the crowd. Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao come to Li Mei's side.

"You are our savior!" an old man says from the crowd of villagers, pointing at Li Mei. "It is you who cast aside your fear to come and free us. You truly are a defender of the people of Outworld."

They each bow, showing their respect to Li Mei. Though she tries not to show it to heavily, those very words touched her heart. She turns to Smoke and Sub-Zero who nod in agreement, then her husband who inches closer to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"We shall take them to the Wu Shi Academy; they'll be safe there," Kung Lao says.

She nods then turns to the crowd of people. Kung Lao removes an orb from his boot. He raises it in the air, aligning it with the Outworld moon. Sparks of what appears to be lighting arise from it, and the wind distorts, whirling quickly in a circular motion. The wind becomes a tint of green, and takes on a more visible form. A portal then solidifies itself in the atmosphere.

"My people, we shall escort you into Earthrealm. Worry not, Lord Raiden is already aware of this and has granted us permission. Walk through the portal to your freedom!" Li Mei announces.

The Outworld people let out a cheer as they make their way through the portal, delivering them straight to safety. Smoke, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and Li Mei watch as they each go through the portal. Once the last villager makes it through, the couple turns to Smoke and Sub-Zero.

"Thank you again. That would have taken much longer had you not shown up," Li Mei states.

"Indeed, why not return with us?" Kung Lao suggests.

"We would accompany you there, however we are looking for the murderer of my brother, a warrior called Scorpion," Sub-Zero says.

Li Mei's eyes travel to Kung Lao, then Sub-Zero.

"There are many stories about this 'Scorpion' you speak of. Stories you should take into consideration before you locate him. I do not know much about this warrior myself, though I'm sure Lord Raiden knows of him. Why not accompany us back to the Wu Shi Academy and get rest until daylight returns? Perhaps he could tell you things we cannot about your nemesis," she replies.

Sub-Zero looks in Smoke's direction. He gives a nod of agreement and Sub-Zero turns back to the couple.

"We shall, perhaps that is the best move as of now," Sub-Zero concludes.

Li Mei gives a light smile.

"Then let us be on our way," Smoke adds.

They each walk through the portal with Smoke entering first. A dim light along with a flash of blue aura displays itself as they travel through the portal to Earthrealm. A moment passes and they come out safely on the other side. Smoke glances around anxiously, noticing the portal lead them directly into the Wu Shi Academy. The sight of sakura trees engulfs his vision and the smell of azaleas fills the air.

The peaceful scenery puts the four warriors at ease for a moment. Li Mei and Kung Lao land their eyes on the Outworld people who stand together in awe. Some of the monks greet them in delight, eagerly introducing themselves and welcoming them into their home.

"I shall assist them to their destination for the night," Li Mei says.

Kung Lao nods and she takes off, leading the crowd through the ancient, yet sturdy houses and buildings. Monks make their way through the Academy, following the brick roads.

"As for you two, you can stay in that building over there," Kung Lao points. "There are two beds, and not many stay there. In the morning you will come face to face with Lord Raiden," Kung Lao suggests.

"Yes, that will do. We thank you and Li Mei for the sudden offer," Sub-Zero replies.

Kung Lao bows his head.

"You both assisted in making her dream a reality. Thanks from the two of you are not necessary."

They bow their heads as well, showing their appreciation regardless. A few monks walk by.

"Even if Raiden cannot tell us anything of this warrior, it would be best for us to return to Outworld on the morrow," Smoke suggests.

"I see…if this warrior you speak of truly is worth your timely quest in Outworld, Lord Raiden will know. Until the morning," Kung Lao replies, and then walks away.

Smoke turns his attention to Sub-Zero.

"I suppose this also gives us time to plan," Smoke says.

"We should focus on getting rest; we can deal with business in the morning."

Smoke nods, and they both take off into the direction of the house they shall stay in. For the rest of the night, they were finally able to get some rest until the sun displayed over the realm.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

Shao Kahn sits upon his throne inside of his fortress that towers over Outworld. The Outworld morning sun barely displays itself, yet does not fail to bring light forth to the realm. A servant with blonde hair clad in a green two piece sits to his right in chains, rubbing his ankles sensually. Tanya stands to his left irritated at the slave taunting the emperor and the emperor himself, yet masks her annoyance behind a blank facial expression. Reiko patrols outside of the throne room, ordering the rest of the guards to be on watch. Shang Tsung stands before the emperor, the dim Outworld morning sun somewhat shining through the gold and ruby room.

"Take heed to my words sorcerer, shall this plan fail, my plan to end your life will not," the emperor warns Shang Tsung.

"Of-of course emperor," the sorcerer replies.

Shang Tsung bows before Shao Kahn on his throne, fearing for his once immortal life. The draining of his collection of souls not only rendered him old again, but weakened him drastically. His hair had become thin and gray. His skin had become dry and ragged, much like an old rag. Had he not convinced the emperor of his worth, he would have died within weeks.

"Rise you fool! Come forth or I shall change my mind!"

The sorcerer wastes no time in getting to his feet and scurrying over to the emperor. This almost earned a giggle from Tanya, seeing the once mighty sorcerer become a mere worm.

"I shall return to you the souls you have stolen. If this plan is going to be carried out it must be in swift time. Make no mistake that I will gladly reclaim these useless souls along with the very air you breathe should you try and cross me."

"Yes emperor," he keeps his head down, not wanting to look Shao Kahn directly in the eyes.

Without warning, the emperor holds his hand outward, releasing a vibrant green energy from his palm. The souls violently rush out of his palm and into Shang Tsung's eyes. The sorcerer slightly gasps from the pain as he takes in the souls. His mouth becomes slightly agape and the souls also fill him from there. The emperor then stops his sorcery.

The energy restores Shang Tsung's youth and multiplies his strength. The sorcerer gasps once more as he peers at his hands and breathes in air much more easily. He feels his hair and his bones become healthier, better. Feeling much like his original self again, Shang Tsung bows his head once more.

"My thanks emperor—"

"Silence! Begin with this futile plan of yours and make it swift!" he commands.

"Yes emperor," Shang Tsung says and quickly leaves the emperor's presence, heading for the soul tombs.

Tanya places a hand on her hip while glaring at the sorcerer as he exits the room. The sorcerer then walks through the corridor, ready to start his planning.

"Earthrealm is finished…" he mumbles to himself.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN OUTWORLD**

Nitara walks through the Outworld market with a small sack of fruits in her right hand. Though Outworld is filled with many warriors, she stands out as a Moroi. She walks fast, wanting to avoid as much attention as possible. The dead Outworld sand brushes against her heels with every step she takes as the dim Outworld sun fights to shine through the gray clouds.

After escaping the fortress, Nitara knew her time in Outworld was just beginning. If she is going to successfully unmerge her realm, she needs all her allies' assistance and better yet, more allies. Rescuing the Saurian woman was just the first step in earning her loyalty. This, was the second step.

Nitara takes a right behind a market stand that sells grilled meats and into the medium sized tent the vender resides in. Inside lies a bed, a small table, and amongst the bed lies the Saurian woman. Sitting next to her on the bed lies a man, the vender, one familiar with the likes of Nitara who agreed to assist her with whatever she needs during her time in Outworld. She saved his stand from getting robbed by loitering bandits and peasants plenty of times. His living quarters has become a safe haven from the emperor for Nitara ever since.

"I've returned Hiroto," Nitara announces her presence as she comes close to the edge of the bed.

He turns to meet her gaze swiftly.

"Ah, Nitara!" he sighs in relief.

He places a neatly folded and damp rag across the Saurian woman's forehead just before taking to his feet, meeting Nitara's eyes.

"She shall live to see another moon, yet it is best if she stays here for a few additional hours before going off by her lonesome," he adds.

The Saurian woman's transparent skin blends in with the thick, beige sheets. Her gear has also blended with the colors of the sheets, almost making her hard to land eyes on.

"I believe this shall assist in her recovery," Nitara states as she drops the sack of fruits onto the small table nearby with the exception of a bright, healthy, yellow apple still within her grasp.

She approaches the bed slowly, her eyes shifting from Hiroto to the Saurian. She raises the apple above the Saurian's head, and looks downward at her with a blank expression. Like a switch, the Saurian woman's eyes open, and her tongue shoots outward. Like glue, it sticks to the apple and retracts itself quickly. She swallows the apple whole and then rises, shifting her gaze between her two saviors. She then peers downward as she lets out a frustrated sigh, her gear now shifting its color slowly.

"Moroi, you should not have nursed me. My injuries would have healed in due time," her strong, mature voice states.

"Of that I am aware, yet I could not aid you in escape and then leave you to your death. I would have wasted much needed time. Besides, we share a common interest with the realms. Freedom," Nitara replies.

Hiroto nods in agreement at her well placed words.

"And please, address me as Nitara. Most Moroi have died off or now choose to serve the emperor."

The Saurian woman takes to her feet, and bows to Nitara.

"I am known as Khameleon, though I am known to only few. The emperor imprisoned me in my attempt to re-capture my realm's sacred...artifacts..." she introduces herself.

Hiroto peers at her.

"You are native to the long lost realm of Zaterra?" he questions.

"Indubitably, we Zaterrans were nearly all massacred by the emperor, yet I managed to conceal myself for millennia. I have yet to find another Zaterran until now…yet he chooses to serve the emperor…" Khameleon explains.

Hiroto faces the ground in sorrow for her unfortunate situation. Nitara places a hand on her transparent shoulder.

"I comprehend your struggles Khameleon, perhaps we could deal with the emperor together," Nitara offers her alliance.

Khameleon lowers her eyes in regret, and then turns her head.

"I apologize...Nitara. But there is something more I must do. Once I deal with all of my troubles, I shall find you and I shall repay you for all you have done for me. As of now, I must be gone," she replies.

Nitara nods in understanding.

"Good fortune my acquaintance. Hopefully we can cross paths once more soon," Nitara bows, earning a bow in reply from Khameleon.

"Until then," Khameleon says just before turning her attention to Hiroto.

"And thank you for your medical attention Hiroto."

He smiles at her sudden appreciation.

"You are welcome, best of luck to you and may the Elder Gods assist you with your mission," Hiroto replies.

Khameleon nods and with that, she walks to the opening of the market's tent. With one look back her skin becomes completely invisible, along with her gear, and she disappears into the morning. Hiroto's eyes slightly widen as he turns back to Nitara.

"I suppose it is time to initiate the second plan," she states as she locks eyes with Hiroto.

He nods and then walks to the small table. He reaches under it, pulling something out swiftly.

"I found the potion you were asking for. It will alter your appearance drastically so you could infiltrate the emperor's fortress. It is a small potion that will last until you wish to return to your original state. It will also conceal your Moroi essence," he dangles a small white vial in front of her.

She takes it into her hands, staring at it.

"I thank you Hiroto, you have assisted me through much," Nitara thanks.

"You have assisted me through much more Nitara, the pleasure is mine."

Nitara lightly smiles just before opening the small vile. Without hesitation, she consumes only a fraction of the potion with her eyes closed as she takes in its essence.

"Yet I must warn you, once you alter your appearance back to its original state, you must consume more to reinstate your disguise," Hiroto adds as Nitara's appearance begins to alter.

Her skin darkens many shades and her hair alters to a ruby red. Her wings become non-existent and her clothing all black with the exception of deep sapphire accessories. A hooded cape graces her back with the emperor's emblem across it in sapphire. Her fangs no longer grace her full, plump lips and her brown eyes have now become as blue as her sapphire accessories. It appears as if she is an Edenian, which many Edenian women reside within the emperor's fortress. More specifically, most unwillingly reside within the emperor's fortress.

Hiroto raises an eyebrow.

"I am aware, I've used this exact potion once before in the Chaosrealm."

"Please, be cautious Nitara," he says with an uneasy expression.

"I have no other choice. Without me, my realm shall remain deceased. I refuse to be just another helpless victim of the emperor's will," she states while placing the hood over her head.

Hiroto nods, knowing she has always prevailed before. He knows she shall be fine.

"I shall return when I need you Hiroto. Be safe," she wishes him well as she walks to the tent's exit.

Hiroto watches in slight awe as she walks into the crowd and blends in with the Outworld people fluently.

"You be safe as well Nitara…" he whispers to himself.

Should Nitara get captured once more, the emperor will not hesitate in murdering her. Yet, it is a risk she is willing to take.


	4. Darkness

**IN THE NETHERREALM**

Mileena pounces onto a sturdy built demon, biting into his skin and ripping into his bloodstream. He screams in horror right up until she decapitates him, making him lose his balance and fall onto the dusty, red terrain. She keeps his severed head between her teeth as she takes to her feet, and then begins to feast upon it. Most of the city inhabitants watch in confusion and slight fear. She throws his head aside, letting it land on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Mm, I love feasting on those who oppose me!" she announces just before rubbing the stained blood all over her hips alluringly. "So who else disagrees with my rule?!" she adds.

The morning sun in the Netherrealm appears as a deep yet somewhat bright orange, giving the realm its unusual tint of strictly warm colors. The very warm temperatures are almost visible in the red-orange sky. As Mileena peers around the crowd, no one seems to respond.

"Good…now be gone!" she dismisses them.

The city goes back to their somewhat chaotic ways and Mileena heads back to her lair. The gothic exterior of the buildings look very similar. They each have spikes that suspend from the roofs as well as the same all black color scheme. However, Mileena's lair is the tallest building, and is magenta and black. Mileena takes another step towards her chambers when Shinnok appears in front of her in a wisp of violet aura.

"It seems as though you've made this area more…obedient…yet only in mere hours. Interesting…" he takes note with a grin.

"Well, I am one-seventh of your eyes in this realm correct?" she quotes, a grin on her face.

He approaches her, now in a sudden amused mood.

"Come, I believe it's time for you to meet your fellow 'eyes' within this realm," he announces while placing a hand on her shoulder.

With barely any effort, they vanish, reappearing on a very long and somewhat narrow golden bridge that overlooks a dark bronze-like body of water. The gloomy yet reddish Netherrealm sunlight reflects off of the luminous bridge, giving the realm a more regal feel much like the city of Nekros does. The bridge stretches almost as far as the eye can see.

"Behold, the Bridge of Immortality," he holds his hand outward as if he is placing the bridge on display for Mileena to see.

A grin comes to her face as she looks down at the sea. However, looking deeper into the waters, she notices something more; souls. Souls that do not choose to be in this realm, souls that are most likely stolen and souls that reach out to Mileena in sorrow with a thirst for freedom. Even if that freedom were only for short time. But, Mileena senses that there is nothing she or anyone else could do to free them. No, Shinnok owns this, owns them and even slightly owns her, though she hates to admit it.

"That which is below is the Sea of Immortality, another place in which spirits are cast down. However, this is just the first plane of my infinite realm," he explains.

She turns to him with curious eyes.

"If it is truly infinite, how do you keep yourself updated on things that occur so often? Let alone divide the realm's locations?" she questions.

"I could not call myself a former Elder God if I cannot manage a realm. I suppose I just think of it as an Earthrealm in progress," he concludes darkly.

"Ah, Lord Shinnok," they hear, redirecting both of their attention spans.

A woman with tanned skin and shoulder length black hair with a white highlight in the front stands before them in a two piece all black leather outfit outlined in red. The black tribal markings on her face and her arms make it obvious she belongs to a cult of some sort. Along with her are two women who wear similar getups, yet slightly less revealing. The woman to her right is rather pale with black hair reaching the center of her back while the one to her left has a much darker pigmentation and white hair that just passes her shoulders.

The tribal markings stay true to all three of their faces as well. The darker woman has white paintings gracing her cheeks while the pale woman has pitch black paintings on hers. They each display beauty in their own unique way. The trio analyzes Mileena as they slowly advance forward, and then bow to Shinnok.

"Ah my lovelies, where is that blasted Quan Chi?" he inquires.

Mileena turns her attention from the three women to Shinnok.

"You mean the sorcerer Quan Chi?" she wonders.

"You seem to pick up on things quite quickly. Perhaps you are aware of their identities as well?" he turns to the group of women and Mileena does also.

She analyzes them with amused eyes. If they happen to be any sort of threat, or even if they simply happen to annoy her, she'd waste no time in sinking her teeth into their skin. She licks her lips and then casually smiles. An innocent approach veils all devious thoughts and ideas from the common fool, which to Mileena, these women appear to be.

"I do not, but I take it they must be of your precious group of specters?" Mileena asks calmly.

"Smart seductress," he grins. "This is Sareena, the specter of opportunity. The other two are her underlings, Kia and Jataaka. They are members of the Brotherhood of Shadow, a cult that worships my rule. They not only serve me, but their designated master Quan Chi, whom is my most trusted advisor," he finishes.

"Am I now? An honor it is to be such Lord Shinnok," a voice booms from behind the group of women on the Bridge of Immortality.

A man of pale pigmentation with several sorcery markings that match the markings on his servants' skin approaches. His top is absent allowing his torso markings to be seen. There is an absence of hair from his head also, granting the look of sorcery more fitting, yet the title of being a mortal all too good to be true. Though he has ways of mimicking immortality and has been for many years, he could still easily die like the rest. Mileena knows this, for being the former daughter of the emperor means ignorance of such power is nipped in the bud.

The three women bow before their master as Mileena's devious grin stays present. She can already conclude trusting this one would be a grave mistake, and she also knows that if Shinnok truly trusts him like he leads them all to believe, he is making that grave mistake.

"I see you are showing the newest recruit her…allies," the sorcerer says.

"Ally is an overstatement," Mileena counters.

This brings another sly smile to Shinnok's face, and even a grin to Quan Chi's. However, the trio somewhat faces her in shock. Should they have taken that tone and gave that response to Quan Chi they would have had their human-like appearances taken away for quite some time. Unlike Mileena, their beauty is only a magical guise, which Quan Chi constructed on purpose to have control over them.

"She has her points doesn't she? Perhaps she should be my most trusted adviser…" Shinnok deviously considers while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I shall see to it some souls are ready for you Quan Chi, I sense the level of your sorcery is slightly draining.

"Many thanks Lord Shinnok," he replies.

"Carry on with your duties, she has plenty of specters to meet," he announces just before vanishing again with Mileena.

They reappear hovering above a field of red, mostly concealed by a thick red mist. Shouts and cries are heard as decapitation and dismembering are seen. This excites Mileena, for the warriors do not take notice of their presence so far above them. Shinnok's sorcery keeps them both afloat with hardly any effort. Her eyes widen as she peers downward.

"What area is this?"

"This, my dear, is only the third plane, the Slaughter Fields," he explains.

Mileena catches every verbal detail. So much red fog covers the field it is almost too difficult to make anything out. Or at least it would be for the average being. So many bodies have fallen that it has created an extra layer of ground. In fact, the ground itself was no longer visible. Just blood and bodies, from mortals to oni, is the only thing you can lay eyes on in this area. Warriors charge regardless however, murdering more foes and adding to the deathly collection. This intrigues Mileena's wild side.

"Who is the specter in charge of such an area?" she inquires.

Shinnok faces her with informing eyes.

"There actually is no specter assigned here. Though there is supposed to be one in every plane and each must have a different nature, I failed in making that occur," Shinnok tells.

"I do not understand," Mileena replies.

"Many millennia ago, I was once in your position, but much more dreadful. I was casted down and was to be enslaved for the rest of my immortal existence for betraying the other Elder Gods due to what I thought was right and interfering with mortal affairs. They thought endless torture was enough to stop me. However, with the help of Quan Chi, I managed to conquer this realm," Mileena listens carefully. "Overtime I began to notice taking over the realm only trapped me inside, which meant the Elder Gods were at a win-win point in time. That is until Quan Chi discovered a way we could both be freed of the Netherrealm while still controlling it; a spell with a large incantation. It requires eight specters not including myself, all of different variety. Lust, Opportunity, Light, Darkness, Pain, Greed, and Rage," Shinnok faces Mileena. "I've found them all…however there is one specific specter I do not have within my grasp that I need in order to complete the transaction, an Enenra."

Mileena faces him in curiosity.

"An Enenra?"

"Yes, a very rare specter created by a sacrifice. They are creatures of _vapor_ with the ability to phase into their demonic appearance whenever they wish to," Shinnok replies.

This brings a familiar feeling back to Mileena for a moment, causing her to slip into a flashback.

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Mileena asks confused._

 _"_ _This is the easy way down," a voice says before a medium cloud of smoke engulfs them both, and teleports them down to the first floor in what feels like a split second._

 _The smoke dissolves into the air as if it were never there as they stand in a currently empty hall._

Mileena slightly rubs her head and then turns to Shinnok, brushing off the strange thought.

"I see, blasted Elder Gods and their punishments," Mileena adds.

The violet energy engulfs Mileena again, teleporting both her and Shinnok inside a metallic building. Mileena takes a few steps forward, hearing her gold rimmed magenta heels click on the metallic and glossy floor. She peers downward and sees souls, trapped souls, much like the souls within the Sea of Immortality. The noise and sight of large metal furnaces fill the room, making the temperature much higher and their surroundings slightly noisier.

"More souls," she says out loud. "Do you utilize them?" Mileena turns and makes eye contact with the fallen Elder God.

"I have no need for them, I am still immortal. However, should my immortality drain, rest assured they shall be put to great use," he replies.

 _"_ _These souls…there is something familiar about them…"_ Mileena's thoughts take off.

"This however, is the Prison of Souls, one of the most vital planes within this realm. This along with the Sea of Immortality is where the majority of the casted down souls without a specific punishment reside," Shinnok explains.

"Is that so…" she trails off for a moment.

Mileena turns back to Shinnok and notices a figure with a green face approaching him from behind stealthily. She wastes no time in disappearing into magenta luster and reappearing in front of the figure in her fighting stance.

"At ease Mileena, this is no other than Drahmin, the designated specter of this area," Shinnok says.

Mileena gets a closer look at the man. His skin seems to be absent, as well as his lower right arm that is replaced by a club of steel laced with spikes. Black armored shorts and a steel shoulder pad are his only type of clothing, along with a glimmering jade, Japanese style mask that conceals his entire face. A small pack of flies follows close behind him as he walks. Sure he may be a specter, but he is obviously also an oni.

"Yes, at ease foolish woman, if you know what is good for you," Drahmin inputs, his voice higher than Mileena anticipated.

His threatening glare behind his mask does not even slightly intimidate Mileena. She exits her stance, placing her hands on her hips with a smile, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Pathetic oni, I suggest _you_ be at ease with _me_ ," she shoots back, and then phases into her Tarkatan appearance, giving him a loud hiss.

Drahmin slightly tenses up as he watches her switch her appearance.

"Enough! Drahmin, you will treat her with respect," Shinnok orders.

A low growl escapes Drahmin as he eyes Mileena.

"Yes my lord," he gruffly replies.

"Now, go to the bottom chamber, ready a hundred souls for Quan Chi," Shinnok orders.

Drahmin bows his head and steals one last look at Mileena before taking off in the direction from which he came.

"Come, time to see the fifth plane," Shinnok says just before they both vanish once again.

They reappear on a cliff that overlooks an infinite amount of other cliffs. Fountains of lava travel with most of the cliffs, accompanied by falling corpses here and there as well. Dust and bones linger on every cliff far and wide as well.

"The Netherrealm Cliffs…" Mileena recognizes.

"Indeed, one of the more semi-chaotic areas," Shinnok admits.

"They greatly resemble the Outworld Cliffs," she takes note.

Oni and demons are spotted on other cliff platforms, roaming about and murdering aimlessly. However, the platform they stand on is rather clear and quiet, almost too quiet for Mileena's liking. She turns and examines a building they stand in front of. A large skull with torches surrounding it is mounted above the door of this shrine-like building. It almost appears to be a…lair.

"What are you doing here?!" an angry and spiteful voice shouts, catching their attention.

Mileena turns to make eye contact with Scorpion, the most known specter in not only Outworld, but even Earthrealm. Seeing him brings another flashback to her mind.

 _"Tell me something I don't already know," she tries to speed past him leaving it at that, but his hand stops her by gripping her arm somewhat gently._

 _She turns back looking at first her arm, and then him seeing what he has to say now. His somewhat curly brown hair blows lightly on the wind; his tan skin even seems to glow._

 _"I mean it Mileena. You're a huge asset in this tournament. If only you knew why," he explains with a tone and a look in his strong white eyes that lets her know he is far from joking._

 _However it is just one move, nothing special. She already knows why she is vital to the utterly pointless tournament anyway; because she is "the emperor's daughter."_

 _"Appreciated, I have a feeling you'll do very well too," she finishes and starts walking back to her father, leaving it at that._

 _She looks back to see him leaning ever so gracefully against the ship's weapon hold, watching her leave._

"Hanzo…" her eyes slightly widen with a hint of confusion at the remembrance of such an event in her past life.

"Hanzo is dead. You speak with Scorpion," he says angrily.

His white eyes have become emotionless. His black and flaxen armor is much more warrior-like and his hair is now concealed by a full head mask. After he murdered Bi-Han he seemed slightly more content about his existence as a specter. However, he was right back to the old feeling of hatred he's always known since his resurrection.

Whatever happened to alter his personality must be related to that, for Hanzo may be cold, but he is no dishonorable being. There is a logical reason to all his actions, even when he is wrong.

"Mileena is your new ally, I suggest you adapt to her reoccurring presence," Shinnok states boldly.

"I have no allies!" Scorpion shouts, causing flames to erupt from his forearms and clenched fists.

Mileena faces him in slight confusion. She would need to locate him again in private, for there are things she must get to the bottom to concerning her past life and the specter.

"I take it you are the specter of rage," Mileena advances closer to him. "However, I've seen a side of you I'm sure most beings that draw breath have not," she adds.

Scorpion somewhat eases, slightly extinguishing the flames, yet still keeping a threatening posture.

"You know nothing," he scolds.

"We shall conversate later, specter," she says while turning back to Shinnok.

Scorpion faces her in slight irritation as she walks away from him. He vanishes into flames before them as Mileena comes face to face with the former Elder God.

"Who's next?" Mileena asks.

Shinnok grins as they teleport into a field of orange dirt. Several low demonic growls and distorted voices are heard, and many beings of the after-life are spotted. They travel about with no destination, forever trapped inside this plane with no consciousness.

"This is the Wander Fields, which the sight alone is self-explanatory as to how it got that title," Shinnok indicates.

Mileena turns to her right only to dodge an axe attack from a random approaching demon. Before she could retaliate however, a sword with a zigzag pattern rather than a straight pattern travels through the demon's chest, causing his blood to fly though the air, yet not staining Shinnok or Mileena. The demon drops to his knees with a grunt and then obliterates into a white, luminous like dust that travels to the sword. The sword seems to absorb the energy.

The sword's wielder is a woman dressed in an all-white, one piece robe that resembles a hanfu and is outlined in gold. A kasa with a long, transparent, white sash that reaches her mid back graces her head. Another sash compliments her waist, giving her an elegant and old-fashioned look. Several kanji going are displayed around the brim of her kasa and her tied brown hair along with her slanted white orbs bring out the smooth texture of her face, making her look very sympathetic. Yet there seems to be some sort of innocence about her, despite the horrid realm they stand in.

This impresses Mileena, for seeing a glimpse of her kombat skills gives her an idea of how far the limits of her strength are. Seeing what took place, the oni and demons that are in plain sight avoid them, yet still aimlessly and lifelessly roam in the desert-like field of deep orange.

"Ashrah, my specter of light, you never seem to miss a foe. Impressive," Shinnok compliments.

"It is no complication, I live to serve," she replies.

"Meet your new ally, Mileena," he introduces.

Ashrah's kind eyes meet Mileena with slight interest. Mileena sends the same look with a devious grin.

"I sense much good in you, more good than your corrupted nature. How you exist here seems…strange," Ashrah observes.

"I could say more than the same about you," Mileena replies.

This brings a friendly grin to Ashrah's lips.

"I believe I shall be seeing plenty more of you. Until then, I give my salutations," and with that she spins, creating three white luminous rings that surround her body.

In what seemed like a split second, she vanished in a flash of white light. Mileena redirects her attention back to Shinnok.

"Specter of light…seems as if she is no specter at all," she takes note.

"Yes but she, like you, is mandatory for the spell to be activated, regardless of her heavy sympathetic character. Come, the seventh plane awaits."

With a snap of his finger, they reappear in a large building that resembles the Prison of Souls. Though, the metals are rusted, and plenty of weapons are mounted on the wall. Near screams are heard, as well as what sounds like the ripping of skin and the breaking of bones. A large torture device stands in the middle of the large room they are currently in. What appears to be a mortal is strapped to the device, hollering out in agony as an oni circles her.

This oni in particular seems a bit different in appearance. His skin is a dull shade of blue with tints of green, almost making him appear as a dim teal. A third eye lies in the middle of his forehead, and like the other two, are a glowing yellow with crescent irises. His teeth are very large, not to mention the upper and lower fangs he possesses and his hands along with his feet seem to be abnormally shaped and large. Thick claws replace his normal nails and a chain travels down his arm that connects to a medium orb he clenches in his left hand. A dark brown pair of armored shorts covers his body, yet keeps his large tail free and several leather straps with tiny blades cover his body. He does not stand straight, but hunched over, displaying his large spinal bones down his back.

The torture device appears to be a table, and stretches the mortal by her arms and legs slowly. The snapping of her bones fills the atmosphere as the oni watches her suffer and winds the torture device faster, stretching the mortal to the point of her abdomen tearing. Her screams do not fail as the oni notices Shinnok's presence. He pauses his tormenting and walks forward, his three eyes landing on first Mileena, then the fallen Elder God.

"Lord Shinnok, my lady," he bows down, his deep and distorted voice not going unnoticed.

He is taller and wider than both Mileena and Shinnok and his muscles are five times larger than an average mortal's. His demonic voice fits his oni appearance as well, however unlike the other oni, he seems unusual. Yet, to Mileena, unusually foolish.

"Moloch, this is Mileena, an important specter much like yourself," Shinnok announces.

Moloch takes a good look at Mileena. A demonic smile creeps onto his face as his eyes examine her facial features, and then travel to her hips. Drool seeps out the corners of his mouth as his eyes meet hers again. This makes Mileena chuckle, for she had no idea oni possess human-like emotions. Though, this one is no mere oni, he is one-seventh of Shinnok's specters.

"A pleasure to meet such a beauty," his demonic voice compliments.

"A pleasure to meet such an oni," Mileena lies.

Perhaps she could use his assistance in the future. Moloch bows his head and turns back to his torture subject. Her cries begin to start again, but not as loudly.

"This is the Chamber of Dismembering. Moloch is the specter of pain, which I assume you've noticed by—" a loud scream comes from the woman on the torture device.

It seems as though Moloch tossed a throwing knife into her abdomen, causing it to rip open even faster as blood drips from each side.

"That," Shinnok grins. "Anyhow, continue Moloch," and with that they vanish once more.

They reappear in a desert of deep red. Dead bodies and severed limbs are scattered about, and the stench of death fills the air. Thick sand particles fly through the air, which would make the scenery hard to see for normal eyes, much like the Slaughter Fields. Mileena examines around the deathly fields a moment. No signs of life whatsoever.

"This is the eighth and final plane I've assigned, for I reside on the ninth," his white orbs meet Mileena's. "The Netherrealm Wastelands."

"With such a dark setting I assume the specter of darkness is here," Mileena concludes.

"You assume correct," a deep voice says, causing Mileena to turn around.

A shadowy figure approaches rather calmly with a human-like appearance, following behind a man with dark skin like ink. Suddenly the shadowy figure becomes one with the dark man. His pitch black ninja gear reveals his muscular arms as well as part of his torso. Should night hit, he would surely be invisible, making him not only live up to his title of specter of darkness, but a formidable asset in stealth.

"Indeed, Noob Saibot has a valuable set in skills, much like yourself," Shinnok adds.

His white orbs are the only true visible part on his body that is not dark, and any hair he may have is concealed by a gothic face mask. Spikes linger on his ninja gear, along with a few blades.

"Well, the name fits I suppose," Mileena comments as he comes face to face with her.

"You are the specter of lust…" he eyes her for a moment. "The name fits I suppose."

Mileena grins at this.

 _"_ _A smart one…finally,"_ she thinks as she turns to Shinnok.

"You have met all of your fellow eyes in this realm Mileena. Travel about this realm as you wish, but control Nekros as you have been," Shinnok announces.

Mileena nods and then he disappears, a violet light following behind him. She turns her attention back to Noob.

"A pleasure to meet another specter with intelligence, however, I must be on my way," Mileena turns to walk away.

"Back to Nekros? You plan to walk?"

"No, to the Cliffs. There is something I must know," she replies, determination filling her white orbs.

"Allow me to teleport you there," he says opening a black portal on the ground in front of him.

Mileena turns and eyes him with suspicion. She steps closer to the portal and peers into it. It is pure darkness. She meets his orbs once again.

"If I were planning to kill you, I would have already done so," he bluntly answers her unspoken suspicions.

She walks around the portal, coming face to face with him yet again, but even closer. She places her index finger below his chin and her thumb on the base of his chin, lowering his head to meet her eyes directly. She leans in, her lips brushing past his cheek and to his ear.

"You would have tried," she corrects him in a seductive whisper, and slowly pulls away as his eyes follow her.

He raises an eye brow.

She steps down into the portal, vanishing from his sight with a grin.


	5. Old Hatreds

**~Mileena POV~**

Darkness falls around me as I drop onto the cliff from the portal Noob Saibot opened for me. I was on this very cliff when I last laid eyes on Scorpion. I must find him again. There is something about this memory that I cannot let go of. He spoke to me as if there was another purpose of my being in the tournament. Not only that but, he spoke as if he already knew me.

I peer around the gates of his lair as I proceed closer to them. The torches burn low this devious noon in this devious realm. Cracks in the ground reveal magma waiting to join the fountains of lava near the other cliffs. I approach on guard, for the specter from what I have gathered seems rather unstable.

I place my hand on the gate of his lair slowly. Suddenly, I hear what sounds like a chain travel through the air, ripping through the winds heavily. I turn swiftly, only to find Scorpion's signature kunai flying towards me, and he no more than twenty feet away. I pace to the left and dodge it quickly as it travels through his lair doors, getting caught in the wide door frame.

Seems I was correct about his unstable being. The anger within his eyes is evident, causing me to tense up and be ready for anything. If anyone knows anything about being unpredictable, it is I. He vanishes in flame before my eyes and in what seems like seconds, he is in front of me with a sword drawn to my throat and his kunai back in his possession.

"What is it that you want?!" he threatens more than asks.

If it were not for the information I seek from him and Shinnok's need of him, his flesh would already be between my teeth. I can feel his body heat radiating off of him as well as his inner anger. It is much like what I feel for Kitana. How foolish I was to believe we could have ever truly been family. I shall eventually have her head along with Jade's.

"To begin with, aim another weapon at me and whether Shinnok approves or not, I will rip out your undead heart," I warn, tipping his blade to the side.

He swiftly returns his blade to my neck, clenching the grip.

"You murder me? I am already dead!" he replies spitefully.

I grin at this. It is almost like gazing into a mirror speaking to him. I walk past his sword, coming mere inches away from him, peering directly into those soulless eyes that used to be so full of life. He seems to get angrier as I do this.

"I came here for a revelation. The day of the tournament many years ago...you told me I was a huge asset in the tournament, but that I did not know why. What was that reason?" I question, becoming stern.

His angry glare slightly eases.

"Hmph, you do not even realize I was warning you of your soon nonexistence. Pathetic," his words seep in as he stands straight, sheathing his sword on his back.

"What do you mean warning?" I question, now becoming angry, looking up into his orbs.

"I shared a similar fate. I perished in order to become this cursed being I am today. I witnessed my family and clan being slaughtered before me just before accepting my own demise. Quan Chi foresaw your petty death just as he did mine. I somewhat pitied you and attempted to warn you. Now I see why you were easily murdered."

I feel my Tarkatan blood rush through me as I try and restrain myself from attacking. I can feel my eyes diverting back and forth from their true orange nature to these white orbs I have adopted from Shinnok's sorcery. My Tarkatan teeth urge to come out and rip into his warm skin, causing me to let out a slight growl. I should have known that was the reason...Scorpion showing mercy? That is not him. I just reminded him of his very own demise that day and happened to get his useless pity. He knew my demise would come eventually in the tournament whether by Kitana's hand or not. Which also proves...Shinnok does want me here for his own advantages.

"You know nothing," I scold, becoming angrier.

"I know your foolish rivalry with the Princess will end up costing your afterlife just as it did your life if you truly trust Shinnok," he says aggressively.

"I could say the same about you and Bi-Han!"

His eyes widen at this.

"He is still alive is he not? Your misplaced rage is obviously derived from the revelation of your family and clan's murderer being a specter after you thought you took revenge. His very existence must haunt you, does it not?!" I shout, feeling my Tarkatan features take full effect as well as the visible anger build within him. "Yet the most amusing part of it all is...I can kill Kitana anytime in which I please once Shinnok assists me in locating her. Yet, you can't murder Noob Saibot," I grin, attempting to scar his mind with my words.

He shoves me away quickly and then unsheathes a sword once more with his right hand, attempting to strike me as a violet shade of mist comes between us. It stops his blade in midair as we both face each other in spite.

 _"It's Shinnok,"_ I think to myself.

"Restraint yourself specter, and return to your lair!" I hear Shinnok's voice announce, yet he is nowhere to be found.

Scorpion eyes me with anger and I reflect his rage. Suddenly he groans and then disappears into flame with a loud demonic shout that echoes throughout the Netherrealm Cliffs. I stand there a moment as my features divert back to Edenian, taking in the current situation. So I was right...his change of attitude is a Bi-Han matter. Regardless, I still do not fully trust Shinnok, or any of these specters. However, once Shinnok does have his freedom, I shall also. Until then, it seems as though I will have to feign my loyalty as well as possible.

* * *

 **IN THE WU SHI ACADEMY**

Sub-Zero and Smoke have rested well within the room of the Wu Shi Academy. Or, at least Sub-Zero did. Smoke no longer feels a need to rest as much as he did before the tournament's end. Vengeance and assisting Earthrealm in any way possible has always been his mission. They now walk through the Wu Shi Academy, searching for the Thunder God. Though it is early, their quest shall take some time. The sooner they have all the information they need to start their quest the better.

As they advance, Sub-Zero takes in their surroundings. Several healthy trees as well as cherry blossom trees linger around the walls of the Academy. The brick road they follow leads to the biggest building in sight, which they assume is where the Thunder God would be.

All the buildings seem to be made of the finest stone, and painted a deep red. Most have multi inclined roofs and the emblem of the White Lotus hangs from them on thick, flag-like scrolls. The monks dress in their traditional orange robes and move about best peacefully, making simple conversation. Some watch with interest as Smoke and Sub-Zero make their way through the Academy together.

"Greetings warriors," a monk greets with enthusiasm, walking near the two on the road with a bow of his head.

"Hello," Sub-Zero bows his head in reply as they pass by and Smoke does as well.

They walk on, witnessing the Wu Shi Academy become a place of lively activity. Children play with a ball in the grass, some monks bless the material things near them, and the wind blows the leaves about peacefully.

"This place is enormous, yet is so orderly," Sub-Zero takes note.

It did not seem so large to them the night before. Though this is not their first time inside the Academy, it has been many lengthy years since they have ventured through it.

"Yes, almost too good to be true," Smoke adds.

They advance even further on the brick road, and Smoke spots Kung Lao engaging in conversation with an inhabitant of the village they saved and Li Mei at his side. The villager leaves, and a few monks pass in front of Smoke and Sub-Zero, carrying crates most likely filled with useful supplies such as food.

"There they are, perhaps they could help us find lord Raiden," Smoke states.

Li Mei catches their glance as they approach, pausing her conversation with her husband. Kung Lao notices her altered attention, and turns to greet their presence as well.

"Sub-Zero, Smoke, I hope you received much rest," Kung Lao says.

"We did, and we thank you for your generosity," Sub-Zero replies as he and Smoke bow their heads.

Li Mei gives a slight giggle with a grin.

"You do not have to be so formal, we are long term allies," she says, causing them to both to face the couple with a light smile under their masks.

"Looks as if you have both been searching for lord Raiden," Kung Lao takes note.

"Yes, how could you tell?" Smoke questions.

Kung Lao turns to Li Mei with a grin. She gives one back, and in unison they meet Smoke and Sub-Zero's gaze.

"We may have watched you circle this same area for...twenty minutes...somewhat," Li Mei giggles.

Smoke turns to Sub-Zero with slightly shocked eyes as Sub-Zero returns the same look. Smoke then face palms, feeling as though he wasted time.

"I knew I recognized that tree," Smoke mutters, his voice muffled by his hand.

This earns another giggle from Li Mei.

"Do not heed on it. We decided that maybe you two needed the peaceful scenery. It's been years since either of you has set foot in Earthrealm," Kung Lao replies.

Smoke and Sub-Zero glance at each other in regret. It is true, it has been many years since they have set foot in their home realm. The powerful recipe for vengeance has sent them both on a vigorous lengthy journey. For many years, Smoke has been on the trail for Jade and Kitana just as Sub-Zero has been on Scorpion's. After a cold trail for years on Smoke's part, he offered to assist his ally in his search for assistance in return. Smoke was close, yet was caught off guard, and almost finally took his vengeance in the Living Forest.

"Indeed...I suppose that was what we needed. However I would say we are both ready to get this mission over with," Sub-Zero states.

"We can lead you to Lord Raiden if you'd like, he should be somewhere in the north part of the Academy," Li Mei suggests.

"That would be the best course of action. Lead on?" Smoke suggests.

Li Mei and Kung Lao turn, leading them through the Wu Shi Academy as they follow close behind. The peaceful scenery is almost too foreign to Smoke. He has not known any peace since the day his lost love agreed to join the forces of Earthrealm. He thought putting his own quest for vengeance aside would help him move on for the greater good of the realm. However, fate placed his targets in his hands once more, and his need for revenge sparked once again. After the quest to find Scorpion, he'd surely go after them again, with or without his ally's assistance.

As they pass through the Academy to find the Thunder God, cherry blossom petals float through the atmosphere with a light wind helping carry them about. The scent of spring fills the air, and the laughter and happiness of the monks give the place a bursting feeling of life.

"How are your people holding up Li Mei?" Sub-Zero questions as they proceed.

"Surprisingly well. Some have stayed to join the White Lotus Society and others have gone to the Special Forces."

"That is beneficial. Your people are quite fortunate you came along," he replies.

"We were in the fortune when you two came along to assist us. Fate has a strange way of bringing people back together does it not?" she smiles to herself as they continue walking.

They shift their direction on the brick road, heading towards the Thunder God who is visibly in the distance engaging in conversation with who appears to be Liu Kang and two others who are not completely visible in their line of sight.

"I take it after the mission you two shall be returning to Earthrealm?" Kung Lao questions.

Sub-Zero and Smoke both take this into consideration.

"Yes, but we have made many enemies, staying here could endanger everyone," Sub-Zero warns.

"Especially the Lin Kuei and they are stationed in this realm," Smoke adds.

Li Mei pauses and turns to them before they reach the Thunder God.

"So they are after the both of you still...how could they not quit after they have failed so many times and for numerous years?" she asks, a hint of concern on her voice.

"The Lin Kuei are very persistent when betrayal is committed. We refuse to become mere mindless machines. They will most likely never stop, though, taking us will not be so simple," Smoke states.

Li Mei nods in agreement, and they all turn back to the Thunder God. His back is turned and he is still engaging in conversation.

"Lord Raiden," Kung Lao calls to him.

The Thunder God turns to face the four of them, revealing who he was engaging in conversation with. Not only was it Liu Kang, but Jade and Kitana in the flesh. Smoke's and Li Mei's eyes meet them and widen with rage and shock. Kitana lands eyes on Smoke with even more shock, and Jade grips one of her glaives in preparation. Li Mei's heart drops, and her fists clench. The memory of that day hits her as if it were mere hours ago with one glance at the murderers. Time almost seems to slow down in this moment, for the tension in the air is so thick a sword could cut through it. The Thunder God senses the pending attack, and as does Liu Kang.

Smoke wastes no time in drawing a dagger and swiftly advancing to the two. Before he can reach them, Raiden and Liu Kang stop him by grabbing him quickly, holding his arms to each of his sides. Sub-Zero tenses up just in case things take a much worse turn, for he sees Jade is in full preparation for battle.

"Smoke! Restraint yourself!" Liu Kang warns as Smoke attempts to escape their grasp.

He tightens his grip on his dagger. He tries to vanish into Smoke, but the physical contact and the anger cloud his mind, making him unable to concentrate hard enough to do so. All he views before him is treachery, lies, and murder.

"Never!" he shouts angrily, eyeing the two assassins with hate and vengeance.

"Death! They deserve to die!" Li Mei shouts.

She draws her sword and attempts to pounce toward Jade. Before she can reach her, Kung Lao grabs her arm, pulling her back. She manages to escape his grasp, but he grabs her other arm and pulls her back once more into his torso, securing her with his arms.

"No Li Mei, violence in this sacred place is forbidden," Kung Lao tries to calm her down.

The mere thought of Jade conversing with the Thunder God in her new found home brings her to rage, for if she never stopped her in the forest Mileena would still be among their forces. Li Mei squirms and continues to shout at the Edenian duo as Smoke continues to attempt to release Raiden and Liu Kang's grip. Kitana faces the ground in shame as Jade stays on guard. If only she listened to Mileena's last words to her, the Earthrealm forces would never be at a civil war such as this. However how could she trust Mileena's word at that time? She has betrayed more allies than the emperor himself! Though her approach to their last battle was much more...different.

Li Mei notices her regretful expression.

"Now you feel shame?! After two hundred years?!" Li Mei shouts, Kung Lao still attempting to calm her down.

"ENOUGH!" the Thunder God shouts, causing several lightning strikes to ravage the area, silencing and calming everyone. "I will not have this violence consume the sacred Academy Smoke."

Smoke gets angrier, but refuses to show it out of respect. He eases his posture and sheathes his dagger as Liu Kang and the Thunder God let him go. He mentally promises himself that he will not allow them to escape. Kitana faces him with worried eyes as Jade remains alert for any sudden movements. Sub-Zero keeps his eyes on Jade as well, making certain if she attempted to pull anything she would not succeed. He was present when they took the life of Mileena. Had Smoke not said something about Mileena converting to Earthrealm and constantly seeing the two together at the tournament, he would have assumed Kitana was in the right. However whenever he was near Smoke at the tournament and his eyes landed on Mileena, he sensed something strong was there. The look in his eyes the eve she perished sent an even mightier message.

Kitana wants to tell Smoke something, anything to make up for what she's done, but there is nothing she can truly muster to say. For once, she wrongly took a life and knew not how to go about it.

"I apologize Lord Raiden. We've only come for one reason," Smoke speaks much calmer, while giving Kitana a death glare for a moment.

"And what would that reason be?" Liu Kang inputs.

"Information," Sub-Zero replies.

* * *

 **~Mileena POV~**

I walk through Nekros, enjoying all the fearful looks I inspire merely with my presence. So this is what ruling feels like...I enjoy it. I hear a noise of unknown distortion and face the ground. A misty violet portal opens beneath my feet and before I know it I am in front of Shinnok who sits upon his throne. Torches with violet flame circle the entire throne room. The walls are rather straight and strong, made of pure gold unlike the other buildings that seem to have walls such as the like caverns.

Quan Chi stands to the side of his throne, grinning evilly. I peer to my left and right to see the other specters also standing and facing Shinnok on his throne. Seems as if an assembly of some sort was called...interesting. We all face him as he stands. He looks over each of us carefully before starting to pace back and forth steadily.

"My specters, welcome," he begins.

We each remain silent. awaiting the rest of his words to escape his lips.

Today we discuss one matter. What is control?" he inquires hypothetically.

"We are control!" Moloch states followed by a short snarl.

His intelligence level is even lower than what I anticipated from an oni of his caliber. Such a revelation could prove to be beneficial for me in the future.

"That you are, but no," he walks back to his throne before continuing. "What else is control?"

"GET TO THE POINT," Scorpion shouts harshly, raising his fists as they ignite into flames.

"Restraint Scorpion," Quan Chi orders.

A low mutter comes from Scorpion as he slightly calms himself, extinguishing the flames and lowering his fist. Shinnok grins at him devilishly before continuing.

"Control is everything my specters, without it, we have nothing. Especially in this pathetic world that the Elder Gods believe they know so well," he frowns devilishly.

He walks forward again, directly facing each of us.

"This is why the realms are so vital. Once you capture a realm, you capture control. Which is why, this day, I have a mission for each of you," I pay full attention after hearing that. "There are many iconic warriors in each realm, whether they are wanted for death, are a huge part in political decisions, or simply rule that realm. Your objectives are to convince these warriors to unite with our forces for a realm to realm alliance."

How smart of him, allies in each realm. Perhaps I should keep a closer eye on his schemes.

"Though we will not be conquering these realms, or at least not in the meantime...think of it as having a foothold in each realm," he adds, shifting his gaze to each specter in the room.

Quan Chi casually watches as Shinnok give his orders with a more blank expression on his face.

"Noob, Sareena, you shall travel to Xaa, seek out the Shadow Warrior. Scorpion, you will venture to the Nightmare Realm, seek Henge, a formidable foe. Drahmin, Moloch, you will discreetly infiltrate the Orderrealm, seek an alliance with Dairou. Mileena," I meet his orbs. "You and Ashrah shall travel to the Chaosrealm. Find the cleric of chaos, Havik, which will not be very difficult..." the fallen Elder God chuckles to himself. "You all have your orders, now be gone."

We all nod. I ordinarily would not do this, but he did say he would reveal to me Kitana and Jade's location for a "few favors." I would venture off on my own to locate the treacherous one I once called sister and her guard dog, but Kitana's thoughts do not reveal her location. They reveal feeling, mostly regret. No matter, she should have heeded my words long ago. I will not rest until her head is within my grasp.

Quan Chi begins to chant and open the designated portals for each of us. Shinnok approaches Quan Chi and they begin to conversate in a low tone.

I redirect my attention to Ashrah as she redirects hers to mine. I still wonder about her and how she even exists in a lower plane than I. What could she have possibly done? Perhaps there is a secret to her, maybe a useful secret. She approaches me casually as the other specters go through their portals.

"I knew I would be seeing more of you," she says with somewhat of a smile on her face.

I return the gesture. I believe I am going to enjoy her company.

"Yes, shall we proceed?" I reply.

With a small nod, she walks through our portal, and I follow.


	6. The Journey

**IN THE WU SHI ACADEMY**

"What is the information you seek?" the Thunder God questions.

Smoke keeps his eyes locked on Kitana. His gray mask conceals all of his emotion and his white spiky hair makes him appear ruthless. Jade keeps her eyes on Li Mei who has her fists clenched, sword now sheathed and almost cannot contain her anger as Kung Lao still attempts to calm her down by holding her hand.

"We search for a warrior known as Scorpion. He murdered my brother," Sub-Zero states, stepping slightly closer to the Thunder God.

The Thunder God does not seem surprised.

"Yes, I know of Scorpion. However, he is no ordinary warrior, he is a specter of the Netherrealm and widely feared throughout Outworld. It also seems you have been on his trail for quite some time, yet in all the wrong places and times."

Sub-Zero raises an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you can inform me about so far as his location?"

Liu Kang turns his attention to the Thunder God, but stands between Smoke and Kitana just in case things get conflict related again. He never was the same after that dreadful day. He lost all interest in defending the realms it seemed to Liu Kang. Only when Earthrealm truly needed assistance was he there, and not for long either.

"He is mostly spotted in Outworld, but if you wish to encounter him, you must make your identity as 'Sub-Zero' known. Then, he shall find you," the Thunder God informs.

Sub-Zero takes this in, and as does Smoke. Sub-Zero bows his head respectfully.

"Thank you Lord Raiden."

"Thanks are not necessary," Raiden replies casually.

"As for us Lord Raiden, we believe we have managed to find a lead on how to unmerge Edenia, but the information we seek is well guarded in the emperor's Fortress, and he has ordered for our immediate capture," Jade states.

"However, we are ready to go back and infiltrate the Fortress to collect what we need to bring Edenia back regardless of the risks," Kitana adds.

The Thunder God takes this into consideration, and crosses his arms, going into thought.

"It seems as though all of your paths lead to Outworld. This could be positive reinforcement for our forces," the Thunder God takes note. "As you all know, Earthrealm was just granted safety for years to come. However, that does not mean Shao Kahn will not pose as a more massive threat. Countless times he has planned to invade Earthrealm yet decided against it due to the Elder Gods. One day he may grow even more powerful and no longer heed the Elder Gods."

They each face Raiden as he goes on.

"If we had Edenia on our side, not only would it be more protection, but Earthrealm could be greatly improved," he goes on.

They each glance at him wondering what he could be leading up to. Invading Outworld for Edenia? Challenging them to Mortal Kombat? How could they take the realm from under the emperor without putting Earthrealm at even more risk?

"Perhaps if you all infiltrate the realm together and assist each other in unmerging Edenia—"

"What?! Go with them?!" Smoke refers to Kitana and Jade.

"Sneaking into Outworld is dangerous enough with each of your high notoriety levels. You expect to easily navigate through the realm with Sub-Zero and complete a mission, especially one of vengeance, that simply? Kitana and Jade alone cannot slightly hope to infiltrate the emperor's Fortress without someone getting injured. Strength in numbers Smoke. Remember this is for the better of the realm. And should you happen to come across Scorpion, which you will once he believes Kuai Liang is the original Sub-Zero, that will be two missions you have spent two centuries attempting to complete out of the way," Raiden replies.

"I refuse to go anywhere with cold hearted murderers, let alone go on a journey with them! Having an opportunity to murder them myself has been my mission for years!" Smoke states viciously while exchanging his harsh glare between Kitana and Jade.

"Hmph," Li Mei turns and begins to walk away in anger, agreeing with Smoke as Kung Lao follows her.

"Abandon your rivalry with Kitana and Jade and do this quest for me Smoke, and I shall request that the Elder Gods resurrect Mileena."

Everyone pauses and faces Raiden. Jade raises an eyebrow as Kitana faces him in awe. Li Mei pauses then turns back to Raiden with wide eyes. Smoke faces him in shock as his thoughts about her coming back to life raid his mind. He is uncertain on what to say, what to do. Would she be the same? Or would the resurrection alter her? Would Lord Raiden really place so much hope into them unmerging Edenia and make such a bold request before the Elder Gods?

"I will prove to them all of her good deeds she has done while living and prove to them her unfair death. I am certain they will have no problem in bringing her back to the land of the living. Abandon this rivalry and place the fate of Earthrealm in your top priorities Smoke," he adds.

Kitana peers away in shame once more. She has not stopped regretting that day since the Thunder God informed both her and Jade of their wrong doing. Smoke faces the ground in thought, contemplating on how to make his decision. There is no way he could just turn down such an offer, even if things do not turn out successful, he has to try at least. Li Mei advances to Smoke and places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look of concern. After a moment, he faces her with determined eyes as he finalizes his decision.

"I will...do it. For the realm and for her..." he announces.

Kitana faces Smoke in slight awe. The courage he has in his heart goes deeper than what she has realized. However, should Mileena come back, she will definitely want vengeance. It was a wrong decision to quell her existence to begin with. She deserves to be resurrected, and Kitana does feel as though she deserves death to some extent. Though, she will not embrace it, not while the fate of Edenia and Earthrealm rests on her shoulders.

Smoke meets Kitana's eyes with a mixture of uncertain feelings, all masked by his determination to save the one he loves, even if that means making her murderers his associates. However, he will never place his trust in them ever again.

"We shall accompany them," Kung Lao announces to lord Raiden, stepping forward towards Li Mei.

She turns to him with a somewhat shocked expression. She did not expect him to want to accompany her on yet another timely mission. He takes her hand in his and faces her.

"I realize how important this is for you, so I am ready when you are," he adds sincerely.

She squeezes his hand slightly as a smile spreads across her face.

"Are you for certain?" she asks.

"As I shall ever be."

She gives an appreciative nod and turns her attention back to the Thunder God.

"Remember, Edenia is a vital key for Earthrealm just as we are a vital key for saving it," he reminds them all.

They each nod, and strange glances are given back and forth from Kitana and Jade to the others.

"How will we get to Outworld?" Sub-Zero inquires, causing everyone to wonder the same thing and face the Thunder God.

"I can open a portal for you all. However, my powers are limited when it comes to accessing Outworld. I can open the portal, but it will be quite some distance away from the Fortress," he explains.

They each take this in, and exchange glances from one another. After a moment, Smoke steps forward to the Thunder God. They each have no other path, Outworld is the axis of all their journeys. He realizes this, and is more prepared than ever to face the possible challenges they may have ahead for the sake of Mileena.

"I am ready," he states, ready to get the mission over with.

Li Mei nods, and also steps forward, followed by Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and Jade. Kitana moves towards Liu Kang's side.

"Will you accompany us?" she asks.

He turns to meet her eyes.

"I would, but Earthrealm needs at least one champion to stay here and protect its people," he replies.

"Just one? Don't forget about little ol' Johnny!"

Each of the warriors turn around to meet Johnny Cage's glance. The wide grin on his face under his over the top pricey shades has always been his signature look. He wore it with more confidence this morning, if that is even possible, as he continues to approach the warriors.

After Cage's loss to Rain, he was closer to death's embrace than he has ever been before. Liu Kang and Kung Lao managed to bring him to Bo' Rai Cho just in time, who happened to know exactly how to nurse Cage's injuries. He was drowning, and mere cardiopulmonary resuscitation was not going to assist in saving his life against Rain's magics. Bo' Rai Cho gave him the right herbs that overtime healed his lungs and evaporated all of the water, sparing Cage's life slowly but surely.

She gives a grin and slight chuckle at Johnny, followed by a firm and understanding nod to Liu Kang. Liu Kang places a caressing hand on her cheek as Cage comes to the Thunder God's side.

"Just be careful...Smoke has been rather unpredictable since...you know what," Liu Kang whispers, warning her.

Kitana places her hand over his.

"I will, thank you Liu," she replies gently, earning a smile from him.

Kitana embraces Liu Kang before walking to Jade's side and joining the others, ready to start their mission.

"Hey Raiden, I didn't know you were making an A Team! Need a seventh member?" Cage offers his assistance enthusiastically.

"It would be wise for you to remain here for the realm's defense Cage," the Thunder God states.

"Aw come o—"

"In fact, Sonya contacted me mere hours ago. You're wanted at the Special Forces's base camp," the Thunder God informs him.

Johnny Cage's smug grin does not fail to display.

"Baby girl called just for me huh?" he leans in towards the Thunder God just before whispering, "She digs me."

Liu Kang facepalms and then turns his attention to Cage.

"Come, the sooner we get you in the base camp the better," Liu Kang says before leading him off.

Cage's witty remarks did not go unheard as they both walk away. This earned a smile and a small facepalm from Kung Lao, which in turn brought slight joy to Li Mei. Though still skeptical of the Edenian assassins, the thought of Mileena coming back improved her mood quite greatly.

The Thunder God conjures lighting in his hand, focusing a fraction of his energy on it. His eyes shine a bright blue as he does this and low grunts escaped his lips. Suddenly a medium olive crystal forms in his hand, electricity still pulsing through the small gem. He holds his palm out to Smoke.

"This gem is constructed of my power. It grants you access back to the Wu Shi Academy via portal. But be wary, it can only be used once," he cautions.

Smoke takes it from him, placing it onto his utility belt next to his left dagger. The Thunder God walks forward and lifts his hands into the sky. Electricity swarms to his hands, pulsing energy in front of his body. The electricity begins to circulate, creating a loud crackling thunder as a medium portal begins to form. He gives one last large energy surge and another loud thunder sound is heard, and the portal is fully formed. He returns to his calm posture and faces each of them.

"It isn't much, but it is what I can offer you in the difficult times that may come in case of emergencies."

"We understand lord Raiden," Jade says, stepping forward with the others facing the portal.

Smoke peers into the portal before taking a deep inhale, and then turns his attention to the Thunder God.

"May Earthrealm stay safe in our absence," he says calmly before walking through the portal.

Kitana was quite surprised by the gentleness of his tone, as well as seeing him display an emotion other than spite in her presence. It was like a window to his soul hearing him wishing Earthrealm safety.

Sub-Zero walks through as well, followed by Li Mei, Kung Lao, and Jade. Before Kitana walks through, she peers into the portal just as Smoke did. She realizes there is no turning back from here. She then proceeds through the bright electric portal, following close behind the others as the portal vanishes behind them. They all feel somewhat tense, not only about the fights ahead of them, but for the stakes victory will bring and the life it will bring back.

* * *

 **IN CHAOSREALM**

Mileena and Ashrah arrive in the Chaosrealm, glancing around and taking in their surroundings. Buildings as tall as the black clouds in the beige sky embrace the entire realm. Ancient luminous writings of various colors travel down each building, giving the place a traditional feel. The sun is not seen over the constant sandstorm that embraces the realm's skies, but many torches lit with sorcery cover the land, giving the realm a feeling of daylight.

The land they stand on is suspended in the air like a sort of island. The whole realm seems to be constructed this way; several layers of land of different sizes linger above and below other layers of land, each with its own people roaming its grounds. They are a short distance away from other suspending pieces of land that appear to be traveled across by colorful pads that work as portals. A portal pad sits in front of them and many tall and gothic buildings, some with multi inclined roofs, cover the land as well as traditional buildings. The main city is just ahead of them, occupied by people of chaos.

The shouting of war is heard in the distance and people seem to aimlessly wander. If Mileena did not know any better, she would think this is another plane of the Netherrealm that she had yet to lay her eyes on until now. Ashrah on the other hand is rather unimpressed of the place, and is on guard in case things go wrong, which being in Chaosrealm, is sure to happen.

Mileena steps closer to the portal pad. She examines the people in the distance. Their attire seems to be similar to Netherrealm attire; black clothing with spikes and ripped sleeves. She also glances to the land in front of them, locking eyes on the portal pad they will teleport to. This realm is new to Mileena, making not only her curiosity peek, but her slight interest peak as well.

"Are you ready?" Mileena asks alluringly turning to Ashrah.

"When you are," Ashrah replies, also stepping closer to the portal pad while locking eyes with Mileena.

They give each other a nod and step on it at the same time. Their bodies begin to illuminate a bright shade of green, and they dematerialize for a moment as their bodies travel to the mainland of the realm. They land on the next portal pad, their bodies rematerializing as they peer around the chaotic grounds. People run and shout with swords, Chaosrealm monks pray to the water which they hold sacred, and others execute people at random.

"It appears we have arrived at a good time," Ashrah states sarcastically as they begin to run through the chaos.

"I agree," Mileena says deviously.

"We should circle around and avoid as much attention as possible, it will make this mission much swifter," Ashrah suggests as they advance.

Mileena wastes no time in agreeing, and follows Ashrah through the crowd. The facial expression of the Chaos Realmers is one of joy, which is rather strange to Mileena. In the Netherrealm they appear to be suffering and in constant agony, but in this realm they seem to be filled with happiness about slaughtering each other.

 _"This is definitely my kind of realm..."_ she thinks to herself.

A random civilian runs in front of Mileena, attempting to stab her. She twirls quickly, dodging the attack and comes to a stop behind the civilian while disarming him of his sword. She slices the throat of the civilian quickly, and keeps the sword in hand for any more sudden attackers as she glances around the crowd. Suddenly wild cheers are heard and swords rise in the air, praising Mileena. She smiles at this, but then spots a woman sprinting to attack her.

Mileena quickly tosses the sword linear to the woman. The sword pierces through the woman's abdomen, causing her to let out a long grunt and drop to the ground five feet away from Mileena on her knees in utter pain as blood drips from her mouth and torso. More cheers erupt from the crowd, but Mileena quickly retreats to catch back up to Ashrah. She runs through the crowd, dodging wild people and spots Ashrah decapitating a warrior just ahead. The warrior dematerializes into a white luminous dust and Ashrah's sword absorbs it. She turns to spot Mileena back at her side and they begin to run together again, escaping the spotlight of the chaotic crowd.

"I take it you have been in this realm before?" Mileena asks, noticing how well Ashrah knows the land.

"Yes, the layout is also quite similar to the Netherrealm."

"I see...so this Havik really should not be hard to locate. I take it he would be somewhere popular," Mileena hypothesizes.

They escape the chaotic crowd and come to a stop, kneeling behind a large rock that overlooks what appears to be a city with a large bar on another patch of suspended land. It is slightly quieter here, giving them time to think. However, Mileena rather uninterested in the mission and more interested in Ashrah, turns her attention to her.

"Your blade, something about it seems very familiar," Mileena takes note. "The way it absorbs lives after you quell an enemy, does it increase your ability?"

Ashrah gives a faint smile, which almost seems to become her natural facial expression when Mileena lays eyes on her.

"My ability is secret to many...even Shinnok. Decades ago, I left the Brotherhood of Shadow to pursue my own destiny. In retaliation, Quan Chi sent my sister to assassinate me, resulting in which, I had no other choice but to quell her. Later, I discovered this blade in the fifth plane between the stomach of an oni. When I yielded it for the first time, it was as if I was always meant to have it." Mileena listens intently. "The first time I slayed an opposing demon, the blade shone a bright light. It seemed to repeat itself as I continued to quell enemies. Little did I know, the blade is blessed by the Elder Gods themselves, and shall eventually lead me to purification. It will completely rid my soul of all the taint that lies within, and I will be free. As long as the lives I take are associated with pure darkness. Shinnok saw what I could do, appointed me as a specter, and ended Quan Chi's pursuit of me."

The look in her eyes shows sincerity. It is obvious to Mileena all of the words she has spoken are true. Yet, if it were all such a secret why reveal it to another specter?

"Why did you not just leave the realm with the blade?" Mileena questions.

"Only specters and valuable warriors of Shinnok get to leave this realm. The rest of us are bound by a ward of darkness. Now that I am a specter, I rarely leave the realm unless it is mission involved. Yet, once I reach purification all my ties to this realm shall be nonexistent."

Interesting, she is definitely worth considering as an ally.

"What makes you think you can trust me with this information? I could inform Shinnok of your little escape plan once we return," Mileena tests her fellow specter.

"Well, I am the specter of light. I sense a being in you. A large light aspect of your inner self. It is as if your fate lies somewhere other than the Netherrealm. I know you most likely do not plan to stay amongst Shinnok either," her facial expression shows one of seriousness.

"Inner light? I could not disagree more. Escape plan...perhaps," Mileena treads into her thoughts as her eyes divert to the landform below the one on which they stand.

"I suppose only time could reveal," Ashrah's tone becomes lower as she follows Mileena's orbs to the landform.

Mileena begins to think. Perhaps Ashrah is a greater ally than anticipated. Maybe she should keep tabs on her, for she seems to be the only specter that is trustworthy and the only specter that thinks for herself other than Mileena. This brings a small grin to Mileena's face as she redirects her attention to Ashrah again.

"I am still curious as to how a being of light can reside in the Netherrealm, especially as one of Shinnok's specters," this makes Ashrah turn to meet her orbs.

Her kind facial expression remains, but has a hint of seriousness to it as well.

"I wish I could answer you, but not even I know," she answers.

"So you do not recall your death?"

"No, not even slightly," Ashrah admits.

"Nor did I in the beginning."

Ashrah raises an eyebrow.

"How were you able to recall your death and still live?" Ashrah questions.

Mileena takes this in. She did remember Shinnok telling her that if she recalls too much at one time, she could permanently die. Perhaps this is why Ashrah is still unaware of her death. But, why did Shinnok allow her to see her death and not assist Ashrah in doing the same?

"Shinnok."

Mileena does not wish to fully display her suspicions towards trusting Shinnok just yet. Though she feels as if she can trust Ashrah with such a revelation, she does not know whether or not she should. Perhaps she shall test if she truly is against Shinnok the way she says before informing her of the details.

"I see," Ashrah trails off.

Mileena can sense the strange energy this conversation is drawing, so she decides to change the subject. She glances at the bar on the land form below the one on which they stand, separated by jumping distance. She notices people fill the bar, axes and swords at the ready. The distant sound of laughter reaches her ears. Mileena then gets an idea. If this Havik is so easy to find, someone in there is sure to know of his whereabouts, even if she has to beat it out of them. After all, she finds just as much joy in chaos as they do.

"Come, let's go have some fun," Mileena states with a smile as she takes to her feet, locking eyes with the city.

Ashrah, somehow knowing exactly what she means, stands as well with her sword still in hand. They glance at each other and then face the city. In unison, they jump, landing on the land form fluently. They face the crowd of warriors that fill the streets, running about wildly. Mileena and Ashrah run, blending into the running crowd, coming to the entrance of the bar. The traditional and neon luminous writing on the sign matches the writings of the surrounding buildings.

The doors of this crowded bar are broken, giving the two easy access. They dash inside, avoiding all attackers and any unnecessary attention. The entire bar seems to be made of wood and has a very classical look. The running seems to come to a stop in here and is replaced with kombat. Mileena ducks a table that is launched through the air by a man as big as a Shokan. Ashrah advances with caution, occasionally checking behind her just in case.

They make their way to the center of the building where the actual bar lies. Mileena's lustful intuition tells her that the bartender must know Havik, for places with this many people means they see many faces, and if he is truly infamous in this realm like Shinnok says, finding him will be easier than finding her next prey.

A woman pins a man onto the bar, stabbing him with a small knife numerous times, striking his chest with a smile on her face, followed by sadistic laughter. The blood sprays her and the counter top, however the bartender ignores it as if it is an everyday occurrence. The man manages to push her off with just as much excitement, taking their miniature battle across the bar.

The energy of the bartender is too calm to Mileena's liking. His lengthy light blue almost white hair, dark yellow skin with slightly rough texture and sky blue orbs give him the appearance of a Kytinn, yet he is calmer than a Shaolin. There is no way he can reside here and still live so peacefully. Mileena turns to Ashrah who slices the arms of what appeared to be an oni near the bar before delivering a kick to the creature's chest. The oni then evaporates into white luster as her blade absorbs it.

Mileena spots the bartender once more, and approaches as Ashrah sheathes her blade. The bartender cleans a glass with water as clear as the Earthrealm sky as Mileena comes face to face with him. He keeps his eyes on the glass as he admires its texture and completely dries it, then places it face down on the bar afterwards.

"Strange...the calm energy he gives off in such a frantic setting," Mileena thinks while keeping her eyes on him.

Ashrah peers around, readying for other attackers.

"You two seem to have stepped out of your native realm," he says, the deep distortion of his voice not going unnoticed.

He never once laid eyes on either Mileena or Ashrah, yet senses their unfamiliar origin.

"A sorcerer?" Mileena assumes in her head.

"You could say such, but this one's identity is not important," his eyes finally meet hers.

His pupils are almost barely visible and shaped like ovals, and his facial expression holds almost no emotion. It is no question to Mileena that he can read her thoughts, which she does not seem to mind. Anyone worth anything to her knows of her intentions anyways. In fact, she finds it intriguing. She leans in closer to him.

"You know much, so I assume you know why we are here," Mileena states.

The mysterious bartender slightly grins at this.

"Perhaps this one does...allow this one to construct a beverage for the two of you," he trails off before reaching down into a counter, grabbing a large, strange vial filled with blue liquid.

His eyes begin to glow and two glasses on the side of the counter flip upwards, and land in front of him steadily. He holds the vial outward on his palm, and watches it levitate. It begins to slowly pour into each of their glasses. Ashrah watches with slight interest, yet makes sure to still be on alert for approaching Chaos Realmers. Mileena watches the liquid pour with a sense of unknown remembrance. The drink stops pouring and he places the vial back where he got it from.

"Drink, this one insists, consider it a gift," he says with a slight smile.

Ashrah peers at the glass, but decides not to take a drink and looks the other way on guard. Mileena on the other hand cares little about the offer, and takes the small glass into her hand. She takes a sip, then sets the glass down, staring at the glass uneasily. She gets a powerful sense of familiarity and suddenly goes into a flashback.

"Thanks," a familiar voice says as Mileena takes the time to down her drink. She did not even bother finding out what the drink was, for this whole situation is her temporary escape from reality, and she is going to fulfill it.

It tastes strong and slightly spicy, but smooth all at once. She can feel it travel through her body, making her feel more energized.

Mileena puts a hand to her head with a slight groan, bringing her out of her short memory. The same voice played in her head when she had her first flashback. Who it could be eludes her. Ashrah notices her sudden actions, and peers at the glass Mileena set down, seeing she consumed some of the liquor. She turns to the bartender and aims her sword at him.

"What did you do to her you heathen?!" Ashrah demands, placing the blade on his throat as he remains calm.

"Relax specter, this one has done nothing to harm your ally."

Mileena recovers and gently grabs Ashrah's hand.

"He is right, this was not his doing," Mileena confirms.

Mileena regains her posture, no longer feeling weakened.

"Is that all it takes for me to permanently perish? A mere recollection? I may murder myself before anyone could have the chance to," Mileena thinks to herself.

Ashrah keeps her blade linear for a few more moments anyways before lowering it, still remaining on guard.

"You know why we are here, where is the cleric of chaos, Havik?" Mileena questions.

"You wish to seek Havik? Then you wish to seek death," his distorted voice comes off as cold.

This slightly angers Mileena, for her frustration with herself already disappointed her enough.

"You will inform me of his location, or I will have fun feasting upon your..." Mileena gets closer and licks her full lips, almost tasting the blood she threatens to spill as her eyes travel all over his body. "Exotic, Kytinn flesh," she finishes.

The mysterious man cocks his head slightly to the right.

"You honor the name of chaos by saying such, I shall reveal to you the cleric's location..." the man slightly raises his hand, aligning it with Mileena's head.

He closes his eyes as an orange-like aura travels to her head from his palm. The mysterious Kytinn stops his sorcery as Mileena stares around the room. She notices that she is suddenly more aware of Havik's location. She feels his presence, his movement, and his surroundings. She sniffs the air for a moment, feeling his scent.

"He's here..." she thinks to herself.

Her wild heart begins to pound as her insatiable blood lust begins to consume her. Ashrah sees this, but finds no wrong in it, for she will need all of her strength if they are going to escape in one piece. Havik has much protection in this realm with no order. She watches as Mileena smiles, and locks eyes with something, or someone, towards the back of the bar.

Mileena suddenly takes off, dodging the fights between her and her target as she makes her way to him, with Ashrah close behind.


	7. The Mission

Smoke is the first to step foot in the emperor's realm, ready to start this timely quest. He glances around at his surroundings as the noon sun shines on the realm. The Thunder God was correct, his powers truly are limited when accessing Outworld.

Sub-Zero follows through the portal with Li Mei and Kung Lao close behind. Their eyes wander across the desert-like landscape as they stand upon a sandy elevated hill. Several small surrounding villages are in the distance, most visible to the naked eye and each one not too far from the next. Plenty of markets are also nearby, almost giving this sandy area a small, scattered city feel. Yet the sandy surroundings and the light commotion almost give the scattered city a suspicious aura. The last to follow through the portal are Kitana and Jade, the tension still noticeable in the atmosphere. They each begin to catch up with Smoke who seemed to walk off a bit too soon. No plan was discussed, and no closure was given between Smoke and the Edenians.

Li Mei seemed to have slightly abandoned her grudge when the Thunder God offered to resurrect her sworn sister, but she still has her strong distrust toward the duo. Kung Lao peers toward Li Mei and notices her slight discomfort as her gaze meets first Jade, and next Kitana. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn to meet his eyes. He smiles down at her.

"Do not worry, this mission ensures everyone's lives will improve...even theirs," he references Jade and Kitana.

She stares at him for a moment, taking in these words.

"I know...however it is not me I am concerned about," Li Mei shifts her eyes towards Smoke who continues to advance, not caring about a plan or to make conversation, only to get the mission done as quickly as possible.

Sub-Zero, Li Mei and Kung Lao all watch as he proceeds towards the end of the sandy hill, anger just seeping from him with every step he takes. Given his sudden mood, they slowly tread behind him, not wanting to disturb him any further. Kitana and Jade also follow close behind without a word.

Li Mei turns to Sub-Zero who proceeds to her right. She leans in slightly.

"...Where are we headed?" she questions in almost a whisper.

"I wish I could answer that...yet it seems Smoke just needs time to settle down until we find out exactly where we are located I suppose," he replies in a low voice.

Li Mei's gaze meets the desert terrain as they continue. Jade overhears their small talk, and picks up the pace to keep up with them. Kitana notices this, and steals a glance at her.

"Is something troubling you Jade?" Kitana asks lowly, making sure no one else heard.

Jade just picks up the pace even more, passing Li Mei, Sub-Zero and Kung Lao. Kitana pauses as she sees Jade is heading towards Smoke. This makes Kitana feel tense.

"What is she doing?" Kitana thinks to herself.

"Smoke," Jade calls to him firmly, making him pause.

All eyes land on her, then Smoke, then back to her.

"Where do you believe you are headed?" she interrogates, causing him to turn around slowly in anger.

The murderous glint in his eye never fails to display when he glances at Jade and or Kitana. However, he seems much calmer. Though, calm in Smoke's case has proven to make him most unpredictable. He sighs in annoyance, but answers regardless.

"As you can see...many villages surround us in the distance. I am headed to the one beyond the large tree there to find out where we currently are," he points as he narrows his eyes, not appreciating one of his nemeses questioning him.

"Why could you not inform the rest of us of this and form some sort of plan?" Jade presses.

That comment did it for Smoke. His fists clench as he approaches Jade in a speed walk.

"You treacherous murderous fool, my dagger will find your skull should you ever question me again," he comes face to face with her aggressively as Kitana and Li Mei approach.

"Smoke calm yourself, remember the mission," Li Mei says and gets between them, placing a hand on Smoke's arm, then turning Jade with fierce eyes. "We will continue to that furthest village below, by the time we reach it I predict evening will hit. We shall stay there until dawn and proceed from there," Li Mei finalizes.

Kitana pulls Jade back.

"Restraint Jade," Kitana whispers to her quietly.

"That is much better, someone else besides I who can think amongst this group," Jade eyes Smoke with vicious eyes as he returns a more threatening look.

"Try me not petty Edenian, I could always inform Raiden that your inevitable death was an...accident," he replies coldly.

Sub-Zero watches the situation before him unfold with a new understanding of who Smoke has become. He knew Smoke had drastically changed after Mileena's death, but he's become more than a mere assassin. Smoke has become cold blooded.

"Enough!" Kung Lao shouts. "We carry on with Li Mei's plans, put this feud out of your minds now!" he finishes.

Smoke slightly calms himself, then turns to Kung Lao with a nod as Li Mei walks forward, analyzing the villages in the distance below. Jade calms herself as well and everyone continues on toward Li Mei.

"We had best get this journey started...come," Li Mei announces, and they each follow her down the large hill with little to no conversation following.

* * *

 **IN CHAOSREALM**

Mileena approaches a lone warrior sitting in a booth in the back of the bar, his feet propped up onto the table in front of him. His navy blue armored chest guard is outlined in red and a helmet that only guards his forehead and each side of his face displays on his head, made of the purest steel. He has deep blue trousers with a dark red front sash on, accompanied with armored gray boots and fingerless gloves. He looks upward at an approaching Mileena. His face distorts from the nose down, being replaced by his skull and traces of blood on his bones. His eyes are a light blue that is near white, and one is darker than the other.

Before Mileena reaches him, a Chaos Realmer approaches him with a sword, attempting to decapitate him. Without looking the cleric grabs the blade, cutting his hand in the process as he disarms the man of his weapon and tosses it upward low enough in the air to catch it again by its hilt. He impales his attacker with it speedily. The blade goes through the man's throat, utterly paralyzing and silencing him for good. His groans and sounds of choking on his own blood are not left unnoticed as he drops to the ground near them, dying almost instantaneously.

Havik keeps his eyes on Mileena who is now in front of his booth, Ashrah to her left. Mileena kicks the dead man on the ground to the side, and his blood slightly stains her gold and magenta heeled shoes. She pays no mind to it however and keeps her mind on the task at hand.

"Cleric of chaos, I have come to offer you something," Mileena says in slight joy and seduction on her voice.

He raises an eyebrow in slight intrigue.

"Speak your...intentions...and I may just spare you the shattering of your spine," he says in a calm yet somewhat threatening tone.

Mileena grins at his pathetic excuse of a threat.

"Shinnok has a proposition for you, he seeks an alliance between you and your people of chaos," she continues.

Havik turns to Ashrah who has her hand clasped around her blade's hilt, ready in case Havik tries to attack Mileena. His eyes narrow then meet Mileena's again. The sound of kombat and mayhem fills the air as they continue on with their conversation.

"I refuse to associate with Shinnok, let alone agree to such impudent terms with the likes of him. What he desires is to rule all realms for himself. This would take away our free will, our chaotic nature and practiced chaotic ways," Havik explains.

"Lord Shinnok only wishes to be allied with you, not take over the realm," Ashrah inputs, her hat almost concealing her eyes.

Havik's eyes meet Ashrah once more.

"Oh, is that what he informed you of? Foolish specter. Once he allies himself with our realm, he will take all other realms, keeping our chaotic ways contained. We spread chaos throughout the realms, and shall continue to do so without that peasant you refer to as lord Shinnok," he comments.

Ashrah draws her blade and aims it at his throat so speedily that even Mileena did not see it coming.

"Deny us if you wish, but we shall make certain that you regret it," Ashrah says coldly.

Havik glances at them both.

"Do you not know? Chaos is our specialty here," he states just before flipping the table his feet were once planted on, and proceeding to first attack Mileena as the table manages to strike Ashrah down.

Mileena blocks a high punch from Havik. He goes to trip her and she leaps over his foot, bringing her heeled boot to his cranium and dealing damage.

Ashrah lands on the ground, the wooden table almost completely pinning her against the wooden floor. She kicks it to the side and spins as a white energy surge surrounds her body. Within seconds, she was on her feet like nothing happened while still wielding her blade. She aims to attack Havik and assist Mileena until five warriors approach, attacking her with fierceness.

Ashrah deflects an attack from a woman who wields a knife with her blade just before taking her left hand clean off as well. The woman screams, going to her knees and holding her wrist as the blood sprays from it. The other four men attempt to simultaneously attack Ashrah. They each wield axes, and circle her. She backs away, countering each of their high and low attacks with speed, causing sparks to fly and even more chaos to erupt in the room. She continues to back up as she counters their movements, bringing her fight to the other side of the bar.

Mileena wraps her legs around Havik's torso and flips him to the ground. She continues to grip his torso with her legs, pinning him to the ground as she brings a fist to the skeletal half of his face. A grin comes to her face as she goes for another jab. However, Havik catches her fist and then twists his arm, a loud crackling noise not going unnoticed as he brings Mileena's arm to a near breaking point. She grunts as he breaks free from her leg hold, still keeping hold of her arm while he takes to his feet. He kicks her away mightily, causing her to land on the bar counter with a small shout escaping her lips.

Ashrah vertically strikes one fourth of her opponents, her blade splitting his cranium into two halves. He obliterates into a shimmering white dust, and travels to her blade. Her blade absorbs it as she counters a high attack from one of her other attackers, and brings a foot to his abdomen that brings him crashing to the ground. She takes a step back and places both of her hands outward and a burst of white energy escapes her palms, striking her final opponent. He goes flying across the bar and hitting a wall, becoming unconscious. She peers down at the enemy beneath her and finishes the job, driving her blade through his back. His long and loud groan of death fills the air like the surrounding chaotic war cries as his blood begins to leak around the blade. Momentarily, his body disintegrates into a bright white dust and evaporates into Ashrah's blade.

Mileena dodges a jab that Havik sends to her head by ducking. She sweeps his feet from under him, bringing him to the ground on his back. Mileena falls into her stance as Havik makes eye contact with her. He stands quickly and bends his knees backwards and holds his hands outward with the sound of breaking bones filling their ears. He sends forward an unknown projectile of the brightest blue that conjures from his palms.

It confuses Mileena and approaches too quickly for Mileena to dodge it, so it strikes her legs and stuns her for a split second. The pain is a strange, numbing yet piercing feeling that she cannot quite decipher as she gazes upon her legs with confusion. Before she gets a chance to turn her attention back to her foe, he already comes face to face with her. He spins his torso with both of his arms outward and both fists clenched. The sound of ribs crushing and bending as his fists strike Mileena catches the attention of nearby Chaos Realmers. Mileena is struck to the ground, using her hands to catch herself and prevent the worst of her injuries from the fall.

"It appears breaking him will not do any good..." Mileena takes note in her head as he approaches, other Chaos Realmers behind him.

Ashrah attempts to make her way to Mileena, only to get stopped by another Chaos Realmer. This time however, she is more prepared. She swings her blade low, taking her attacker's lower right leg and his left foot. His screams add on to the commotion inside the bar, and his blood adds to the overly stained ground. Ashrah then proceeds to her ally.

The Chaos Realmers surround Mileena as Havik is handed a mace, the spikes on it rather larger than a typical mace.

"Your death will bring honor to chaos," he announces as Mileena peers around her surroundings.

She takes note of an approaching Ashrah behind Havik. This brings a grin to her face.

"Do you not know? I am already dead," she states as Ashrah's blade pierces through his upper torso as a low grunt escapes his lips.

Ashrah extracts her blade quickly and kicks him to the ground.

"Come Mileena!" she shouts and Mileena crouches into a ball, rolling to her with trails of shimmering magenta following.

She knocks down any other approaching enemies as she comes to a pause near Ashrah.

"Come, we have received our answer, we must return to Shinnok," Ashrah states and they both begin to run while being pursued by Chaos Realmers.

While they make a run for it, Mileena turns back, peering past her pursuers and at the bartender. He grins at her deviously as she and Ashrah advance. She sends a grin back before breaking eye contact and keeping her eyes ahead of her. They escape the bar, and head back the way they came.

"We must find a secluded area, I can open a portal from there," Ashrah states.

"That may prove to be challenging, proving we just engaged in kombat with the cleric of chaos," Mileena replies.

The sound of their pursuers' shouts does not go unnoticed, however they maintain their speed. It is as if almost the whole realm is chasing after them. Mileena and Ashrah run until they reach the end of the land, yet there is no portal pad to the landform above them. They are at a dead end and greatly outnumbered, with no means of safe escape. Ashrah turns to Mileena quickly.

"Defend me, I must conjure the portal here," she states.

Mileena does not even get a chance to reply as warriors attack her instantaneously. Four opponents rush her, fighting her head on as others run around aimlessly with weapons or hold them upright into the air. Mileena dodges a sword attack to her torso, yet it slightly scratches her. She dodges a dagger from a woman and disarms her, pulling her in close by her arm and dislocating it. The woman screams in terror and Mileena keeps her close by her arm, using her dagger for melee and using her as a shield.

The other two approach and Mileena tosses the woman on one just before throwing the dagger to the other, piercing his shoulder and causing blood to erupt. She readies for more attackers from the enormous mob of discord, going into her fighting stance until a hand grabs hers. She turns to see Ashrah pulling her and the portal open, their means of escaping arriving just in time. They jump through simultaneously, just avoiding an arrow that was shot in attempted anticipation.

A moment passes as they phase through the realms, speedily landing in the Netherrealm. The portal delivers them directly in front of Shinnok as they land on their hands and knees. A grin plasters on his face and he arches an eyebrow as they come to their feet and make direct eye contact with him.

A hand grabs Mileena's ankle, and she peers downward. A Chaos Realmer managed to go through the portal with them, his anger displayed in his face and a dagger plastered under his shoulder blade.

"What in the name of Fujin?" Mileena states before Ashrah's blade meets the man's head, perishing him instantly.

Like all of her victims that perish, his physical form becomes a luminous dust, and travels to her blade. Mileena grins that this, almost holding back a slight laugh.

"Well what do we have here? What of the Chaosrealm my lovelies?" he asks, eager to find out what occurred in the realm.

As if it weren't embarrassing enough for the two specters to have dragged back a fatality as a souvenir from the realm, their plans for creating an alliance drastically failed. Mileena could care less however, this is all a game to her until her debt to Shinnok is repaid. Then, she shall hunt down her enemies.

"Havik was much less than willing to cooperate, the plan failed lord Shinnok," Ashrah reports.

Shinnok rubs his chin in thought.

"No matter, an alliance with the realms has become a bit more minor now compared to the information I just received," he states deviously. "You are dismissed Ashrah," he waves her off, and she turns to exit his elegant throne room.

She sends a glance to Mileena and pauses before leaving.

"A pleasure it was working alongside you Mileena," she compliments.

"Agreed, purest Ashrah," Mileena returns her kind gesture.

She then continues to walk away, leaving Shinnok and Mileena.

"As for you my sweet, there is a certain task I have for you," he says, catching Mileena's slight interest as they lock eyes.

He remains planted on his throne of the purest gold as he waits for Ashrah to place some distance between he and Mileena before continuing on. After a moment, he takes to his feet, and closes some of the distance between him and Mileena.

His eyes begin to illuminate a shade of violet, and he peers upward to the golden ceiling.

"Quan Chi!" he calls, his voice giving off slight distortion.

Within a moment's notice, a green portal appears to Mileena's left. Quan Chi walks through it casually, coming to Mileena's side with his eyes trained to Shinnok.

"Yes lord Shinnok?" his rather deep voice replies to his summoning.

"This plan will require both of your efforts," Shinnok states, shifting his orbs back and forth to Quan Chi and Mileena.

He places his hands behind his back and calmly paces to his right.

"Outworld will prove to become our greatest asset this day. Eyes I have in that realm have informed me of the emperor's intentions to merge his realm with Earthrealm," Shinnok starts.

Mileena raises an eyebrow.

"That is impossible, I have witnessed it once before. The Elder Gods would never allow him to do so, he cannot even step foot in the realm without losing all of his power," she replies.

"She is right, as I recall he lost the last tournament. His chances of taking over Earthrealm now are slim to none," Quan Chi adds.

Shinnok turns to them with a grin.

"That is the beauty of this plan he has constructed. Within his flesh pits lies a soul, a soul that sacrificed itself long ago to give protection that the Elder Gods do not. The Elder Gods cast a ward over Earthrealm that prevents his unfair merger of the realm without participating in Mortal Kombat. The sacrificed spirit however only proved to strengthen that ward, draining him of his power should he ever enter the realm and try," Shinnok explains while pacing back and forth in front of them. "By resurrecting this spirit, that ward will be broken, and he could demolish the Earthrealm as he sees fit without being drained of his power upon entry. However, he must wait until the soul is resurrected first so he can have clearance to enter the realm without facing the direct judgement of the Elder Gods as well."

Quan Chi rubs his chin as Mileena places a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps the emperor is smarter than I anticipated," Mileena reconsiders in her head.

"Now, where you two come into play," Shinnok starts. "As you know, the emperor and I are in a particularly similar predicament. I cannot leave this realm without facing the judgement of the Elder Gods either. Be that so, I shall send you two to negotiate with him. Quan Chi," he stops his pacing, coming face to face with the sorcerer.

"Yes my lord?"

"This devised plan will take much too long with only one skilled sorcerer. Offer your services to him and speed up the process. Mileena," he turns to her as her white orbs meet his.

"You shall feign loyalty to him. Keep your eyes and ears on his plans and win back his trust. What we need is someone more on the inside, and you being his daughter—"

"False daughter! I refuse to submit to his servitude again! I seek vengeance against that pathetic emperor!" she objects, becoming tense.

Quan Chi peers at her, somewhat impressed she took such a tone with Shinnok.

"Oh, I am aware. Did you really believe I was assisting him out of the kindness in my heart? To allow him to rule Earthrealm himself?" he chuckles. "No my sweet, once he merges the two realms, we are taking Earthrealm and Outworld for ourselves. I shall even give you the pleasure of...finishing him," he concludes darkly, a grin still amongst his lips.

Mileena's orbs reach the ground in consideration. Yes, this is all she needs, though her trusting Shinnok does not seem to be the best decision either. However for now, she has no choice but to abide by his orders.

"I see, then I shall proceed onward with our plan," Mileena resolves.

"Excellent, you shall engage this mission now. You and Quan Chi shall keep me informed on the plan to quell Earthrealm," Shinnok states while levitating backwards to his throne chair, not breaking eye contact with Quan Chi and Mileena.

"Yes...my lord," Mileena replies, regretting it ever left her tongue.

She cannot deny that she is somewhat indebted to him, though once that debt is repaid, she shall use her strength to please her own purposes and only her purposes.

"Let us be on our way," Quan Chi says, holding his arm outward, working his sorcery.

He opens a medium portal, its emerald waves spinning at a slow pace. Without hesitation, Mileena follows Quan Chi through the portal, leaving a grinning Shinnok behind.


	8. Homecoming

Quan Chi and Mileena exit the Netherrealm and reappear in front of the emperor's fortress. The portal from which they came vanishes as if it were never there as they begin to approach the large, black, gothic gate. The night Outworld sky shimmers a deep burgundy, and had it not been for the torches surrounding the fortress Quan Chi and Mileena could have infiltrated unseen. However, they are here to gain the trust of the emperor, so suspicious acts are out of the equation.

Mileena peers upward at the sky scraping fortress. It has been much too long since she has seen this place. However, it stopped being her home the day she perished. The memory of the emperor's forces comes back to her stronger; all the assassination contracts she's completed for her false father, all the occasions in which he's favored Kitana, and Rain's treachery. Growing up alongside traitors and or abandoners has seem to have been her entire life. She should have betrayed the emperor herself when she had the chance five thousand years ago.

Two guards at the front ready themselves in case of kombat, aiming their pikes as they counter Quan Chi and Mileena's approach.

"Speak intruders! Or become a sacrifice for the emperor!" one of them shouts.

"We mean no harm, we simply wish to seek an audience with the emperor," Quan Chi replies casually.

Mileena looks back and forth to each of them, irritation filling her consciousness.

"And you are?!" the other guard shouts in a much more threatening tone, shifting his threats her way.

Mileena steps forward, her features shifting swiftly to Tarkatan. The confusion and masked fear of the guard displays over his face.

"I am the princess, step aside you vermin!" she yells fiercely.

Both of the guards display wide eyes, realizing the resemblance. Yet it has been years, and the emperor stated to all of his forces Mileena was deceased. Out of fear, they both bow down quickly. It is possible that the emperor could have had her resurrected, therefore they wish not to disrespect royalty.

"Our apologies princess, you may enter," the guard on the left states.

They both begin to open the gate, allowing her and the sorcerer to pass through to the courtyard. Quan Chi grins at her sudden influence as he follows her to the main entrance. Mileena then returns to her Edenian features as they proceed. The front courtyard is filled with the emperor's army on each side of the brick walkway leading to the entrance. Some watch the two proceed with confusion as others sharpen their weapons and spar, utterly prepared for battle.

Two more guards stand watch directly in front of the entrance, yet make no fuss or threat. They simply open the forty foot door, allowing them to pass through.

"Remember the plan Mileena, try not to act out of haste should the emperor come across as rude," Quan Chi reminds her.

They come into the lobby, it's red and gold color scheme still strongly evident, yet not as elegant.

"You need not worry sorcerer, I know my false father rather well. Once we offer our services he shall be blinded with power, and when the time comes I shall have my vengeance," she swears to herself.

Quan Chi is confident in her response, and realizes just how great of an asset Mileena is.

"Princess," they hear a voice call to Mileena, causing them both to turn to meet another guard.

"What is it?" she questions as he bows to her.

"I shall escort you to the emperor, he awaits," he stands straight, holding his hand outward.

Mileena eyes him in slight fury and simply nods, giving him a queue to lead them to the emperor. Without hesitation, he takes the hint and lowers his hand just before turning his attention to the main corridor ahead of them. He begins to speed walk as Quan Chi and Mileena follow without a word. They tread through the formerly elegant corridor until they reach a staircase and begin to ascend it. Mileena falls slightly behind the sorcerer, shifting her glance to him often.

Though Mileena does not trust Shinnok, she especially does not trust Quan Chi. His unusual calm nature and much too keen willingness to assist Shinnok in such sinister plans seems off to her. It seems to her that he must have alternate plans of his own. Yet, she does as well. So who is she to judge? All of her current goals are either betrayal or vengeance.

They reach the third floor and step off into its corridor. The speedy pace of their walking does not falter as they come ten feet away from the entrance of the throne room. In front of it stands another guard, with slightly more flashy, maroon armor. His back is to them, yet when the clicking of Mileena's heels catches his ear, he turns to face the trio.

Mileena raises an eyebrow as she recognizes the man as Reiko. He also raises an eyebrow, recognizing her as her very own adversary, her false sister.

"Quan Chi? Kitana? What is the meaning of this?" he asks the escort.

Quan Chi opens his mouth to speak, yet was interrupted by their escort's timely reply.

"No general, this is princess Mileena, she is here with Quan Chi to speak with the emperor," he assures him.

His facial expression seems a bit more confused than the start as he takes a closer look at Mileena. He examines her from head to toe, yet his eyes travel back to her face and examine the horizontal slits in each corner of her mouth. He then peers into her white orbs, seeing no emotion, no lively soul, nothing. Kitana would never maintain such a cold yet alluring way of presenting herself.

Suddenly her appearance alters to her Tarkatan nature. Her eyes becoming those tangerine crescents he has known for quite some time. Her teeth becoming sharp and longer, stretching her lower face where her slits once were, yet still maintaining her intrinsic beauty as Mileena.

Feeling as if that is all the proof he needs, he lets out a smug chuckle.

"Welcome home princess," he states just before opening the door to the throne room.

She returns to her Edenian appearance before sending a smile to Reiko, one of trickery and seduction. One masking all the deadly thoughts within her mind. She then enters the throne room first, Quan Chi following close behind. The throne room's size has expanded greatly.

Many warriors fill the lengthy room, engaging in conversation. Emerald and ruby crystals grace the top, bottom, and sides of the emperor's throne. They also trail over the walls, which were mostly golden with contrasts of red. The throne room never appeared this greatly, which causes Mileena to raise an eyebrow as they advance further toward the emperor.

She locks eyes with the emperor as they come to the front of his throne. A few warriors stand idly by as well as Skarlet to his right, lying on the ground near his leg in chains. It is as if all eyes are on Mileena once she and Quan Chi settle in the center of the throne room, and they all truly were.

"Quan Chi...what a...surprise you come with," the emperor announces. "I did not expect you to capture my treacherous daughter, yet, I did not expect you in my realm at all! Explain yourself!"

"What I came here for is far more than just what I want my emperor. I have come with a proposition from lord Shinnok himself," Quan Chi states.

People around the throne room begin to glance at the sorcerer and the alluring specter. Whispers begin to fill the atmosphere as a slight commotion breaks out. Just hearing Shinnok's name shook the room and rumors were already beginning. The emperor then sits straight up in his throne.

"I take it you wish to exchange Kitana for whatever it is you are here to offer in place of your master?" the emperor grins to himself, feeling as though he figured the situation out.

"I am afraid not my emperor. This is not Kitana, though the resemblance is indeed uncanny," he adds while stealing a quick glance at Mileena.

The emperor leans forward a bit and places his hand amongst his chin. After analyzing her facial features, her stance, and her cold yet seductive glare he then understood.

"Mileena?" he questions, his eyes somewhat squinting.

"In the flesh emperor," she introduces with a grin.

He glances at her new self, more pleased with her than he has ever been.

"Intriguing...speak sorcerer," the emperor orders as his eyes slowly trail from Mileena back to Quan Chi.

"We are aware that you have devised a plan to capture Earthrealm once and for all. We have come to offer our services to speed up the process in exchange for an alliance between the Netherrealm and Outworld," he proposes.

The emperor becomes much more interested in this surprise visit than he was from the start.

"You expect me to accept such a magnanimous offer as this sorcerer? I am skeptical of the Netherrealm and each of its inhabitants. What possesses you to believe I will accept such terms?"

"Shang Tsung's sorcery is strong, but not even he can cast such a spell in such a little amount of time. Removing a realm's ward takes more than a single skilled sorcerer if you wish it done more swiftly my emperor," Quan Chi counters his statement with an accurate point.

"Hm..." the emperor beings to think.

This could be a great advantage for his forces. An alliance would mean more warriors to slaughter the realms as he sees fit as well as another powerful sorcerer at his command. It does not take long for the emperor to finalize his decisioning, yet he feels there are necessary terms he must lay on the line.

"I will have complete control over Earthrealm once it is captured. This alliance does not equate to a shared throne," the emperor makes his conditions very vivid.

"Of course emperor."

"I shall also have full access to any of your forces whenever I wish."

"And that you shall have, we wish only to increase the strength of our forces emperor."

"Then it is settled," the emperor then turns his attention to Mileena who has not kept her deceitful eyes off of the emperor. "Who resurrected you?" he questions.

"Shinnok himself, though I question why you did not," she states, spite within her tone.

The emperor grins at this.

"I question why you took Rain's life, he was very high ranking in my forces. That is treason," he shoots back.

"I have always been more valuable, and more loyal, than all of your high ranking warriors. Do not forget who you are passing the throne to," she states coldly.

The emperor sends a cold glance in reply just before boasting into booming laughter, his voice filling the throne room. He then leans inward, his skull mask giving his eyes a more sinister appearance.

"You truly are a daughter of mine. Welcome home! Join my forces once more," he announces.

"I would not be here were that not the plan father. What of Jade and Kitana?" she replies, determination to discover their location filling her while masking her treachery.

"They have both betrayed me. They were consulting and cooperating with the Earthrealm forces at the previous tournament," he replies.

Mileena peers downward a moment as the memory floods her mind.

" _Lord Raiden, I was not sure at first, but now I see where my true destiny lies; with Earthrealm," Kitana treacherously speaks, her voice echoing. Anger seeps into Mileena and she can feel her eyes begin to glow._

 _"What you are doing is very brave Kitana. Your cooperation is most appreciated to Earthrealm," the Thunder God replies._

Mileena escapes her flashback, remembering vividly catching her sister in the act of treachery.

"I see...just as we suspected..." Mileena becomes more enraged on the inside with Kitana.

To join Earthrealm is to shame Outworld. To betray where you come from without good reason is pathetic. Mileena has great reason to seek her vengeance. Kitana deserves death, a miserable and slow death.

"Their soon capture is inevitable."

Mileena nods at this.

Quan Chi then slightly steps forward.

"Splendid my emperor, I shall have Mileena inform Shinnok of our terms," his deep voice does not go unheard.

The emperor nods as the entrance to the throne room is heard opening yet again. The clicking of heels is heard as commotion begins to fill the lengthy room yet again. Mileena keeps her eyes on the emperor as Quan Chi opens a portal to her right. Suddenly the woman comes into Mileena's view, a woman Mileena did not ever expect to lay eyes on again.

Tanya, the sinister yet deceiving Edenian that left the Outworld forces many years ago. The old memories flood Mileena's mind as Tanya approaches the emperor's left side of the throne. She turns to meet Mileena's eyes, a fierce expression on her face and a murderous look in her eyes. Mileena shifts her appearance to Tarkatan, causing Tanya to raise an eyebrow.

"Also inform Shinnok that only his trustworthy allies may be permitted to enter my fortress," the emperor states to Quan Chi as he opens the portal.

Mileena continues to stare at Tanya until her eye catches a shadowy figure behind one of the many pillars in the throne room. The figure has a hood and is quite difficult to identify from gender to species. Suddenly it vanishes behind the pillar as if it were not there. Mileena shrugs it off and then turns her attention back to Tanya who is still staring at her, this time with a look of confusion and pending familiarity.

"That would be the best course of action my emperor," Quan Chi says, the rest of he and the emperor's conversation falling deaf on Mileena's ears.

Mileena then shifts her appearance back to Edenian and breaks her eye contact with the Edenian just before she advances to the swirling red portal. Without a word, she ventures through it, slipping deep into thought.

* * *

 **FIVE THOUSAND YEARS AGO, OUTWORLD**

Plenty of the emperor's forces fill his training grounds that make up one of the fortress's many yards on this fine night. Whether it be training, weapon organizing, or execution, this section of the fortress is never empty. It is always lively and filled with warriors, for the commotion could never go unnoticed.

Motaro advances through the training grounds carrying a bundle of swords on his back to deliver to the emperor's personal blacksmith that lies at the bottom of the fountain. Jade engages in conversation with Reptile in the distance. Shang Tsung stands to the right of the emperor's throne. Warriors of all classes and ranks utilize the training grounds.

Mileena and Kitana spar in front of their father, which has become a daily exercise for the two centuries ago. Mileena jumps, avoiding a horizontal fan strike from Kitana as the sorcerer and the emperor continue to spectate.

Tanya sends a small fireball to Rain in another arena nearby. The fire damages his chest slightly as Tanya approaches with a flaming fist, striking the bottom left of his jaw and knocking him to the ground.

Mileena sends a triple kick to Kitana's chest as she comes down, launching her to the sandy floor. Mileena then throws a sai with a grunt escaping her lips at her sister, yet Kitana deflects it with one of her fans. She quickly gets to her feet, fully opening her exotic weapons with the sound of metal hitting the atmosphere.

"Enough!" their father shouts.

In unison, they both turn, stopping their fight and bow. Tanya and Rain continue their spar as the emperor beckons his daughters to approach the throne.

"I am pleased my daughters..." he rubs his chin with his index digit and thumb. "I have another mission for the two of you."

They exit their bowing stance and stand straight, placing their hands behind their backs as they both lock eyes with their father.

"Traitors do not deserve to live, even if they were to escape the realm. One of my many lieutenants believes he can just vacate my forces without punishment..." he pauses to let out a dark chuckle.

The sorcerer narrows his eyes with a slight grin amongst his lips.

"You shall display to him that to abandon my forces is to abandon your life! I shall give the remainder of the details to you on the morrow once I send you both on your way to quell his pathetic existence. As of now...you are both dismissed," he waves them off.

"Yes father," the sisters reply in unison.

Mileena never did mind taking lives for her father. Perhaps one day he shall open his eyes and pronounce Mileena as his official heir to the throne. Perhaps if she never questions his authority like her sister, or if she does more slaying in the name of Outworld than her sister, he shall overlook Kitana altogether.

Mileena grins to herself at the thought as she escapes the sandy arena one way and her sister another. The emperor then turns his conversation to the sorcerer as she leaves their presence. She brushes each sand particle off of her torso and lower body as she ventures over to Tanya and Rain's arena. She watches Tanya assist Rain in taking to his feet as she comes to the side of the arena, clasping her hands against her curvy hips.

Rain gives her a pat on the shoulder.

"Always a worthy adversary Tanya," he states, his cold voice remaining strong.

"Always a pleasure to spar Rain," she replies, her devious smile still reminding Mileena of herself.

It always did.

Tanya shifts her white orbs to meet Mileena's crescent tangerine irises. She turns her attention back to Rain momentarily to wave him off, and Rain ventures to go back into the palace-like fortress. Tanya then makes her way up to Mileena, swaying her hips left and right.

"Dearest Tanya," Mileena says alluringly.

"My princess," Tanya replies with just as much enthusiasm followed by a courtesy.

She steps off of the arena only to grab Mileena's hand gently.

"Come Mileena, there is something we must discuss," she adds.

Without question Mileena nods and Tanya leads her by hand to the back entrance of the fortress. She then takes to her knees as she locks eyes with a window near the very top of the palace. Mileena joins her on her knees as Tanya turns to her.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

In a wisp of golden dust, they dematerialize and rise upward. As if only seconds passed, they rematerialize inside of Mileena's quarters. The ruby interior with silk sheets laced in gold is much appealing to the eye. They then slowly pull their hands apart as Tanya faces Mileena with much more serious eyes.

"My princess..." she starts, not exactly positive on how she can bring the act of betrayal to her ears lightly.

"Enough of the formalities dearest Tanya, of what did you want to speak and in such privacy?" Mileena questions.

"My apologies...I have an offer for you."

"An offer? What for?" Mileena replies.

Tanya never breaks eye contact.

"You realize you are the rightful heir to the throne, correct?"

"Indeed, what of it?"

"Well, to place this in your mind simply...I want to rid Outworld of the emperor's tyranny. I...want to reclaim Edenia and claim the emperor's head for myself—"

"Dearest Tanya! You would not dare speak of treachery to me?! The princess?!" Mileena's eyes widen.

"A princess Mileena, once he is gone, you could simply eliminate Kitana yourself and become Empress," she counters her argument.

Mileena lets out a confused chuckle.

"Have...you gone mad? I could never turn my back on my father!"

Tanya closes most of the distance between them and places a finger to her lips.

"Quietly my princess," Tanya hushes her. "Do you not remember all we have shared?" she interrogates as she backs away towards the bed slowly, brushing her hand over the sheets as she keeps her eyes glued to Mileena.

Mileena becomes almost speechless. If there was one person she adored more than an ally it was without question Tanya. The only ally she truly had was Rain. Tanya has always been her...heart...yet that bond could not sever the bond she desires from her father...could it?

"Do not forget all we have done...nor all of the lives we have taken for his unorthodox desire of souls and realm conquering," Tanya states.

"Whether being in the right or the wrong he is my father Tanya!"

"One that remains to favor Kitana over you regardless of your overachieving deeds!"

Mileena narrows her eyes, the truth seeping from Tanya's lips hitting her deep within. The look on her face and in her eyes deeply displays all of this. Tanya sees it, and instantly regrets it left her mouth. Mileena backs away in disbelief.

"Leave Tanya, or I shall inform the emperor of your premeditated treachery..."

"Mileena wait, I apologize...just please...assist me in molding Outworld into a more suitable realm—"

"Outworld was doomed since Onaga's rule..." Mileena keeps her hurt eyes on Tanya.

"Mileena," Tanya closes all of the distance between them, placing a caressing hand on Mileena's face.

She removes her mask, a gesture so bold that no one else would dare attempt. Nor would she allow anyone else to.

"This is a time consuming plan, one that I knew was a distance from you agreeing to. But you are the closest to the emperor and the only one alive I can trust," she peers deep into Mileena's bloodthirsty eyes, pleading for assistance.

"Leave Tanya. I refuse to entertain this or you for another moment, the emperor shall be informed of your actions," Mileena pulls away, lifting her mask back above her Tarkatan features.

Tanya then realizes what she has done. She can no longer stay in Outworld safely. She knows Mileena could be swayed away from trusting the emperor, and she thought if anyone could do it that it would be her. Now she has lost her trust, the trust of the one person she would have never betrayed.

"I see, well then my plan will fail without you, I shall not go through with it," she states before turning to leave.

Mileena watches as Tanya walks through the door. She closes the door behind her and leaves Mileena in solitude. Her thoughts begin to run wild as her father's words resurface in her mind.

" _Traitors do not deserve to live, even if they were to escape the realm. One of my many lieutenants believes he can just vacate my forces without punishment..."_

Perhaps she was wrong to be so harsh on Tanya. Should she inform the emperor of her deceit, he will murder her without question. Though they are having a falling out, she is not ready to see Tanya leave her life. Whom else could she tell of Kitana's suspicious actions and rant endlessly about assassinating her one day? Whom else could she truly...or mostly...trust? What if she truly does assassinate her father? No, she stated the plan would fail without Mileena and that is was time consuming, she could not take the emperor on by her lonely. No one could.

Mileena walks over to her bed, and lies atop of the richly silk laced blankets and pillows. Perhaps in the morning she could make amends with Tanya, for the idea she presented to her was out of good reason, but would not have lead to a good outcome as she probably planned.

Mileena closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep for the first time in weeks.

What feels like mere minutes later, Mileena opens her eyes to a dim Outworld sun once more. She sits upward, her mind immediately clasping onto the thought of Tanya. Without thinking twice, she takes to her feet and heads to her door only to step on something thin with the sound of paper crunching hits her ears.

She peers down at what appears to be a piece of paper wrapped in a yellow ribbon. Mileena peers at the sheet of paper in confusion as she takes it into her hands and begins to unravel the ribbon quickly. She tosses the ribbon aside as she unfolds the paper, holding it outward for her to read.

" _Change of plans Mileena, I was wrong to make you choose between two loves. Goodbye. Signed, dearest Tanya."_

Mileena stares at the piece of paper for a moment. It is as if somewhere within a piece of her is missing. She was not ready to see anything happen to Tanya, nor let her go. How could she just up and vanish? Surely she knows Mileena well enough to know that what they had was enough for her to keep her true intentions secret, regardless of what was said out of spite.

Mileena crumbles the paper in her hands and quickly bursts through her door with fierceness as she proceeds to run through the corridor. She must see it for herself. She runs until she finds Tanya's quarters. She does not even bother using common courtesy as she kicks in her door. Her eyes scan the room, only to have the one thing she wanted to avoid come to light. She is gone...for good.

* * *

 **CURRENTLY, IN THE NETHERREALM**

Mileena gasps at the large memory as she steps out of the portal, arriving directly in front of Shinnok's elegant throne. She attempts to mask her throbbing head pain and paused breathing from recalling Tanya so vividly by staring forward with a blank expression on her face. She would rather face death than to entertain Shinnok by letting him get wind of her being weakened by recalling her past life.

"Ah, my sweet. What news from Outworld?" he questions with a grin plastered on his face.

"The emperor is more than willing to cooperate, with the access to most of your forces of course," Mileena reports.

Shinnok lets out a chuckle.

"That I knew he would demand, no matter. The more of my forces in Outworld the better the plan shall unfold. Keep your eyes on him and keep me informed on all his plans," he commands.

Mileena nods, hating being given orders like most of her past life, or at least as far as she can recall.

"I also have another task for you."

Mileena stands at attention hearing this. So many things a fallen Elder God needs to do, so few specters to assist him in it all.

"I have yet to receive relying eyes within the Orderrealm. I sent Noob to locate Dairou and ask for an alliance, yet he failed to comply along with Havik. However I have found an alternative for the Chaosrealm, along with the Orderrealm," he explains. "A chaotic rebel within the Orderrealm that defies the Seidan guard known as Darrius is the one in my sights. He seems to be reckless, reckless enough to accept an alliance with the likes of a fallen Elder God if it meant more power."

Mileena grins at this.

"I shall locate him without trouble," she places a hand on her hip.

"Splendid! Yet, I would like you to engage in this mission come morning. Spend this night in Outworld and let your mind wrap around it as your 'home' once more. I shall send you on your way once the sun shows its face again," he replies.

This is a great deal for Mileena, for she would like to recall more of her past life and Outworld is the key to her memories. Or at least that is how it seems.

"Yes lord Shinnok," she bows her head, not really meaning any of the common courtesy she just displayed.

Shinnok opens a second portal right behind her, and without hesitation she turns to walk through it. A hazy phase in and out of reality passes Mileena as she lands in a corridor in the middle of the fortress. The portal closes behind her as she recognizes her surroundings as the corridor from her recollection from earlier. Her room lies near here.

She proceeds through the corridor that is unusually empty and dark. Only one torch brings light to the adjacent end of the corridor. Mileena continues through the hall, the sense of familiarity overriding her mind. Did the emperor have her things thrown out or burned? A being pathetic as him...she would never put such childish acts past him.

She passes by each wooden door, feeling as if her spirit remembered and her body merely followed. She then stops in front of a door and gazes upon it. This must be it, she can feel it. Her hand goes to twist the door handle until a blade flies through the air, just missing her hand. The blade gets stuck inside the wall near Mileena as she turns to meet her aggressor with haste. Her eyes scan the corridor only to see torches and paintings that suspend from the walls. No one?

She turns back to the blade, feeling as if she has seen the weapon somewhere before. A kobu jutsu blade? Mileena turns back around quickly only to be met by the ebony Edenian beauty herself. Without warning, her soft, plump lips crash into Mileena's new full lips. Mileena's facial expression shows one of surprise, yet after only a moment her spirit feels some sort of relief.

Mileena's eyes close as Tanya pulls her in deeper to the kiss by her upper waist. Mileena's hands travel to Tanya's shoulders, then soon caress her face as their lips continue kombating. Perhaps the specter of lust was even more fitting of a title than Mileena knows, for her sudden memory and craving for Tanya has never been stronger. Tanya's tongue then rubs against Mileena's lips, inquiring for entry. Mileena grants it, allowing their tongues to lock and swap sides in each other's mouths. This thrills Tanya, causing her to grip Mileena's waist more firmly. After a lengthy moment, Tanya pulls away for a breath, her hands still amongst Mileena's hips and Mileena still caressing her face as they examine each other.

"Dearest Tanya," Mileena grins, also silently catching her own breath.

"Princess...my apologies, come and enter your former quarters," she grabs her hand and quickly leads her inside.

Tanya closes the door behind them as Mileena travels further into the room, her eyes landing on all of her surroundings. The room was covered in a thin sheet of dust and cobwebs. The once vibrant and elegant red outlined gold bed set was now old and appeared ragged. On a small table adjacent to her wardrobe lies all of her old possessions. Face masks, a hand mirror, and a pair of sais.

Mileena reaches out to touch her dust covered sais, noticing they still have quite a sharp edge. She picks them up and analyzes them. Many lives have fallen to these very blades. Soon, many more shall. She places them across her back, altering her traditional ways of strapping them to her lower thighs with holsters. This seems to fit her new style much more.

"Your resemblance to Kitana is unsettling. I thought Quan Chi had captured her," Tanya states while walking toward her.

Mileena shifts to face her.

"Death changes the most complicated of beings," Mileena replies.

"Mileena...I apologize for abandoning you so unexpectedly long ago..."

"If only you were at the tournament with me. Jade was one of my murderers. How unfortunate that I was left for dead amongst traitors," Mileena hardens her gaze on Tanya.

"...How...were you resurrected? Once I received word you were deceased I came back for confirmation. The emperor cared less at the time if I left or stayed within his forces. Apparently he needed more warriors," she states.

"Then why did you leave to begin with?" Mileena confronts.

"After you threatened to inform of my treachery, I got word there was another way to unmerge the realm. I ran away on a long goose chase, and remained in the shadows of Outworld. Without your assistance I—"

"Blasphemy! You knew I would not have done that!" she interrupts.

"One could have never been certain when it came to you! Even me!"

Mileena's fists clench.

"You left me to serve this pathetic lying fool by my lonely for five millennia! Only for me to meet death by the hands of my false sister and her guard dog!" Mileena steps closer, coming face to face with Tanya.

"Says the one who served him blindly without question! I warned you long ago of his acts while you were too focused on being his favorite, the heir!"

"I have always been the heir! Kitana was to be replaced by me! Speak only of what you know!"

"I know that he always adored your 'sister' much more, and you knew as well! Why else would he order her capture alive?!"

An angered frown graces Mileena's face, and her appearance fights not to alter to her Tarkatan features as low growls escaped her lips.

"The emperor is of no concern to me anymore regardless," Mileena says, toning down her angered state.

"He is of all my concerns, I still yearn to claim his head and rule Edenia," Tanya admits.

Mileena sighs and closes her eyes before turning back to Tanya.

"In the past...I admit, I was blinded by the emperor's influence and my own immaturity," she faces Tanya once more. "Never again will I allow that to happen. I also hunt for his head."

Tanya's eyes widen in joy and slight surprise.

"Is that so? So where do we go from here?" Tanya questions.

"I would go to the depths of each realm if necessary. As long as his life is no more, along with Jade and Kitana's, I will find my contentment."

Tanya grins at her words.

"We will discuss this more later, I must return to the emperor's side. Welcome home my princess," Tanya embraces Mileena one last time before heading to the door and exiting Mileena's quarters.

Soon, Mileena is left alone with a feeling of deja vu as she recalls the simple elements of her time in Outworld. How much of a fool she was to compete for the emperor's attention. How foolish she was to stand idly by while Kitana betrayed them all. How weak she was to fall victim to her and Jade. She swears to herself she will no longer allow it, ever.


	9. The Plan

**IN OUTWORLD**

The Outworld moon displays itself over the clouds as Li Mei continues to lead the group with Smoke right next to her. Sub-Zero and Kung Lao trail not too far behind and are followed by Jade and Kitana. They have passed many villages already, though they have not yet arrived at their targeted village. It is just up ahead and is illuminated by torches and a campfire. Some of the villagers notice the approaching warriors as the fire reflects from their blades. Some children watch on in excitement from a distance, as some adults face them in awe.

The tension between the Edenians and Smoke does not falter, however he decided if he could ignore their presence for the most part the mission will be much simpler for all. It seems Kitana thought the same, unlike Jade who does not mind confrontation when she feels it is necessary.

"It seems as though they suspect us," Smoke takes note.

The villagers' faces show one of shock as they close the distance. The sandy and somewhat grassy terrain added to the noise of their feet hitting the ground. This made the villagers feel more easy, for the group does not appear to be up to any trickery or concealing their approach. Yet, they can not be too sure.

Li Mei notices as well, but should push come to shove, she is positive she could convince them they are no threat to the village.

They enter the village grounds as the villagers gather around to peer at them. It is not the largest village, but they have enough room for all of it's inhabitants and then some. Whispers erupt from the crowd of residents when suddenly the crowd clears and an old woman appears.

She seems to be quite short, shorter than any woman in the vicinity. Her hair of the purest white is tied back with a brown headband amongst her forehead and her skin is that of bronze. Black and brown robes grace her, making her appear even more mature. Her strong brown eyes hold meaning, sincerity, and honesty. She is undoubtedly the eldest of the village, and appears to be the wisest. Her smile does not seem to leave her face as she approaches the warriors.

"Greetings. I see that you must have all come a very long way. However, I must tell you that we have nothing of value to give up to you all. This village is very poor and we live off of the land," the old woman states, her voice stronger than expected.

"Worry not my lady, we come not to ransack or thieve. We wish only to catch our rest here for the night. We have a very hectic journey ahead of us and wish to get as much rest as we possibly can," Li Mei states.

"Oh?" the old woman states. "By the Gods, you are different. Usually when warriors of your caliber come, we are left back at stage one in life. I thank the Elder Gods that you display such respect." she steps closer.

"We have somewhere for you all to stay. However, I am afraid I can only offer one tent for all of you."

"I believe one is all we need," Kung Lao replies.

Li Mei smiles at him.

"May I ask each of your names?" the old woman inquires, walking down the 'row' of warriors.

"I am Li Mei. This is Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Jade, and Kitana," she points to each of them, making the introduction quick.

"I am the leader of this village, you may address me as Blanche," she gives a gentle smile.

They each return one back, though she did not notice them all for the only warriors unmasked are Li Mei and Kung Lao. Suddenly Blanche turns to the villagers.

"Ladies, show our guests where they shall stay for the eve," she commands.

Three women emerge from the crowd, urging the group to follow. Light commotion then takes it's toll on the villagers once more as the group begins to advance to their staying quarters. The village must be filled with at least fifty souls; women, men, and children of equal count. Some children run and 'spy' on the warriors with uncontained excitement.

The warriors ease past the campfire and come to a rather large tent. The women open it for them and they begin to go inside. First Li Mei, Kung Lao, Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Jade. Before Kitana enters, someone catches her attention.

"Princess?" she hears behind her.

Kitana raises an eyebrow in shock as she turns to meet an approaching Blanche. How was she aware of her identity?

Blankets and sheets are in her grasp as she approaches the large tent.

"Yes...it is I," Kitana replies uneasily.

"By the Gods! I thought of the rumors no more than a grain of salt! You have gone rogue!" Blanche's eyes widen.

Kitana's shocked expression does not falter. So not only is she wanted among the emperor's forces, all of Outworld must know. This could bring much more obstacles to their journey.

"How do you know of my identity?"

Blanche's light smile returns. She hands the blankets to one of the women, queuing her to deliver them to the heroes inside. She does as the other women hold the tent opening ajar for her. Blanche then turns her attention back to Kitana.

"Come, let us conversate more privately," she holds her hand outward for Kitana to take it with a smile.

Kitana hesitates, but she inevitably takes her hand. Blanche begins to lead her towards the campfire which seemed to be the center of light for the medium village. Two other villagers wrapped in blankets engaging in conversation with each other sit across the campfire. Despite that, it seemed to be very quiet and the feeling of privacy does not go unthanked.

Large logs surround the campfire acting as seats, which seems pretty convenient to Kitana. As they come to the face of the flames, Blanche takes a seat upon a log as her eyes peer upward to Kitana, urging her to take a seat near her. Kitana obliges, taking a seat just before moving her right hand to her mask. Hesitantly, she removes it as Blanche watches.

"You still hold more beauty than the realms can accommodate for," Blanche compliments.

This brings a small smile to Kitana's face, yet still cannot override her self guilt for taking the life of her supposed sister. Nothing was the same since that eve, not even herself.

"I thank you for your generosity...Blanche. Yet, I must apologize for not being able to identify you myself," Kitana states.

"Do not be," she replies. "I do not expect you to know of me. Allow me to inform you on how I am aware of you."

Kitana shifts her body, directing all forms of attention to Blanche.

"I have lived for many millennia, so far back that the Dragon King ruled in my lifetime. I originate from Edenia. The emperor as you know now...I was present when he merged Edenia with Outworld. I was one of the few who managed not to lose my life. However, I was given a much worse fate," she peers into the flames in front of her as she continues. "He enslaved me and my people and captured the palace, using it as his own. He also took your mother, who was a dear friend to me, as his wife and you as his child. When the queen took her own life...I was told to look after you. I was to deliver to you the nourishment and love that a mother would. However, once you became a few years older and your hybrid sister was by your side...the emperor felt as though my services were useless. He felt as though you no longer needed a mother and needed to become a warrior. He sent his henchmen to my quarters in attempts to take my life. I had to vacate the fortress…"

Kitana peers deeper into her eyes, though Blanche's eyes met the flames and did not part from them. Kitana knew how hard that must have been on her. Kitana has many questions, yet decides to save them for the end.

"However, I made a promise to your mother that I would watch over you to the best of my abilities. Occasionally, I watched as you made your way through Outworld by the emperor's side. You were a woman, an assassin, a well brought up princess. I had no idea you would oppose the emperor, especially with you under the impression that he was your true father," Blanche states.

"I opened my eyes to his true intentions, thanks to lord Raiden, during the tournament. Yet...how intriguing that you knew my mother…" Kitana's eyes held hope.

Blanche turns to meet Kitana's dreamy gaze as she opens her mouth to speak once again.

"...What was she like?" Kitana questions.

"Her personality was that of the sweetest fruit in Earthrealm. She placed other's life before her own, especially yours. She was a queen truly loved by all," Blanche smiles.

Kitana also smiles at this. The emperor never chose to engage in conversation with Kitana had it been about her mother. All she was told was that her mother was dead. As for her true father, she knew not of until Raiden informed her of him after the tournament. He was the king of Edenia, and her mother the queen. Therefore she was never truly princess of Outworld, but Edenia. Though, Kitana did not know her mother took her own life, another question she must ask Blanche.

"My mother...why did she take her own life?"

This question was tough escaping her lips, but she feels as if she must know. She prepares her mind for the worst of answers just in case, for she never expressed her feelings outright in public about her mother not being in her life or her memory.

"For many reasons. Being the queen and a powerful warrior, her soul had a strong essence. She sacrificed herself to strengthen the ward that protects Earthrealm from the emperor as well as to strengthen your soul and good will to protect you from Outworld's taint. It was a noble and brave thing to do, but left her people heartbroken," Blanche explains.

Kitana faces the ground in slight shame. She cannot help but to feel as though somehow she is responsible for her mother's sacrifice. The guilt of Mileena's blood on her hands is already quite heavy. But, now that she is aware of her mother's true death her heart plunges even deeper into the depths of blame and regret. Blanche notices her facial expression and body language.

"It is not your fault, she knew of what she was carrying out. She sacrificed for the greater good, much like you have," she places a hand on Kitana's shoulder.

Kitana faces Blanche again, realizing she is correct and snaps out of her sorrowful state. Or at least for the most part. She aims to change the subject to her liking.

"Edenia, It is the reason why we are here. We wish to unmerge it and ally it with Earthrealm to strengthen both realm's defenses. We were sent to find a way to unmerge the realm in order to take it from the emperor," Kitana says.

"Is that so?" Blanche's smile widens even more. "There is one thing I could inform you of so far as unmerging. It is not proven, but it is strongly rumored within Outworld."

This catches Kitana's undivided attention.

"It is said that the emperor constructs an orb for every realm he captures. The orbs have a similar function to the kamidogu. Within this orb is the realm's structure. Within the kamidogu lies its being as a whole. If you destroy a realm's orb, it will unmerge it from Outworld. However, you must possess the realm's kamidogu to structure it as it once was or the realm shall evaporate into nothingness."

Kitana raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know the location of the realm's orbs?" Kitana questions, feeling as though she finally got a lead.

"I am not certain. But, I would undoubtedly assume it lies somewhere within the fortress."

Kitana nods just before placing a hand over Blanche's.

"I thank you for this talk. You have assisted us greatly," Kitana bows her head.

"I made a promise long ago to look after you. Should you succeed in resurrecting Edenia, I shall know, and I shall be there by your side."

The two continue to conversate as Smoke watches from the tent opening, sharpening a stick with his dagger. His thoughts run wild, causing him to think of Mileena, the mission, and concentrating not to snap Jade's neck in her slumber. He turns back to peer at his allies who lay in rest. Li Mei and Kung Lao sleep close together, Jade sleeps on her lonesome. Even Sub-Zero who engaged in many sleepless nights with the likes of Smoke had decided to finally get his rest.

Rest never was as much of a requirement for Smoke how it is for his allies, and not even he knew why. Even during the tournament he endured many hours of sitting and thinking until the sun arose. Only on rare occasion did he rest. Only when he was with...Mileena. It seems as if it would be one of those sleepless nights yet again. He then shifts his hard gaze from Kitana to the ground as he continues to sharpen the twig with his blade through the night.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

The morning Outworld sun beams on the back of the emperor as he travels through the lowest level corridor of his fortress to the Flesh Pits. He comes to the Flesh Pit's entry and uses his magics to render the door ajar just before heading in. He did not bother closing the door behind him, for only his greatest warriors are aware of this part of the fortress.

His powerful footsteps do not go unheard as he travels down the stone spiral staircase. His skull helmet reflects the aqua green lighting deriving from the Flesh Pit's test tubes as he approaches both sorcerers. Their chanting fills the atmosphere and their palms illuminate different colors as they surround a rather large vial. Within this vial lies the soul in question that shall grant his safe entry into Earthrealm.

"How far along have your abilities pushed the process?" the emperor booms.

Quan Chi pauses his chanting as Shang Tsung continues.

"With the both of us, we have gone farther in merely a day than it would have taken Shang Tsung in a month," he replies, his deep voice coming off strong.

This grants a small frown from Shang Tsung as the emperor rubs his chin in thought.

"Perhaps your skills were more necessary than I anticipated sorcerer...how much longer shall the process be?" he questions firmly.

"We cannot be certain this early on. But rest assured it shall be much sooner than later," Shang Tsung states as Quan Chi picks up the chanting again.

"Speed up the process. The sooner I crush Earthrealm the better," the emperor commands as he balls up a fist with a dark grin.

"Yes emperor," they reply in unison.

Mileena watches from the staircase, hearing the entirety of the conversation. She then vanishes into magenta luster, reappearing in a higher corridor using a sai she planted somewhere safely. This newfound ability just came to her, and proves to be very useful. She places her sais across her back as she begins to walk down the corridor. A grin graces her face as she proceeds to Tanya's door. Before opening it however, she senses presence as if someone or something watching her.

She turns her head to see the hooded shadowy figure she noticed the first eve she arrived at this wretched fortress. She shifts her direction to it and begins to walk closer. The shadowy figure doesn't seem to move as she comes closer, but was still impossible for Mileena to identify who the person of question was. As she comes closer, it disappears around the corner of the corridor. Mileena speeds into a calm run, and comes around the corner of the corridor to find no one walking. No footprints, no shadows, no traces of anyone.

Her head begins to sting slightly. She brings a caressing hand to her forehead.

" _By the gods, have I gone mad?"_ she thinks to herself.

Mileena assumes it must be one of her misunderstood memories attempting to flood her mind. She turns back the way she came and heads back to Tanya's quarters uneasily. She checks over her shoulder every few seconds just in case what she believes to be hallucinations are a reality. As she comes around to Tanya's door and sees no sign of danger yet again, she twists the doorknob as she enters with caution.

Tanya faces Mileena with a smile as she enters her quarters. Mileena closes the door behind her and tries her best to hide her new found suspicions of a possible assassin, and or hallucination. However, Tanya notices the strange expression on Mileena's face. Tanya closes the distance between them swiftly.

"What is it?" Tanya questions.

Mileena then snaps out of her slight trance, grinning at Tanya.

"It is of no importance, dearest Tanya. I have information on the spell. The emperor ordered they accelerate the sorcery's speed, therefore we have to accelerate our plan," Mileena replies.

Tanya sends a grin her way.

"Then where shall we start?" Tanya questions, having a hunch that Mileena may be onto something.

Mileena narrows her eyes, a devious smile creeping across her lips. She begins to pace past Tanya, going deeper into her quarters as she peers around at her surroundings.

"Since we are both allied with the emperor, and I Shinnok, we are able to monitor their plans. This is how I gathered the plan of which they are already taking action," her eyes meet Tanya's once more, who still remained on the other side of the room. "Shinnok sent Quan Chi and I to assist in the emperor's plans, only to accelerate the process and to fool the emperor into believing we are his allies. When in reality, we bring a much darker fate to the emperor than even the Elder Gods could bring…" Mileena trails off to leave Tanya in suspense.

Tanya closes the distance between them once more with wide eyes holding sadistic interest. Eyes that say to continue, begging to know the miraculous evil the closest person in her life has come up with.

"We are going to claim Earthrealm and then capture it for ourselves, followed by doing the same to Outworld. This shall not only expand Shinnok's power beyond the Netherrealm, but also rivaling the Elder Gods' control over his abilities and whereabouts within the realms. We will alter the possible, all by assisting the emperor in his utterly futile quest to capture Earthrealm," Mileena adds.

"That is quite brilliant… that is why they must drop the ward first...not only for the emperor to enter the realm, but for the Elder Gods to be unable to stop Shinnok!" Tanya pieces the plan together with a new understanding.

"Yes indeed," Mileena smiles as she enters Tanya's personal space and places a hand on her upper cheek. "And where we come into play in all of this all depends on our unmerging Edenia while the emperor is concentrated on Earthrealm."

Tanya peers into her eyes with the craving of power, now understanding just where they are going with the plan.

"From there, the emperor shall be in Earthrealm as we steal Edenia, which will also grant us enough time to take Outworld from under his wing before Shinnok does," Tanya finishes Mileena's thoughts.

Mileena leans inward, her lips brushing past Tanya's cheek.

"Exactly," Mileena whispers directly into Tanya's ear.

Tanya smiles at the feeling of Mileena's breath gently embracing her neck as she slowly pulls away, coming back into her eye's view.

"However you may be overlooking a small detail Mileena. What if the emperor is successful in capturing Earthrealm quickly and lives? He would surely seek his realm back. Along with Shinnok, they are the most restless conquerors in all of the realms. The fallen Elder God will not take kindly to you usurping the throne either, whether you are rightfully the heir or not," Tanya states.

Mileena smiles at this.

"Swaying Outworld warriors will not take much. Being the Kahnum of Outworld shall embed fear into them all, and they shall not question my lead. The emperor may try to reclaim it, but how can he with no allies?" Mileena grins, sure of herself. "As for the fallen Elder God, he cannot himself leave the Netherrealm without performing a lengthy ritual due to the Elder Gods. That ritual depends on eight specters, seven others including myself. Yet, he has only united seven of us. Unlike the emperor's ward that prevents him from setting foot in Earthrealm, Shinnok has a ward around the Netherrealm itself to stop him from ever exiting the realm. We just have to be smart, unite the native Edenians and Outworlders. Perhaps even the Shokan..." Mileena rubs her chin in thought, amused with their conniving plan.

"Yet we know not how to unmerge the realm. Once we discover a way, nothing shall hold us back from there," Tanya hypothesizes.

"Yes...perhaps while I am away I could interrogate others. That information is vital."

"I shall also do some...research. The Outworld archives may carry something useful. The natives of the realm tend to carry the history of the realms on their shoulders as well," Tanya suggests.

Mileena nods at this as Tanya peers into her white orbs.

"The perfect plan is being formed, even if the timing is rather crucial," Mileena muses as she slightly eases closer to Tanya.

"The perfect plan that could easily fail should we make one simple mistake or simply do not act quickly enough...nothing we have not accomplished together before," Tanya closes in on Mileena once more, pressing her lips to hers gently.

Mileena enjoys this, her plump, soft, new lips against Tanya's. After a moment Mileena pulls away with a devious grin spread on her lips.

"I must see Quan Chi. I shall keep close eyes on their plans and help formulate our own," Mileena states just before heading to Tanya's door.

Before she could twist the door handle to leave, Tanya steps forward.

"Mileena," she raises her voice to attract the hybrid's attention.

Mileena keeps her eyes on the door, but shifts her head to the right to indicate she is listening with open ears.

"We are in this together this time. I swear to you, I shall not leave you again."

Mileena can sense she must have been holding back those very words since their argument yesterday. Yet what a relief those words were, for Mileena feels her sincerity, something Tanya displays to no one else. Mileena turns her gaze to meet Tanya's orbs, her eyes displaying slight surprise.

"Neither shall I."

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

Sounds of metals clashing in the distance strikes Smoke's ears gently, whom eventually slipped into a light sleep during the night as he lay in the center of the medium tent on the ground. He ignores it however, feeling as though the commotion is merely a figment of his imagination. What seems like seconds later, hands clasp over his shoulders, shaking him awake violently. His annoyance is more than evident, especially when he opens his eyes slightly to find the one waking him is none other than Kitana. His eyes remain at a squint assuming this must indeed be a dream, for Kitana would not dare pester with the likes of he in such a manner.

"Smoke! Wake up!" her voice was very faint, almost as if she weren't saying anything at all.

His narrowed eyes manage to lock onto her, yet he is unable to open them completely. She continues in the attempt to shake him awake by his shoulders and he is more than able to feel it, but cannot seem to be able to react. Yet, he is not drowsy in the slightest bit. It is as if he has become paralyzed. He cannot even recall himself choosing to rest like his allies did last night.

As he begins to slowly slip away from the realm of sleep, he sees a man in all black approach Kitana from behind with a sword drawn. He aims to impale Smoke, which he was shocked to see Kitana act quickly in deflecting the blade with her sapphire fans just before decapitating the man. Smoke's eyes open completely, as he realizes this was never a mere dream. The village was being raided, yet he still was unable to move. Kitana examines him as he looks to her. She lifts his head and peers back into his eyes.

He cannot believe Kitana would ever save his life, let alone cater to his injuries while everyone else was fending off the raiders. Yet, all he can do is peer at her. His eyes still hold vengeance as they ask her, why? Why assist him?

He almost appears as dead, for he is lying straight and his eyes shoot forward to her own. She peers around the tent frantically, not knowing what to do. The others had gone outside and begun fending off the invaders, not noticing Smoke's condition. Had it not been for Kitana leaving her weapons in this very tent, she would not have noticed either. As Kitana's hands elevate Smoke's head, his mask slips off, and her hands travel over a small dart wedged into the back of his neck.

Feeling uneasy, she quickly removes it, earning a low and barely audible grunt from Smoke. She had never had such extended eye contact with Smoke, nor has she seen his face up close in such detail. Even his light gray, almost white, eye lashes were noticeable. He had been drugged. But why only he? They were all inside the tent.

A moment passes, a large breath erupts from Smoke's lips and he sits upward speedily. This somewhat startles Kitana, causing her to slightly jump with a gasp. He turns to her with confused eyes before standing quickly and drawing a dagger. Kitana takes to her feet just as quick, on the defensive in case her murder remains as the axis of his goals.

"We must help the others," he states quickly just before vanishing into vapor.

This shocks Kitana even more. Why she saved his life was a mystery to her, for she could have easily left him there to die. However, why he spared hers was an even bigger mystery. He could have easily informed the others the dead man lying inside the tent and she had murdered each other, which going by how he last threatened Jade, she would not place such an accusation past him.

Without second thinking the situation, she dashes out of the tent, coming to Jade's side with her fans drawn. She was in the process of holding off two men, swinging her luminescent, violet staff around with fluent technique. The invaders wore all black leather clothing with dark ink tattoos of dragons on each of their arms. Kitana recognized their attackers instantly. It was the Black Dragon clan.

Sub-Zero stood his ground near a blade wielding Li Mei, freezing the arm of a foe just before tearing it off and kicking them to the ground. The shouts and cries stung in the atmosphere, sending a message to the other clan members. Li Mei slices the lower leg of another nearing enemy clean off, just as another approaches her from behind.

She senses his presence before he manages to attack her. This gives her enough time to turn to face him, as well as dodge his vertical axe attack. She then draws her foot back and delivers a back flip high kick to his chin as her feet illuminate a bright blue. This also launches her opponent in the air. She jumps and meets him with her blade at the ready, slicing his throat in midair as she lands back on her feet. She remains on guard for her next adversary, her blade stained with the blood of the invading clan members.

Kung Lao engages in battle with a man clad in black and red armor with dragons of both colors embracing his legs. The tattoos are evident on his upper arms, which also hold arm bands. His hair is spiky and his sideburns end on his lower cheeks. A grin is plastered on his bearded face as he faces Kung Lao, ready for kombat.

"This is what happens when weak Earthrealmers come to Outworld," he remarks with sick joy.

Kung Lao frowns angrily.

"You pathetic Black Dragon! This village is poor and lives off of the land! Why ransack it?!" he shouts.

"Oh, we came here just to murder you. Word gets around quickly in this realm—" he cuts himself off only to grab hold of a running villager and presses his axe to their throat.

The villager however, happens to be Blanche herself. Kung Lao gets into a defensive stance, removing his hat.

"Don't you move! Or the entire village, including the eldest here shall perish," he states with a grin.

Kung Lao's eyes divert to his allies, seeing that Jarek's confidence in his forces was largely misplaced. Most of the accompanying Black Dragon were falling to the hands of his allies, and even to some of the villagers.

He spots Sub-Zero approaching, most likely ready to end Jarek's existence by surprise until he pauses and his eyes widen. Kung Lao hears grunts and turns his attention back to Jarek, who somehow was pinned to the ground by Blanche who mercilessly pounded his cranium with her fists. Small shouts of fury came from Blanche's lips as Jarek attempted to get away, only to be met by more jabs that cause his blood to erupt from his nose and mouth. The crimson substance stains her robes and face.

This shocks Kung Lao as well, for Blanche did not appear as a fighter, especially one so mighty. Kung Lao eases his posture with an amused small smile as Blanche takes to her feet, leaving Jarek in a pool of blood with several of his facial bones broken. Weakened, he begins to crawl away slowly, groaning in defeat. Kung Lao advances to Blanche's side along with Sub-Zero, assuring she was not injured.

Smoke finishes off an opponent near Jade, which seems to be the last of their enemies. Though, at a large cost. Innocent villagers, though few, have lost their lives. Tents were no longer in tact and blades were lodged into the sandy terrain, marking this dreaded day. Li Mei notices this as she gazes around, feeling a saddened nostalgia for her own village. Villagers assist each other and begin tending to the broken objects as well as the wounded. She sheathes her sword as her eyes lock onto Smoke, who approaches Jarek.

Smoke comes to the side of him as he still attempts to crawl away. Smoke stomps on his mid-back, digging his foot into him harshly. His loud groans hit the atmosphere, causing all of Smoke's allies to turn their attention to him. Kitana watches with an arched eyebrow, her mind still venturing back to when Smoke was partially unconscious and spared her.

Without warning, Smoke removes his foot from his back and delivers a fierce kick to his side, turning him over abruptly. He then pins him to the ground with a stomp of his foot once more, striking his abdomen. A more lengthy grunt escapes Jarek this time.

"You have precisely two short minutes to explain to me why you came, why you drugged me, and why I shouldn't end your pathetic existence," Smoke's eyes display anger as he twirls a dagger between his thumb, index and middle fingers.

Jarek's expression displays one of defiance. A grin then strikes his lips as his now narrowed eyes peer upward at Smoke's.

"I ain't sayin' nothin'," he states just before spitting blood that lands on Smoke's leg.

Smoke sarcastically laughs at his resistance. Without indication, he tosses the dagger within his grasp toward Jarek's left palm, impaling it and securing it to the ground. His small shouts and panics do not go unheard as Sub-Zero watches on, still maintaining his past hypothesis on Smoke. It is as if he had become the Mileena who he had changed so long ago. Reckless yet sharp-minded, making him a dangerous foe and an even more deadly assassin.

"Even more of a motive for me to slit your throat scum," Smoke states as he unsheathes another dagger so quickly it almost goes unnoticed to the others.

Jarek's small shouts continue as the blood leaks through his palm steadily. Kitana takes her gaze from Smoke to Blanche, who Kitana was hoping would survive this. She is a strong woman indeed. She advances to her quickly, seeing Kung Lao and Sub-Zero remaining at Blanche's side as well. Kitana sheathes her fans as she closes the distance between them.

"Blanche!" Kitana shouts.

She turns to Kitana with a small smile. Kitana embraces her, a feeling of relief engulfing her to see Blanche is safe. She feels as if she is the closest thing to family she has besides Jade. She did after all assist in raising her and she knew her mother.

"All is well Kitana, are you injured?" she states, hiding her concern for the dead.

Kitana pulls away and peers around the village, seeing children and other innocents lying dead. The Black Dragon truly are careless and show no remorse.

"I am unscathed. I apologize for all of the loss this dawn...had we not come—"

"Kitana, I am glad you came. To know Edenia has a chance to be free again is enough motivation for me and my people to continue on another day...we can rebuild our village," Blanche says strongly.

Kitana nods and all eyes land back on Smoke, who continues to earn Jarek's tormenting shouts.

"Speak!" he shouts as he pins Jarek's other palm to the sandy terrain with another dagger.

Jarek shouts at the immense pain, fighting the urge to move, for it only makes the process more painful. Li Mei comes to Smoke's side with a certain fierceness in her eyes. She and Smoke take no pity on him.

"I'll never sell out the Black Dragon!" he shouts in defiance with complete pain coursing through his body.

"Then suffer as this village did," Li Mei states just before unsheathing her blade once more and impaling his chest.

A hurt and shocked gasp comes from Jarek as he peers from the blade planted through his chest to a vengeful Li Mei. Without warning she extracts the blade and his blood stains the metals much like her earlier foes. He seems not to be able to utter another word as his gaze switches to each of the warriors. Smoke stomps harshly on his chest once more only this time to collect his daggers which pin Jarek to the terrain. His palms are rather ragged and bloody. Suddenly blood erupts from his mouth and his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head. He remains motionless as the sounds of him choking on his own crimson fluids hits everyone's ears.

The warriors each watch on with blank eyes, yet different takes on the situation. They each agree the two have become rather cold since Mileena's life was lost. Li Mei used her motive to get stronger and end Jade's life for preventing her from assisting her sworn sister in a time of need, unlike Smoke who only used his motive for his own personal vengeance. Sub-Zero sees this clearly, and completely understands why. It is why he is in Outworld as well, to avenge his brother's death. To end Scorpion's existence and avoid the Lin Kuei.

Jarek attempts to crawl away slowly as he bleeds out in the process. Feeling as though he is already good as dead, Li Mei and Smoke turn their attention to Blanche, along with the other warriors. Smoke and Li Mei approach her calmly. Li Mei sheathes her blade yet again as Smoke places a hand amongst Blanche's shoulder.

"I feel for the people of this village. I apologize for the pain we bring along with us," Smoke genuinely apologizes, something Kitana thought she'd never lay eyes on.

"This is far from any of your faults, it is the people who've hunted you who is to blame," she replies.

"I assumed only the Lin Kuei was after us...now the Black Dragon?" Smoke asks himself, removing his hand from Blanche's shoulder.

"The Black Dragon will hunt anyone they see as a threat. They've recently been working hand in hand with the emperor in exchange for koins," Blanche informs him.

The look of guilt still spreads in his eyes, another aspect of his old self Kitana never expected to see after the tournament. Jade also sees this, but does not think much of it. She is merely here for securing Edenia with Kitana and attempting to either end or settle her feud with Li Mei and Smoke for the better of the realms.

"So if the Black Dragon knows we are here…"

"Then so does the emperor," Kitana thinks out loud, picking up where Smoke left off.

Blanche nods, turning to her.

"Perhaps we should resume our quest, every second we remain here endangers your village more," Sub-Zero suggests.

"Indeed, yet we do not exactly have a route. There are warriors after us sent by the emperor, meaning the more eyes that land on us, the easier it shall be for them to track us. The emperor is rather relentless, we must be more discreet," Jade cuts in.

Kitana nods in agreement.

"Though we have spent most of our lives in Outworld, we have not been this far out unless it was by portal. We are unsure of what way to proceed," Kitana adds.

"That can be arranged. The plan is to infiltrate the fortress correct?" Blanche seeks to confirm.

"Yes, however it may be more difficult with the emperor expecting our arrival now," Li Mei states.

Blanche begins to slowly pace around the warriors with her hands folded together in front of her.

"There is an alternative for you all. A shortcut per say," Blanche suggests. "The fastest and most discreet way to the emperor's fortress is through the mountains, to the east. It's acts as a natural dividend for the realm. Once you pass the mountains, you shall enter the Wastelands. I assume from there Kitana and Jade know the quickest way to the fortress, however I suggest using the Sea of Blood to cross the Wastelands. Rumor has it the Red Dragon and Black Dragon have turned parts of the Wastelands into a field of never ending war. They also say Shokan roam the Wastelands, so be wary." she finishes, coming face to face with each of the heroes.

Some of the surviving villagers come to her side, as others continue to assist the wounded.

They each nod, understanding the task and the risk at hand.

"Allow us to stay a bit longer and assist you in rebuilding your village? It is the least we could do for your kindness and the bad fortune we carried here," Kung Lao suggests.

"That is quite kind of you, however we shall fare with the odds. This is not the first time tragedy has unraveled here. All I ask is that you concentrate on unmerging Edenia so we can all return to our true home," Blanche smiles.

As if in unison, they each bow before Blanche, displaying their deep thanks.

"Farewell, may we meet again," Smoke states, speaking for them all.

They each turn to exit the village the way Blanche directed them. All except for Kitana, who gazes at Blanche.

"Oh? You did not believe you were going without previsions did you?" Blanche states.

Each of the heroes turn around to villagers who brought forth brown sacks full of fruits and assorted breads. There was one bag for each warrior. After receiving the gift, Kitana approached Blanche.

"You were just raided, we cannot take this," she says in slight guilt.

"We live off of the land, we will make much more tenfold. Fortunately we did not suffer many casualties. So, please, accept it," she softly smiles.

Each of the warriors bow once more, and begin to thank the villagers for their great hospitality. Even in a dreadful time such as this they show support.

Kitana embraces Blanche one last time, her appreciation for all she has informed her of and all of her support not going unnoticed.

"Should we manage to unmerge the realm, I shall return for you and your people to assure you come back unscathed," Kitana promises.

"Many thanks Kitana, you have grown so well. You truly contain the spirit of your mother."

Kitana ends the embrace, facing her with a smile. It has been so long since a genuine smile has graced her face. Though it went unnoticed due to her mask covering half of her face, the slight squinting of her eyes gave it away.

"Goodbye...for now," Kitana says, and begins walking toward her allies.

They each watch as Kitana catches up, and they all turn to wave goodbye to the villagers. The villagers wave back, the happiness not erased from their faces, even after an attack. This morning has already shown what is to come, for this is only the beginning.


	10. Chaotic Order

Hello readers! I apologize for all of my late chapter uploads, but unfortunately when life calls you must handle it. The story will be finished completely, but will be released at a steady pace. On the upside, we're about half way through! Will Smoke ever forgive his enemies? Will Mileena ever gain all of her memories? Find out and thank you for tuning in for the sequel (:

* * *

 **~Mileena POV~**

I travel down the spiral staircase leading deeper into the Flesh Pits. Shame on the emperor to entrust me more when I aim to end his reign rather than before when all my motives were to blindly serve him.

On my way to see Quan Chi, Reiko summoned me to the emperor's side. There he officially crowned me heir to the throne of Outworld, princess Mileena Kahnum. The crowd was not large, though consisted of his closest warriors, dearest Tanya included. Never has he done any of the sorts for Kitana before. It lasted few hours, as he explained to his forces the plan of invasion. He also began preparing his army, assuring when the time comes Earthrealm shall fall to his mercy.

How late he realizes my true potential. The throne shall be mine regardless if he is alive and well or rotting in the Netherrealm. He no longer has a true supportive heir, assuming Kitana will not end her traitorous ways.

I now walk through the Flesh Pits, peering at all of the abominations Shang Tsung has created. To think that I was one of them, that my existence began in a mere test tube and not from the queen as I always believed. It never was simple to accept, to know I was merely appointed as the heir and not a true heir. However, decree is as thick as blood in this realm.

I continue to walk as I spot Quan Chi and Shang Tsung chanting around the soul in question that would quell the ward protecting Earthrealm. I wonder who exactly this soul is that shall be resurrected.

"Ah, Mileena," Quan Chi spots me and pauses his chanting.

"Yes," I speak calmly as I come face to face with he, Shang Tsung, the floating soul and a random portal.

"Shinnok would like to see you, I summoned a portal to your left in anticipation," he explains.

"I see, I shall return soon," I state.

He sends a nod as I advance to the portal. Before stepping through I turn around and shift my gaze from the soul back to Quan Chi.

"Out of curiosity...who exactly are we resurrecting?" I inquire.

They continue to chant, yet this time Shang Tsung pauses.

"The soul is no other than the queen, Sindel, your mother," he replies, his hands illuminating shades of red.

My eyes widen at bit at this revelation. It all makes sense, the emperor never did want to engage in conversation about her. All I knew was that she was dead. Never would I have guessed she was the soul that prevented my father from a simple merger. Well, it shall indeed be interesting to see 'mother' rise from the grave.

Hearing this, I turn back to the portal and walk through. As if in seconds there I was before the shimmering throne of Shinnok and he watching me with anticipation. I stand straight.

"Everything is in motion. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have already progressed in the spell and the emperor considers me his daughter once more."

Shinnok grins devilishly.

"Then the Orderrealm awaits my sweet. Locate Darrius at all costs," he commands.

I nod, not wishing to degrade myself further by addressing him as lord once again, as he opens a portal to my right. Eager to leave his presence, I waste no time in walking through the portal. As I pass through, flashes of bright light strike my eyes and random fragments of memories cloud my mind. It all too fast to pick a certain specific memory from, yet I feel as if I now contain a better understanding of my past self. Without even realizing, I had arrived on the other side on the portal. A gasp escapes my lips as I peer around anxiously.

It was no shock landing eyes on such an organized realm being that it is known as the Orderrealm. Buildings in the distance were sorted by size, color, and the terrain was a smooth surface with the sturdiness of cement. I stand upon what appears to be a sidewalk, yet the entire land form is suspended in the air and circular. It is as if this realm is a much neater version of the Chaosrealm and much more calm. The architecture shares the same neon color scheme yet much more futuristic, especially the medium skyscrapers in the distance.

Not many civilians tread in the area in which I have arrived, none except a woman mere feet ahead walking toward what may be her home. Violet robes cover her figure, long brown hair reaches her mid-back and what looks like a scarf, also of violet, is wrapped around her head. I sense great familiarity from her appearance...yet I fail to comprehend why. I feel as if I know who she is, therefore I cannot resist to find out whether or not I do. I begin to follow her, trailing her every step fluently. I do not bother concealing my intentions, for I do not intend to invoke harm to her. Perhaps if I saw her face, and she mine, the memory would come back stronger. I know every memory risks my being as a specter but I care little. I must remember all of who I was if I am going to continue to be Mileena.

I pick up the pace, catching up to her in what seems like mere seconds. She suddenly stops, then turns to meet my curious gaze. Her facial features do not strike me as familiar, but her overall appearance and her way of presenting herself cannot elude my thoughts.

"Hello?" she speaks.

I cannot seem to concentrate, for my mind floods with memories.

 _"You know, there's more to you that meets the eye Mileena. I wish I was more like you," she says in a serious tone and sits on the bed._

 _"What do you mean? We are very alike," I say._

 _"Yes, but you are so clever, so misleading to even your own forces, I really admire it," she looks up at me smiling. I join her on the bed, sitting next to her._

I gasp as I peer at the woman in front of me. She was familiar no doubt, yet the one in my vision was not her. Who the woman was however, I may never know. She may be in my recollection yet...I seem not to know her at all.

"Are you alright?" the woman asks me.

I snap out of my dreary state and place a false smile on my face.

"Yes, you appeared familiar. My apologies," I state.

"It is fine," the woman smiles back, eager to engage in conversation.

Shinnok mentioned Darrius is a rebel of the Seidan guard, therefore she must know something about him. All citizens must, most likely.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she gives me her undivided attention and a gentle smile.

"Do you know the location of a man by the name of Darrius?" I question.

She gasps and her eyes slightly widen.

"Why of course! He is rebelling in the west as we speak!" she states. "I assume you wish to claim the bounty placed on him for his dead or alive capture in the name of order?"

I raise an eyebrow. I was unaware there was an award for his capture. This makes it even easier to locate him. However I shall not bring him harm unless he refuses the offer I have to deliver.

"Yes," I lie, earning an admirable glance from her.

She suddenly reaches into a pocket of her robe, pulls out what looks like a scroll and places it into my hands gently.

"This was given to me mere hours ago by the Seidan guard. I feel as though you could use it much more than I," she smiles.

I begin to unravel the scroll, viewing what I assume to be a portrait of Darrius as well as a large koin reward. I examine the image closely. His skin appears to be ebony and his bald head along with his goatee make him appear as an average mortal. Interesting. A name, location and a visual shall greatly improve the speed of my mission.

"I thank you," I tell her.

She continues to smile, displaying more kindness than a typical Earthrealmer would.

"It is my pleasure. Those who cause injustice deserve to be brought to order."

I nod, misleading her of my true intentions.

"Of course, I shall depart," I say with a smirk just before aiming to hunt this Darrius.

"Good luck!" I hear her shout to me as I continue.

He is currently rebelling in the west, which means that is where I shall go.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

The warriors proceed through the desert like terrain. The mountains Blanche informed them of are visibly close ahead. Sub-Zero walks alongside Kung Lao and Li Mei who are led by Smoke. Kitana and Jade linger behind as always, wanting to avoid Smoke as fluently as possible during the duration of this mission to reclaim Edenia.

"I believe we could make it there in a matter of days. Our biggest obstacle is this mountain range," Sub-Zero states.

"It seems so," Li Mei replies, continuing her conversation between he and Kung Lao.

Smoke remains quiet for the most part, left alone to his thoughts. His mind ventures back to when Kitana had catered to his paralyzed state. It made his blood boil how the one person's life he yearns to take saved his own. Him being a man of honor feels as though he is somewhat indebted to her. Though, most of his being feels as though she has a lot more making up to do. Should he manage to bring Mileena back, and should she want revenge, he will not prevent her from taking it. Hell, he may even assist her. As of now, he still holds onto their grudge.

"Blanche...she assisted in raising me," Kitana explains to Jade in a low voice.

"Did she? How noble...did she ever know your mother, Sindel?"

Kitana turns to her with heavy hearted eyes.

"Indeed. She informed me that she took her own life to secure my soul," she explains.

Jade expresses a look of worry for Kitana. She places a hand amongst her shoulder.

"I deeply apologize Kitana. I never would have hypothesized she left this world in such a way."

Kitana smiles lightly.

"Neither would I."

Smoke comes to a halt as they approach the foot of the mountain. The terrain of it appears rather ragged, sandy and rocky, but a sandy trail leads all the way up the mountain. His eyes shift upward, analyzing the mountain and the somewhat narrow sandy trail that leads to the top. He wastes no time, immediately proceeding to the trail that leads upward to continue their quest.

The other warriors see this and attempt to catch up. However, Kitana analyzes the very top. The mountain is particularly high and contains more than one trail to the top, it would probably extend the trip merely climbing to the top. Then once at the top, one must travel across the peak until one climbs right back down on the other side, which may also take quite some time.

"Wait!" she decides to speak on it.

She approaches Smoke, brushing past Jade and the others. Surprisingly he pauses, turning to meet her eyes. Instead of acknowledging her with words he merely raises an eyebrow. The other warriors watch on in curiosity as the now afternoon sun beams down onto their backs.

"Why are you heading up the mountain? It would be less pestering should we merely go around. We know not of what lies at the top," Kitana declares.

Smoke lets out a frustrated sigh. He is tired of listening to his enemies' suggestions.

"No, we continue through the mountains. Why go around and waste time? We are better off going straight through without stopping," Smoke replies calmly, yet still holds a threatening tone.

Kitana's eyes narrow at his boldness.

"Going through this mountain could take up to two days, going around could be accomplished in merely one," her voice is stern.

Smoke confrontationally closes the distance between them, his aggression not going unnoticed.

"You get no say in what we do, let alone myself!" he shouts, his anger for Kitana still more than evident.

"You are not our leader! You never discuss a plan with the likes of any of us! We merely follow your lead due to your stubbornness!" she shoots back.

"We would not be here had it not been for your poorly placed judgement against your own sister!"

"Your foolish infatuation with the likes of Mileena is what got you here! Not my taking her life!"

Smoke draws a dagger and wraps his hand around her throat viciously as his breathing picks up the pace. Jade is the first to begin to rush to Kitana's aid, however she is held back by Li Mei.

"You will let her fight her own battles from this point on," Li Mei threatens, facing Jade with her hand cuffing the handle of her blade.

"You will not stand in my way," Jade replies with her glaive in hand.

"You stood in mine when it came to my sister, reap what you sew vile Edenian," she draws her blade, aiming it at Jade.

Jade attempts to toss her glaive at Li Mei in anger, which was only blocked by a hat toss from none other than Kung Lao.

"You will not bring harm to her," his eyes widen threateningly as his hat travels back to his grasp.

He comes in front of Li Mei defensively, ready to attack Jade should she try anything more. Jade faces him with enraged eyes, feeling incomplete for not being able to assist her closest ally. Her worried eyes find Kitana. Sub-Zero quickly advances to Smoke's left side, taking hold of his arm that threatens Kitana while the other clenches his dagger. His arm pulls on Smoke, fighting him to let her go.

"Foolish infatuation!?" Smoke's voice distorts and his eyes begin to illuminate a deep white, reflecting off of his dagger. "You have no clue who she was or what she meant to me! She plotted to murder you, attempted to countless times! I saved your life, pointed her in a new direction, converted her to our forces! She was becoming a better person and for what!? Merely for all her progress to be taken from her!"

"Smoke! Release her!" Sub-Zero shouts while increasing his grip on his arm.

Jade, Li Mei, and Kung Lao keep their attention glued to the struggle at hand. Jade's expression continues to display worry as she watches on while plotting to go to Kitana's side the first chance she could get.

Kitana's eyes widen at her very life on the line, as well as at Smoke's revelation. He stopped Mileena from coming for her life? Her hands attempt to ply Smoke's hands from around her neck as she gasps for air. Her nails scratch at the surface his skin, leaving small traces of blood. Yet, it seems as though he cannot feel it.

Her eyes meet his, which never seemed more unfamiliar. They hold rage, rage and no true emotion as they seem to illuminate even brighter. Soon enough she finds her feet off of the ground as Smoke's grip increases. Sub-Zero faces Smoke, this current state he slips into also never seen before by him. What Smoke has become completely eludes him. Feeling as though this is no longer Smoke he releases his grip from his arm and swings with half of his might. He strikes his face, causing him to let go and fall back.

As if in mere seconds his eyes divert back to their normal state as well as his behavior. Kitana catches her breath as Jade slips past Li Mei and Kung Lao, coming to her aid. Jade places her hand on Kitana's shoulder.

"Kitana, are you injured?" Jade asks with concern in her voice.

Over coughs Kitana replies, "No, I am fine."

Smoke analyzes what he has done, though he was confused on what he has done. He turns to Sub-Zero who watches him with a raised eyebrow, confused on whether or not Smoke may attack him as well. Smoke groans as he places a hand on his head that now seems to throb in slight pain.

"Smoke?" Sub-Zero questions his condition in a single word.

Smoke continues to stare his way.

"I...I am alright…" he states, though the certainty in his voice states otherwise.

That state he found himself in was quite new. Whether it was an ability new to his knowledge he could not tell, for he found himself so full of rage he cared little of his actions. As long as the threat was eliminated in anyway he knew how. It peaks his curiosity as well as continues to confuse him. Could it have been...the poison? An effect of it? No, there is no way.

Kitana locks eyes with Smoke, her expression also displaying vengeance.

"So this is how you treat those who save your life?" she remarks in spite.

The warriors face Smoke in surprise. They were unaware of such an event.

"What is the use in saving the life whom you have taken life from? You have much more redeeming to do in order to even slightly phase me," he replies in even more spite than she.

Guilt for his actions he does not feel. Knowing her life was in his control delivered a thrill he has been seeking since his beloved's death.

"Enough of this!" Kung Lao steps in. "We continue through the mountain. After all, that is what Blanche informed us to do. We shall follow through with what she told us word for word," he finalizes.

Kitana recovers and Jade stands to her side. Sub-Zero nods, agreeing with Kung Lao's plan. Li Mei does the same along with the rest of the warriors.

"Perhaps you should lead the way," Sub-Zero suggests, seeing as though Kung Lao seems to be the peacemaker of their small guild.

Seeing as though everyone agrees, Kung Lao nods and then begins to walk forward up the mountain range. Jade and Kitana follow in close proximity behind him, followed by Li Mei, Sub-Zero and Smoke.

* * *

 **IN THE FLESH PITS**

"Woolay!" Quan Chi chants.

His hands illuminate in a bright olive aura as he moves them in a circular motion, mere feet away from Shang Tsung who repeats the same action. They begin to chant in unison and using their hand motions to guide the summoning. The emperor watches on with pride, standing up straight with his hands balled into fists and mounted on his hips. A devious smirk graces his face like no other.

Suddenly, the soul begins to circle the room. Its essence is of a deep blue and a light draft of wind begins to circulate, following the spirit. The soul comes in between the two sorcerers who then proceed to capture it by placing it into a small capsule constructed in the Flesh Pits. Their chanting comes to a stop as they both face the emperor.

"This is stage one, securing the soul for resurrection. We can now move on to the next step of our plan," Quan Chi explains before turning to meet the emperor's eyes.

The emperor crosses his arms, smiling wickedly at this. Unaware to the emperor, Tanya overhears this from one of many of the Flesh Pit's entrances. Realizing where they are in the plan while implying Mileena's prior knowledge keeps her one step ahead of them, or at least for now. She de-materializes into gold-like dust, vanishing to the fortress above.

* * *

 **IN ORDERREALM**

Mileena proceeds through the realm calmly, not wanting to attract the Seidan guard anymore than she will once she locates Darrius. Instead of headed directly through the city and then west, she heads west first to avoid publicity. She runs along the outskirts of the current land form she stands upon. Most of the realm seems to be a highland made up of endless narrow, bridge-like roads. The highland seems to rest upon merely the atmosphere. Lengthy trees appear to grow from the bottom of the roads, water fountains grace every corner, and small streams of water flow off of the land form into non-existence.

The sun shines rather brightly, even while it is close to setting. Many buildings, as well as houses, rest upon narrow walkways leading from the bridge-like roads that serve as the realm's transportation. Judging by the occasional civilians Mileena passes in her pursuit for Darrius, they appear to be adapted to this oddly designed realm well.

Mileena continues to run westward steadily and eventually no civilians grace her with their futile presence. A good feeling it is until the sense of presence unknown to her overrides her mind. She ignores it and continues on, making good time in her mission. She peers at the sky, seeing a black object in the distance.

" _A bird?"_ she thinks. " _I have had yet to see one inside this realm until now…"_

She hears a noise and turns around quickly as she continues running, seeing nothing. An odd feeling of deja vu comes over her, and she feels as though she is being watched. She pauses her advance and turns in each direction frantically to see nothing, no signs of life, not even in the distance. She faces the object in the sky once more, which seems to get closer and closer oddly enough.

Mileena begins to back away, until the object picks up the pace. Her ears pick up sound behind her yet again, causing her to turn to nothing once more and distorting her sense of direction.

" _What has become of me?"_ she thinks to herself.

Mileena then redirects her eyes to the now absent black object in the sky. She stares frantically at the sky, her eyes searching for any proof that she was not going mad. She then breaks eye contact with the sky, deciding to put her possible insanity out of her mind in order to get her mission over with.

Mileena begins to run again until a force unknown to her tackles her down to the ground. Mileena begins to fight off whatever or whoever it could be. Her eyes land on a black hood, the hooded figure she has been spotting around Kahn's fortress. Though this time, wings spread across their back. Mileena fights them off, wrapping her arm around their arm and managing to twist it. This must have done damage, for Mileena manages to use her legs to flip their stance, pinning whoever it is to the ground on their back as she continues applying pressure to their arm. Mileena quickly removes the hood revealing a woman with pitch black shoulder length hair, a red scarf-like blindfold covering her left eye and tanned skin.

"You have costed me my sanity for far too long! Who are you and why have you been following me!?" Mileena interrogates while her Tarkatan features give a quick flash due to her anger outburst.

The woman begins to laugh.

"So the rumor of Shao Kahn's treacherous daughter that is both Edenian and Tarkatan is true," she states humorously.

Mileena raises an eyebrow in confusion. How could she have known so much? She has never laid eyes on this warrior. Mileena then inhales the woman's scent. It feels as though ages have passed since Mileena has last feasted on the life of another. Her blood sparked a different aroma however. Different, yet quite familiar.

"Moroi…" Mileena identifies, remembering her encounter with the likes of a Moroi in the Netherrealm.

Her Tarkatan features take full effect and her tangerine, crescent eyes lock to the woman's. Suddenly the woman flips Mileena over quickly, pins her to the ground and her fangs protrude from her mouth with a hiss. Though, she stops right before her fangs manage to find Mileena's carotid artery. To Mileena's surprise she stands and holds her hand outward, asking for Mileena to take it. She does so with a raised eyebrow and a higher peaked curiosity.

"I, Nitara, come today not to kombat, but to ask of a favor. I have seen you around the fortress and know of your plans. I wish to get close to the emperor and I feel as though you are the perfect person to help me do just that," the Moroi replies.

Mileena's facial features return to Edenian, revealing her cunning grin.

"Is that so?" Mileena crosses her arms. "What have I gotten out of you other than increased insanity? What will I get out of you other than possible betrayal?"

"This you will want to be apart of. Trust in me," Nitara states sincerely.

Mileena comes closer to her.

"Prove your worth and perhaps I shall consider it," she finalizes firmly.

Nitara nods, and they both continue heading west. Perhaps another possible ally wishing to overthrow the emperor is just what Mileena needs.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

The sun is now beginning to set, preparing to deliver night skies to the realm. Tanya walks through the corridor leading to her room, proceeding past Ermac who stands engaging in conversation with Reptile. She turns a corner of the corridor and approaches a shadowy, hooded figure who stands idle in front of her door. She turns back to check for any indication of being followed and then quickens the pace, coming face to face with the mysterious being.

"Tanya," they greet, the masculinity of their voice not going unnoticed.

"Kobra. Did you obtain what I asked of you?" Tanya questions wanting to skip the formalities.

The man, Kobra, removes his hood and reveals his strongly carved face, blue eyes and blonde hair. He hands Tanya a rather thick book and she begins to flip through the pages.

"Inside contains all the info you seek, such as how one merges a realm, how one unmerges a realm, as well as everything in between," his strong voice explains.

Tanya's eyes scan some of the pages with a grin, the long passages and neatly sketched illustrations together make such info very valuable. A sheet of dust covers every page, especially the two covers, which brings Tanya to question her employed.

"How were you able to obtain this? Word has it only three of these sacred books are still in existence."

A cocky grin embrace's Kobra's features.

"My skill knows no bounds, which I am sure is why you chose me to carry out this mission and not another warrior," he displays his large ego.

Tanya lets out a small laugh at this, which earns a devious smile from the likes of him.

"Come, enter my quarters," she states as she opens her door quietly.

She heads inside first, leaving Kobra to enter behind her and close the door. She heads to her wardrobe, taking a small pouch into her hand. Kobra approaches her as she faces him and hands him the small pouch.

"Your pay as agreed," Tanya says. "I thank you for your services."

"Should there be something else you need, you now know how to reach me," Kobra states with a grin as his hand reaches out and caresses her cheek momentarily.

She gives him a smile as he turns and heads to the door. He rotates the doorknob with his right hand, finding it quite difficult to open the door. Had he accidentally locked it? A humorously petty mistake. He attempts to turn the doorknob once more, but is put to a stop by the piercing pain of a kobu jutsu blade stabbing through his back and pinning him to the wood of the door. A painful groan that is almost a shout escapes him as he finds himself unable to move without tearing through his own skin even more. Tanya approaches with a feeling of contentment and a devious smile gracing her face.

"There is one thing," she whispers coldly, "our plan can only be known to two people. You do not make the cut."

Blood spills from his mouth down onto his cheek as the corner of his eye finds Tanya. She extends her hand which illuminates and sparkles in the deepest shade of purple. She rotates her palm just before flinging it toward Kobra, which in turn causes his body to illuminate in the same sorcery. Unable to beg for his life he merely watches with wide eyes as his hands begin to twitch while Tanya works her pyromancy. The flame conjures in her hand as she flexes. Without warning she tosses a ball of flame that causes his skin and body to disintegrate into flame. Soon nothing but clean bone is visible.

Tanya approaches the now skeleton, removing her kobu jutsu from the rib cage. As she does this, the bones turn to dust and the dust evaporates into nothingness. She exits her room with the ancient book and the koins still in her possession, eager to begin planning to unmerge Edenia.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

The warriors have now slowed their pace, taking the conditions which seem to get harsher and harsher the father up the mountain they travel into heavy consideration. Kung Lao steps off of the trail onto a mountain base, which marks their journey up the mountain almost at the halfway mark.

Sweat builds at the very top of his forehead due to the mountains' temperatures rising at the later hours of the day. The sun is setting, though not much sun the realm receives to begin with. This makes it already appear as though it is night, especially with the mountain blocking most of the sun from view. The other warriors proceed behind Kung Lao, setting foot on the rather lengthy mid-base of the mountain. They slow their pace.

"I believe we should make stay here, the temperatures are increasing rather exponentially," Li Mei suggests.

"You are right, the best course of action will be to settle here until sunrise," Sub-Zero agrees.

Seeing as though everyone agrees, each warrior circles around an old bundle of twigs which may have been used for fire here once. Though it is warm enough, it must have merely been used for a source of light. Kung Lao sees this and removes his bag from his back, dropping it near the twigs as he comes to his knees in front of the twigs. He removes his hat and aims it at the wood.

Li Mei approaches him, catching wind of what he is doing. She draws her blade, striking his hat and causing sparks to fly and land on the bundle of sticks and twigs. As if in seconds, it ignites and the source of light is made. He places his hat back on his head and beams a smile upward at his beloved, earning one in return.

They each circle around the small fire made and sit casually without a word. Jade and Kitana sit in close proximity. Sub-Zero stations next to Kung Lao across the flames from Smoke, who watches the fire dance without a word. A conversation between Kung Lao and Sub-Zero starts.

Li Mei peers at Smoke whom she is worried about. She takes to her feet and joins him at his side.

"Smoke, how are you holding up?" she questions lowly.

He continues to peer at the flames until his eyes trail to his feet calmly. He gives off a faint sigh.

"I believe myself to be fine...though…" he stops.

She scoots closer and places a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened earlier," she finishes his thought, assuming that was his current issue.

His light brown eyes meet hers and for once without concealed anger or vengeance. They almost plea, releasing a deep confession.

"I do not know what I have become," his voice holds sincerity.

Li Mei, maintains strict eye contact.

"I do," she replies. "You have become stronger. You have become exactly who you were meant to. Mileena came and rearranged our lives for the better and you did the same for her."

Smoke eyes Li Mei, his eyes saying all that he cannot. She speaks the truth.

"Losing her may have destroyed us...but the mere thought of her coming back is enough to keep us going when all hope was lost," she adds.

Smoke nods at this.

"How amazing it would be to see her face once more. Even her snide comments about mortals was enough to brighten the darkest of days," Li Mei smiles.

This earns not only a smile from Smoke, but a small giggle from the memories he shared with his beloved during the tournament. Feeling successful in her attempts to make Smoke feel joy, her smile brightens further. She has not seen him display happiness in many years.

Smoke feels speechless, appreciating all the words which came from Li Mei this evening. A moment of content silence passes as they both peer at the dancing flames once again, slipping into individual thought.

"Such a thrill the thought of seeing her resurrected shall be," Li Mei states as she now gazes at the sky.

Smoke joins her in doing so.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure Raiden's mere offer becomes reality," Smoke's voice holds determination.

Li Mei turns to Smoke with mutual understanding. He faces her as well and places his arm around her. She rests her head against his shoulder, feeling relief that he still contains his humanity. She always has seen him as a brother, for he has protected her, been there for her and assisted her in becoming the warrior she is today. With a smile, her eyes drift back to the sky as each warrior contemplates the events to come.


	11. Retaliation

**IN ORDERREALM**

Mileena and Nitara proceed through the realm by air. Nitara's hands grip Mileena's shoulders as they soar in the skies of the Orderrealm. Mileena is skeptical of Nitara and has many questions for her, one especially being how she was aware of her future treachery. She never recalled one of the emperor's servants being a Moroi. The most exotic of beings serving as his mere servant would be the Kytinn, D'Vorah. Other than that, this Nitara seems to be a...mystery.

Mileena's eyes scan the terrain hundreds of feet below and she spots what appears to be a large crowd holding off the Seidan guard.

"Down there!" Mileena points to the ground below.

"I see them, shall we?" Nitara asks.

Mileena merely nods. She knows trickery when she sees it, therefore Nitara will have to prove her worth quite greatly. Though, if she was a mere servant of the emperor and did not inform him of her intentions, perhaps she also plots treachery. Intriguing...this Nitara.

Nitara swoops downward, the flapping of her wings increasing the closer they come to the ground. Shouting from the rebels and Seidan guards fills the air and as does the clashing of metal. Some of the Seidan guard spot them and shouts followed by arrows begin to fling into the sky toward their direction. The Seidan guards are each draped in the same navy blue armor, outlined in gold with helmets to match. All of the opposing forces are draped in bronze and navy armor, though not as mighty as the Seidan guards' armor. Nitara swerves out of their way, keeping a good grip on Mileena to ensure she does not fall.

Mileena's hands travel to her sais, unsheathing them from her back straps anxiously as Nitara continues down to the stone terrain. As they come to land, Mileena tosses her sai at a Seidan guard that pierces directly through his neck, quelling his existence instantly. The blood flies as Mileena vanishes in magenta bliss from Nitara's grasp and reappears in front of her victim. She quickly removes her sai from his neck which causes the blood to spill over and she kicks him to the ground with no remorse.

She charges to the nearest Seidan guard with a sadistic smile as Nitara lands behind Mileena. Her eyes land on a rebel being attacked by two guards. Without thinking, she flaps her wings slightly, charging toward him. Just as one of the guards attempt to swing his blade at the rebel Nitara pounces onto him from the back and bites into his carotid artery, absorbing his blood swiftly. His shouts attract the attention of the other guard that aimed to attack the rebel. He turns to Nitara with eyes of fear.

"By the Gods…" he mumbles with wide eyes.

Nitara drains the guard quickly, just before going airborne with him in her arms and throwing his body to the remaining guard. She lands back on the ground gracefully and turns to the rebel with a smile who eyes her in awe. She then takes off toward Mileena.

Mileena uses her sais to rapidly slice the armor of the Seidan guards. Each who dared to approach met a swift death, and those apart of the rebellious forces took note of the two women who slayed more guards than even they. The number of guards were greatly reducing within a short amount of time, much shorter than usual. Most run and attempt to surround Mileena. She twists her sais with grace as the crowd of guards surround her completely. Without warning they each charge at her.

She somersaults and impales the nearest guard in the abdomen, leaving her sai planted into his flesh just before rolling toward another enemy with her signature magenta energies engulfing her, knocking her enemies off of their feet. She uses her hands to flip onto the shoulders of another, stabbing through his helmet and cranium with her sai before withdrawing it. She then vanishes and reappears in the air, delivering a kick to yet another guard. Her heel punctures through their helmet and skull, paralyzing them as she brings him to the ground. She removes her heel swiftly as she prepares for another attack.

Another approaching guard swings his blade, nearly cutting Mileena. She teleports to the sai she left behind in the flesh of a perished guard. The guard feels confused and turns only to meet Nitara. A ball of blood erupts from her mouth and shoots forward to the guard's face. He then becomes distorted, attempting to get the blood off of his skin which increases in acidic levels. It begins sizzling and burning his eyes causing him to shout and frantically run. After a moment he falls to the ground in an agonizing scream.

As a random guard attempts to approach Mileena once more, Nitara flaps her wings and dashes to him. She catches him before he manages to swing his pike and drains his blood from the left side of his neck from behind. Mileena smiles at this.

"How pleasant...she feasts upon her enemies such as I," Mileena considers in her head.

The other guards spot this and as if in seconds a loud voice booms, "Retreat!" and their forces begin to fall back.

A loud cheer begins to erupt from the crowd as Nitara continues to feast in front of Mileena. She retracts her teeth from the guard who is now nearly dead.

"Care to taste?" Nitara states with a sinister grin on her bloody lips.

Mileena sends the same look back as she closes the distance and takes a bite into his flesh on the other side of his neck. Nitara then continues along with Mileena, though Mileena chews on the flesh and drinks the crimson substance rather than merely settling for the blood alone like Nitara.

Seconds pass as the guard's body falls completely limp and his skin begins to dry quickly, resembling a raisin. As if in unison they drop the body and face each other in delight.

"Perhaps your worth was underestimated," Mileena somewhat hypothesizes, coming to somewhat change her opinion on Nitara.

Nitara enjoys hearing such words, eager to make Mileena see in any way the only harm she wishes to inflict is harm against the emperor. Little did they notice the crowd of rebels were each facing them in awe. One steps forward, coming toward the two women with high curiosity. They turn toward the man, remembering the task at hand.

"Why by the Gods, I have yet to see such a seductive duo grace the battle field such as this!" he sheathes his weapons and bows. "I am known as Darrius, and I lead what you see before you known as the Seidan Resistance," he introduces.

He resembles the image Mileena was given earlier. She knows this is the man Shinnok has his sights on. His forces wear the same, or very similar gear, that he does. Though his wide shades, goatee and bald head do stand out. His armor seems to be sturdier as well.

"Darrius you say? Just the one I was searching for," Mileena comes closer earning a curious grin from him.

"You search for me?"

"Indeed. I have come to offer you a deal," she states.

He listens closely, as does his forces.

"Shinnok, the one you may know as the fallen Elder God which resides in the Netherrealm, would like to ask for your partnership. I come to bear the message," Mileena explains.

He raises an eyebrow.

"An alliance?"

"Yes, a partnership between the Netherrealm and the Orderrealm, strictly for the Seidan Resistance, your forces, and the Netherrealm forces under the Brotherhood of Shadow lead by Shinnok," she adds.

He begins to rub his chin in wonder.

"Such a huge offer on such short notice. What say my forces?" he turns to the crowd, questioning them.

The crowd erupts into cheer with many sounding positive. With that, Darrius turns his attention back to the two women.

"It seems as though I have decided. Judging by how well you two handled yourselves on the battlefield against the Seidan Guard, I assume your forces must share that same strength," he compliments. "I agree to your terms, however I request warriors to assist us in the revolt against the general of the Seidan Guard, Hotaru, in exchange for my partnership."

Mileena nods.

"And that you shall have. I shall inform Shinnok."

He grins and takes a few steps back.

"I shall open a portal back to the realm for you, a show of appreciation for assisting us in this skirmish," Darrius says with a smile.

"I thank you," Mileena states as he begins to use a device to open the portal before them.

Mileena turns to Nitara with eyes of intrigue.

"You on the other hand have sparked my interest. I will see you again," Mileena states.

Not wanting her to follow or have difficulty locating her in Outworld once she returns, Mileena thinks of the one thing a Moroi uses to track. She extends her hand, creates a small cut on the side of her palm and lets the blood drip onto Nitara's hand.

"I shall return to Outworld soon, you will locate me," Mileena says just as she turns her attention back to Darrius who stands near the newly opened portal.

She walks through with a smile to Darrius, and arrives back in Nekros. The civilians of Nekros watch the portal with awe and once Mileena steps through they continue to go about their business, wanting to avoid certain death. This pleases Mileena.

"Eventually this will be Outworld gazing upon me in fear," she thinks to herself in delight.

All of a sudden flames engulf her body and she vanishes, reappearing in front of the throne of Shinnok. She stands at attention, ready to inform him of Darrius' decision.

"What of the Orderrealm?" Shinnok inquires as he sits upon his throne.

"Darrius was more than eager to comply, yet asks for reinforcements from the Netherrealm to assist in his revolt against the Seidan Guard," Mileena replies.

"That is no issue, I suppose I shall send mere oni to assist," Shinnok grins at this, as does Mileena. "Great work my sweet, I shall send you on your way to Outworld to begin assisting more in the progress of our plan," Shinnok says.

"What of Kitana? Only at certain times does my mind seem to access her own. I have no clue what rock she hides beneath. I demand to know her location," Mileena's gaze hardens.

Shinnok takes to his feet as he opens the portal and then begins to approach Mileena casually.

"And her location you shall have as we agreed. Her thoughts will enter your mind more the closer you are to her," he says, maintaining his grin.

Mileena begins to think. Should that be the case, when has she managed to access Kitana's innermost thoughts the most? Mileena peers at Shinnok as her mind concentrates on her mental question at hand. She has heard Kitana's thoughts before in the Netherrealm, though other than that most of the links to her past and access to Kitana's thoughts have all mostly occurred in Outworld. Outworld! Kitana must be in Outworld, but why when the emperor hunts for her head?

"Yes, I see. I shall return to Outworld," she says quickly as she ventures through the portal without another word.

That was the only lead she needed. Now once she meets with the two sorcerers and discusses her plan with Tanya she can possibly seek her vengeance much more quickly than expected.

She arrives in the middle of the fortress, the main lobby of many lobbies the fortress possesses, mere feet away from Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. She approaches them as they conversate and stand near the capsule containing the soul of her 'mother.' They spot her and turn to her.

"Ah, Mileena. Arriving from the Netherrealm?" Quan Chi questions.

"Yes, what of the progress of the plan?" she asks.

"The sorcery is ready to take effect, however the emperor is gathering the finest of his forces to ensure the Earthrealm raid shall not fail," Shang Tsung cuts in.

Loud footsteps are heard approaching and they all turn to meet none other than the emperor himself. He is accompanied by Kano, Tanya, and a group of about twenty Black Dragon clan members. The look on the emperor's face shows one of annoyance as they come closer.

"Emperor," Quan Chi and Shang Tsung bow their heads.

"Sorcerers, daughter. I have been informed that assassins have infiltrated my realm. I demand each of their lives, however many there are, taken. We cannot afford any interruptions at such a time as this!" the emperor's anger displays itself.

"Yeah, I ain't too keen on people killin' off my clan!" Kano adds, earning a small cheer from his clan.

Mileena locks eyes with Tanya as the others continue.

"I would be more than happy to end this pathetic threat," Shang Tsung announces harshly.

The emperor turns his hard gaze to him.

"No, I have an alternative idea," he then turns his attention to Mileena. "I am sending Kano and his forces to bring back their heads, as well as Mileena and Tanya. They shall know the error of their ways," the emperor pronounces. He begins to pace back and forth angrily. "Last I was informed by my forces, it was stated that they are crossing over the mountains in the east. That is where I shall send each of you," he finalizes.

As if it were on queue, Quan Chi begins to chant and open the designated portal.

"Daughter, the merger is on its way to completion. Once you return from your duties you shall lead a militia of my finest warriors into battle against Earthrealm," he states.

Mileena nods.

"Yes father," it pains her to allow that title to escape her lips.

Quan Chi opens the olive portal swiftly and steps to the right allowing the Black Dragon forces to begin walking through as the emperor turns his attention to Kano.

"Do not fail me," the emperor warns solely him just before heading back to his throne room, leaving his forces.

Kano's expression displays his rather large ego, as well as his slight concern of possible failure. Tanya approaches Mileena with a smile and they both proceed to walk through the portal with Kano following behind. Their surroundings become hazy momentarily and they soon find themselves atop of the mountain range. The Black Dragon clan members already wander, preparing for an ambush.

Though this is no ordinary mountain range. Many cliffs make up the center of the mountain and the only way to cross it would be to use the narrow bridge walkways that connect to each cliff. The center cliff seems to be the largest. Venturing around does not seem to be an option either, for gaps in the mountain grace each side. Once the assassins make it up, they will be noticed without a doubt.

Mileena, Tanya, and Kano stand upon the center cliff. Mileena walks near the edge and peers downward only to find spikes that appear to be sharpened from the mountain itself hundreds of feet below, most stained with blood and appear crimson. Several bodies linger down there, some caught head first on a spike and others impaled through the abdomen. Mileena grins at this just before turning to her comrades.

"Should these unknown assassins happen to defeat us, their chances of traveling across this complicated terrain with death waiting below their feet is slim," she concludes.

Kano peers down the cliff to land eyes on what Mileena was referring to. Seeing the astronomical amount of bodies and deathtraps he lets out a long whistle, only to hear it echo back to him. He chuckles.

"You're right about that baby! They'll be gone in a jiffy!" he almost shouts as he turns to the two with a smug grin. "I'll take point over there with my forces, you two stay right here."

Tanya and Mileena nod as he begins to use one of the narrow bridges to catch up to his forces. He crosses it with ease and begins shouting commands to his warriors to better form their ambush.

Mileena then faces Tanya with curiosity.

"Any progress on our plan?" Mileena questions in a low voice.

"But of course, I am one to accomplish things quickly," she says as she comes closer with a grin. "I hired services to locate information on the unmerging of realms. Fortunately for us this was no ordinary thief, he was even a member of the Black Dragon," Tanya states.

"Was?" Mileena's eyes hold interest as a smile graces her face. "Continue."

"A book was stolen from the emperor's possession that I thought no longer existed, or at least not many issues of it for that matter. The text is ancient, yet reveals the science behind a realm merger as well as how to reverse it," Tanya explains.

"That is splendid," Mileena raises an eyebrow, "this means we can finalize our plans." Mileena realizes as she raises an eyebrow in interest. "Where is it?"

"Safely hidden within my quarters. Though deciphering it takes time, therefore I have not gotten the pleasure to read each of its contents yet. It did however mention that when a realm is merged, an orb is created. These orbs are what hold a realm together," she adds.

Mileena takes this information in.

"How interesting…" she begins to think. "Once we complete this mission for the emperor we must return quickly to finish the script and formulate the rest of our plan. This could mean...everything," Mileena says in awe.

The information of the realms at the tip of their fingers. Mileena would have never thought she would be here betraying her false father so blindly. It gives her a sense of self accomplishment and relief.

"Yes...it could," Tanya agrees.

Tanya keeps her eyes on Mileena's white orbs that begin to glow.

"Mileena?" she comes closer to a now docile Mileena.

Thoughts rush to Mileena's mind, overriding her senses.

"I wish Jade would get her rest...we have mere hours until we begin moving once more," Kitana's thoughts fill Mileena's head.

Mileena finds herself unable to concentrate on Tanya who stands in front of her with worried eyes. Tanya then begins to shake Mileena, hoping to break her away from such a state. Mileena gasps as her eyes divert back to their plain white form, ceasing to glow.

"What has been happening to you as of late?" Tanya worries.

Mileena finds herself unable to answer her, for not even she knows.

"Kitana's thoughts are linked to my mind. Shinnok gave me this ability. He also-" Mileena's eyes widen.

"What is it?" Tanya peers into her eyes.

"He also informed me the closer I am to her presence the more her thoughts will come rushing into my mind. That means the…"

"The assassins must be she and Jade!" Tanya concludes.

Tanya's eyes narrow at the thought of Jade, and Mileena smiles wickedly at the thought of ripping into the flesh of Kitana.

"They plan to move soon, we shall remain here until the sun rises," Mileena proposes.

"Splendid, a plus for once we capture both Edenia and Outworld," Tanya grins.

A whistling noise is then heard above their heads. They both face the sky, landing eyes on a woman with large bat-like wings, draped in a red leotard with one of her eyes concealed by a red scarf. Mileena smiles at this as she comes closer, recognizing her as Nitara. She lands on the center cliff before their eyes, placing her wings at rest.

"I found you as promised," Nitara states.

Tanya reaches for her kobu jutsu only to have Mileena place her arm in front of Tanya, indicating the Moroi is no threat.

"Indeed you have, now explain why you wish to oppose the emperor and how you knew of my plot," Mileena demands.

Tanya watches Mileena with a shocked expression. A third recruit out of random? Tanya does not like the odds of their plan now, nor did Mileena ever say anything of this warrior. Nitara sighs heavily just before readying herself to give an explanation.

"The emperor merged my realm, Vaeternus, with Outworld long ago. After the capture of my realm, my capture for wanting to resurrect my home came along with it. I attempted to do what I assumed was a way to unmerge my realm, which only ended up being a wild goose chase and for a millenia I was imprisoned down below in the emperor's fortress." Tanya and Mileena listen actively. "Where you came in...I infiltrated the emperor's forces under disguise in attempts to end his life. However when I overheard the two of you speaking in your quarters the night you returned, I knew there lie fates that will suit him much greater than death."

Mileena crosses her arms.

"How would we know whether or not you are secretly apart of his forces and attempting to catch us in the act of treason?" Tanya questions defensively.

Nitara's eyes travel to her figure.

"I despise that fool. I only ask for your assistance so I can also unmerge my realm, for I alone cannot get near him long enough to do so," Nitara's voice holds honesty.

Mileena's eyes turn to Tanya, her expression asking what she thinks of this.

"Perhaps you can be of use afterall. Should we successfully unmerge Edenia, followed by your realm, it could be more power for our forces," Tanya states. "However should I get the slightest idea you intend betrayal I shall make certain the unmerger of your realm is the least of your worries," her voice hardens along with her gaze.

Nitara nods her head.

"Understandable."

Mileena then eases her posture and comes closer to Nitara.

"Assist us in our current mission for the emperor. However it is best you lie low out of his sight. We could use an ally in the shadows," she suggests.

"Agreed," Nitara says. "But what of your other allies?" Nitara questions, referencing the Black Dragon in the distance.

"They are of no importance. They follow koin, not loyalty," Mileena adds.

Tanya is still hesitant on trusting Nitara. As is Mileena, but true deceptionists never display true feelings. Nitara shall prove her worth to the two of them in due time.


	12. Reuniting?

**IN OUTWORLD**

The sun begins to display itself over the mountain. The realm begins to light up, but only slightly. The purple-tint of the dim sky slowly gets brighter as they nearly arrive at the top of the mountain. They resumed their journey hours ago. Kung Lao still leads the pack as Smoke, Li Mei and Sub-Zero trail close behind. As usual Kitana and Jade follow lastly, wanting to make this trip easier on everyone.

Li Mei munches on an apple gifted from the villagers. They each ate some of their rations before starting their journey up again, ready to go against all odds they may encounter. They each carry their bag of rations upon their backs still, the brown straps keeping them steady.

"I cannot stop contemplating on what Raiden said about my brother's murderer...make my presence known as Sub-Zero and he shall find me…" Sub-Zero adds to he and Smoke's current conversation.

"Perhaps he and your brother were great adversaries. Why else would he bother finding who he thinks is Sub-Zero?" Smoke hypothesizes.

"That is what I assumed, however it still eludes me as to why that would be so," he replies.

Li Mei tosses the stem and core of the apple to the side as they proceed.

"That question most likely will not be answered until you kombat your nemesis," Li Mei states with a small frown.

"Yes...I guarantee to get answers as well as take his life," his voice slightly hardens.

Kitana and Jade overhear their conversation.

" _What is it with the Lin Kuei and their vengeance quests?"_ Jade ponders as she shakes her head in disappointment.

Jade turns to Kitana who for the most part remains quiet. Her eyes display anger as well as caution.

"Are you troubled Kitana?" Jade questions.

Kitana hesitates to reply.

"No...just an uneasy feeling is all," she replies calmly, betraying her body language.

The coarse trail finally delivers them to the top of the mountain. Kung Lao is the first to set foot on the top. When his eyes travel to each cliff and the narrow bridges between each, his eyes widen. He pauses in his tracks as he takes it all in. The bridges all connect to the center cliff which appears to be the largest.

Several small cliffs surround it, though there is more. Molten lava travels along the main mountain range which disconnects, making it impossible to safely go around the cliffs. The only way to pass the mountain is to take the bridges. One lingers in front of Kung Lao, and another displays on the adjacent side of the center cliff in the distance. Though, the bridges do not appear steady enough to handle the weight of more than one person.

Li Mei comes next to Kung Lao, her eyes witnessing all he does. Her eyes widen as well. She expected the trail to continue through the top and for it to be a bit ragged, not mostly flat, narrow bridges, lava spills and death traps in the waiting.

The others come off of the trail and to the top with just as much shock in their eyes as the rest. Their eyes scan the cliffs, mainly the center one that will deliver them to the other side of the mountain. The narrow bridge leading to the center cliff is rather long and arcs lower toward the middle. Cracks display the molten lava traveling through the mountains, and the temperatures maintain their high.

"What are we going to do?" Li Mei asks.

They each appear more clueless than the other.

"I would freeze the bridge in place, however it seems any extra weight would collapse it where it lies," Sub-Zero states.

Smoke walks forward near the bridge's start. He takes hold of the rope on the side that acts as a handle for the bridge. He shakes it to test the handles of it. It seems fine enough to him. He believes he could make it. Should the bridge collapse, if he at least makes it halfway to the center cliff, he can teleport to safety.

"I will go first, test it out," Smoke volunteers.

Li Mei approaches Smoke and stands between he and the bridge.

"No, this is absurd," she announces with a look of worry for Smoke.

Smoke lightly smiles at her underneath his mask.

"It will be fine," he places a hand over her shoulder and steps around her onto the bridge.

"But what if it collapses?" Li Mei questions, concerned for his safety.

"It is not a concern I have," his voice is gentle toward her.

Without giving her a chance to protest he begins to walk forward cautiously. Kung Lao comes to Li Mei's side and places a hand amongst her shoulder.

"He will be fine. He is the most skilled warrior here," Kung Lao says in an honest tone.

Li Mei turns to him with eyes that agree with his statement. As Smoke proceeds on the wooden narrow bridge, it slowly starts to squeak and rock back and forth. He uses the ropes on the sides to keep himself balanced and the bridge as steady as possible. The wooden planks seem to slightly struggle under his weight, which he notices. To kombat this he picks up the pace, going into a speed walk. He comes to the dip in the bridge in the center as he peers downward, laying eyes on the spikes. He then redirects his eyes almost immediately forward, keeping his focus ahead of him.

"I shall go' I said, 'it is no concern' I said. Perhaps tossing Jade on this wobbly thing would have decided how safe crossing would be," he thinks out loud in a low voice.

He nears the end and lands eyes on the details of the center cliff. Many swords, staffs, and red flags surround the edge of the cliff, serving as messages and memorials. Smoke glances at the warriors as they in turn watch him proceed. He then turns his attention back to the cliff as he makes it across easier than he thought he could. Perhaps the bridge is sturdier than it appears. Either that or his pacing is splendid.

As he steps onto the cliff it begins to shake and vibrate. Smoke manages to keep his balance, but witnesses the outside edges of the cliff as well as the surrounding cliffs begin to slightly give way and crumble. The sound of it falling and landing on the ground hundreds of feet below hit Smoke's ears as he turns back to his comrades. Fortunately, the bridge goes unaffected. Magma travels through the cracks of the cliff and it is easy to notice the change in temperature. It seems to rise slightly more. If Smoke did not know any better, he would assume this was no mere mountain, but an old volcano.

"Alright, I think-" Smoke begins to shout back to his allies, until he is struck by an unknown force.

He falls forward, almost going off the edge as he turns to meet his attacker. His face displays anger, and becomes even more infuriated to meet the gaze of a woman who appears to resemble Kitana almost to a tee. Only minor differences separate them; slits grace the sides of her full lips, her eyes are soulless white orbs, and her lengthy hair reaches the small of her back. The gold outlined magenta is flashy as well. This is obviously another puppet of the emperor. He takes to his feet immediately and draws a dagger before falling into his stance.

"Another Kitana clone? The first is irreplaceable...the emperor seems to have an obsession," Smoke states coldly. "At least your death will simulate my ending her life."

She giggles frantically at this.

"Well aren't you a handsome sight? However, I only care to take the life of whom you speak, Kitana," her eyes travel past Smoke and lock onto Kitana's figure, disappointed to see her across the mountain range along with the others.

She attempts to walk past Smoke, who only steps in front of the bridge separating them from the mountain range Kitana stands upon. His eyes display rage, and his stance is firm. It is obvious he will not let her pass without a fight. She lets out a giggle at his actions.

"You wish her dead? Allow me to pass and I shall gladly do you a favor," she says alluringly.

He aims his shimmering, silver dagger at her.

"That is my fight, not yours. You shall die!" Smoke states harshly as he charges toward her.

She dodges his attempted high swipes of his dagger just before wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him to the ground. She backs away and falls into her stance as she licks her lips. Smoke vanishes into vapor and reappears behind her, landing two jabs to her rib cage and sweeping her feet from below her. He quickly attempts to impale her as she lay on the ground, but is surprised when she vanishes into magenta luster. Within seconds she spawns above his head and lands a high kick, causing him to tumble to the ground. She meets his gaze as she unsheathes her sais smoothly and begins twisting them between her fingers.

Her eyes analyze his figure, finding him quite light on the eyes. His ability is quite impressive as well. Had he not been attempting to end her life she would consider recruiting such skill. Though prey is always much more enjoyable in her eyes.

"Mm...if death arrives from the likes of you, I welcome it," she hums in a flirty tone with a grin.

This enrages him and he stands to meet her white orbs.

" _Her fighting style...it is like…no,"_ his thoughts run wild as he attempts another attack.

The others are rushed by the Black Dragon, fending for themselves. Sub-Zero and Kung Lao fight them off side by side, dodging their axes and swords. Li Mei draws her blade and joins in the defense, backing away from the edge of the mountain for safety.

Kitana grabs the arm of one and throws him toward Jade who uses her staff to knock him off the mountain range. The pit of spikes decides his fate as they ready for another attack. A kobu jutsu flies toward Jade and she ducks it only to come face to face with the one and only Tanya. Her eyes widen.

"You," Jade says in spite.

"Indeed it is I," Tanya sarcastically courtseys just before catching her returning weapon.

"Traitor! I shall end your selfish life!" Jade swears.

" _You_ end _my_ life? And I am the selfish one?" Tanya remarks, causing Jade to swing her violet staff for a high attack.

Tanya ducks as she aims to deliver a low kick to Jade. Kitana's eyes land on her. She attempts to assist Jade and attack but is put to stop by force pouncing onto her. She lets out a shout as she comes tumbling to the ground near the mountain's edge.

She then peers upward to spot a woman clad in red with fangs at the ready to bite into her flesh. Kitana aims to headbut her, making the right move. It stuns the Moroi and causes her to pause. In this moment Kitana kicks her toward the pit of spikes, freeing herself from her grasp. Her shouts of protest are heard as she falls while Kitana takes to her feet, peering where she knocked the Moroi down. To Kitana's surprise, she rises from the gap with her wings flapping frantically and lands in front of Kitana once more. Kitana raises an eyebrow and falls into her stance, drawing her fans.

"Good attempt. Though my abilities surpass yours," Nitara cleverly remarks just before attacking her once more with a hiss.

The center cliff begins to shake more violently, causing Smoke and his opponent to stumble. Another portion of the cliff crumbles off the edge as Smoke regains his balance. He approaches her and delivers a mighty kick to her abdomen that causes her to fall and land on her back near the edge with a loud grunt.

Her sais fall off the cliff, leaving her disarmed. She stands quickly, coming toward the center of the cliff as Smoke approaches swinging his daggers low. She leaps, dodging it and delivers an overhead kick to Smoke, bringing him down on one knee injured. She then uses her hands to pounce over his shoulders while stealing the sais sheathed on his back that serves as a memoriam. She steps back, twirling them in her grasp.

"Well look at these beautiful weapons...I think I shall keep these for myself," she concludes deviously.

He takes to his feet in anger.

"You will return those sais to me or I shall grant you a fate worse than death," he states with so much anger he begins to grit his teeth beneath his mask.

He has had enough of this woman's trickery.

"Ooh, I love when you threaten my life," she taunts flirtatiously. "Allow me to pass and finish who I have came to finish if you value your existence," she warns with a grin.

This comment makes his blood boil as he launches another attack. He fakes a punch she goes to dodge, only to land a piercing kick to her cranium. She stumbles back, only to be met by a dagger slice to her abdomen followed by a fierce fist to her cranium. This brought her crashing to the ground across the cliff with a groan, catching her fall with her hands. She peers up at him injured as he approaches and the ground shakes once more. It seems not to phase him as he continues to approach, ready to finish her.

As she peers at his eyes her mind begins to go to war.

" _He catches it, and tosses her across the arena. She lands on her stomach, looking up as an angry groan escapes her._

 _"Done already Princess?" he teases. She stands again in her stance and faces her competitor. She knows he knows that she is enraged by the look her eyes. Her glowing eyes._

One of her memories take over. The woman's white orbs begin to glow, much like Smoke's did when he threatened Kitana's life. He pauses, noticing the similarity as the woman peers at him from the ground. Blood drips from her abdomen as her mind continues to override with memories, only this time in clusters.

 _"Submit to me!" she demands._

 _She holds his other hand against the ground as he clenches her fist in his other._

 _"You think you can beat me this easily?" he says moments before kicking her off of him and taking to his feet, going into his fighting stance for the first time._

 _"You are mistaken," he adds._

 _"I was hoping I wouldn't," she mocks sarcastically. "Earth Realm prey is always more fun when you torture them first."_

Her head begins to throb as she slowly takes to her feet wobbling, attempting to fall into her stance and refusing to feel defeat due to mere flashbacks. Smoke peers at her with confused eyes, sensing familiarity in her.

" _It cannot be…"_ his thoughts also scramble. " _Her fighting style, choice of weapon…"_ he feels conflicted.

The woman sees his expression, which somehow causes more memories to rush into her mind. She panics and drops to her hands and knees as she lets out a small, uncontrollable and agonizing shout. Her right hand travels to her temple, caressing her head as her appearance diverts to her Tarkatan features. Her tangerine eyes, sharp ivory-like teeth, and ferocious posture reveals itself. Smoke's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open beneath his mask. He loses the grip on his daggers, not noticing the sound of metal crashing against the rock. His heart begins to race like never before and his body tenses as he loses himself in thought. The mere axis of his wishes since the tournament...overriding his conscience.

"M-Mileena?" he asks, the name being used to identify a living person feeling strange coming from his lips after all these years.

He realizes it is a long shot, but he must confirm it. She peers upward at him in confusion as the pain of her memories slows down. She begins to breathe harder, attempting to control her mind as her eyes reflect the agonizing state she just went under. Whoever this mortal is...he is a strong link to her past. He could have killed her merely from eye contact and threatening conversation. Knowing this she attempts to calm herself even more as she maintains strong eye contact. Who could this be? Another nemeses besides Kitana? A distant ally such as Tanya? Perhaps he was one of the emperor's warriors she cannot directly recall? In her memories she was kombating the gray ninja. Though, why does he seem so surprised?

His eyes hold great emotion as she maintains his gaze. One look is all it took. He gasps as his tear glands begin to swell and build moisture. He attempts to step closer, but finds himself unable to move, unable to think. All he ever craved for, all he ever fought for since the tournament two centuries ago lay right before his eyes. But how? And why does she appear exactly like Kitana, despite her shifting Tarkatan essence? Many questions and feelings take over all of Smoke's consciousness.

The ground shakes rather violently once more and Smoke stumbles as the edges of the cliff begin to collapse on each side. Before Mileena realizes, it crumbles beneath her feet and takes her along with the rubble. A shout is heard from her lips as she begins descending against her will.

"No!" Smoke shouts as he runs and dives after her without second thought.

He falls and the wind picks up around his form as he descends along the end of the cliff, slowly but surely catching up to her. Mileena's eyes display shock and her hair blows wildly as she falls lower and lower quickly. Smoke falls at a slightly faster pace, extending his hands to grab onto her the first moment he can. As they come closer to the pool of spikes, he manages to wrap his arms around her torso. This earns a gasp from her lips as her hands also wrap around his shoulders.

As soon as he maintains a good grip, he rotates their position and he begins falling faster. Mileena's eyes lock onto the spikes in shock that are now a mere ten feet away below and Smoke closes his eyes in concentration. Suddenly vapor surrounds them and they land back atop the mountain range near the other warriors. Mileena remains in his arms, except now on top of his form. She gazes down into his eyes as her face retracts to its Edenian appearance, displaying her surprise at his actions. His eyes hold shock and awe as he watches the transformation. She then takes to her feet quickly and as does he.

"Mileena," his voice is soft and he caresses her face with a lifetime of relief overcoming him.

She faces him in confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know of me? Why save my life?" Mileena questions with wondering eyes.

Before he can answer any of the following he is kicked to the side and attacked by two Black Dragon. Mileena's eyes follow him, yearning to know more of her past life and why he triggers her memories mighty enough to quell her existence. Though, her eyes land on Kitana who is engaging in kombat with Nitara in the distance.

" _There she is!"_ Mileena thinks to herself in sadistic delight.

The gray ninja will have to wait, this is what she has been waiting for since her resurrection. She dashes for Kitana who Nitara brings crashing to the ground with a high kick.

" _Now she shall be at my mercy,"_ Mileena states in her head and then sheathes her thefted sais on each side across her back as she charges forward.

She proceeds through the group of battling warriors, paying none any mind. She is only concerned about Kitana, wanting nothing more than to end her. She comes a mere twenty feet away until her thoughts take an unexpected turn.

 _"I guess I could bend a few rules...friend?" Mileena replies slowly._

 _"Yeah...friend," Smoke lies on his back, and continues looking upward at the sky._

 _They sit in silence for a while._

 _"How does it feel working for Shao Kahn?" he inquires tiredly._

 _His eyes close slightly as he stares at the sky. He is obviously tired._

Mileena gasps as she stops in her tracks, bringing both hands to her head. Her painful shout does not go unnoticed as her orbs begin to illuminate a bright white once more. Each memory appears before her eyes with a bright flash, most going too fast to completely recall. Her disturbed state causes Nitara, who kombats near Tanya and Jade, to turn to Mileena. Kitana lay on the ground stunned, giving Nitara the opportunity to rescue her ally. Most of the Black Dragon were dying off, almost leaving the other warriors free to attack a vulnerable Mileena.

Nitara spreads her wings and dives for Mileena, swooping her up using her right arm as she continues to groan in pain. They launch into the air as Smoke finishes his opponents and sees this. He begins to run for Mileena, vanishing into vapor behind an airborne Nitara. He tackles her, wrapping his arm around Nitara's neck and disrupting her flight as well as her balance. She grunts as she attempts to shake his grip.

"Release her!" he shouts as he draws a dagger with one hand while hanging on with another.

Nitara struggles, and her flight shifts over the spikes toward the center cliff. She holds onto Mileena tight, trying her best not to drop her. Mileena's memories begin to slow down a bit as she realizes the situation she is caught in. She peers at Smoke behind Nitara as she tries her best to hold on to her. Smoke increases his grip and they quickly shift to the right.

"Woah!" Mileena shouts as she sees the spikes miles below and feels Nitara's grasp loosen.

Li Mei back flips, using her illuminated feet to strike a Black Dragon member into the air and off the edge of the mountain. Her eyes trail upward to Smoke who is airborne on the back of a winged woman who also holds another woman. Her eyes squint in confusion and she takes a double look, part of her not believing what she is seeing.

"What in the name of Fujin?" she questions out loud.

Her thought process is interrupted by a swing of a knife aimed toward her face, which slightly grazes her left cheek. She backs away to find Kano attacking her, swinging both of his hunting knives with loud grunts to follow viciously. She ducks and paces backward, moving gracefully as she anticipates his next swing.

Sub-Zero freezes the foot of an axe wielding adversary, stopping him in his tracks. He stomps on his foot, breaking it into pieces and earning the young clan member's screams. He then freezes his neck over with a thick sheet of ice, shocking the clan member as he drops his axe and brings his hands to his throat as he begins to slowly choke to death. His struggles to take in air are heard as he falls backward and the ice breaks, isolating his head from his body.

Blood spills across the rocky terrain as Sub-Zero turns his attention to Kung Lao who uses his razor rim hat to split an enemy in half at the waist neatly just before kicking his corpse to the ground. The hat's blade was so speedy that the blood did not spray until his opponent landed on the ground in two. He places his hat back atop his head and with a speedy swipe of his hand across the bladed rim cleans the blood.

Kung Lao faces Sub-Zero, realizing most of the clan is finished. All that remains is Kano. Kung Lao spots Kano attempting to stab Li Mei in any way possible, his aggression not going unnoticed. This enrages him and as if on queue, he and Sub-Zero rush to her aid. They come to her side and enter their stances. Kano lets out a smug grin.

"Wantin' to gang up on me eh?" he questions, mugging each of them while twisting his large knives between his fingers.

"You attack her, you attack me," Kung Lao states violently.

Kano lets out a chuckle.

"Got the same concept 'bout my clan here," Kano states as he takes a small step back and falls into his stance.

"What clan?" Sub-Zero states sarcastically with an arched eyebrow.

Kano peers around to see only he remained, along with Tanya kombating Jade in the distance and Kitana near the two regaining her consciousness. His eyes meet the three in front of him once more with spite. He tosses a knife at Sub-Zero in anger, and another at Li Mei rapidly. Kung Lao dashes in front of Li Mei as he removes his hat, deflecting the blade. Li Mei gasps at his speedy reaction and smiles at her husband, her expression alone thanking him graciously.

They peer forward to see Kano running through a portal and the portal vanishes behind him with a loud thundering crack. Li Mei and Kung Lao hear a grunt leave Sub-Zero's mouth and quickly turn to him with worry. He holds a hand firmly against his right eye and a small amount of blood stains his fingers.

"Sub-Zero!" Li Mei shouts in worry as she comes face to face with him.

She gently moves his hand away from his injured eye as she examines it. The small scar that once vertically graced his eyebrow now grew exponentially. It stretches from his upper eyebrow to his mid-cheek and blood slowly leaks from it.

"I am fine," he states, keeping his eye shut for the time being.

There does not seem to be any serious damage done to his eye as a whole, fortunately. Kung Lao's gaze travels from his ally to Smoke, who hangs on to the Moroi as they seem to get higher into the air. They remain lingering over the spikes.

"Who is that?" Kung Lao states, concerned for Smoke.

"I believe the question is; 'what is that?" Li Mei corrects him, redirecting her attention along with Sub-Zero.

She conjures her energies into her right hand, just before sending it flying toward the Moroi, wanting to aid Smoke.

Smoke impales the top of Nitara's wing with his dagger, keeping his balance the best he can. Nitara hisses at the pain and jerks her head back, striking Smoke's nose. He grunts as he shakes off the pain as Nitara tries her best to keep Mileena steady in her grasp.

Mileena peers upward at Smoke.

" _This mortal is insane...and intriguing…"_ Mileena thinks before shifting her gaze to her Edenian beloved.

Tanya fends off both Kitana and Jade in the distance. This brings her slight memories of her own death, filling her with worry. Mileena grabs hold of Nitara tightly and delivers a mighty kick to Smoke, loosening his grip on them. He grunts as Nitara regains more control of her flight and begins to attempt to shake Smoke off.

"Nitara, we must assist Tanya!" Mileena shouts.

Nitara attempts to ignore the pain of Smoke's previous attack as her eyes meet Tanya who seems to be getting pushed back. Nitara's eyes widen as her eyes also spot a sphere of violet-blue energy approaching. It is too speedy to dodge, and gains speed. Nitara shifts her body and allows the energy sphere to hit her in the side with a grunt along with Smoke whom loses his grip on her. He begins to fall from the sky in a spin, headed toward the spit of spikes as Nitara tightens her grip on Mileena and begins to fly toward Tanya.

"Smoke!" Sub-Zero shouts.

Smoke concentrates, and before his fall descends past the mountain range, he vanishes in a puff of vapor just in time, reappearing near his allies on his hands and knees. Li Mei, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero rush to his aid as he curses himself.

"Are you injured?" Kung Lao states as he kneels next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Smoke merely shakes his head, indicating he is fine as he takes to his feet.

Li Mei watches Nitara change her direction toward Tanya. The woman in her arms strikes slight familiarity. They must be readying another attack to save their comrade.

"Come, though I hate to admit it we must assist them," Li Mei states referring to Kitana and Jade who corner Tanya in the distance.

Kitana falls into her stance next to Jade who uses her staff to strike Tanya's lower jaw, making her stumble. Kitana then raises her fans into the air, conjuring luminous blue winds to appear, raising Tanya into the air helpless. As the winds begin to wear off and she begins to fall, Jade rapidly swings her staff vertically from side to side, striking Tanya multiple times in the cranium and chest, bringing her to the ground on her back. Tanya groans as she peers upward and meets eyes Jade's vengeful eyes.

"You shall perish just as our realm has traitor," Jade aims her staff at Tanya as Kitana watches with her fans at the ready.

Kitana's eyes land on her earlier nemesis approaching them speedily with a woman in her grasp.

"Jade, watch out!" Kitana warns.

Jade glances upward only to be kicked by Nitara in the cranium, causing her to fall back into Kitana. As if in seconds she uses her other hand to swoop up an injured Tanya, and they fly off toward the Wastelands.

"What are you doing?! I want to finish her! Turn back!" Mileena references to Kitana.

"We are greatly outnumbered, you saw what they were doing to Tanya," Nitara replies calmly as they exit the sight of the warriors.

Mileena feels enraged as they continue through the skies. However she realizes Nitara is correct. Mileena did not expect such resistance, in fact she only expected Kitana and Jade to be the lingering assassins the emperor wished for.

Li Mei and the others come to Kitana and Jade's side. Smoke gazes into the sky in the direction Mileena took off. He never felt so conflicted in his life. His love, resurrected, how is this possible? Smoke hadn't realized Sub-Zero had been attempting to grab his attention until he came directly in front of his figure with worried eyes. The other warriors also surround Smoke, for the expression in his eyes is rather new. It appears as if he has seen a ghost. He seems saddened, yet at the same time joyful and relieved.

"Smoke, are you alright?" Sub-Zero questions once more.

Smoke's eyes meets each of them then turn to meet Sub-Zero's gaze once more. He opens his mouth, attempting to find the words to explain his newfound conflict. Nothing came to mind, nothing made sense, yet the words begin to conjure up. He parts his lips to speak.

"She's alive…"


	13. The Objective

**~Mileena POV~**

Nitara lands in the Wastelands directly below the mountain, bringing us all to the ground on our feet casually. The memories of the gray ninja continue to swarm into my mind, along with Kitana's thoughts. I laid eyes on her, she was within my grasp, yet I was unable to do what I originally wanted all because of a past linking foolish mortal who could somehow manipulate vapor. Were it not for my curiosity I would make him my second nemesis. Who is such a warrior to me and why did he try to keep me at bay from retreating with Nitara and dearest Tanya?

He also mentioned he wanted to quell Kitana's existence himself. Yet, he was traveling with her. Was he one of the emperor's warriors infiltrating their ranks? Would that explain why he was so surprised to see myself alive once more? The very thought along with the memories of being in his presence both calmly and in rage...confuses me. Foe or ally? I shall most likely never know. Yet, despite my memories his ability strikes familiarity.

I bring another caressing hand to my throbbing head. Damn that fallen Elder God for cursing me with such abilities I once cherished. All I wish is to catch Kitana on the mountain once more and end her life. However, her guard dog Jade would never allow such were I to go alone. Blast!

Tanya approaches with worried eyes.

"What has been happening to you Mileena?" she questions.

I have been wanting to avoid confrontation on my undead health, for it is not something I am in control of. I also never wanted my dearest Tanya to feel concern, for without both of our efforts the plan fails. Should she get wind of my memories having the potential to quell my existence she would march to Shinnok himself and demand that he fix the issue under threat of death.

"It is of no concern, just strange...flashes…" I try my best to end the subject without lying.

"Are you sure you are not injured?" Nitara inputs. "The way you went down, I saw it."

Tanya and I face her.

"Yes." I reply simply.

There is a pause and I receive a signature glare from Tanya, one that informs me that she sees through me. I never did inform her just how my resurrection affects me, as I see it for the best. My life stopped being of importance when I allowed it to be taken by the likes of Kitana and Jade. How foolish I must have been. I would hate to place such worry onto Tanya, especially with our vital plan in the works.

" _With Kahn's forces after us we have no other choice but to cross the Wastelands quickly,"_ I pause as a clear thought from Kitana slips into my mind.

One thought is all I needed. Perfect. I grin to myself knowing they plan to pick up the pace.

"I am going back to exact my revenge on Kitana, I refuse to let her escape my grasp," I declare.

"I agree, Jade and Kitana shall only prove to stand in our way once Edenia is captured. All threats must be eliminated before any plan can succeed," Tanya states.

I take this into consideration as I brain storm.

"On the contrary, let us remain here. She and her group of traitors plan to cross the Wastelands. We shall ambush them just before they exit the mountains and enter the vicinity," I plot.

"Genius, though how long would that take?" Nitara brings up a valid point.

"I am uncertain of that, though I am sure with the recent attack they would waste no time in picking up the pace," I reply.

A flame of no temperature ignites at my feet at random, glowing deep orange and red tints. Tanya raises an eyebrow as both she and Nitara witness the strange event. I also peer at it in curiosity. What in the realms?

"Mileena?" Tanya inquires in worry.

Before I manage a reply, the flames cover my body and I vanish from their sight.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

"Ready yourselves, the plan is nearly complete," the emperor commands and the two sorcerers nod at his orders.

He stands in the main lobby with both sorcerers along with a large number of his troops. The dim, noon Outworld sun lights the room and reflects of his troops' armor. Swords, axes, and pikes are within their grasps as they stand idly by, ready to comply with any and every command the emperor has to give. Though, this is one of many lobbies. Within every lobby of the fortress holds the emperor's soldiers at the ready, prepared to raid Earthrealm.

Loud and rapid footsteps are heard approaching, causing the emperor and the two sorcerers to turn and meet the source of the noise. Kano comes face to face with them. By the looks of his scars, tattered clothing and dramatic expression, he has failed in his assignment.

"What of those pathetic assassins?" the emperor's threatening tone alone informing Kano he better not have failed him.

"We...uh, we couldn't…" Kano starts. The emperor watches with a strong expression demanding to know of the occurrence. "Those damn assassins ain't no mere adversaries! There was one of 'em that could control ice! Another could do the same, but with smoke! Then don't get me started on Kung Lao and some woman in purple who could use the energy of stars!" Kano shouts.

"In other words, you have failed the emperor," Shang Tsung instigates with a grin.

The emperor's gaze hardens onto Kano.

"And what of Tanya and Mileena?!" the emperor confronts.

"They-they got away, I saw 'em headed to the Wastelands!" Kano replies.

The emperor comes a mere inch away from Kano, his anger not ceasing in the slightest bit.

"You were not to fail me! Should I discover the corpse of my daughter and Tanya within my realm, I will feed you to the insects within the Beetle Lair!" he shouts so fiercely Kano falls back a few steps.

"But-but they can handle themselves! And the-the assassins, two of 'em were Kitana and Jade too!" Kano counters.

The emperor stares at him harshly for a moment and then develops a grin.

"Is that so? I should have known Earthrealm was behind such a sudden attack. Navigating through my realm with their prior knowledge; well no longer shall that be the agenda," he turns his attention to the sorcerers. "Ready Tarkatan militias to invade Earthrealm, this shall be their final warning to surrender to me before I take the realm from beneath their grasp," he returns his hard gaze to Kano. "You know of these assassins that accompany my false daughter quite well, therefore you shall lead yet another attack on them at night with a small portion of my army along with Skarlet."

A small puddle of blood erupts on the ground near the emperor's feet and Skarlet appears before them ready to begin her mission. Her ruby hair is tied back in a low ponytail, along with a her red and black two piece ninja get-up compliment her appearance. She wears a half-face mask of red and black that compliments her high heeled boots that travel to her knees. She is also equipped with four kunai that are strapped onto her lower legs. Skarlet stands at the ready behind the emperor.

"With all due respect emperor, this peasant failed the first time, what drives you to believe he shall not fail again?" Quan Chi inputs.

"Failure is never in the equation. Judging by how many assassins there are and how skilled they seem to be, even keeping them at bay will be enough. I want no interruptions for my plans to capture Earthrealm! You shall not return to me until you have succeeded, or you shall die!"

Kano tries to avoid direct eye contact, but nods at the emperor's words.

"Capture Kitana and Jade alive, they have proved to become most...nerve wrecking as of late," the emperor says with a devious grin.

"One of my own shall accompany he and Skarlet, she is quite formidable herself," Quan Chi offers.

The emperor turns to him with a nod.

Quan Chi chants something, opening a portal of the deepest red. Within moments, Sareena steps through, prepared for anything Quan Chi may ask of her.

"Yes master?" the words never were easy escaping her lips.

"You shall accompany Skarlet and Kano on their next mission this eve," he commands.

She bows without question.

The emperor grins at her obedience as he turns back to the sorcerers.

"Now, ready the Tarkatans!" the emperor shouts.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

"What do you mean Smoke?" Sub-Zero questions.

Smoke walks forward on the mountain range, gazing out at where she flew off. He eases past Jade who stood in front of him without fierceness or spite. This confuses even her. Kitana also watches Smoke carefully, for he is known to be rather unpredictable.

"Are you injured?" Jade questions, noticing something strange must have occurred.

Smoke shifts his attention back to his allies.

"Mileena, she-" he starts.

It sounds so insane to Smoke, he knows they will most likely not believe him. But he saw her, he felt her, he saved her. Her abilities were the same as the day he met her. The only unexplainable thing is her new appearance. But only one look into her tangerine crescent eyes was all it took to bring him to realization. That look, even before her death is hard to forget. Such beauty and pain that Mileena's eyes have always reflected.

They each wait on Smoke to finish, curious on what seems to be bothering him.

"She-she is…" he pauses and sighs as he lowers his head for a moment. "She's alive…" he mumbles as he peers upward to see everyone's shocked expression.

Li Mei gasps and her tear glands begin to swell at the mere thought of her sister being among the living. Kitana is also shocked as she peers into Smoke's eyes. She begins to approach him and notices his posture is not threatening. His eyes alone say that he is telling the truth. They give off relief, sadness, happiness, and many more emotions.

"H-how?" Li Mei questions.

Smoke peers past Kitana and at Li Mei.

"I...I do not know...I was fighting her. I thought she was merely another replica of Kitana constructed by the emperor, for the resemblance is very...uncanny. But when I struck her down her original features revealed itself. I believe she can...shape shift," Smoke explains.

Kitana's mind brainstorms. Perhaps this is another clone? Or maybe her resurrection altered her abilities? So many possibilities.

"If you were fighting her, and those were the emperor's forces…" Kitana peers upward at him.

"Then she is working alongside him once again and is most likely back at the fortress," Jade inputs.

Smoke takes this in and his drive to make it to the fortress becomes much mightier.

"But if she attacked you, she must not know who you are," Kung Lao replies logically.

"He is right. Mileena, as I recall, has always shown you restraint," Sub-Zero cuts in.

"But that means she may not know any of us…" Li Mei realizes with a worried expression. "Could Mileena even be Mileena? Perhaps it was a trick?" she attempts to justify.

Smoke nods with a saddened understanding, yet still keeps an open mind to the unknown possibilities.

"Once I realized who she was I saved her from the fate of the pits below. She questioned who I was...and why I had done so for her. Whoever resurrected her wanted to make sure she forgot her newfound allegiance to Earthrealm," Smoke says.

"And who other than the emperor? It couldn't have been the Thunder God," Li Mei pieces it together with wide eyes.

"It would be rather unusual for him to do so, but in the case of him no longer having an heir after her death-"

"After her murder!" Li Mei interrupts Kitana. "How dare you try and play the supportive role now after two centuries of living with her blood on your hands along with Jade's! It is thanks to you that she is not here helping us with this very mission, that she has been taken from us!" Li Mei approaches Kitana with her fists clenched.

Her fists begin to glow in a blue-violet shade as she harvests her inner nova energies. Kung Lao keeps his eyes glued to her with caution.

"I was concerned with the safety of all realms, you know nothing of Mileena as I do. You may play dress up as her sister, but I lived as her sister for thousands of years," Kitana remarks.

"You may have lived close to her longer, but I know her more than you. Has she ever confided anything in you? Shared how she has felt? You thefted what times we could have shared off of mere suspicion and her past! Something the emperor would do. Perhaps you truly are the rightful heir," Li Mei insults.

Kitana reaches for her fans only for Li Mei to draw her blade first and aim it at her throat.

"Give me a valuable accuse to slay you here and to inform lord Raiden of once we return," she threatens, causing Kitana to pause. "Deep down you know Mileena is the better warrior and much more witty. Do you fear that she may seek retribution? Or is it that you fear she may succeed in such?" Li Mei narrows her eyes at the Edenian, bringing her a threatening hypothetical question.

Jade begins to approach Kitana in aid until Sub-Zero blocks her path.

"One thing I can say about Mileena is she has always fought her own battles, even against me. It is time you allow Kitana to do the same," he states as he stands between her and Kitana.

"This is not about that," Jade counters.

Nonetheless, Sub-Zero makes certain she does not get past him. Kung Lao treads to his wife's side and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Li Mei...restraint. The important thing is that she is alive and our journey is nearly done," he calms her and causes her lower the blade.

Li Mei sighs and sheathes her weapon as Kitana's gaze hardens on her. Then silence falls over them all. No one realizes Smoke had trailed deep into thought during all of the commotion. He is no longer strongly focused on vengeance. No, that could come later. He is now focused on getting Mileena back and discovering what happened to her.

"We must pick up the pace, odds are the emperor will send more troops," Smoke states blandly.

He walks to the wobbly bridge he had crossed earlier, and the rest follow behind him in agreement that they must proceed quickly through the mountains. Going down is always faster than going up, after all.

* * *

 **~Mileena POV~**

I reappear in front of Shinnok's throne as he analyzes me calmly with his signature devious grin. I did not expect such to occur, nonetheless I stand with my hands behind my back, awaiting him to speak in annoyance.

"My sweet...I have another quest for you," he announces.

I drop my polite posture.

"You what? I am on my own quest; murdering Kitana who was mere miles above me until you summoned me. Now you wish me to abandon my side of our deal? Never!" I protest.

"Oh but this is much more vital, that is the beauty of this mission; it travels with Kitana, therefore you could eliminate two birds with one stone," he takes to his feet and begins to slowly approach me.

I raise an eyebrow as confusion clouds my mind.

"I do not understand," I reply in frustration.

"Are you able to recall the tale I told you of the eight specters?" he inquires.

I begin to brainstorm.

 _"I've found them all...however there is one specific specter I do not have within my grasp that I need in order to complete the transaction, an Enenra."_

 _I face him in curiosity._

 _"An Enenra?"_

 _"Yes, a very rare specter created by a sacrifice. They are creatures of vapor with the ability to phase into their demonic appearance whenever they wish to," Shinnok replies._

I recall it quite vividly.

"Yes, what of it?"

"You went on a mission for the emperor along with Kano, correct?"

"Indeed."

"He reported back to the emperor a man could manipulate smoke in your previous battle," Shinnok explains. "Quan Chi informed me that those who engaged in the mission ran into this warrior."

I begin to think against my will as the memory of him begins to rush my mind, but lightly this time.

 _He vanishes into vapor and reappears behind me, landing two jabs to my rib cage and sweeping my feet from below me. He quickly attempts to impale me as I lay on the ground, but is surprised when I vanish into magenta luster._

The image of the gray clad ninja comes back to me. His white spiky hair, how he saved my life and seemed to know of my identity. His dagger wielding threatening posture along with his intriguing ability to manipulate vapor also embrace my memory. I peer directly at Shinnok. He manipulates vapor, he must be...an Enenra?

"He is the Enenra you have been searching for? The missing specter to complete the spell and free you from the Netherrealm's ward?" I question.

"Precisely. His name is Tomas Vrbada," he informs me. "I have been on his trail for quite some time, once he left the Lin Kuei it became difficult to pinpoint his location. I take it you landed eyes on him, which is why I chose you for this task. Deliver him to me alive and I shall not require anything else of you again," he offers.

"What drives you to believe I can defeat him, let alone capture him?" I ask, ignoring the pain his dagger dealt to my abdomen mere hours ago.

I assume he has no knowledge of this, 'Tomas' saving my life let alone recognizing me somehow.

"Specters of lust are always the most persuasive," he states as his right hand begins to caress my face.

Had I not been indebted to him my teeth would rip into his wrist within seconds.

"I accept," I state simply as I pull away from his grasp.

He opens a portal behind me, shaded a bright violet color. Without another word I walk through and reappear in front of dearest Tanya and Nitara. It was as if mere moments passed by, for they were still in the exact same poses as though I never left.

"What was that?" Nitara questions.

"Shinnok called, there is something I must tend to alone. I must clear this form of indebtment I have with him or the plan could take a drastic turn," I explain.

"Why do this alone? We can all complete it faster as one," Tanya suggests.

"No, head back to the fortress and finish the ancient text. Discover what else we may have to complete in order to capture the realms. I shall see you both again soon," I finalize.

They both nod my way, and Nitara wraps her arms around Tanya slowly.

"Should you take too long we shall return for you," Nitara promises.

She then lifts Tanya by her torso off the ground and they fly toward the fortress. I would have allowed Tanya to stay, however my curiosity for the gray ninja has peaked beyond belief. I desire to quell Kitana's existence, however there is something inescapable about that mortal. I must confront him first. Not only to complete my debt, but to possibly fulfill my urge to absorb knowledge of who I was. Who I am.


	14. Ressurections

**IN OUTWORLD**

The night arrives, causing the bright tangerine moon to display itself over the horizon. The warriors now begin to descend the mountain range on the other side which overlooks the Wastelands. They come to the center mountain base and catch their breath. The temperatures at night on the mountain are quite drastic. Their supplies gifted from the villagers were also running low, and they now mostly rely on the hope of Mileena being alive to keep them moving. Or at least most of them do. Kitana and Jade merely wish to lay eyes on a free Edenia.

"We should rest here until the sun returns," Li Mei suggests as she drops her bag of fruits.

The mountain base is rather flat for a rocky surface and torches surround it, delivering light to them. Though the moon is bright enough on its own, the torches are well placed. The other warriors also drop their supplies near Li Mei's, agreeing without direct words. Smoke however is somewhat hesitant on stopping. He wishes to continue, for now that he realizes that Mileena is among the living, his soul has grown impatient. If he could merely lay eyes on her once more, he can find contentment.

Smoke thinks to himself about where Mileena was headed. He watched Nitara fly away with her toward the Wastelands, which leads to the emperor's fortress. She could be anywhere from here, to there, or in between. However, one lead is better than none. Why carry out the rest of the mission when the offer for success is already fulfilled? He means not to disrespect the Thunder God, but she has been absent from his life for much too long. He must do it, he must see her and remember who he was. Who he is.

Smoke turns to his allies, seeing Kung Lao and Sub-Zero engaging in conversation as Li Mei listens with a smile. Kitana and Jade also have their own moment, conversating to each other. This is his chance, though he wishes not for them to follow.

"I am restless. I shall go scout ahead and see which route shall lead us to the Sea of Blood more quickly than the others," he announces his actions.

They each give a nod or some form of acknowledgment to display that they are aware of their comrade's soon to be actions.

"Be stealthful as the night," Sub-Zero states.

"And deadly as the dawn," Smoke finishes their motto, before heading off.

The others pay light mind to Smoke's actions, for he is a formidable warrior. He could handle himself, by himself, even in the depths of the Netherreallm. Smoke wastes no time in descending the mountain, using the fib of his actions to his advantage. He shall discover her whereabouts, even if it were to take him decades.

Soon, he vanishes into vapor out of their sight and somewhat out of mind. Jade and Kitana sit on the rocky surface and stare off into space. Jade's eyes land on the ground in front of them as she sighs. The entire journey they have endured drives her to question Edenia's worth.

"Edenia seems so close, yet so distant," she states.

Kitana shifts her gaze to meet her.

"You are right, it does. All of our lives we lived apart of it, though never experienced it in its whole...how odd it will be to witness its unmerger…" Kitana trails off.

Jade nods, agreeing with each word that falls lightly from her closest ally's mouth.

"You must feel utmost relief, I realize how close you are to her," Kung Lao places an arm around Li Mei.

She complies, lying her head against his shoulder and letting her body feel at rest. She cuddles against him as he holds her in his strong yet gentle grip.

"Yes...it is as if the weight of the realms has been lifted off of my shoulders…" she confides in her husband as she relaxes within his grasp.

"I understand. We will find her and return her to Earthreallm. Whether she remembers you or not, there must be a way," Kung Lao states as he stares into the sky at the luminous moon.

"Yes, perhaps there is a piece of the old Mileena remaining. If only there were a lead on my brother's assassin…" Sub-Zero adds.

"Lord Raiden stated to make yourself known as Sub-Zero...when we were under attack by the Black Dragon they recognized you as such. There could be a chance that this assassin knows of you already," Li Mei hypothesizes.

"Yes...and should that not have sealed my identity, once we infiltrate the emperor's fortress I shall make certain my 'identity' is confirmed," he swears to himself with determined eyes.

Jade watches a torch burn, it's flames going high and not giving way. A strange feeling takes over her as she senses something has gone wrong. She peers to her allies to confirm she is not the only one who notices something is off about where they have decided to stay. Everyone else seems calm, causing her to slightly calm down herself. Her eyes meet the torch she watched burn in the distance only to see its flames extinguished, the smoke rising indicating their indeed was something strange occurring. Jade stands quickly, however it is too late.

A blade slices her shoulder from behind and brings her to her knees. Enemies begin to flood the mountain base, attacking each warrior by surprise. Li Mei is pushed back by various guards that outnumber her. Kung Lao's hat tosses her way, decapitating one of which that threaten his beloved. She catches his hat within her hands and falls into her stance with a fierce look in her eyes. As a guard approaches, he swings his pike vertically. Li Mei deflects his attack with the razor rimmed hat, causing sparks to clash into the air, just before launching her own attack in retaliation. She slices his arm that wields the weapon and his blood begins to flail everywhere as his screams of terror erupt. It does not phase Li Mei as two additional guards approach her.

She repeats her actions in deflecting two strikes from a sword, one high and the other low, taking the leg of one with a swift swipe of the deadly hat and leaving him shouting in agony, vulnerable. She quickly places the hat on her head, going into her stance to face another enemy that wields a heavy axe, swinging it horizontally quite slowly. She ducks his attempted attack just before closing the distance between them and striking him with her fist in all key points on his chest and ribs. Her fists illuminate with the harvested energy of the stars and move with so much speed it is difficult to make out how many times they make contact with his form until she stops and steps back. It is as if her foe is unable to move as she moves onto her next opponent. After remaining motionless for what seems like minutes, blood shoots out of his mouth and he begins to collapse with a groan as Li Mei tosses the hat toward another enemy, decapitating him with ease as she falls back into her stance.

Kung Lao catches his hat and places it upon his head as he locks fierce eyes with Kano. Kano has a smug smile upon his face, and he begins to slowly take steps to his right as Kung Lao counters by doing the same.

"Still worried 'bout your brittle woman? Maybe I'll take her as a present after I beat cha' to a pulp," he grins at his insult as Kung Lao readies himself for attack by falling into his stance.

Kano does the same as his eyes meet Kung Lao's fists to see a small round object on his ring finger. It appears to be a band with the black half of a yin yang gemstone. Kano raises an eyebrow as he comes to realization.

"You're the notorious yin yang warriors? Didn't expect the other half to be the alleged defender of the people of Outworld, or a woman," he chuckles. "Pity, you'll be dead after this," he states in spite as he throws a hunting knife in Kung Lao's direction.

Kung Lao ignores his comments and paces to the left, dodging his attempted attack. Kano charges forward with his other hunting knife in hand and attempts to slice Kung Lao's skin in any way shape or form. His bloodthirsty pursuit does not cause Kung Lao to falter as he continues to dodge every swing Kano delivers, high and low. Suddenly, Kung Lao vanishes under the ground with deep azure aura following.

Before Kano can process his actions, Kung Lao reappears behind him from the ground and grabs his shoulders, flipping him onto the mountain. Kano lands on his back facing the opposite direction of the attacking Kung Lao, who from Kano's angle he appears upside down. The shaolin monk quickly advances to him and proceeds to stomp on his chest, earning a loud crack and a miserable groan in pain from Kano as he locks eyes with Kung Lao. Kung Lao quickly removes his hat in efforts to decapitate him.

Kano manages to muster the strength to deflect Kung Lao's strike with his hunting knife, stopping his hat with sparks launching into the sky as they both struggle for dominance over the other. Kano then rolls backwards with inhuman speed, bringing Kung Lao to the ground in surprise. Kung Lao peers upward as Kano mercilessly approaches in efforts to impale him as he lay stunned. Kung Lao quickly takes to his feet with a spin, causing traces of azure to spirally surround him. The energy from such a move pushes Kano back toward the edge of the mountain base, granting Kung Lao the strategic edge as he glides his hand across his hat before removing it, ready to stop Kano for good. He charges his way, dodging the emperor's men.

Kitana's closed sapphire plated fans deflect a swing from Skarlet's tantos which causes sparks to fly. Kitana sends a kick to her abdomen causing her balance to disrupt. Kitana uses this to her advantage and charges forward, slicing Skarlet's abdomen, chest, and lower jaw as she elegantly spins with each strike. This causes Skarlet's blood to spill and her mask to fall limp, displaying her face. Kitana then twirls low into a sweep attack, bringing Skarlet crashing to the ground. She then fully opens her bladed fans and raises one of which high, ready to end Skarlet who dissolves into a moving puddle of blood.

This somewhat confuses Kitana as she arches an eyebrow, and before she knows it her shoulder is impaled with a tanto and Skarlet kicks the back of her legs, causing Kitana to drop to one knee with a small painful shout.

"Foolish girl. Betraying our father in such a way," Skarlet sneers as she tightens the grip on her blade.

Kitana grunts at her comment as she uses most of her might to grab onto Skarlet's arm and flip her over her shoulder, causing her to land on her back.

"He is not my father and certainly not yours," Kitana states just before seizing the opportunity to kick her, striking her temple.

Skarlet is sent rolling a few feet away as Kitana removes the blade from her shoulder she was impaled with. A grunt escapes her lips as she tosses the blade aside, locks eyes with her foe, and readies herself for Skarlet's next attack while trying her best to ignore her wounds. The sound of wind being divided by a blade hits Kitana's ears from behind and she turns to deflect a throwing knife with an open bladed fan. It strikes her fan heavily but falls limp once deflected. The throwing knife came from the likes of Sareena who stands across the mountain range. Kitana peers at her in curiosity only to see Sub-Zero engage the woman in kombat. A momentary distraction throws Kitana's defense off as Skarlet approaches, managing to slice her upper chest as well as her right arm. She grunts in pain at this as she goes back to being defensive.

Sub-Zero's cold fist makes contact with Sareena's lower jaw, causing her to stumble back with a grunt as he continues in his attack by conjuring an ice ball and tossing it her way. She manages to catch her balance just in the nick of time and leaps over it, sending three throwing knives to Sub-Zero from midair with a grunt. He begins to move his hands quickly in a circular motion and what appears to be a shield of ice deflects all three attacks, getting caught in the icy structure.

Feeling as though she has no choice, she lands, closes the distance between them and begins to engage in hand to hand kombat with him. He dodges her fists only for her to land a speedy high kick followed by a mid and low kick. Each attack delivers too fast for Sub-Zero to counter and the woman even seems to be able to manipulate fire, as her feet and hands illuminate in flames with each attack she throws at the cryomancer.

She attempts at a leaping kick that the cryomancer ducks and as she lands on his other side of him, he uses his icy finesse to shield the area of ground in a sheet of frost. This causes her to slip, attempting to keep her balance as Sub-Zero strikes her down with three cold jabs; one of which striking her ribs, another her abdomen and the final of which her cranium. As she lands on her back on the rocky ground, he uses his magics to freeze her hands and feet in place, assuring she shall stay exactly as placed and not get away. He shall be certain none of which make it out alive from such a brutal attack on his allies. He conjures a cold, icy dagger in his right hand.

Kung Lao swings his hat low and high, aiming to end Kano. Each time however, Kano manages to dodge his attacks as they battle dangerously close to the edge of the mountain range. Suddenly Kano lashes forward, wrapping his hands around Kung Lao's throat and taking him to the ground at the very edge of the mountain range. Kano's smug grin returns to his face as he increases the pressure, choking Kung Lao as his head dangles over the edge of the mountain range. His hands scratch and grab at Kano, doing anything he can in order for him to loosen his hold as he feels himself more and more unable to take in air.

"So much for bein' a defender of Earthreallm. Have a nice afterlife in the Netherreallm mate!" he chuckles to himself as Kung Lao gasps for air.

Kano quickly uses one hand to draw a hunting knife while keeping his other hand wrapped around Kung Lao's throat. His eyes meet Kung Lao's wandering hands that attempt to do anything to assist in easing his struggle. To kombat this Kano impales Kung Lao's weakened, struggling left hand to the mountain's edge. Kung Lao breathlessly shouts out in pain as he does this.

"Don't worry, I'll give 'ya wifey my amends!" Kano grins to himself.

As if instantaneous, a large bright blue light strikes Kano from behind. Identifying it as Li Mei's nova blast, Kung Lao knees Kano to the best of his ability, knocking him forward along with Li Mei's attack off the edge of the mountain. Kano's scream echoes up the mountain as he descends to his doom, haunting Kung Lao's ears as he spots his beloved approach with worried eyes. He lays there in pain catching his breath as Li Mei kneels, noticing the knife caught in between his flesh and the rocky terrain.

"Elder Gods! Bear with me Kung...this shall not be the slightest bit enjoyable," Li Mei states as she places her hand upon the knife's handle.

Kung Lao gazes upon her in anticipation, ready to feel the pain. He spots a warrior attempt to approach Li Mei from behind, only to be put to a stop by Jade's glaive decapitating them. This momentary distraction serves to take his mind of the pain, or at least in the beginning as Li Mei extracts the blade. She does it so rapidly and he does not see it until she tosses the blade off the mountain where Kano had fallen. Kung Lao comes to his knees, holding and caressing his left hand with his right hand with a painful groan.

Li Mei kneels in front of him and takes his hand in her grasp while caressing his face with another. She then lowers her head and closes her eyes, concentrating on her abilities. The nova particles in which makes up her energy travel to the bloody gap in the center of Kung Lao's hand, and cover it completely. His eyes watch her with gratefulness as his hand slowly heals, however not completely. She only recently discovered that she could do such a thing. She releases his hand from her grasp and her energies cease, revealing his hand that is scarred and for the most part healed. Though some blood and pain still remain, Kung Lao appreciates her constant being by his side.

"What would I do without you?" he questions hypothetically as he holds onto her hand gently.

She smiles to herself as he peers into her eyes.

Kitana uses her sapphire plated fans to strike Skarlet, engraving a deep cut in her upper arm. Skarlet grunts as she uses her tantos to deflect another attack from Kitana and their blades cross. Kitana increases her pressure, bringing Skarlet to her knees. Suddenly, Skarlet removes one of her blades from her defense and impales herself in the abdomen with blank eyes. Kitana's confused expression returns as Skarlet dematerializes into a puddle of blood once more. However, before Kitana has time to react, Skarlet hops onto her shoulders from behind, impales her shoulder and kicks her to the ground, causing her to land on her stomach. Battling Skarlet is strange and unlike any of the emperor's warriors she has battled before. She stands as quickly as her strength will allow her to and turns to meet Skarlet who is no longer there.

Sareena struggles to break free from the ice as Sub-Zero fends off the last two of the emperor's guards, eliminating them both by impaling them with his icy dagger. He then turns his attention back to her and quickly approaches her. Her eyes widen as he does this, and her mind goes to war.

" _It could not be him...he has returned as the specter Noob Saibot…"_ she thinks to herself.

"Bi-Han?" she calls out, her mind no longer wanting to deny who she believes him to be.

Sub-Zero pauses and stares down at her in confusion. How could she know of his brother's true identity? He expected to be referred to as Sub-Zero instead of Tundra, but not to be referred to as Bi-Han. That name almost ceased to exist when his brother did long ago.

"Who are you? How are you aware of Bi-Han's identity?" Sub-Zero questions firmly as he kneels near her.

She peers into his eyes, not knowing what to reply other than the truth. Questions about his own identity flood her mind, for if he is not Bi-Han, then who is he?

"You—" Sareena starts, only to be interrupted by Skarlet appearing from a puddle of blood behind Sub-Zero.

Skarlet spins, delivering a roundhouse kick to his cranium. He falls aside with a painful groan and Skarlet wastes no time in slicing the ice that secures Sareena's hands and feet to the rocky terrain with her tantos, freeing her. She then impales her own leg with a small grunt as she places a hand upon Sareena's shoulder.

As Sub-Zero takes back to his feet, Sareena locks eyes with him. She and Skarlet then vanish, morphing into a splashing puddle of blood before completely taking off from his sight. Sub-Zero silently curses himself for allowing their escape. Whoever the woman was, she knew something. Locating her shall prove to be difficult, for he did not receive her name. Sub-Zero feels as though he is back to page one in his plans of retribution for his fallen elder brother.

"Sub-Zero!" Li Mei shouts as they all run to him.

The area of warriors is now cleared. Though, this time was not as simple as the last. Scars and blood drip down each of their forms and their breathing is anything but steady.

"She-she knew my brother and I let her escape," he shames himself.

Li Mei's expression turns to one of sorrow as she sheathes her blade. The others also sheathe their weapons as they come to realization the threat has been stopped. Suddenly Kung Lao places his hand amongst Sub-Zero's shoulder.

"Not all is lost. It seems she works alongside the emperor, we can most likely find her at the fortress along with the secret to unmerging Edenia. Even Mileena lies there."

Sub-Zero nods at his refreshing words.

"It seems all of our troubles truly do lead to the emperor…" Jade analyzes.

Li Mei gasps and her eyes slightly widen. This catches the attention of each warrior, wondering what troubles her so. She returns their puzzled look.

"Smoke, he ventured forward! He could be…" Li Mei appears uncertain of her own words, not wishing to finish her sentence so darkly.

"He could be ambushed," Sub-Zero comes to realization.

"Then we must be swift and catch him, perhaps he did not make it as far as we assume," Kung Lao remains calm, thinking logically about the following events.

"Yes, we cannot afford to waste one moment, let us go," Kitana states as she sheathes her fans.

Without second thought, they each take off toward the direction in which Smoke did down the trail of the mountain range. Time is of the escence.

* * *

 **IN THE DESERT**

The moon shines down quite brightly as Quan Chi and Shang Tsung chant, one across from the other. The soul in question begins to leak from the vial and bleed into the sand. Its light blue essence causes the sand to illuminate and a circular pool of energy begins to spawn and blow the sand about wildly. They continue to chant and wave their sorcery enchanted hands in a circular motion in unison, bringing light to the area.

As if immediately, a skeletal hand rises from the illuminated sand and the rest of the skeleton slowly follows. The bones form and become sturdier as it reaches the surface of the sandy terrain. The chanting continues as the skeletal figure begins to develope flesh, starting at the tips of both the hands and feet. It then begins to quickly wrap around the skeleton, forming muscles, joints and organs. The vocal cords must have come into existence, for a screech begins to erupt from the mouth of the being.

Followed by the flesh, layers of skin begin to rise onto the being, giving the form life. Its form is curvacious, revealing its female origin. The screech then becomes a more feminine shout as the skin then covers the rest of her flesh like body. She then begins to levitate with the blue aura which shifts to a deep violet and the two sorcerers stop their chanting. They watch as the woman completely becomes whole in midair, absorbing the energies she once had.

As if it only slightly overwhelms her, she lands on the sandy terrain once more, this time in a sitting position. Her hair reaches the small of her back and takes a tone of the brightest white with black roots and accents. Her eyes then suddenly open, revealing her pale, white orbs. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung stand idle, but in caution, for ressurections can prove rather unpredictable. Her orbs meet the two and she analyzes them both with a sense of familiarity and a confused expression.

"Quan Chi? Shang Tsung?" her voice gives of slight distortion and is very powerful.

"Queen Sindel, the emperor eagerly awaits your return. It has been much too long," Quan Chi tries to see if she is in the hypnotized state of mind.

A moment passes and Shang Tsung uneasily places his guard up by spawning a flaming skull in his left hand. Quan Chi places his arm in front of Shang Tsung, indicating that she is no threat. He hesitates, but does indeed lower his guard.

"The emperor...yes…" she states as a devious grin embraces her lips.

Without a doubt, the look in her eyes alone states that she is not the same woman who sacrificed herself to grant protection to Earthreallm and to her daughter's soul. She is now a much darker spirit who shall unwillingly serve under the emperor, just as his sadistic plan calls for.

"Come, we return to the fortress," Shang Tsung states as he opens a portal to their right.

Sindel rises, her unclothed figure coming into full view.

"What of Kitana?" Sindel asks, her eyes displaying curiosity laced with slight concern.

It is as if who she was before her death still lingers somewhere within, showing concern for her daughter. Quan Chi notices this, yet grins.

"Kitana now allies herself with Earthreallm."

Sindel frowns at this news, disappointed in her. Any traces of who she once was now fade, concealing themselves behind the sorcery in which rose her from the dead. Her gaze becomes cold as does her posture. The sweet woman who only resorted to violence when absolutely necessary has become a mere puppet of the emperor's beck and call.

"Then she is no longer my daughter! Take me to Shao Kahn," she declares.

"Yes empress," Quan Chi replies. He turns to Shang Tsung as Sindel approaches the portal. "The invasion of Earthreallm can now begin to take affect."

Shang Tsung nods at this as he turns to Sindel with his hand held outward. His sorcery summons elegant clothing of the deepest violet to engulf her figure, covering her body. The emperor would be furious should she be 'on display' to the rest of his forces. Sindel slightly gasps as a strapped, leather one piece spawns on her body adorned with fishnet sleeves and black gloves. Shimmering jewels are encrusted on her thigh-high strappy heels, and a headband serving as her "crown" graces her forehead giving her a much more regal appearance. It complements the bright contrast of her long flowing hair. Her beauty far surpasses the most elegant of queens, and it is quite evident why the emperor never wished for her death to occur.

She peers down at her clothing momentarily and begins walking through the portal. The sorcerers follow quickly behind her, wanting to reassure the emperor that his prize is not broken. They exit the portal and enter the emperor's throne room. Warriors surround the entire throne room, conversating about the plan that the emperor has recently informed each of them of. Motaro, Reiko and Sheeva engage in conversation in a small circle. To the left side of the emperor's throne lies none other than Tanya. Even the specters Noob Saibot and Scorpion make up the presence of warriors in the throne room at the emperor's request from Shinnok.

Each warrior's eyes land on Sindel as she comes to the front of the emperor's throne accompanied by the two sorcerers. The emperor's eyes land on her with masked joy and relief. Had anyone ever gotten close to his non-existent heart, it would be the woman of non-perishable beauty before him. Even after death and resurrection, her inner and outer allure do not cease.

"Emperor, may I present to you queen Sindel, your empress," Shang Tsung states.

Some of the warriors in the room gasp as the emperor takes to his feet. Tanya stares at the woman almost in awe with seeing the queen of her realm returned to life, much like her beloved Mileena.

" _If only Mileena were here to lay eyes on such a sight,"_ Tanya thinks to herself.

The emperor approaches Sindel who eagerly smiles at his boldness. He closes most of the distance between the two of them and places a hand amongst her cheek. He caresses her face gently as his eye contact focuses on her orbs. His inner thrill almost cannot be contained.

"My emperor," she states with a smile.

"My empress, you return," his tone is one of pleasure, which coming from the likes of him, unrecognizable.

"I shall never desert you my beloved," her distorting tone is sincere.

This brings a devious grin to his face. She is much more compliant than when he first took her hand in marriage. Now she shall finally be at this side the way she should have been from the start of his conquest of the realms.

"Indeed…" he replies just before shifting his attention to Quan Chi. "Your services proved useful afterall sorcerer, well done," he congratulates.

"I wish only to serve, emperor," Quan Chi bows his head.

The sounds of warriors rushing through the throne room hits their ears, and the emperor turns to an approaching Sareena and Skarlet. From the looks of the scars and cuts, and Kano's absence, the emperor raises an eyebrow as they both come face to face with him. Skarlet bows her head followed by Sareena.

"We were unable to quell the threat. Kano has been eliminated," she reports.

The emperor rubs his chin in disappointment as he brainstorms. Such a burden these assassins are, especially being that one of which is his 'daughter' and the other her bodyguard. He sighs in frustration.

"It is of no great matter. I shall take it upon myself to end this threat, whatever it is, and complete your failed work," Sindel proposes powerfully.

The emperor turns to her with a grin.

"Hm...yes...Shang Tsung!" the emperor catches his undivided attention.

"Yes emperor?"

"The empress requires something of you."

Shang Tsung turns his gaze to meet Sindel. Without warning, Shao Kahn conjures up his green energies in one hand and they find their way to Shang Tsung's form. Shang Tsung gasps as the emperor begins to drain the very life from him. His eyes widen and become nearly lifeless as the emperor's power draining becomes mightier. He feels his arms withering, his blood thinning, his bones narrowing and his hair becoming gray and brittle once more. Shang Tsung lets out screams in horror and soon drops to the floor. Tanya's eyes widen in awe and amusement as the emperor turns his attention to Sindel.

He uses the absorbed energy to strengthen Sindel by extending his arm in her direction and letting the thefted power flow into her own. She gasps at the sudden power filling her and her white orbs widen. Her figure begins to glow a deep shade of violet as the emperor's emerald energies focuses on her form. Her mouth is hung agape, her arms are spread wide to each side and her eyes gaze upward, almost rolling to the back of her head.

Within moments, the emperor transfers all of the sorcerer's life to the queen's being. She smiles deviously as the power courses through her. The emperor grins at her reaction just before turning to Quan Chi.

"Go to Earthreallm, begin the Soulnado. Use that pathetic sorcerer as a sacrifice to build its strength," he commands.

"Yes emperor," Quan Chi replies. "Noob, Scorpion!" he beckons.

They both approach with a heavy posture. Their bold, white orbs meet their master in anticipation, though Scorpion's show more annoyance.

"Noob, you shall join me. Scorpion, you shall accompany the empress," he orders.

Noob places his hands among the weakened sorcerer, lifting him with the assistance of his shadow clone. Sindel and Scorpion lock eyes momentarily.

"Splendid, slow these intruders for me. Bring back alive your daughter and her guard dog," the emperor tells Sindel.

She grins darkly.

"Consider these warriors no longer a concern."

The emperor returns her dark grin with one of his own. He then turns his attention to the warriors within the throne room.

"Reiko!" the emperor shouts.

Reiko makes haste in coming to his side.

"Yes emperor?"

"Send more of my armies to strengthen the invasion on Earthreallm!"

"As you wish emperor."

The emperor then ventures back to his throne chair and sits, his evil posture not going unnoticed. Sindel turns her attention to Quan Chi, along with Sareena as Skarlet begins to walk away.

"Master, there was something else...I encountered a warrior who resembles...Bi-Han perfectly," Sareena tells Quan Chi.

Quan Chi's grin widens.

"Is that so? Another Sub-Zero? Intriguing…"

Noob Saibot's white orbs widen. How is such possible?

" _Could it be...Kuai Liang?"_ Noob thinks to himself.

"There is no other Sub-Zero," his deep voice replies, betraying his thoughts.

Scorpion's fists clench. He turns his gaze from Sareena, Noob and finally to the sorcerer.

"Should there be, I shall quell his existence just as the first!" he says in spite.

Noob allows his shadow clone to handle carrying Shang Tsung and comes face to face with Scorpion aggressively.

"Enough of your bickering! Come, let us go," Sindel states firmly, ending the conflict.

Quan Chi summons a portal for both himself and Sindel. Without another word, she and Scorpion walk through their designated portal as well as Quan Chi, Noob Saibot, and the now weakened Shang Tsung venture through their own.

* * *

 **IN EARTHREALM**

Planes fly through the sky of an Earthreallm city guided by the Special Forces. They do their best to thwart the emperor's invading forces. The Thunder God still questions himself on how the sudden invasion is possible. Have the Elder Gods deserted them?

Sonya Blade delivers a high kick to a Tarkatan just before wrapping her legs around his torso and flipping him to the ground. She lands back on her feet and stomps on his jaw, causing a loud 'crack' to erupt into the atmosphere as his blood begins to leak onto the dirty cement terrain. She readies herself for another attack as she brings her wrist-com near to her mouth.

"There are three portals leaking out enemies! Where's that backup SF?" she questions.

Jax combats next to her, using his arms to bash in the skulls of the emperor's forces. The sound of metal clinking against their heads and body armor strongly hits the atmosphere. Near him Stryker uses two of his pistols to rapidly shoot two attacking Tarkatans. His bullets strike their craniums, dropping some in merely one shot.

"There are two at my coordinates," Kenshi replies to Sonya through her wrist-com, his voice slightly static.

"I shall ready the monks for attack, they will surely want to raid the Wu Shi Academy. Hold them off to the best of your ability. Lord Raiden has already traveled to speak to the Elder Gods," Liu Kang's voice cuts in over the static waves.

Sonya continues to fend of the invading forces with her soldiers and comrades as more leak through the portals in question.

"Need backup sweetie?" a voice states from behind Sonya.

She turns to find Johnny Cage flip kick a Tarkatan with his green energies illuminating his figure. Sonya rolls her eyes at this as she manages to dodge the blade of another nearing Tarkatan. Cage comes to her side, backing her up along with Jax and Stryker who fight near them with the other Special Forces soldiers. They each understand what they must do, for failure could mean the end of Earthreallm.


	15. Recollections

**200 YEARS AGO, THE WU SHI ACADEMY**

Smoke silently peers at Mileena's grave in solitude at the Wu Shi Memorial. Such a peaceful place for her to be put to rest in. Other tomb stones accompany hers in rows, and sakura trees blow light on the wind, delivering their petals across each burial. On her tombstone lies her name and a small phrase underneath; _the emperor's daughter and appointed heir of Outworld who bravely pledged herself to Earthrealm. She shall greatly be missed._ Smoke sighs in sadness and places his head downward, breathing lightly on the wind as he closes his eyes.

"Smoke...you should not visit here so frequently. Earthrealm has just been granted years to come of peace. Why spend it regretting so heavily?" Li Mei states as she now stands next to him.

Smoke opens his eyes once more.

"I just expected her to still be present once we defeated Outworld's threat…" he trails off. "I promised her so much...swore I would never let anyone lay a harmful hand on her, but…" he pauses.

Li Mei places a hand on his shoulder.

"I know...I know. I also mourn her...but Jade and Kitana shall pay for their horrid deeds eventually," her voice is laced with hope.

Smoke's posture hardens.

"Yes...they shall," his silver, lengthy hair blows gently on the wind. "I shall make such certain."

He shifts his body to face Li Mei.

"I will not let them escape my wrath. I must go now."

"Go where? To pursue them?" Li Mei questions.

"To pursue? No, much more than that. I must leave Earthrealm with Sub-Zero and accomplish each of my goals as well as avoid the Lin Kuei. The longer I stay here, the more uneasy I grow. I must leave and never return," he concludes.

Li Mei's face lights up in shock.

"No, Smoke, do not!" she protests.

He places a hand upon her shoulder just as she did for him earlier.

"For what it is worth Li Mei, in this time I have known you, you have also acted as a sister in my eyes. I shall never cease to remember that."

Li Mei's tear glands slightly swell, almost releasing themselves as he removes his hands from her figure. He then vanishes in a puff of Smoke before her very eyes, leaving her in the company of the memory of both he and Mileena.

* * *

 **CURRENTLY, IN OUTWORLD**

Smoke finally reaches the bottom of the mountain, though his teleportation did play a big part in his speed. The Wastelands looks exactly as he imagined; lands filled with dead bodies, animals, and plant life with the emperor's fortress visibly in the distance. The only thing more troubling than the lingering bodies is the silence. No sounds, no traces of life, only the light from the moon and the light sound of waves crashing from a small body of water near him seem to be the only thing pleasant in this area. He begins to walk forward slowly on the sandy terrain, keeping his guard up as he attempts to recall the direction in which Nitara flew more vividly.

" _Perhaps east?"_ he considers in his head.

He pauses as he raids his mind for answers. His memories venture back to when he watched them take flight toward the Wasteland. Perhaps she did retreat back to the fortress after all. Besides, there is nothing here for her, or anyone. Just...death. A small noise hits Smoke's ears from behind. The sound of sand lifting from the ground may have fell deaf on others ears, though not his own. He shifts his body around in a one-eighty motion, with nothing in his sight. He peers on the ground to see his footprints, as well as foreign footprints following that do not match his own. _Heeled footprints._

" _What is this?"_ he thinks to himself.

He has no time to consider the rest of his surroundings, for a sai travels to his throat from behind him and he freezes.

"Tomas Vrbada, you shall return with me to the Netherrealm in the name of Shinnok!" the voice he recognizes so well hits his ears.

Smoke's eyes widen as he slightly peers down at the sais he once wore across his back. He has not heard the name Tomas Vrbada in years...how could this be? His eyes begin to illuminate a bright white as his mind clouds with an old memory, a memory of his childhood.

 _He peers to his left and right to see hooded men cloaked in red and black robes, surrounding him as they chant an incantation. Daggers are within their grasp and their eyes are shut tightly. The cult seems to be worshiping an unknown figure, frightening the young Tomas._

" _Co se děje? Kde je moje máma? Kde je můj táta? Prosím pomoz mi!" Tomas cries out in Czech, wishing to be set free._

 _His arms and legs are tied as he lays on a sacrificial table. He struggles against the ropes, but his little strength fails to make a difference. He begins to whimper and cry, pleading for help. As he peers to his left, he lays eyes on his mother and father who are spread across the ground covered in blood, dead. One of the cloaked men comes closer to Tomas Vrbada with their dagger raised high. Tomas's loud cries strike the atmosphere as the dagger pierces through his heart._

 _He chokes upon his blood as another of the cult members approaches with a torch. The man holds the torch forward, setting flame to the clothing Tomas is clad in. The blood begins to leak through his eyes as well as his nose and mouth while the flames painfully lick at his skin._

 _His screams are unable to come out, though the coughing from the blood clogging the back of his throat and mouth sprays as his tears and blood spill over his eyes. The men all step back as the fire burns the young Tomas alive, perishing him within an instant. The smoke coming off of his body evaporates into the air, and his charred skin melts onto the sacrificial table._

" _Krev pro Shinnok! Shinnok chce krev! Povstaň, Enenra!" they all chant a devious pray to Shinnok as the flames extinguish and the boy becomes motionless._

 _A low, demonic growl then hits the atmosphere, catching all of their attention. They stop their chanting and listen to the strange noise._

" _Co je to?!" one of the cult members questions the noise._

 _The low growl becomes louder and once realization that it is coming from the boy's charred corpse hits them, they face the sacrificial table to discover Tomas Vrbada's body is missing with no evidence of him being present left behind. They each peer around with their daggers drawn._

" _Kam šel?" another of the members of the cult shouts in confusion, wondering where the boy went._

 _They hear gurgling and what sounds like a substance hit the floor in a splash only to turn to one of their own whose throat is slit. A gray cloud of smoke surrounds him as the crimson substance sprays from his neck and puddles onto the ground as he struggles to speak his last words before falling limp on the stone floor, face down. The others cannot seem to process what just occurred, though it is already too late. From the vapor, two eyes illuminating in the brightest shade of white appear and it begins to rapidly travel through the room spilling each of the cult members' blood._

 _When they all cease to exist the vapor takes its form as the young Tomas Vrbada. He holds his hand to his head, groaning in anger as his eyes continue to glow. He drops to his knees and peers around the cavern-like room growling as he inhales and exhales rapidly. He suddenly can no longer recall what he has done, or who he is. All he is aware of is his ability to become a shapeless form of vapor at his will. He then takes to his feet and collects each dagger before exiting the building, walking slowly in no particular direction in exhaustion._

Smoke gasps at such a sudden flashback. He sees his eyes glowing a deep white in the reflection of the sai held at his throat. A rush much like the event of him almost quelling Kitana's existence on the mountain comes back to him. He never recalled events of his childhood until now. He never knew of who he was before he traveled and was eventually discovered by the Lin Kuei. How...how was Mileena able to deliver to him such a memory trigger? Was he...a sacrifice to Shinnok? How could he have risen from the dead in such a way? Questions engulf his every thought. He turns his attention back to the situation at hand.

" _She is aligned with Shinnok and the emperor?"_ he questions himself as he closely examines the sais threatening him.

His hand gently searches behind his figure for her other that does not threaten him and once he locates it he wraps his hand in hers gently.

"Mileena," he calls to her softly.

She increases the fierceness of her sai on his skin, somewhat cutting him in the process.

"Who are you mortal? How are you aware of my identity?" she questions harshly.

Smoke swallows hard at hearing those words.

"I shall explain everything to you, if you just relax...please," he pleads.

Though hesitant, she does so and sheathes her sais. He rapidly turns to face her. Landing eyes on her in still form allows him to adorn her new appearance much more greatly. Her raven hair reaches the small of her back and blows gently in the wind. Her white orbs seem lifeless, yet are filled with life all at once. Her regal appearance and revealing magenta gear with gold trimming hits his eyes heavily. But most of all, her new facial features strike him the hardest. The slit on either side of her plump, luscious lips that can at her will divert to her original appearance; ivory Tarkatan teeth accompanied by her tangerine eyes with black crescent irises. Her beauty is truly untamed, much equivalent to her might.

Feeling at a loss for words, Smoke closes the distance between the two and brings a hand to her cheek, caressing her in awe. Mileena raises an eyebrow at this and her mouth slightly falls agape in surprise. Oddly, in this moment she does not feel lust, but rather a strange feeling she is unable to give a title. Though, a pleasant strange feeling it is.

"Oh, how I have missed and yearned for your presence," his voice almost breaks merely at the sight of her.

To see her using the sais he gifted to her is a poisoned nostalgia all on its own. Her eyes slightly widen and begin to glow in a bright white much like his did as memories of Smoke begin to cloud her mind.

 _Her eyes divert to their original state, and her hunger urge lessens. She holds onto him in shock, but contentment. Why is he the only one who makes her feel this way?_

 _"And I will never leave you alone in this world, regardless of who wins this tournament." his voice is sincere._

 _"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?" all the anger in her voice breaks as a tear almost forms in her eye._

 _"Because...I care for you more than I ever thought I would."_

 _She peers upward at him._

 _"I...could say the same about you," she speaks with a straight face, meaning every word that seemed so foreign to her before this night._

 _He smiles downward at her, causing her to do the same and blink away a tear that almost fell. She holds onto him in silence for a moment, contemplating these events._

 _"That, I am glad to hear," he replies with a more calm smile._

Mileena gasps and she takes numerous steps back, giving herself good distance between she and Smoke as their eyes lock. She fights for air as her breathing pace increases and suddenly a crimson substance leaks from her nose. She brings a hand to her nose and peers at the blood which stains her fingertips. Her eyes widen even more. Smoke's eyes also widen in dismay as he peers at her, recognizing the state she is in. The glowing eyes, the head pains, similar to the state he has found himself slipping into as of late, the reason why unknown to him. What sorcery is this? He begins to slowly approach her. Mileena begins to panic and her thoughts run wild.

" _I must carry out my mission quickly or he could accidentally quell my existence by triggering more memories…"_ she thinks fast.

She aims her sai in his direction weakly, attempting to intimidate the gray ninja.

"No! Come no closer!" she states in a shaky voice.

He pauses his advance and places his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Alright, okay...okay. Just...tell me what is wrong? I could help you," he asks in more worry than his face displays.

Mileena's expression displays panic even further as another memory rushes into her mind.

 _She gets closer and places her hands around his neck, his face mere inches away from hers. His eyes watch her with interest as she moves her hands through his hair, taking in his scent and the way he feels. She then moves her hands to his face, removing his mask slowly, revealing his features. Smoke stares at her a moment, then his hands travel to her hips as he leans in, kissing her._

 _His hands start to wander as their kiss gets more aggressive, and soon she loses herself. She pulls him deeper into the kiss and he complies. They then suddenly vanish into smoke and reappear in the forest, his lips still making contact as he backs her against a tree._

 _He pins her hands to the bark, delivering to her a blissful sensation._

 _"Mmm," she reacts as his hands venture to the sides of her torso._

 _She pulls him closer as they teleport in a cloud of smoke again, her back hitting what feels like the door to her cottage. Smoke holds her waist and pushes open the door, leading her inside and closing the door behind him. She never would have guessed she would lust for him in such a way. He pauses their kiss and gazes downward at her._

 _"You're beautiful," he says and then leans downward, kissing her once again._

Mileena gasps even louder this time, feeling as though she cannot breathe as much as she would prefer, for the large memory delivers a stunning head pain to her. She lets out an extremely painful groan as the blood flowing from her nose increases it potency. She begins to stumble as she continues to hold her sai forward. Though in a dreary, near death state, she now can comprehend part of her memory of this mortal. She was with him at the tournament, and they were more than mere allies. This...warrior does not appear to be native to Outworld either. Was she using him? Did she betray the emperor just as Kitana had did? Or the worst she hates to inquire upon herself; did he...love her? But, the thing that startles Mileena the most; did she love him? Preposterous, Tanya is the only being she truly felt something for! The memories confuse and enrage her.

"Mileena what is happening? Please, speak to me!" he shouts with even more building concern.

Mileena does her best to regain her posture as she lets out various groans. Her eyes meet his with fury, maintaining their bright, luminous state.

"You will return with me to the Netherrealm, even if it is by force!" she shouts with her voice slightly echoing in distortion and her appearance shifting to Tarkatan.

Mileena launches toward him with a small shout and both sais at the ready. He quickly ducks and paces left and right, dodging every attack he can. He wishes not to hurt her, not after all he has done to make her life a reality once more. She lets out grunts of rage and fury as she does her best to injure him, wanting to render him unconscious before she delivers him to Shinnok. It is as if the more he speaks, the more vividly she can recall him as a whole. She did not believe the memories she seeked could truly quell her so quickly. Perhaps wishing to discover her true-self was a mistake.

Mileena vanishes and reappears in the air, however Smoke knows this tactic all too well now. He also vanishes into vapor and meets her in the air, confusing her. He wraps his arms around her and throws her to the ground, not wishing to bring to her any serious harm.

"I am not here to hurt you Mileena, I have told you this countless times before and I shall not go back on my word, no matter what. Do what you must, but I refuse to lose you again," he states.

As Mileena lay on the ground momentarily, crimson fluid rushes up her throat and a cough escapes her. She feels blood rush to her mouth, dripping in a narrow line down to her chin. Whether he realizes it or not, he is hurting her far worse than his attacks could. She has never felt more inferior until this day, or at least as far as she can recall.

She quickly takes to her feet, ignoring the pain to the best of her ability. She lunges for him with her sais once more, though her attacks are slower. She can feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Smoke notices this as he deflects most of her attacks. He catches her left arm that aims to deliver a horizontal cut and attempts to disarm her, only for her to knee his abdomen in response and drive one of her sai into the side of his rib cage. He grunts in pain as he holds onto her hands in shock, his mouth falling open at the unexpected strike. She begins to drive the sai through his torso with purpose and an angry expression, bringing him down to his knees as they both struggle. The sai grinds against bone, bringing a stinging pain to Smoke's side. He continues to grab onto her hands, attempting to escape her harsh grasp. As she peers into his eyes, another memory comes to invade her mind.

 _"Finish him!" the emperor shouts slightly louder than usual._

 _Mileena slowly advances to Smoke with her sai aimed at his head, ready to strike. Then she pauses._

" _I-I cannot murder him," she thinks to herself._

 _He looks her in the eyes then gets closer, placing his head at the tip of her blade and resting his hands behind his back._

 _"It's okay Mileena," he says as he closes his eyes._

 _She hesitates, for she cannot help it._

 _"FINISH HIM!" the emperor repeats himself in the loudest tone she has ever heard him take with her, and she feels his eyes watching her angrily._

 _She turns to the Thunder God, who gives her eyes that most likely almost see through her._

" _All the more reason to choose your own fate," his voice replays in her head, reminding her of why she is truly here._

 _She is here to murder Kitana, to one day claim Outworld for herself, not to please this pathetic tournament. She sheathes her sai and turns to her father._

 _"I shall not."_

 _The entire kombat room grows quiet._

She grunts as more blood escapes her mouth and her eyes display pure exhaustion. Her features divert back to their Edenian counterpart as her grip on the sai begins to cease. Her body becomes limp and she begins to fall backwards with wide eyes. Smoke grunts as he moves to catch her fall, succeeding and causing the blade lodged into his skin to bring more harm to him. He panics and quickly retracts the blade from his skin in adrenaline as Mileena lay in his grasp. She is breathing frantically and blood begins to leak from her eyes. He becomes frantic, horrified with the thought of her dying once again.

"No, Mileena! Oh, by the Gods, no, no, no! What is happening?!" he shouts to himself in frustration.

Mileena, unable to respond, is hit with every memory she's ever had of Smoke all at once. Her eyes lock onto him and blood rushes from her mouth, nose, and eyes with more potency, displaying a horrid image to Smoke. Smoke rethinks how she once died in his grasp the same way, and knows not of what to do. He caresses her face.

"Please...please do not do this to me once more," he begs the docile Mileena.

She manages to grab onto his hand, remembering exactly who Smoke is and what he meant to her. Her eyes lock onto his as she attempts to summon one last breath to speak to him, anything to assure him that her recollection has succeeded.

"S-s-smoke…" she chokes out.

"Mileena, yes! It's me!" Smoke confirms her identification.

Her eyes hold surprise and then become glassy, distant. She now peers at him lifelessly, no longer able to reply or control her body. As if at random, flames of no temperature erupt around them and before Smoke can react, they both vanish from the Wastelands without a trace.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

The warriors make it to the last base of the mountains, overlooking the dark Wastelands. They sweat and do not bother to mask their exhaustion, for rushing through the mountain with its high temperatures only proves to worsen their conditions. They come to a momentary rest to catch their breath.

"He covered so much ground in so little time...for all we know he could be at the fortress already," Jade states.

Li Mei glances at her in spite.

"We are not going to stop until I am certain he is safe! Do not attempt to discourage us with your mere words," she replies.

A loud scream that is almost a screech is heard. Each warrior turns their gaze to a woman levitating with a deep violet aura surrounding her form, coming to the ground on the base of the mountain on which they stand. Her long flowing white hair and black-violet clothing strikes them as unfamiliar. They each peer at her in confusion. Another of the emperor's warriors? Suddenly, a man engulfed in flame appears next to her with a fierce posture and clad in flaxen gear. The woman accompanying the warrior grins.

"Come forth if you dare! I shall finish what Skarlet and Sareena could not!" the woman's powerful voice announces.

"We are your death!" the man adds.

His eyes widen as they meet Sub-Zero. He feels the flames engulf his shoulders and he cannot contain his rage. Sareena's words were true, he does still linger. But, how is that possible?

"Sub-Zero?! You murderous dog! I quelled your existence long ago!" he shouts.

Sub-Zero's eyes widen. It is his nemesis, the Scorpion warrior he has spent years of his time searching for.

"You quelled that of my brother!" Sub-Zero replies harshly. "I shall avenge his honor!" he falls into his stance.

Scorpion lets out an enraged groan.

"He had no honor! You shall perish just as he did!" he proposes just before rushing to Sub-Zero.

They engage in kombat as the other warriors attempt to go to Sub-Zero's aid. Sindel lets out a scream, stopping them all in their tracks before they can reach him. They all fall to the ground as the violet aura sound waves cease. Sindel begins to laugh to herself.

"Foolish child, betraying your father for these puny mortals! How pathetic I was to ever call you daughter!" Sindel shouts to Kitana.

Kitana freezes in her tracks in complete awe as she comes to realization.

"...Mother?" she identifies. "You're alive!" Kitana feels overwhelmed as her eyes widen.

"Too bad you, will die!" she replies before erupting into another fit of laughter. "Your guard dog shall also share the same fate, right after I return you both to the fortress," Sindel falls into her stance as well.

They each take to their feet as Sub-Zero and Scorpion fiercely battle on the other side of the mountain range. Jade draws her staff and swings it from left to right, Li Mei draws her sword, Kung Lao reaches for his bladed hat and Kitana hesitantly unsheathes her fans. They each prepare themselves for kombat.

"I think not my queen, you are not yourself," Jade states, falling into her stance as well.

"I am no longer the queen of that foul Edenia, I am the empress of Outworld!" her grin remains as both Jade and Kitana charge to her with their weapons drawn.

Kung Lao and Li Mei also charge toward Sindel, ready to take her down. Perhaps from her, they can get some answers about Edenia. Jade firmly grips her staff as she attempts to swing high, only for Sindel to speedily duck her attack. Sindel speedily delivers three strikes to her torso before sweeping her feet off of the ground with her right leg. Before she manages to finish the job, Kitana follows up with a mid spin attack with her closed fans. Sindel grabs her arm with both hands, holding her steady before kneeing her abdomen, kicking her chin fiercely and throwing her aside.

She grins to herself as both Li Mei and Kung Lao approach. Sindel lets out a short screech, sending a violet bolt to Li Mei. It strikes her and sends her crashing to the ground as Sindel counters Kung Lao's mid double kick attempt by pacing backward with a flip. Kung Lao attempts to close the distance only for Sindel to flip backward in anticipation once more. However this time her heeled foot strikes his bottom jaw and launches him into the air. He grunts at this attack as Sindel uses her levitation abilities to meet him in the air, slamming him back onto the ground. His hat lands harshly on the terrain and flips off of his head as he lies against the rocky surface injured. Jade and Kitana take back to their feet and lunge for Sindel from behind. She turns just in time to meet their attack.

"Get over here!" Scorpion shouts as he allows his kunai to launch forward.

Sub-Zero conjures an ice ball in his hand and tosses it forward. It clashes with Scorpion's kunai, causing it to freeze on its way to meet Sub-Zero and fall limp, descending toward the mountain's rocky terrain just before shattering on contact. Sub-Zero crouches low and slides forward swiftly with frost-like trails following beneath his feet, striking Scorpion's leg swiftly. He instantly summons an icy dagger in his hand and takes the opportune moment to impale Scorpion's chest with it multiple times, and on the final strike he leaves his dagger implanted within his flesh. Scorpion grunts in pain and vanishes into flame, only to reappear behind an unaware Sub-Zero. He strikes the back of his head with his elbow and delivers two kicks to his lower back, bringing his nemesis to the ground on his abdomen.

Scorpion shows no mercy and dashes toward him, attempting to stomp his torso. Sub-Zero summons an ice clone to imitate his body in a protective manner and rolls quickly to the left. Scorpion crushes the clone with his foot, only for his leg to be frozen in a sheet of ice. Sub-Zero dashes to him seeing this opening and delivers an uppercut to his upper chin. This causes Scorpion to launch back slightly as Sub-Zero conjures another ice ball to freeze him in place, succeeding. Sub-Zero attempts to finish this fight by summoning his ice hammer and using all of his momentum to strike Scorpion down, grunting in the process. Scorpion is sent crashing to the ground, the impact of the hit freeing him from the icy hold, but not the pain. Scorpion groans as his eyes venture up to meet the cryomancer's. He then takes to his feet angrily, yet his energy has been taken down a notch.

"Lin Kuei scum!" Scorpion shouts to him as his arms erupt in flame.

"Shirai Ryu peasant!" Sub-Zero shoots back, ready for whatever the specter could throw his way.

"Your brother murdered my family and clan! I shall make him reap what he has sewn!"

Scorpion lets out a roar in anger and vanishes, reappearing directly in front of the cryomancer and delivering a brutal, flaming punch to his cranium.

Jade's body illuminates a shade of emerald and she delivers a speedy kick to Sindel's torso, followed by another. Sindel slightly falls back as Kitana uses her fans to lift herself into the air and charge backwards, striking her mother with her back so swiftly Sindel is sent a few feet back with a grunt. Kitana turns and begins to charge toward her mother once more alongside Jade. Sindel quickly takes to her feet and uses her shattering scream to halt their advance. Jade and Kitana's feet are lifted off of the ground as they grunt and peer at the queen in confusion. Sindel rapidly approaches and clutches Jade's neck with her left hand, digging her nails into her throat.

"You disgrace your pitiful realm," Sindel states as she lifts her into the air with ease, earning Jade's gasps for air.

The effects of her mother's screech attack keep Kitana suspended in the air against her will. She fights to find her way down as Li Mei's nova blast strikes Sindel, causing her to drop Jade as she and the now recovering Kitana approach with Kung Lao behind. They all attack at once, attempting to overwhelm Sindel. Sindel counters a bladed fan strike from Kitana by gripping her arm, pausing her attack. She twists her arm swiftly, causing her to drop her weapon and painfully shout as she delivers a kick to Li Mei's cranium, sending her crashing back down to the ground with a busted bottom lip. The queen sends a screech bolt to an attacking Kung Lao, causing him to slightly fall back. Sindel uses her hair to grab Kitana's fan-blade and toss it toward Kung Lao. It strikes his torso, getting caught between his abdomen and chest as he drops to the ground, groaning in defeat and shock.

Li Mei sees this and her worry for her husband gets the best of her.

"No! Kung!" she peers at Sindel in rage.

Li Mei stands again and attempts to swing her blade at Sindel, only for her mystical white hair to wrap around her arm. Li Mei's eyes widen as part of her hair also wraps around her neck, lifting her into the air as Sindel keeps her grip on Kitana, threatening to break her arm. Sindel locks eyes to an approaching Jade. She counters her by tossing Kitana her way, causing both women to fall next to the injured Kung Lao. Already exhausted from their mountain journeys, they feel hopeless matched up against the might of the resurrected queen as she turns her undivided attention to Li Mei, whom is still within her grasp. Sindel's hair lifts her while cutting off her air circulation.

"The so called defender of the people of Outworld I presume? How much fame you have gained in my realm in such a little amount of time. A head for the emperor such as yours shall prove to be marvelous!" the queen cheers to herself as she commands her hair to suspend Li Mei even higher above ground.

Li Mei's legs swing rapidly as she moves her hands to the thick lock of hair that strangles her, doing all that she can possibly think of to break free. She gasps for air and can feel her eyes bulging out of their sockets as she peers around for something, anything, only to find nothing. She continues to panic as her eyes meet Kung Lao in despair.

"Mother, please!" Kitana shouts as her injured form crawls forward, attempting to see the good in her mother.

"I am no longer your mother, the only daughter of mine is Mileena," Sindel states as her eyes meet Kitana's.

"Mother...this is not your way! Shao Kahn has corrupted you!" Kitana pleads.

"Shao Kahn has resurrected me!" Sindel holds her arms outward in cheer. "You have betrayed him, embraced a pathetic cause!" she points accusingly at Kitana with a hardening gaze.

Li Mei is nearing unconsciousness in Sindel's grip, her face showing signs of lacking oxygen. Her eyes display shock and dismay as her body slowly stops resisting.

"Remember Edenia mother, remember your role before Shao Kahn's invasion!"

"Quiet child, it is time I murder your allies and deliver you and Jade back to the emperor," Sindel smiles wickedly.

"Remember King Jerrod mother!" Kitana shouts.

Sindel peers at Kitana in spite.

"That fool is incomparable to my glorious emperor!" Sindel counters.

"I know you loved him mother, just as you loved me enough to sacrifice yourself!" Kitana closes the distance, kneeling before her mother with begging eyes. "Recall Blanche, the woman that stood by you and who stood by me after your death! Recall the lives lost when the emperor invaded your realm! Recall how much I love you mother," Kitana's voice softens as Sindel peers down at her.

Sindel's eyebrows raise, taking in Kitana's words. Gazing down into her daughter's eyes places her in an inescapable trance. The recollection of Edenia, her people, the eve that the emperor captured all that she worked so hard to mold. Suddenly Sindel's white hair releases its hold on Li Mei, causing her to limply collapse near Kung Lao unconscious.

"Blanche my friend...Jerrod my love…" Sindel shifts her gaze to the atmosphere motionless.

Sub-Zero's shoulder is quickly impaled with a kunai and he grunts in pain. He attempts to extract it from his skin until he feels himself being dragged forward against his will.

"Come here!" Scorpion voices his signature war cry.

Sub-Zero feels the kunai drag against his bone as he is brought face to face with the specter. Scorpion attempts to kick the cryomancer away fiercely. Yet, only to see his foot meet an ice clone, freezing him in place once more. Sub-Zero closes the distance and lands a piercing kick to the specter's upper jaw, bringing him crashing to the ground groaning in agony. Suddenly, the cryomancer approaches as he summons an icy blade in his left hand, ready to end his nemesis.

"May you join the rest of your clan in finding peace," he pronounces to the injured Scorpion who lay before him as he draws his icy blade back.

As if out of the blue, flames that are not of his own origin surround Scorpion that contain no temperature. As Sub-Zero swings his blade downward to meet the skin of his enemy, the specter vanishes into nothingness.

Sub-Zero's eyes widen, then narrow in disappointment. A cowardly move, though he was defeated, that is what matters the most. He turns his attention to his allies which seemed to struggle heavily against a now docile Sindel. Sub-Zero silently gasps to himself as he runs across the mountain base to tend to his comrades.

Kitana stares up at her mother in hope. She says nothing as the queen's eyes meet her own once more. Sindel kneels in front of her daughter, coming to her eye level. She caresses Kitana's face as her emotionless eyes begin to display sadness and build tears.

"Kitana...my daughter," a single tear drops from her left eye.

Kitana wastes no time in wrapping her arms around her mother with a lifetime of relief overcoming her. She sighs and rests her head against Sindel's shoulder as they embrace. Sub-Zero eases past them speedily, coming to Kung Lao's side who lay unconscious near Li Mei.

" _Is he...no,"_ Sub-Zero's mind goes haywire.

They lie next to each other motionless and with many scars and dripping traces of blood. One of Kitana's bladed fans is lodged in Kung Lao's torso, stained with his blood. A thick violet ring of skin stains Li Mei's neck, displaying she must have been strangled. Her eyes are wide and ajar, displaying fresh tears and her lip appears to be busted. Jade who also lay near them takes to her feet with the assistance of her staff, coughing and holding onto her throat. Sub-Zero snaps out of his state of shock and kneels near his allies, checking for a pulse first on Li Mei. None. He leans his head closer to hers, wishing to hear a breathing pattern, any indication that she may still live. He hears none.

" _By the Gods, she cannot be...no,"_ his thoughts trouble him once more.

He hears light grunting and notices movement from Kung Lao. His eyes, though narrowly, open, giving Sub-Zero only half the relief he desires. Jade limps to Kung Lao's side and removes the bladed fan with the little strength she can muster. Kung Lao grunts at this as he turns to his side to lock eyes with a motionless Li Mei. His eyes shine with sorrow and he cannot bring them to depart from Li Mei's figure. He peers down at her and cups her face in his hands.

"Li Mei...wake up," his injuries reflecting in his voice beg her.

Her unresponsiveness delivers an uneasy feeling to both Sub-Zero and Kung Lao. Sub-Zero closes his eyes in realization of the situation. Jade also places her head down in pity for the shaolin monk.

"Li Mei, my beloved open your eyes, we've succeeded," Kung Lao tries once more, holding on to hope.

Her eyes remain still and lifeless, reflecting none of the emotion she usually does. Kung Lao comes to realization of the situation at hand as well, and loses himself to panic.

"By the Elder Gods, no. This cannot happen…" he now cradles Li Mei as both Jade and Sub-Zero back away.

Kung Lao ignores the pain of his wounds as he cradles Li Mei's body in disbelief. How could this have happened so quickly? Why?

"My beloved…" Kung Lao's voice breaks and his hope shatters.

He now feels himself filling Smoke's shoes. Kitana and the true Sindel come to Jade and Sub-Zero's side as they all watch on in sorrow at the situation at hand. Jade places her hand in the queen's and the queen's gaze meets her. She knows Jade has been protecting her daughter under the emperor's orders, but the fact she stands here now still doing such states much more. Sindel nods in deep appreciation as their hands separate. The near memory of attempting to quell Li Mei's existence comes back to Sindel. Her eyes begin to lace with sorrow and regret, unsure of what to do or say along with the other warriors.

As Kung Lao begins to accept his fate, he closes Li Mei's open eyelids. He closes his own eyes as well and listens to the wind lightly hit his ears and the silence from the others. He remains still as a loud gasp for air followed by heavy coughs hit his ears. He quickly opens his eyes to Li Mei, whose eyes are suddenly ajar once more. Kung Lao's posture screams with relief.

"Oh, thank lord Fujin," he states as his eyes meet her own.

Li Mei stumbles in his grasp. She peers around to notice the others' sudden relieved expressions. Even the one who brought this harm to her, the queen.

"She-she's—" she attempts to say between frantic breaths.

"No, it is alright. The emperor possessed her, she is no longer a threat," Kung Lao counters her.

Li Mei and Kung Lao both take to their feet hand in hand steadily. The other warriors approach then quickly. Sindel comes face to face with the defender of the people of Outworld. She places a hand amongst her shoulder.

"I deeply apologize. I was not seeing things clearly. The emperor has brainwashed me…" she attempts to explain.

As Li Mei catches her breath, she peers deep into the queen's sincere eyes. She seems to be a completely different person. Kitana watches on in worry that Li Mei may seek retribution along with Jade.

"It is of no concern, I shall live to view another moon. What of our plans?" Li Mei questions.

"With Smoke gone and such a setback as this, the emperor shall undoubtedly send more troops our way…" Jade comments uneasily.

"Precisely…" Sub-Zero inputs.

"Why have you all entered his realm? You do not truly plan to assassinate him?" Sindel questions each of them.

"No, that was never the case. We come here to assist in finding a way to freeing Edenia for lord Raiden. He stated himself that unmerging Edenia and engaging in an alliance with the realm could thwart off any impending invasion the emperor could ever possibly plot. This could be the key to saving Earthrealm for millennia to come," Kung Lao explains.

Sindel's eyes widen and she gasps.

"By the Gods...he has chosen to begin such a plan too late...the emperor has already invaded Earthrealm," she informs each of them.

They all peer at each other in disbelief.

"What? We were just there not too many days back...we were sent to prevent possible invasion, we were not expecting immediate invasion!" Sub-Zero rants.

"I am not certain-" Sindel interrupts herself with a memory.

 _"Be good for me," she whispers._

 _From her cotton laced silk nightgown she removes a vial containing a purifying potion, and a dagger. She dips the purple plated dagger into the blue liquid carefully and sets the rest in a large drawer, placing books and such over it carefully, making sure no one could ever find it, or at least not without looking very carefully. She speaks a short prayer and turns to her daughter with a tear falling down her cheek._

 _"I love you...Kitana," she says, then raises the dagger with both hands and plunges it into her stomach, grunting from the pain with a look of relief on her face._

 _She falls to the floor, blood staining the dagger and the spot in which she lay. Kitana watches, unaware of what her mother just did. As a result of this, a bright, luminous light blue spirit arose from her body, waving around the room slowly until finally it found its way to Kitana. It traveled into her, purifying her soul._

The warriors each watch her in confusion, expecting to know what she was leading up to.

"Mother?" Kitana questions.

"Yes...I realize now. Back when I sacrificed myself...I did so with a potion that allowed me to not only link a portion of my soul to you, but it strengthened the ward constructed by the Elder Gods' rules of kombat. I did so to ensure he could never enter Earthrealm without his power leaving him," Sindel continues.

Kitana storms into her memories, recalling such an event occurring to the emperor.

 _"Take a look around daughters, at your soon to be home," father announces with pride._

 _He expects nothing less than victory, I can already tell by the look in his eyes. He comes to a stop suddenly. Kitana, Rain and I both turn to him._

 _"Father?" Kitana says._

 _He looks upward at the sky as a gold aura surrounds his body. He lets out a slight grunt in pain._

 _"Father?!" Mileena shouts in confusion._

 _More of the Earthrealm forces come through the portal, venturing to the Thunder God who is now ahead of the emperor._

 _"Emperor?" Rain says with slight worry._

 _The golden aura surrounding the emperor disappears and he peers at Shang Tsung, Kitana, Rain and Mileena._

 _"It is the blasted Elder Gods, draining me of my strength, insuring I cannot invade Earthrealm," he says with slight rage._

 _"A pointless precaution," Shang Tsung adds._

 _"We continue," father says, and we resume walking._

"But, now that you have been restored…" Kitana finalizes.

"The emperor is free to tread through the realm, and even merge the two…" Li Mei realizes as her eyes widen.

Sindel's posture becomes tense.

"I shall assist you to the best of my ability with such a plan. I shall not allow his tyranny to destroy another realm," Sindel promises.

"But what of Smoke? We cannot just forget he has accompanied us. What if the emperor has him hostage?" Li Mei displays her concern.

"Smoke is gone," they all hear a voice say from above.

They each turn their gazes to Nitara who flaps her bat-like wings gently against the wind, suspending herself in the air. She then comes to the ground calmly, landing a small distance away from each of them. Kitana enters her stance, remembering her as the one she engaged in kombat with back on the peak of the mountain range.

"You!" she shouts to her.

"At ease Kitana. I am not here to engage in kombat, for I also have a realm to rescue," Nitara says calmly.

"Who are you? Those wings...I saw you engaging in kombat with Smoke!" Li Mei confronts.

"I am Nitara. That battle was merely a hoax, I have infiltrated the emperor's ranks in order to restore the realm of Vaeternus to its former glory," she closes the distance between she and the group.

"You are a Moroi...a once rather neutral realm Vaeternus was," Sindel states.

"Indeed...Smoke and Mileena vanished in the Wastelands after the emperor order we capture both Jade and Kitana. I did as I was told to buy myself precious time," Nitara explains.

"So why are you here once more?" Sub-Zero questions her.

"Once I heard Sindel was resurrected and sent to do the assignment I failed, I had to see for myself. I figured if anyone knew how to restore a realm, it would be the queen who lost her own realm as well as sacrificed herself to strengthen a realm she was not native to," she finishes.

Each of the warriors stare at her cautiously, but in understanding as well.

"I wish to lend you each my strength. I overheard your plans to infiltrate the emperor's fortress. Well, I have already done so before. All I ask is that you allow me to free my realm in the process also."

They each glance at each other, coming to a mutual conclusion. Her skills could prove to be very useful. She would not dare to betray such a vast group of warriors as this. Should she even try, she shall be greatly outnumbered.

"You could join our cause, but we are just as lost on how to free a realm as you are. This journey was meant to discover a way in doing so and we failed," Kung Lao says.

Sindel takes a few steps forward, coming face to face with Nitara.

"I believe I may know how we can locate such information…" the queen hypothesizes. "All of our answers lie within the fortress…"


	16. Trust

Quan Chi stands in the middle of an Earthrealm graveyard accompanied by the specter Noob Saibot. Quan Chi hovers over a docile Shang Tsung, who lies on the ground with no strength to defend himself, as he chants. His hands illuminate in a bright emerald as he moves them in a circular motion slowly. The emerald energy also engulfs Shang Tsung, causing his whole body to glow as he grows weaker and weaker. As if out of the blue, Scorpion appears from behind him in confusion. Flames lick at his shoulders as he realizes Quan Chi has summoned him from exacting revenge on the false Sub-Zero. Scorpion groans in rage as he approaches the sorcerer from behind. He glances at Noob in disgust as he advances, turning his attention back to the sorcerer.

"You dare summon me during the heat of battle?!" Scorpion confronts.

"This is much more vital, Scorpion. After I complete the soulnado Shinnok shall be ready to engage in the spell to set him free, therefore you are needed here—"

"I could care less about that pathetic fallen Elder God! Sub-Zero murdered my—"

"We have all heard the tale plenty of times. In fact, you would be unaware of his actions had I not granted you most of your memories upon resurrection. Do not forget who you are indebted to, Scorpion."

Scorpion groans at his words.

"Now, guard the soulnado alongside Noob. There is no way to be certain if the Thunder God has caught wind of our actions."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Scorpion storms off toward the perimeter of the graveyard. Noob watches him with irritated eyes. Has his brother truly taken up his mortal name to avenge him?

" _Kuai Liang…"_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

The emperor gazes at his held out hand which holds an orb that shines in the deepest shade of emerald. He has forged it with his own sorcery mere hours ago. Before his throne stands Ermac, ready to receive orders from his emperor who beckoned him. The emperor had dismissed his other warriors. Shao Kahn analyzes the orb as he parts his lips to speak.

"This orb shall bind Outworld to Earthrealm to begin the merger. Take it to the tombs below the fortress and store it amongst the others," he commands.

"Yes emperor."

Ermac takes the orb into his hands and bows before the emperor. From outside of the throne room Tanya discreetly eavesdrops, using her invisibility to conceal herself. She recalls the ancient book having information about a realm's orb. Perhaps this is the key to unmerging Edenia. Tanya never was able to finish the ancient text, for many of the pages were missing or they were not in chronological order. No matter, for if this is what she believes it to be, then all her questions shall be answered without the need of the book.

Tanya peers around the corner of the room to lay eyes on Ermac who now heads her way. She freezes in anticipation that he may notice her. She spots the emperor gazing out of his vast window with his arms crossed as Ermac advances toward her. She does not move as Ermac almost brushes into her on his way out of the throne room. He fails to notice her presence as he heads into the corridor, continuing to make his way to the tombs down below. Tanya knows of the tombs, but only the emperor's most trusted warriors have found themselves down there, especially for running an errand down there.

Tanya allows Ermac to walk ahead and turn the corner of the corridor just before beginning to trail him. She maintains her invisible state as she does so, for other warriors may occasionally pass by and the fortress is swarming with the emperor's army now that the invasion is ready to commence. She continues with caution, following Ermac from a safe distance. He proceeds down the flight of stairs, levitating as he smoothly descends the staircase. Tanya does not fail to keep up as he heads down to the first floor and into its corridor.

He circles the corridor and comes to a stop once he reaches the end of the hall. A solid red wall with golden sketchings stands before him as he turns around. Tanya freezes, feeling as though he has caught her. She remains invisible to the eye as he suddenly turns his attention back to the dead end wall before him. Tanya overhears him mumble a small incantation as his hands illuminate in an olive shimmer. As if instantaneously, a heavy wooden door with many locks appears. Ermac wastes no time in using his telekinetic abilities to remove each lock. The door then swings open and he levitates through. Tanya makes haste and slips through the door just before he closes it behind him with his telekinetics.

As Tanya lands on the other side, she notices very narrow walls surround her and steep stairs lead downward. She spots Ermac levitating down the staircase as she closes a fraction of the distance. The stairs deliver them to the tombs which appears much larger than Tanya thought it would. The ceiling stretches so high it would be hard to believe the tombs have gone unnoticed by many of the emperor's warriors for so long. Plenty of corridors and vast stone pillars surround their current area.

Vast stone-walled rooms filled with the remains of many ancient warriors and past emperors fill the tombs, fitting its purpose. No doors cover the quarters and torches of the brightest flame light their way. Cobwebs of huge diameter linger above and on walls and in-wall burials also make up the tombs. Mummified corpses rest at ease next to the burning torches. How odd, Tanya never took the emperor as one to be so sentimental towards death. Though this started as a cherished tomb for Edenian royals, the emperor kept it and turned it into such for Outworld.

Ermac enters a large quarter with a ceiling so far above it is as if they entered another building altogether. A colossal statue of the emperor is instilled in this room, proudly in the tomb's center. Just in front of the statue, at its feet, lies a case display of sorcery; strange blue illuminated energies surrounding other round objects that resemble the orb Ermac has in hand. He places the orb amongst the others and levitates back slightly, viewing his work. The orb begins to float and become engulfed in the azure energy just like the others, and feeling content with his errand Ermac turns back Tanya's way. He begins to exit the tombs, leaving her by her lonesome. When she assumes his presence to be completely gone, she quells her invisibility and walks closer to the orbs. As her eyes scan each orb, they begin to widen.

" _By the Gods...these are the realm's orbs we have been searching for…"_ Tanya thinks to herself.

Below the orbs lies a stone that almost appears as a bench. On it are various carvings that linger directly below each orb. They each reveal the origin of the orbs. Earthrealm, Edenia, Vaeternus, Zaterra and plenty more. She reaches out to grab the Edenian orb, but decides against doing so. First, she should alert Nitara and return to the emperor's side, for he would be expecting her soon. She would also prefer to await Mileena's return, for strength in numbers is their greatest strength when conspiring against the emperor himself. But as of now, Nitara is all she has. She turns on her heels to evacuate the tombs, for now…

* * *

 **IN THE NETHER REALM**

Smoke and Mileena appear in the Netherrealm and the flames of no temperature vanish from their figure. Mileena who is still within his arms remains in a state of agony. He tries his best to comfort her as he peers around in panic, wanting to aid Mileena but also wondering how he was dragged into the wretched realm before him. His eyes venture upward to meet Moroi flying in the sky. Cracks in the rocky platform contain magma, which travels to the end of the cliff and joins a large pool of lava miles below. Several cliffs are in the distance as well with oni roaming about them. Torturing groans are heard from the distance as well. It is quite evident this is the Netherrealm, but how could they have warped here so rapidly? Smoke's eyes then trail up from the ground to an approaching man. His pale skin and elegant clothing reek of sorcery, and Smoke does not enjoy his presence. He must be the one harming her somehow judging by the man's sadistic grin, for this is no ordinary dying state she is caught in.

"What have you done demon?" Smoke questions aggressively.

Shinnok's devious grin appears as he analyzes Smoke.

"Ah, Tomas Vrbada, pleased to meet you. I am the Elder God, Shinnok. I see you have met the specter of lust, my sweet Mileena. However, it is not I that tortures her."

"Do not play games with me! Stop what you're doing to her!"

"Well now, you are the one doing this to her. Like most of my specters, to assure their allegiance I cast a spell to block their memories. In her case, you were my goal, so should she have recalled you in attempts to go back to assist Earthrealm before repaying her debt to me, her soul would forever be mine!"

"Why? What am I to you that you would dangle a woman's life merely for my own?!" Smoke gently sets Mileena's head on the cliff as he takes to his feet and hovers over her protectively.

"This can all be undone under one condition; swear your allegiance to me and join her at my side, and I shall repair her mind."

Smoke glares at him in deep rage.

"Mileena did not willingly choose to serve you, I know her! Why in the realms would I choose to do so?! Never!"

"Oh, but she did choose to serve me Mr. Vrbada. All who wish to live shall! Who do you think resurrected her?" he holds his hand forward, letting his sorcery engulf Mileena.

Her eyes suddenly open wide and she gasps just before coming to her knees with an agonizing shout. Her lengthy hair drapes over her shoulders like curtains as her hands claw at the rocky surface. Smoke kneels near her with concerned eyes and places a hand on her shoulder as Shinnok increases his sorcery over her. Smoke becomes fed up with him torturing her.

"That is enough! You will not hurt her anymore!" his voice holds rage as he advances to Shinnok, drawing two daggers.

Shinnok's grin widens even more as his eyes illuminate in a bright violet along with his hands. He dodges Smoke's high swings of his daggers, followed by his attempted low blow. Shinnok summons multiple skeletal hands from the ground that catch Smoke's arm and leg in mid-attack. He grunts as he kicks the bones away, only to be met by Shinnok's forceful sorcery. Smoke is pushed back, somewhat taken aback by his strength.

" _Am I so futile?"_ Smoke thinks to himself.

He launches another attack, twisting his daggers with great speed. Smoke misses him each attempted strike, for Shinnok's speed is unmatched. Smoke manages to cut a slit into his sleeve just before going for a sweep attack. Surprisingly to Smoke, it succeeds. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Smoke attempts to impale him as he lay on the cracked, rocky terrain, only for Shinnok to vanish into violet light. Smoke raises an eyebrow in confusion only to return his gaze to Mileena and spot Shinnok behind her as she remains on her knees shouting in pain. Smoke attempts to run for her aid.

"Ah, ah, ah. Take another step and I shall find another alluring soul to appoint as the specter of lust," he warns.

"What do you want with me?! She has done nothing, nor have I! Just let her go!" Smoke's frustration leaks through.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need you along with seven other specters to break the ward keeping me contained in this wretched realm. Surrender to me or I shall quell and replace her!"

Smoke drops his threatening posture for her sake. If it means going to the Netherrealm and back, he would always be there. He could never relive losing Mileena again, no matter the toll it takes on his own life. Before, Smoke never had his own purpose. He merely wanted to be free and assisted Sub-Zero in his vengeance quest in the process. But, ever since the last tournament, since he has met Mileena, he has never felt worthlessness again. Since her resurrection he has discovered his past, something he had no recollection of before. He now has a purpose, a functioning memory and reason to carry on for himself instead of others. He cannot let it slip through his grasp again.

"...Okay...just free her from your control, then I shall...accept. It is the only way I shall accept," the words sound odd coming from his mouth.

Shinnok raises an eyebrow at this.

"I shall do such, once I have freed myself from this wretched realm your fates will not be of importance. As of now, you both belong to me," he declares.

"Now end her suffering!" Smoke commands.

Shinnok smiles deviously as he ceases his sorcery from her form. Her painful groans and shouts stop, as well as her frantic bleeding. She inhales and exhales violently as she attempts to muster the strength to stand. Smoke attempts to run to her side only to be put to a stop by Shinnok's sorcery. His violet energies engulf Smoke as he gasps at the sudden energy surge. Smoke's eyes begin to divert to a milky white, appearing lifeless much like the other specters. His fists clench as Shinnok places him under his influence. Smoke can feel the power of the dark energy filling him as Shinnok suddenly stops. Smoke gasps and peers downward at his hands in confusion as Shinnok flicks his wrists, summoning Drahmin and Moloch to his side along with a portal to his left.

"My specters, take these two away to Nekros. Mileena has been most defiant just as your new comrade Tomas has been much too elusive," he grins deviously.

As if immediately, Drahmin clutches Smoke's arms. Smoke struggles against him as Moloch grabs Mileena's arm and pulls her to her feet. Drahmin manages to pull Smoke through the portal, leaving Mileena behind. She grunts as she shifts her angry glare from he to Shinnok. She wipes the blood from her face aggressively. How could he have fooled her so greatly? Her appearance diverts to its Tarkatan features as she attempts to dive for Shinnok with a hiss. Moloch quickly restraints her by grabbing hold of her other arm and holding her steady. She fiercely eyes the fallen Elder God as he comes face to face with her, smiling deviously.

"You! You used me as leverage to locate him!" she shouts as she struggles in Moloch's grip.

"Indeed I did my sweet, I peered into your mind. You were the only known connection to the Enenra. How convenient you were for me," he reaches out and caresses her cheek roughly.

She hisses and snaps her teeth at the fallen Elder God's hand. This earns a low chuckle from him, enjoying seeing her struggle and fail at a small assault.

"I linked your minds just as I did with you and Kitana. It was only a matter of time before you were drawn to him and led him to me. The only way to assure such was to dampen all memories you contained of him and any that may lead you to recall him. Should you have known him, you would have never went through with my task and should you have recalled him, my spell would have vanquished your soul permanently," Shinnok grins. "You have lost to my power my sweet, now I have all I need to escape this wretched realm. The eight specters shall lead me to my freedom!"

Mileena peers at him in disgust as she recalls his manipulative ways.

 _Shinnok smiles darkly at Mileena._

 _"Close your eyes," he commands._

 _Mileena complies, and Shinnok's hands begin to glow a violet-white shade._

 _"Now let the linking of the minds begin."_

She now realizes she was mere opportunity for Shinnok. Her mind continues to storm itself with memories.

" _Precisely. His name is Tomas Vrbada," he informs her. "I have been on his trail for quite some time, once he left the Lin Kuei it became difficult to pinpoint his location. I take it you landed eyes on him, which is why I chose you for this task. Deliver him to me alive and I shall not require anything else of you again," he offers._

" _What drives you to believe I can defeat him, let alone capture him?" she asks, ignoring the pain Smoke's dagger dealt to her abdomen mere hours ago._

 _She assumes he has no knowledge of this, 'Tomas' saving her life let alone recognizing her somehow._

" _Specters of lust are always the most persuasive," he states as his right hand begins to caress her face._

Mileena scowls at the memories, feeling more foolish than she did when she was recalling her past life. He knew Smoke would not harm her and that she could come the closest to him without trying. That is why he needed her specifically and did not use another specter. Taking Smoke by force would have proved challenging for him. Even attempting to find his location alone was quite difficult being that he was on the run from the Lin Kuei. Was that why he waited so long to resurrect her? Was he waiting for mere convenience? Whatever the reason, it now matters little, for he now has all he wants. She handed him the key to his freedom, meaning while the emperor is focused on Earthrealm he will have enough power to steal both realms. The specters could ravage Earthrealm alongside the emperor's forces, then take Outworld from under the emperor swiftly. Mileena glares at him.

"Mark my words Shinnok, my time of being controlled by others has ceased. I am very patient, and should it take another ten thousand years for me to end your life, so be it. I will claim my vengeance and grant you a fate that would make death seem like a relief. You better end my life now, for I will never let you have a moment's peace should I survive," she grits her teeth just before switching her appearance back to Edenian.

"We shall see," he replies, displaying his massive ego.

Before she can reply, Moloch drags her through the portal to Nekros, following his partner Drahmin who handles Smoke.


	17. Enenra

The warriors step through a portal founded by Sindel in the Wastelands, arriving at the back of the emperor's fortress. Sindel is the first to set foot on solid ground, leading the others. Shadows from the sky-high fortress and atmosphere breaching trees conceal the warriors from the emperor's army in the near distance. They crouch behind bushes near the back entrance of the fortress as they keep an eye on the guards ahead. Nitara peers to her left toward Sindel.

"So how do we breach the fortress?" Nitara delivers a valid question.

Sindel peers past Kitana and locks eyes with their new ally.

"I can teleport one of you in, but the rest of you will have to infiltrate from this back entrance discreetly. Teleporting you all in at once would cause too much suspicion, for I have already been absent from the emperor's side for much too long," she explains.

They all nod in understanding as Kitana meets her gaze.

"I shall accompany you. The emperor has been seeking Jade and I for years upon years. He will not suspect a thing," Kitana offers.

Sindel smiles at her daughter, impressed by her quick planning. It has been much too long. She has missed so many years of her daughter's life. To see her as an intelligent woman brings a warming joy to the queen.

"Yes, that would be the best course of action," she turns to the rest of the warriors behind her. "As for the rest of you, this back entrance lacks an abundance of the emperor's army. Infiltrate through here and head to your right. There will be a staircase leading upward. From there, you are all in."

They each nod with an understanding as Sindel places a hand amongst her daughter's shoulder.

"Good fortune, and let the Elder Gods be with each of you. Should we not find what we are searching for, we shall retreat through this same door."

"We will be fine, proceed on," Jade promises her queen.

She and Kitana give off a faint smile as a deep violet energy engulfs their crouching forms. They then vanish as the other warriors begin discreetly heading for the back entrance.

Sindel and Kitana land in the middle of a deep crimson and gold corridor. Kitana recognizes it as if living here were merely yesterday. She peers around the dimmed elegance of the fortress that once served as her mother's, and true father's, palace. She remembers the route to both she and Mileena's room. Strange to remember the layout so clearly without placing a foot in the fortress for centuries. Sindel then places Kitana's hands behind her back fiercely, snapping her out of her reminiscing. She understands without words that Sindel has gone into character, for the emperor's throne room is merely just ahead.

They begin to walk as Kitana feigns as her mother's prisoner. Their heels click as they come closer to the door that separates them from the emperor. Kitana is first come near the door. Unusually, Reiko is not standing guard in front of it. Perfect for their plan, they proceed as Sindel uses her energies to fling the throne room's door open.

Each of the warriors inside grow silent as the two women enter. The bruising and dried blood from their fight earlier greatly indicate there was a struggle. The emperor's eyes widen as they come into his line of sight. Reiko, who stands to the side of his throne also has an expression of shock. Sheeva, Motaro, Reptile, Ermac and other crowding warriors stare on with wide eyes as Sindel holds her daughter steady before the emperor.

"Always send the empress to finish what your pathetic lower ranking warriors cannot handle, my love," she states with feigned pride.

Shao Kahn places his thick hand across his chin and rubs it with a large grin.

"You captured our much too elusive daughter I see. What of her guard dog?" he questions.

"The others are no longer a concern."

The emperor laughs boldly and grips the handles on his throne chair. He then peers at Kitana with a smug grin.

"Embracing such a futile cause. How dare you betray me, your father?!"

"You are not my father!" Kitana replies in spite.

The emperor grins at her comment.

"Indeed I am not. You are no longer my true daughter, for that title was given to a woman more deserving," he leaves Kitana somewhat stunned. "Take her to the torture chambers, make an example of her," he orders simply.

"As I shall, my lord," Sindel replies.

They storm off with Sindel handling Kitana. They crash through the doors and head down the empty corridor to their right. Only the torches deliver light to them as they continue.

"Now we must make our way to the emperor's scared library. I feel the key to unlocking our realm may lie there," Sindel whispers to her daughter.

Kitana nods with understanding as they begin to pick up the pace.

Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Li Mei, Jade and Nitara travel through the bottom corridors stealthily, leaving a trail of the emperor's men behind as they advance. The darkness conceals them well, although the torches illuminate most of the corridors. Nitara and Jade lead the pack, for they know the fortress layout like the back of their hands. They proceed with caution, in an effort not to alert too many guards at one time in risk of being captured or causing the fortress to erupt into war. They turn down the right end of the corridor in which they travel and waste no time in heading up the large staircase, just as Sindel instructed. They run up three flights before stepping off into a larger corridor. Jade and Nitara then suddenly come to an intense stop, as they are met by a hall full of guards with their weapons at the ready.

"Prepare yourselves," Nitara warns, causing each of them to fall into their stance.

"Intruders, annihilate them!" one of the guards shout.

The militia charges toward them as Li Mei draws her sword. Sub-Zero freezes one of the incoming foes as Kung Lao tosses his hat to another. As it travels, it decapitates all enemies who would dare stand in its way. The guards close in on them and they engage in kombat. Li Mei's blade clashes against the swords of two guards. She delivers a kick to one, sending him back as she concentrates on the other. Her sword travels through the abdomen of her foe and the blood stains the metals. She has no time to process her actions as she retracts the blade and clashes swords with another of the emperor's troops.

Near Li Mei, Jade utilizes her staff with great force, knocking down two of the emperor's guards. She uses her glaive to finish her opponents by tossing it, allowing it to slice the throats of more approaching forces. Jade swings her staff from left to right, deflecting attacks from axes and other various blades. One of which manage to strike her, for the forces are numerous and more approach from behind. Jade is then suddenly forcefully brought to the ground while grasping onto her weapon. She peers upward at the soldier in question that attempts to end her life. He raises his blade, ready to finish her.

Rapidly, Nitara bites into his neck with no remorse from behind, causing the man to drop his sword. Jade is surprised to see Nitara take such quick action in saving her life. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Jade quickly takes to her feet just in time to catch her returning glaive and impale the guard's abdomen as Nitara holds him steady. He grunts loudly and blood sprays from his form. Jade retracts her blade, allowing the guard to fall to the ground. Jade's eyes quickly meet Nitara's and she nods to show her appreciation. Perhaps Nitara is worthy of her trust after all. Nitara nods back and they are soon met by more enemies.

Tanya runs up a flight of stairs somewhere distant within the fortress, anxious to share her new found discovery with Mileena and Nitara. The sound of her heels echo as she steps off into an oddly quiet corridor. She continues her swift advance through the dark, torch lit halls until she suddenly comes to a stop. In front of her, light beams from the entrance to the emperor's sacred library.

"He rarely sets foot in that room, how peculiar…" she thinks to herself.

She creeps to the door's edge and overhears two voices; two female voices. She eavesdrops with caution. One of which sound like Sindel. It would only make sense that she would be allowed to enter the sacred room, being that she is the empress.

Kitana scans every sky high shelf in the library next to her mother. Sindel shuffles through the thick and dusty books with her hands.

"In my old life, the emperor informed me of many things he held dear to him. These documents were one of which. Amongst these shelves lie ancient Edenian texts, scrolls of the previous emperor, Onaga, and even ancient writings of Earthrealm," Sindel informs her daughter. "There are many writings he holds dear that contain information about the merger of realms. Be that so, there must be writings that also inform us on how to unmerge a realm."

Kitana keeps her eyes glued to the shelves, scanning each book. Her ancient Edenian deciphering is not as strong as her mother's, for she only practiced it for a mere year or two during her childhood.

"I see…" Kitana trails off as Sindel takes a rather large scroll into her hands.

She unravels it quickly and her eyes begin to examine the text. Kitana sees her mother do this and turns to the door to ensure no intruders have caught on to their plan. Feeling more secure that the hall is empty, she turns back to Sindel with pure eyes.

"During my encounter with Blanche, she informed me that it is contrary to belief that one must shatter your realm's orb in order to restore it to its original state. Apparently each realm merged with Outworld contains an orb that links them to this wretched realm with sorcery," Kitana informs.

Sindel keeps her eyes glued to the page, but takes in Kitana's words. Suddenly, her eyes focus and slightly widen. Feeling as though she has found their answer, she peers upward at Kitana momentarily.

"Blanche always was wise," Sindel's eyes travel back to the scroll.

The queen clears her throat.

"After one merges a realm, if not satisfied they may wish to undo the merger," she reads aloud. "In order to accomplish such a heinous task, one must destroy the linking orb and posses the said realm's kamidogu, which shall relinquish the hold one realm has over the other realm in question…" she finishes translating, then she and Kitana lock eyes.

Kitana is amazed, Blanche was correct, despite needing the kamidogu to reverse the sorcery. She sighs in relief and closes the distance between she and her mother.

"But we know not the location of neither," Kitana's tone displays worry.

"The Thunder God has safeguarded the Edenian kamidogu for many millennia within his sky temple. He rescued it back when the emperor first merged Edenia with Outworld. We will need to return to Earthrealm, but perhaps it would be more wise to locate the orb first," Sindel suggests.

"Yes, but where to begin our search? We may not have much time…" Kitana trails off.

Tanya backs away from the door in awe. She knows the location of both the orb, kamidogu, and what to do in order to take back Edenia. She must beat them to it before it is too late. But most importantly, she needs Nitara and Mileena. Tanya then takes off, heading toward the emperor's throne room.

* * *

 **IN THE NETHERREALM**

Smoke and Mileena sit on the ground of a cavern within Nekros. Their arms are locked to chains suspended from the cavern walls, shackled tightly. Torches illuminate the cavern, giving it a gloomy look. Drahmin and Moloch exit the cavern, leaving Mileena and Smoke to themselves. Mileena comes to her knees and pulls on the shackles to test their strength. She feels the force pull against her wrists and the sound of the metals hitting the ragged cavern walls hits the atmosphere. It would not be easy attempting escape. Smoke peers her way and they lock eyes. Mileena lets out a sigh, one of both relief and disappointment.

"Are you injured?" Smoke asks, his voice laced with concern.

"No…" her voice gives off uncertainty.

She stares at the ground momentarily as Smoke's eyes remain on her figure. Silence passes over the two of them as they are left to mere thoughts.

"I remember everything…" her tone picks up as she faces Smoke once more. "I am sorry I could not earlier…"

"It is alright, I am just glad to have the real Mileena in my presence again," Smoke lightly smiles.

Mileena returns his smile and footsteps are heard approaching rapidly. They both turn their heads to meet, to Mileena's surprise, Ashrah. Her eyes land on Mileena and Ashrah gasps. She wastes no time in running to her side with shocked eyes.

"By the Gods, I thought it was merely a pathetic rumor! What did lord Shinnok do to you?" she asks with worry, seeing all the dried blood and cuts on her body.

"Purest Ashrah, there is no time. Please, assist us in escape!" Mileena says.

Ashrah nods in understanding just before pulling at the chains of the cavern walls. She begins unlinking the thick chains that bound Mileena's right hand as Smoke anxiously watches. A small flame of no temperature ignites at Ashrah's feet as she continues to attempt freeing Mileena. Mileena's eyes meet the flames as they rise over Ashrah's form.

"Ashrah!" Mileena attempts to warn, but it is too late.

The flames come over her and she vanished as if she were never there. Mileena's expression shows one of worry. Smoke also appears very concerned, for they may never escape and Shinnok may keep them here for eternity.

"He knows...he may kill her," Mileena voices aloud.

"He cannot, he needs all of us to escape his fate," Smoke reminds her.

A loud chime is heard, causing Mileena and Smoke to face the entrance once more. This time, their eyes meet a group of five tormentors draped in all black, undoubtedly members of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Small swords and plenty of other weapons are sheathed across their torso. Masks cover their identities and they begin to approach Mileena. They look down upon her with fierceness.

"Well if it isn't the Tarkatan wench that was assigned control to Nekros. How wrong of lord Shinnok to trust such a futile creature," one of them taunt her.

Mileena snarls at him fiercely, pulling against the chains.

"Nekros is nothing! Just as your pathetic lord!" her eyes harden onto them.

A hand strikes her across the face quickly and a lock of her hair is snatched, causing her to face her attacker. She grunts at this assault.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Smoke shouts as he pulls harshly on his chains, enraged.

"Silence puny Enenra!" one of the group shout to him.

The other keeps his hands locked around Mileena's lengthy hair as one of the others unsheathes a dagger. She stares at him with a blank expression as he approaches her with his weapon at the ready.

"I do not fear death, therefore I fear no mere demon," she states in spite.

"You need not fear death, I shall grant you a fate much worse than death," he promises as his blade meets her upper arm.

Without warning he slices into her skin. She grunts loudly as she watches her own skin drip of blood and the dagger travel down her arm, cutting her deeply.

"Stop!" Smoke attempts to spring forward desperately, causing the chains to create commotion.

The men turn to him momentarily and chuckle at his resistance.

"Best thing about torturing this beauty–" the tormentor grabs onto her cheek harshly–"is knowing that it also tortures him!"

Mileena attempts to move her head away, wanting to rid his grip from her form as she grunts. Without warning he impales Mileena's chest swiftly, causing her to gasp and give off a faint shout. Her eyes widen, as do Smoke's. Smoke's mind goes haywire with the memory of her death so long ago as the tormentor knocks Mileena unconscious with the handle of his blade.

 _Kitana stands, closing her fan and advances to her. Mileena struggles against Jade as Kitana approaches. Kitana draws back her fan, and then punctures Mileena's abdomen. Mileena lets out a gasp as one of her hands travel to Kitana's blade slowly. Kitana begins to twist it while looking into her eyes. A weak groan escapes Mileena and Kitana removes her fan, but only to plunge it deep into her chest._

Smoke's milky orbs begin to illuminate brightly as he recalls her death and he shouts in complete and utter rage. His hands begin to swell along with his arms. His teeth extend and sharpen as the veins throughout his body become thicker. Smoke's blood begins to boil as he pulls against the chains even harder. Vapor begins to protrude from his form as he continues to shout, entering his true Enenra state. The group surrounding Mileena alter their attention to Smoke as he slips out of his chains. The smoke surrounding the cavern is so thick and darkening that the torches barely have an affect. The group scan the misty cavern for the Enenra.

"Where is he?! Find him now!" one of the tormentors command.

Suddenly the vapor becomes thicker and the warriors find themselves not able to breathe as easily. They freeze in place and stumble to the ground, choking and spitting out their own blood. As if instantaneous, Smoke reveals himself from the mist, using his daggers to slice into their skin. He impales the head of one and slices the neck of another. He does not spare the last three nor does he allow them time to retaliate; he manipulates the vapor surrounding them, increasing its heat and thickness. Their skin then begins to burn and melt as their screams fill the atmosphere. The head of one of the tormentors melts to the skull and snaps in half at the jaw.

The others disintegrate and hit the ground motionless, their bone becoming mere dust. The anger pulses through his body still, and soon the vapor clears from the air. He peers at his hands in confusion.

 _"An Enenra…I never knew I was capable of this before…"_ he thinks to himself.

I Smoke sheathes his daggers as the pace of his breathing returns to its normal pace. His demonic state ceases and he takes on his human form once more. He can feel the rage leave his body as he turns to Mileena and dashes to her side. She lies unconscious with the chains still clinging to her arms. Smoke unshackles her quickly, bringing her into his arms. The blood still pours from her arm and chest, which he keeps in mind. Smoke's eyes come across the scar he gave her on the cliff; a horizontal cut on her lower abdomen. Oh, how he wishes he could take that back. Smoke then contemplates his next move. Dragging her through the realm could get both of them killed, especially navigating through Nekros. His mind goes to war, and he reaches for his weapon belt, taking the green crystal given to him by the Thunder God before his journey to Outworld began.

 _"This gem is constructed of my power. It grants you access back to the Wu Shi Academy via portal. But be wary, it can only be used once," Raiden warns._

The Thunder God's words come back to Smoke. Feeling as though he has no other option, Smoke raises the crystal into the air, accessing its powers. Thunder cracks and echoes off the cavern walls as the wind in front of Smoke begins to circulate. The air diverts in color and twirls into an olive portal. Not wishing to waste more time, Smoke sweeps Mileena up and ventures through the portal with her in his arms.


	18. To Live

**IN THE WU SHI ACADEMY**

Kai jogs through the Wu Shi Academy and comes to a pause in front of a large group of monks. They all stand at attention.

"Prepare for invasion! The Tarkatans are getting closer!" Kai shouts.

The monks then disperse and grab any weapon in their reach. The commotion spreads throughout the entire Wu Shi Academy. Lightning suddenly strikes near Kai and from it Raiden appears. Kai turns his attention to him as the monks continue lining their defense. Liu Kang spots Raiden in the distance and heads over to he and Kai swiftly.

"Lord Raiden," Liu Kang says.

"Kai, Liu Kang. The Jinsei is secure, but the Wu Shi Academy mustn't fall. I shall deliver the refugees to the Sky Temple for safety. I am leaving the defense of the Wu Shi Academy to the two of you," the Thunder God finishes.

Liu Kang activates his wrist-com.

"Sonya, how bad is the invasion on your end?" he asks.

"We are managing, but we might get pushed back soon. The Tarkatans are leaking from a portal!" Sonya's voice leaks through the communication device.

"We are also managing on this end, but more portals open by the minute," Kenshi adds through the wrist-com.

Raiden's facial expression seems even more troubled at that news. Undoubtedly an attack from the emperor, but how are the Elder Gods unscathed by this? Suddenly his eyes meet a green, spiral tornado in the distance. It touches the sky, spinning rather fast. Souls from outside the Wu Shi Academy are forcefully pulled into the tornado, ripping from the bodies of the innocent. The Thunder God becomes even angrier. Liu Kang and Kai also spot the soulnado, causing their eyes to widen.

"Nightwolf!" Raiden calls to his ally who stands in the distance.

Nightwolf speeds to Raiden, Liu Kang and Kai.

"Yes lord Raiden?" he states.

"Your abilities are needed. Go and put a stop to this soulnado, and take as many monks with you as needed. Your soul is the purest, therefore we must hold out until I can secure the rest of the realm's souls. We must count on you," Raiden replies.

"I understand, I shall go immediately," Nightwolf gives a bow just before running off.

As he paces away, a portal opens near Kai. They back away as they analyze the olive portal in caution. Liu Kang falls into his stance, expecting a Tarkatan horde to run through the portal. Suddenly, Smoke walks through the portal with an unconscious woman in his arms. The cuts along with the bruises on both of their bodies indicate a great struggle took place. The Thunder God approaches them swiftly with Liu Kang following. Kai sees the portal is no threat and runs off to assist the monks in readying themselves.

"Smoke, what happened?" Raiden asks as he comes closer to Smoke.

Liu Kang's eyes land on the injured Mileena.

"Kitana? What happened to her?! Where are the others?!" Liu Kang shouts.

"This is Mileena you imbecile!" Smoke shouts at Liu Kang who raises a confused eyebrow. "I have no time to explain, she needs help!" Smoke replies, now facing Raiden.

Liu Kang has no time to process what Smoke says. Without warning, the Thunder God places his hand amongst Smoke's shoulder and they are teleported from the Wu Shi Academy. They reappear in what appears to be a large cave with smooth walls and many carvings. Torches burn of blue flame and in the center lies a bright azure sphere of energy. Through many cracks that lie on the ground, a deep blue substance travels throughout the cave-like area in which they stand. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the large sphere of energy begins to slightly divert in color.

Smoke attempts to keep his balance as he cradles Mileena in his arms. Without warning, she lifts from his grip, and violet energies surround her form. Smoke's eyes widen as he watches her levitate in the air. Raiden senses a dark hold over the two, recognizing it as Shinnok's sorcery, and quickly uses his electric abilities to strike the energy sphere.

Smoke attempts to step closer to Mileena.

"Stand back! Shinnok's sorcery has a stronger hold on her!" Raiden warns.

Raiden continues to use his magics in attempts to calm the Jinsei. Mileena's appearance begins retracting back and forth between her Edenian and Tarkatan features very quickly. As if out of random, Smoke feels Shinnok's energy also pressuring him. He lets out a groan as he feels the dark energy begin to leave his body. The whitening of Smoke's eyes ceases, and his eyes become light brown and full of life once more.

The Thunder God's powers then fully sedate the dark energies, causing the room to return to a standstill and the energy engulfing Mileena to cease. A bright light suddenly flashes across the Jinsei. After a moment, Raiden faces Smoke who catches Mileena's fall. She remains unconscious, which is strange to Smoke. However, not as strange as her new appearance. Mileena's teeth are now thicker and sharper. In the center of these teeth are full, luscious lips. It's as if her Tarkatan and Edenian blood have evened themselves completely with the cease of Shinnok's magic and with the aid of the Jinsei chamber. On both sides of her smooth lips, her ivory-like teeth spread across her cheeks. A perimeter of rigid skin marks the area of which her teeth begin and end on both the top and bottom of her lips.

Smoke comes to his knees with her in his grasp as he caresses her face. Even if somewhat, she now appears as the Mileena he once knew.

"What occurred on your journey and where are the others?" Raiden asks Smoke.

Smoke peers upward at him.

"During our journey, we were attacked numerous times by the emperor's forces and the Black Dragon clan. Word spread quickly once we entered the realm. Among the emperor's forces I ran into Mileena, and she did not recall who I was," Smoke pauses.

Raiden raises his left eyebrow as he listens to Smoke's story.

"Nor did she recall any of her Earthrealm allies. Eventually, she captured me and brought me to Shinnok, who resurrected her in order to get to me. To save her life, I had to agree to become his eighth specter…and I am unaware of the others' location, for we were separated in Outworld. To escape imprisonment in the Netherrealm I used the crystal you gave to me," Smoke concludes.

Raiden's facial expression darkens even more.

"So not only is Shinnok attempting to escape his grim fate the Elder Gods have bestowed upon him, but he has allied both the Netherrealm and Outworld. How unfortunate for our forces..." Raiden takes in the information Smoke delivered.

Smoke lowers his head in defeat, but relief that some good came from all of this.

"Remain in the Jinsei, let time pass. It should rid the remainder of control Shinnok has over the two of you as well as heal your injuries. I shall tend to the refugees as well as the incoming invasion," Raiden purposes.

Smoke nods and without hesitation the Thunder God vanishes into lightning. Smoke gently lies Mileena's head on the Jinsei's terrain and takes to his feet. Silence falls over them and the only sounds heard are the light breaths that come from Mileena. As Smoke begins to venture a few steps from Mileena, the Jinsei's healing properties illuminate along her scars. Slowly but surely, they close her wounds. It does the same for Smoke, reversing his injuries as though they were never there. Smoke turns to meet Mileena, watching as the bright azure aura repairs her body. He silently smiles at this as he continues scanning the interior of the Jinsei with his eyes, awaiting his love to awaken once more.

* * *

 **IN EARTHREALM**

Quan Chi stands in front of the now open soulnado. The body of Shang Tsung disintegrated and his soul joined the rest, sharing their fate. In a fit of fury, Scorpion marches up to the sorcerer.

"I am leaving sorcerer," he informs him just before walking the opposite direction.

"Scorpion, wait," Quan Chi commands, causing him to pause.

Scorpion turns only to be taken by surprise by Quan Chi's sorcery. Scorpion is brought to his knees forcefully as he maintains eye contact with the treacherous sorcerer.

"You've become much too stubborn to follow orders precisely. You are no longer of use to me," Quan Chi increases his sorcery on the specter as he grunts. "In fact, your obsession with Sub-Zero is even more pointless, for I murdered your family and clan. You're too easily deceived, fool," Quan Chi grins as Noob watches idly by.

The specter's facial expression shows rage beyond what he has felt before. However, the sorcerer's power is too great. He finds himself not able to move or respond. Scorpion remains on his knees in front of the sorcerer, at his mercy. Suddenly a portal opens behind the specter.

"I shall enslave you until lord Shinnok is freed, then you will be rendered completely useless, in which terms I shall finish you. Be gone to the very depths you vermin," Quan Chi then kicks the specter into the portal, causing him to land in the Torture Chambers.

The portal closes behind Scorpion as Quan Chi giggles deviously to himself.

"How will Shinnok be freed if you enslave him?" Noob Saibot questions.

"No worries, the specter is merely rendered docile. I shall not quell his existence just yet," Quan Chi replies as he opens another portal. "As for you, join the invading Tarkatan forces. We shall summon each of the specters when it is time for the spell to begin," he concludes as he steps through the portal.

Quan Chi comes out on the other side in the emperor's throne room. In front of the emperor's throne stands Tanya.

"Deal with these intruders on the lower floor," he commands her.

Quan Chi approaches the emperor as Tanya storms off, following his directions.

"The soulnado is complete," Quan Chi tells Shao Kahn.

"It had better be. Where is my daughter as of late sorcerer?" he questions.

"She has been running errands for Shinnok."

"I demand her presence at once! Only the Kahnum of Outworld can lead my main forces into battle against our long term rival!" the emperor orders.

"Yes emperor, I shall inform lord Shinnok immediately," he bows, concealing a devious grin.

* * *

Nitara and Jade lead the others through the halls once more, leaving a trail of dead troops behind. They turn the corridor once more only to come to another stop. Nitara and Jade lock eyes with Tanya who stands on the other end of the corridor with another militia behind her. Tanya grins as she catches Jade's harsh gaze from a distance.

"You have been caught, surrender!" Tanya states fiercely.

"Silence you traitor! How dare you turn your back on Edenia! Why the emperor spared your life, I shall never know!" Jade retaliates.

"Traitor? Says the one assisting Earthrealmers to raid the emperor! Everyone attack!" Tanya commands as she draws her naginata.

The emperor's forces charge in front of her on both sides, shouting as they approach Li Mei, Nitara, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero. Jade charges through the warriors, taking Tanya head on despite her exhaustion from her last battle.

She leaps into the air with her long steel staff aimed downward. Tanya holds her naginata horizontally and steady, deflecting Jade's attack as she lands back on the ground. Sparks fly as their weapons collide and separate, and they both step back into their stances. Jade swings her staff and brings it to a halt at her side as it begins to illuminate in a deep shade of violet.

"I shall end your life for good," Jade states in spite.

Without warning Jade shadow kicks Tanya as her body emits olive luster. This causes Tanya to lose balance as she copes with the pain. Before she can fall back on the offensive, Jade swings her staff upward mightily with a grunt. It strikes Tanya's chin, and causes her arms to flail outward as she keeps her grip on her naginata. As Jade goes for another strike, Tanya recovers just in time to deflect her attack. Tanya then sends a high kick to Jade swiftly, then lands a drill kick attack to her lower legs. Jade grunts as she is launched to the ground with her staff still in hand. Tanya attempts to attack Jade as she lay on the ground, only for Jade to vanish in a green mist and appear behind her.

She then swings her staff diagonally, striking Tanya twice in the back. Tanya grunts as she launches forward. Jade attempts to strike once more, but is confused to find Tanya vanish, leaving trails of gold-like dust behind her. As if instantly, Tanya comes from the air and lands on Jade's shoulders. She flips Jade frontwards, bringing her to her back on the ground once more. This causes Jade's staff to slip from her grasp, landing several feet away from her. Tanya wastes no time on sheathing her naginata and unsheathing her kobu jutsu. She jumps onto Jade who lies on the ground and impales her left shoulder with one of her blades, earning Jade's shouts. Tanya aims to impale her throat with the other, but Jade's right arm catches her attack, fighting against Tanya's force. The blade slices at Jade's arm, and her blood stains both kobu jutsu. Tanya increases her strength onto her blade, slowly lowering it closer to Jade's throat as they both grunt in anger.

Nitara finishes off one of the emperor's soldiers and turns her attention to Tanya. As does Li Mei, who battles next to Nitara. To Li Mei's surprise, she finds herself now running past Nitara to Jade's aid. Nitara sees her and catches up to Li Mei right before she enters close proximity to Jade and Tanya. Nitara now stands in front of Li Mei, cutting her off. Li Mei gives her a confused glance.

"Allow her to fight her own battle," Nitara states as she stands in her way.

"But—"

"If that were you fighting for your life, would Jade come to your aid so suddenly?" Nitara adds, interrupting Li Mei.

Li Mei stares at her in confusion. Conflict raids Li Mei's mind as she keeps her grasp on her sword.

"Remember when Mileena died? How much pain Jade and Kitana caused you?" Nitara pushes once again.

The Sub-Zero and Kung Lao continue to battle the emperor's men and Tanya continues her force upon Jade. Li Mei narrows her eyes at Nitara. How could she possibly know this? Why does Nitara resent Jade so much? Unless she was never truly their...ally.

"You only accompanied us to lead Jade to her nemesis?" Li Mei counters, trying to understand.

Nitara grins at her finding some truth.

"I did not lie about wishing for my realm to be free. However, an alliance with Mileena and Tanya far exceeds an alliance with Earthrealmers who blatantly go against the emperor."

"You have an alliance with my sister? So she does live…" Li Mei realizes as her eyes widen.

She continues to watch Tanya and Jade uneasily. Memories begin to rush Li Mei's mind.

 _Li Mei pauses and duck as a glaive travels over her, taking a strand of hair with it. She turns around to see no one in sight. What is happening? Li Mei hears the noise approaching again, causing her to turn around swiftly. The glaive returns, but even faster, spinning as it advances. Li Mei avoids it by rolling to the right quickly. Her eyes follow the three edged blade, watching it return to its handler. Jade._

" _What was the purpose of that? You have no quarrel with me!" Li Mei shouts making sure she heard every word._

 _"You assist Mileena, yet she is just deceiving you," Jade's voice stays clear of any emotion._

 _"She is not; it is you and Kitana who are deceived of her true intentions!"_

 _She sees Jade get into her fighting stance, gripping her sharp bladed glaive. Another is sheathed on her hip._

 _"You are a fool, she wants the realms under her control. She has allies in both realms that she knows she can persuade into doing her bidding. I along with Kitana have known this for quite some time, and now we strike."_

Li Mei's eyes refuse to leave Jade's form as she continues recalling the day Mileena perished. Tanya's kobu jutsu begins grazing Jade's throat.

 _Li Mei attempts to attack Jade again, aiming her fist for her form as Jade aims her glaive in retaliation. Jade throws her glaive too fast for Li Mei to dodge. It impales her shoulder and pins her to a nearby tree as she grunts in pain. Li Mei tries to remove it as Jade comes face to face with her. She takes her staff from behind her, and aims it at Li Mei._

 _"Do not worry, she will not deceive you any longer," Jade says just before striking Li Mei with her staff, and everything goes dark._

Li Mei, remembering her fate that morning along with her sworn sister's, drops her guard. She sheathes her weapon and watches along with Nitara as Tanya overpowers her nemesis. Tanya's blade pierces through Jade's throat and slices her neck. Jade gives off one last shout just before Tanya plunges her blade deeper into Jade's neck, tearing her head from the rest of her body. The blood sprays Tanya as she takes Jade's head into her grasp with a devious smile. She raises Jade's head into the air as if it is a trophy and shouts cries of victory. Li Mei almost feels guilty as she watches Tanya do this. Nitara turns back to Li Mei.

"Until we meet again," Nitara states just before turning her attention to Tanya.

Nitara leaves Li Mei stunned as she jogs up to Tanya, taking her free hand.

"We must go Tanya," Nitara says.

Tanya begins to giggle as she secures Jade's head onto the blade her naginata. Nitara then places her hands on Tanya's shoulders and they fly off through the fortress. Li Mei stares down at Jade's corpse as Sub-Zero and Kung Lao finish off the last of the emperor's guards in this hall. They turn to each other with tense eyes. They then both turn their gaze to Li Mei who stands idly by gazing at the ground. The two jog to her side, closing the distance as their eyes meet Jade's corpse. They all pause as a heavy silence is emitted into the air. Kung Lao then brings Li Mei closer.

"Are you alright?" he asks her softly.

Li Mei nods as she holds onto Kung Lao tightly.

"My only regret...was that it wasn't me holding Jade's head to the skies…for what she did to my sister and I..." she states coldly.


	19. Puzzling

**IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

"As above one, so below another, the orb shall uncover the kamidogu..." Sindel reads from an alternate scroll.

She begins to brainstorm on locations the emperor would keep a realm's orb. Kitana scans the door closely, for a slight commotions breaks out in a distant corridor. She places her hands among her fans as Sindel widens her eyes upon the text she reads.

"The orbs, they are right below us! The emperor once told me of the tombs, but now it all makes perfect sense. We must go now and retrieve the orb so we can quickly return to Earthrealm," the Queen declares.

Kitana nods as Sindel places the scrolls back where they were. Kitana lowers her guard as they make their way out of the sacred library's door with caution. Sindel uses her magics to seal the door behind them and the two hastily make their way through the corridor.

* * *

Sub-Zero, Kung Lao and Li Mei proceed through a lower corridor. Without Nitara and Jade, assuming the location of Kitana and Sindel will prove to be challenging. Li Mei has not set foot in this area of the fortress, thus they continue with caution. The trio turns right, entering another corridor. To their shock, it is filled with many of the emperor's soldiers. The trio attempts to turn back, only to find even more of the emperor's troops. They find themselves surrounded. Suddenly Li Mei is dragged backwards by her hair and and a blade pressed against her throat. She lets out a shout, causing Sub-Zero and Kung Lao to turn quickly. The two lock eyes with Reiko who grins as he presses the blade harder against Li Mei.

"Surrender or her death shall be swift," Reiko threatens.

Sub-Zero and Kung Lao turn to each other and their mere glances say it all. They are greatly outnumbered and exhaustion from their previous battles takes over them. Should they perish here, the mission would be for nothing. It is as if they have no other choice, therefore they both unanimously surrender.

"Grab them, the emperor demands their presence," Reiko commands.

Four guards then approach, roughly tying up Kung Lao and Sub-Zero's hands as they give a slight struggle. Reiko kicks Li Mei down to her knees, causing her to groan. He wastes no time in binding her hands with harsh rope just as the guards do her allies. She grunts as he forces her back to her feet harshly.

"We move forward," Reiko commands.

The militia then lead the infiltrators to the emperor's throne room.

* * *

Nitara ceases flight with Tanya in her arms. They come to the ground within the emperor's tombs. Nitara's eyes analyze each detail with awe. Tanya grins as she begins to walk, leading Nitara to her recent discovery.

"The answer to all of our problems lies here," Tanya states as they continue through the stone, torch lit corridor.

The echoing of their heels spreads through the tombs as Tanya leads her ally to a large stone-walled room within the tombs. Many memorials linger and most are covered by cobwebs. The overly extended ceiling shields the enormous statue of the emperor, which still stands tall. However, the most important sight is the glassy case of sorcery at the statue's feet which holds various different orbs, all belonging to a certain realm. They are each medium orbs that release a deep aqua glow. Nitara's eyes widen as she analyzes Vaeternus's orb from a distance. She approaches it in awe and takes it into her hands. Nitara smiles as she feels great relief in finally being able to retrieve her realm. With no words she throws it down, attempting to crack the sphere and release her realm from its prison that is Outworld. However, the orb levitates from the ground, refusing to crack against the stone floor. Nitara appears to be confused.

"The secret to the orb and releasing a realm from Outworld is possession of the kamidogu," Tanya explains.

Nitara takes the orb back into her hands as she turn to Tanya who takes Edenia's orb into her grasp.

"Splendid, for I stole Vaeternus's kamidogu years ago from the emperor. I have kept it hidden and safe for centuries," Nitara replies.

"Thanks to your deception, I gathered information from Sindel and Kitana, who states the Edenian kamidogu lies within the Thunder God's Sky Temple in Earthrealm."

Nitara grins.

"Allow me to give you transport there. I know of a hidden Earthrealm portal near here that you can utilize. Search for your kamidogu and meet me back in Outworld," Nitara suggests.

"Agreed. Now with one threat perished," Tanya smirks as she refers to the head secured onto the blade of her naginata, "the only threats left are Shao Kahn, Sindel and Kitana."

"Indeed, we must see to Mileena. I wonder what quest Shinnok has her tending to," Nitara says.

"As do I. It's best we lay out the plan before her return to make it all simpler on us all."

Nitara nods and then closes the distance between she and Tanya. She wraps an arm around her just before launching into the air, and they exit the tombs with their prizes in hand.

* * *

 **IN THE JINSEI CHAMBER**

Mileena's now lively, crescent, orange eyes open and analyze her surroundings as she lies on the Jinsei's terrain. Her eyes aim to Smoke who stands across the Jinsei chamber, analyzing carvings in the cavern-like walls. Mileena then sits upward, instantly bringing a hand to her face. She can feel the sharp teeth against her cheeks and lips. Her fingers brush along her new features as her eyes widen in awe. Mileena swiftly draws a sai and uses the metals to view her reflection. Her flowing hair still maintains its length, reaching the small of her back. However, she lightly gasps at her newfound features. Her teeth are back to her Tarkatan state, but appear much thicker, longer and sharper. Her soft, plump lips remain as well, gracing the center of her mouth. Mileena is confused on how this fusion of appearance came to be, but as of now it is of little importance.

She sheathes her sai on her back and comes to her feet.

 _"These etchings…"_ Smoke thinks.

Mileena hears this and her eyes meet his form from across the Jinsei chamber.

 _"Strange…"_ Mileena thinks to herself.

Smoke hears this and shifts his gaze to meet Mileena. She stands and watches him with a relieved expression. He teleports to her in a puff of vapor and places a caressing hand on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes…" Mileena peers upward into his eyes, capturing his undivided attention. "You…" she starts.

"Yes?" his voice also rings of relief.

"You have saved my life countless times...even when I could not recall you. You plunged to the Netherrealm and back for me...Tomas," she locks her hand with his and he finds joy in her calling him by his true name. "You are of more importance to me than all I wish to achieve," her eyes hold more sincerity than he has ever seen come from her.

Smoke wraps his arms around her and embraces her tightly. She feels overwhelming relief as she returns his embrace.

"For so long, I have waited for this moment," he whispers in relief. "Thanks to you I have been able to recall my past; something in my hundreds of years of living I haven't been able to accomplish on my own," Smoke thanks her.

Mileena smiles at this.

A feeling of great familiarity overruns her as her hands travel Smoke's cheeks. Mileena's lips reach for his, finding a warm welcome as their eyes narrow shut. She presses her lips against his, finding great comfort in finally being able to do so herself. Smoke's hands now grip her waist as her hands come to a rest upon his broad shoulders. Mileena leads her left hand to his short spiky hair, rubbing her fingers through it gently. Smoke seems to take a great liking to this, for he pulls her deeper into the kiss. The sensation of Mileena's soft lips relax him as Mileena suddenly pulls away slowly, leaving their lips mere centimeters apart as their breathing falls lightly on the wind. Their eyes open once again and they gaze at each other.

 _"Oh, how I adore this mortal,"_ Mileena thinks to herself.

Smoke raises an eyebrow.

"Just as I adore you," he says out loud.

Mileena peers at him in confusion. Smoke then returns her expression.

 _"Wait...did I just…"_ he mentally analyzes.

Mileena hears his thought and gasps. How is this possible? Did Smoke just hear her innermost thoughts and she his?

"How did you…"

"I–I have no idea," Smoke continues to stare at her with curiosity.

"Shinnok informed me he linked our minds but...I only recall being able to read Kitana's thoughts…when I was ressurected you were merely a broken memory..." Mileena tries to make sense of it all as they pull apart. "But, how could we still have the abilities he gave us if we are out of his control?"

"I am not certain...but perhaps it was the Jinsei's doing," Smoke hypothesizes.

"Perhaps it was…" Mileena agrees.

Smoke takes her hands into his again.

"A gift," Smoke states with a smile.

Mileena returns his expression. She never did wish to leave Smoke's side after all the mishaps and revelations she encountered at the tournament. It was Kitana who stole her from his side, along with her other minor allies and her sworn sister. Mileena's eyes widen at the remembrance of Li Mei.

"What of my sister?"

"She is in Outworld, accompanied by Sub-Zero, Kung Lao...Kitana...and Jade," he speaks uneasily.

"Kitana and Jade?" Mileena's voice hardens.

"I also accompanied them, but hear our reason as to why first," Smoke calms her. "When you left this world...I vowed to avenge your death at all costs and for years upon years I hunted Kitana and Jade. As few times as it was, I had the opportunity to quell them both, but I never succeeded. Then, each of our paths crossed at the Wu Shi Academy," he explains as Mileena listens intently. "Lord Raiden wishes to revive Edenia and use its alliance in hopes to defeat the emperor, so he sent us to Outworld in hopes of finding a way to unmerge the realm...and a quest alongside such treacherous warriors did not sit right with me, until he made an offer I could not dare refuse…"

Mileena's eyes remain locked onto his, urging him to continue.

"Lord Raiden asked of me and Li Mei to place aside our feud and work as one in return for the Elder Gods to resurrect you."

Mileena's eyes widen. She is quite shocked the Thunder God would go the extra mile to do so, even if she were already resurrected by Shinnok. However, she is already staking a claim on Edenia, which could prove to have conflicts. After all of she and Tanya's hard work, could she really just hand it over to the Thunder God if they manage to find all they need to begin the unmerger? Her mind then quickly diverts to the thought of Li Mei once more.

"I feel indebted to the Thunder God, I shall surely keep my promise to assist Earthrealm. However, I must go to Outworld, I wish to see my sister," Mileena says with concern lacing her voice.

"I would take you if I could, but we were separated when I went searching for you in the Wastelands. They could be anywhere between there and the emperor's fortress."

Mileena nods in understanding as they hear the footsteps of others. They turn to meet none other than Bo Rai Cho and Fujin, the Wind God. His lengthy white hair falls into a long braid. His teal bottoms with dragon emblems stitched into them along with his burgundy vest and silver shoulder guards indeed grant him an elegant appearance. Though a god, he appears as a tall, aged, muscular mortal. His skin is on the darker side and his white eyes glow.

"Smoke! And...Mileena?" Bo Rai Cho shouts.

 _"Well, that is better than being mistaken for Kitana again,"_ Mileena thinks, causing Smoke to grin.

Mileena smiles at the memory of Bo Rai Cho nonetheless.

"I was wondering who could be wandering around the Jinsei," Fujin adds. "However, we bring grim news to all of our warriors."

"What grim news?" Smoke questions.

"The invasion is worsening," Bo Rai Cho explains.

"The invasion…" Mileena remembers her false father's plans.

"Yes, Tarkatans along with the emperor's troops are raiding various locations within the realm, a soulnado has been opened and the Wu Shi Academy could be next to fall. The sky temple is now Earthrealm's last hope being that it is under the protection of the Jinsei," Fujin informs the two.

"Why are the Elder Gods not preventing this?" Smoke asks.

"We assume that the emperor must have found a way to elude the rules of Mortal Kombat," Bo Rai Cho tells.

"But that is impossible," Smoke pushes.

"No, I am aware of how he was able to do such," Mileena says, earning their undivided attention. "He resurrected my mother."

"Queen Sindel?" Fujin questions, earning a nod from Mileena. "Her ward...it must have relinquished itself with her resurrection…" he hypothesizes.

"Indeed...this can possibly be undone. We now know what we are up against," Bo Rai Cho adds.

"But, as of now we must tend to the incomers. Should you need anything, we shall not be far," Fujin states.

"Our thanks to you both," Smoke bows his head.

The two then exit the Jinsei, leaving Mileena and Smoke in solitude once more. After hearing such news, Mileena now wishes to get back on track with all of her new objectives. The objectives she set before she regained her past memories, which consisted of taking Edenia from under the emperor herself as well as stealing her vengeance against he, Kitana and Jade.

"It would seem my fate shall lead me to Outworld regardless," Mileena decides.

"Why is that?"

"There is a mission I have yet to complete," her eyes meet Smoke's.

"What mission?" he asks.

"Quelling the emperor."


	20. Conflicting

**IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

Shao Kahn sits upon his throne, analyzing Li Mei, Sub-Zero and Kung Lao, whose hands are bind in the front by rough rope. He rubs his chin as his harsh gaze exchanges between the three. Reiko stands at the side of his throne with his arms crossed, awaiting orders from the emperor.

"Such a peculiar trio you are. A Cryomancer, a Shaolin and a native to Outworld believed they could infiltrate my fortress," the emperor says as he turns his attention to Sub-Zero. "Now, I believe you to be one of the fragile Lin Kuei that has breached my realm," he accuses.

"Lin Kuei I am no longer," Sub-Zero replies harshly.

"You shall be considered as one, nonetheless!" Shao Kahn shouts as he looks to Li Mei. "And you, the alleged defender of the people of Outworld," he mocks her, "have caused me enough trouble also!"

"I defend the people because you have failed to do such throughout the duration of your reign!" Li Mei retaliates.

The emperor chuckles at her boldness as his eyes explore her figure. His eyes come to a stop at her hands, seeing a small round object on her ring finger. A ring with half of the ying yang symbol as the charm catches his gaze. The emperor then spots the opposite ring amongst Kung Lao's finger as well, which causes him to chuckle once more.

"The infamous ying yang warriors, who would have known one of which was the alleged defender of the people of Outworld," his voice rings of amusement. "Take these futile warriors to the lockup, and place her in the torture room first," he smirks.

"No!" Kung Lao attempts to run for the emperor, only to be pulled back by his troops.

The emperor bursts into devious laughter at the sight of his resistance.

"It shall cause you much more pain than it shall cause her! Lock them near the torture chambers and allow the door to remain ajar! Make certain her consort hears her pleads for mercy!" the emperor shouts, earning the cheers of his warriors.

The troops grab Sub-Zero and Li Mei who shout in protest and attempt to escape their ropes. The handle of an axe strikes Sub-Zero's head, knocking him unconscious and they repeat this action with Kung Lao. Li Mei fights them off, refusing to be contained. She shouts as they are all dragged out of the emperor's throne room by a large number of soldiers. Several of the emperor's warriors then disperse as Shao Kahn takes to his feet. Reiko watches the emperor as he approaches the large glass window that stands behind his throne chair. The emperor's eyes peer across the Outworld horizon as he sees the planetary realm of Earth approaching his realm. A fraction of the celestial body collides with Outworld, beginning the merger of two worlds.

"The merger is now entering its final stage," Shao Kahn announces.

Reiko approaches his emperor.

"Mileena shall lead my forces to the inevitable battle. You along with my best fighters shall await her return before you enter the realm," he commands.

"What about you, my lord?" Reiko asks.

"By the time I enter Earthrealm, it shall already be mine."

* * *

 **IN THE NETHERREALM**

Quan Chi stands before the shimmering throne of Shinnok.

"The merger is nearly complete. At any moment the emperor may be entering Earthrealm," he reports.

"We must worry about that later! As of now must recapture Mileena and the Enenra! I no longer feel the hold I had over them! Thanks to you not arriving when I captured them both you have ruined our plans! The last place in which I felt their presence was in Earthrealm!" Shinnok shouts.

Shinnok flicks his wrist, and flames ignite to the right of Quan Chi who frowns and crosses his arms. From these flames ascends Ashrah, with a rather cautious expression on her face.

"You! You shall travel to Earthrealm and retrieve Mileena, for she trusts your treacherous flesh more than any other specter!" he harshly commands her.

Ashrah peers at the fallen Elder God with anger.

"She may be located near the Wu Shi Academy, for that is where the emperor plans to send his next invasion unit," Quan Chi suggests.

"I shall not. She aided you and you turned your back on her like you have many others. Who's to say you would not do such to I?" Ashrah retaliates.

At these words Shinnok levitates off of his throne and comes face to face with her. He draws his hand back and strikes her across the cheek, forcefully bringing her to the ground. Ashrah catches herself with her hands and knees. She grunts and peers upward at Shinnok with spiteful eyes as she brings a caressing hand to her face.

"You shall go through with every order I give you! I would hate to see your soul burn to dust," he threatens her.

"Do what you must," she spits in reply.

"Or perhaps your sister's soul…" he grins deviously. "It's always the ones we keep closest to us that we cherish more than ourselves."

Ashrah's eyes widen. Her sister, who also is apart of the Brotherhood of Shadow, is not a specter. She is a mere soulless, docile oni, ever since she slayed her. Her sister's soul shall be forever lost should she not comply. Ashrah is placed into a tough predicament.

"Alright...I shall retrieve Mileena…" she regrets her words.

"Splendid, now off you go," he flicks his wrists in a circular motion, opening a portal to Earthrealm behind Ashrah. "Once you return her, the Enenra will be lured back to this realm on his own. While we capture the two and prepare the spell, you shall aid the emperor's invasion, for his mere henchmen could not possibly hope to defeat the champions of Earthrealm. It is time we place a foothold in Outworld before we take it for ourselves."

Ashrah takes to her feet slowly as Quan Chi uses his sorcery to summon Kia, Jataaka and Sareena. They come to his side and bow to he and Shinnok graciously.

"My lovelies, you shall enter Outworld and aid the emperor in his quest as well. Once Earthrealm falls, Outworld will be left vulnerable. We shall recapture the lost specters and the time to strike shall arise," Quan Chi commands his trio.

Shinnok opens another portal to Outworld for them just before he turns to Quan Chi.

"Begin the incantation Quan Chi, for once Ashrah returns, we shall be free of this realm forever," Shinnok commands.

The warriors walk through their designated portals, following the directions given to them as Quan Chi begins to chant. His hands begin to glow as he begins the lengthy incantation to set Shinnok's plans in motion.

* * *

 **IN THE SKY TEMPLE**

Mileena and Smoke exited the Jinsei chamber and now walk through the sky temple. Many rooms they pass by as they continue down a dim torch lit corridor contain objects of worship made of gold and silver. Monks are seen praying and some civilians are even resting. Other rooms are empty or the doors are shut. Mileena leads Smoke as she begins to somewhat pick up the pace.

"I just do not understand. How do you plan to quell the emperor?" he questions as he follows her lead.

"I shall find a way. I must first be sure that I can unmerge Edenia and Vaeternus," she replies.

"You unmerge Edenia and Vaeternus? That is what lord Raiden sent us to do, it is much easier said than done. Do you know of a way to unmerge these realms?" he questions.

"I have allies, determined allies," she states.

"Then allow me to assist you," Smoke offers.

Mileena stops her advance, also bringing him to a halt. She sighs as she witnesses the determination in his eyes.

"I am not doing this for the Thunder God...though I shall fulfill my promise to assist Earthrealm I cannot allow him to take Edenia. This is my vengeance against the emperor," she explains.

He places a hand on her cheek softly.

"For years my vengeance was against Kitana and Jade, and it took me nowhere. I will not let you go on this quest without me, even if it goes against lord Raiden. I cannot let you slip through my grasp again."

Smoke's eyes hold sincerity as she returns his gaze.

"Well what do we have here? A boy toy?" Mileena hears a much too familiar voice say from behind her.

She turns to find the one and only Tanya, standing with a medium orb hanging from a chain wrapped around her waist. Mileena gasps at the sight of her after what feels like so much time.

"Dearest Tanya!" Mileena rejoices as she swiftly approaches her.

They waste no time in embracing, and Mileena feels relief fall over her once again. Tanya sends a smirk to Smoke as she brings Mileena closer into her arms. Smoke raises an eyebrow as he begins to sense the deep history between the two. He remembers this Tanya from the battle on the falling cliffs in Outworld. He also recalls Mileena feeling concern for Tanya's survival more than her own that day.

 _Smoke impales the top of Nitara's wing with his dagger, keeping his balance the best he can. Nitara hisses at the pain and jerks her head back, striking Smoke's nose. He grunts as he shakes off the pain as Nitara tries her best to keep Mileena steady in her grasp._

 _Mileena peers upward at Smoke._

 _"This mortal is insane...and intriguing…" Mileena thinks before shifting her gaze to her Edenian beloved._

 _Her eyes land on Tanya who fends off both Kitana and Jade. This brings her slight memories of her own death, filling her with worry. Mileena grabs Nitara and kicks Smoke mightily, loosening his grip on them._

 _"Nitara, we must assist Tanya!" Mileena shouts._

 _Nitara attempts to ignore the pain of Smoke's previous attack as her eyes meet Tanya who seems to be getting pushed back. Nitara's eyes widen as her eyes also spot a sphere of violet-blue energy approaching. It is too speedy to dodge, and gains speed. Nitara shifts her body and allows the energy sphere to hit her in the side with a grunt along with Smoke whom loses his grip on her. He begins to fall from the sky in a spin, headed toward the spit of spikes as Nitara tightens her grip on Mileena and begins to fly toward Tanya._

Smoke clearly remembers the intensity of the situation.

 _"What is it with Edenians obsessing over Mileena?"_ he thinks to himself, referring to the late Rain.

Mileena overhears his thought, and turns to him quite hastily. The intensity of both Smoke and Tanya being in the same place with her cannot seem to escape her mind. Her strong remembrance of Smoke almost caused her to forget her new memories with Tanya. Feeling as though it's only right, Mileena takes Tanya's hand and turns to Smoke with uneasy eyes.

"Allow me to introduce her to you...this is Tany–"

"I am Mileena's lifelong paramour. And you would be?" Tanya remarks, interrupting her beloved.

Mileena's expression is disquieting as Smoke's face ignites with envy. Mileena pulls her hand away as Smoke's eyes narrow at Tanya. He can sense Mileena's discomforting conflict as well as her feelings for the woman.

"I am Mileena's consort," he declares.

Mileena's eyes go back and forth between the two. Tanya begins to chuckle as she places a hand on her hip and rolls her eyes at his bold statement.

 _"Consort? How foolish of a statement,"_ Tanya thinks to herself.

"How did you find me?" Mileena questions, changing the subject to interrupt their small dispute.

"Nitara, she transported me here. But, what happened to you?" Tanya refers to both her lengthy absence and new features.

Mileena sighs.

"Long story made short, Shinnok betrayed me. What of the plan?"

Word of Shinnok's betrayal does not surprise Tanya. Nonetheless, she takes the orb from her hip and holds it up for Mileena to see. The white orb illuminates in a shade deep blue, reflecting in Mileena's eyes. Mileena reaches out and touches the glass orb in awe.

"This is Edenia's orb?" Mileena inquires.

"Yes it is, and thanks to Sindel and Kitana I now know that we must possess the realm's kamidogu before shattering the glass of the orb, which will ultimately unmerge the realm," Tanya explains. "Thus why I am here, for Sindel said herself the Thunder God has hidden the Edenian kamidogu here. I must find it before they arrive in this realm. To my surprise I also found you."

"Wait, Kitana? You ran into her in Outworld? What happened to the others?" Smoke asks.

Tanya glances at Smoke with narrowed eyes, allowing her irritation of his presence to be widely known.

"All of your little Earthrealm friends were breaching the fortress. Or at least, almost all of them," she replies with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" he gazes at her with harsh eyes.

With her smirk remaining, she reaches behind her back, unsheathing her naginata. Wedged on the top of her blade lies the head of Jade, which brings shock to both Mileena and Smoke. Their eyes widen and Mileena cracks a sly smile at the revelation of one of her nemesis's death. Though she would have preferred to have quelled her existence herself, she at least still has the opportunity to rid Kitana.

"You better not have harmed the othe–"

"I could care less about the others you speak of! My rival was Jade. I only care to rule over a liberated Edenia," Tanya interrupts Smoke as she sheathes her naginata across her back once more.

"And a liberated Edenia you shall have. However, I must know of the others' fate," Mileena presses.

"As far as I know all of the others survived," Tanya answers.

This gives Mileena peace of mind about Li Mei.

"I was not aware that you had so many…" Tanya's eyes harden to Smoke as she turns back to Mileena, "Earthrealm acquaintances. What happened to just the two of us fulfilling our plans?"

"My allies and my sworn sister were among those warriors. I was not fully myself when...we reunited. However I have regained my memory, and things have only become less and less simple," Mileena explains.

"I see, so this 'consort' of yours is evidently a thing of the past," she gives Smoke a cold glare.

"Evidently I am a permanent part of her future. I do not recall seeing you delivering your support to her at the tournament in which cost Mileena her life, nor has she mentioned you since," Smoke retaliates as he steps closer to her.

Tanya gives off a threatening frown.

"Perhaps she wished to spare your fragile, Earthrealm heart. Manipulating the likes of you does not prove to be challenging," Tanya grins.

Mileena would typically find their feuding to be quite enjoyable. However, it seems to bring a feeling to her that she has never experienced in this particular fashion. That feeling is conflict, this conflict being one she would rather avoid.

"What of Nitara?" Mileena changes the subject once more, catching Tanya's attention.

"Nitara has Vaeternus's kamidogu. Our current objective is to locate Edenia's kamidogu and rendezvous with Nitara in Outworld," Tanya informs her.

"Well if Sindel and Kitana are to return and claim the kamidogu for themselves, we must act with haste," Mileena declares.

"That is also easier said than done, for Raiden would not hide a kamidogu in plain sight," Smoke adds.

Mileena realizes he is right and begins to brainstorm her options. They have already descended about three floors from the Jinsei chamber and into the sky temple. The sky temple consists of a vast number of floors, for it is over a thousand feet tall.

"Smoke is right. I suggest we start from the Jinsei chamber and make our way down. The orb is bound to be on one of these floors," Mileena gives her idea.

"Surely this puny mortal is not joining our plans? It was difficult enough for me to accept Nitara," Tanya raises her voice.

"This 'mortal' is an Enenra, a being of the Netherrealm. I suggest you adapt to my reoccurring presence alongside Mileena," Smoke snaps.

"Tanya, strength in numbers is the key to ursurping my false father," Mileena makes a point.

Tanya crosses her arms as Mileena turns to Smoke, closing the distance between them.

"I know you may not support my arcane planning, and I understand this well. If you do not wish to go through with this, go and assist in repelling the invasion in my place," she speaks in a low voice to him.

Smoke takes Mileena's hands.

"I wish I could tell you I am the same warrior you met at the tournament. However, I am not. I also seek vengeance against the emperor. I shall stand by any decision you make," he promises.

This earns a smile from Mileena and an envious frown from Tanya. Mileena then turns to her lifelong paramour.

"Then we must begin now," Mileena suggests.

* * *

 **IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

Sindel and Kitana stand before the glassy, illuminating case of levitating orbs. Their eyes scan past each one carefully, yet they fail to spot Edenia's. Sindel comes to the conclusion that it is missing, for there is a gap in the formation of the collection of orbs. So many realms taken, yet the realm they wish to rescue is now out of their grasp. Kitana sees the expression on her mother's face and begins to feel defeat.

"Perhaps Shao Kahn relocated the orb," Kitana suggests.

"Yes but we cannot be certain. As of now, we should retreat to Earthrealm. We have done the best we could," Sindel states.

Kitana nods as they begin to make their way out of the stone tomb. They venture up the hidden staircase and close the door behind them as they exit. They begin to proceed through the corridor with caution as Kitana gets an uneasy feeling.

"We have yet to come across the others…" she takes note.

Sindel is also laced with worry, for the others were supposed to meet them long ago at the emperor's sacred library with the guidance of Jade and Nitara. Nevertheless the continue through the halls uneasily as they descend a staircase, coming to a lower floor. Before they make it off of the stairs, a loud shout is heard below them.

"Release me you vermin!" the voice inches closer.

Suddenly Sub-Zero, Kung Lao and Li Mei come into their line of sight. Sindel and Kitana's eyes widen as they witness the trio being forced ahead by the emperor's troops. Li Mei seems to be the only one of the three that is conscious, for she resists greatly against her rope bonded hands as the others are being dragged. The troops fail to spot Kitana and Sindel, as Li Mei's force proves to be quite the distraction. Three men attempt in handling her, making her continue advancing against her will. This places Kitana in a fit of fury and she attempts to launch forward. Sindel pulls her back, not wanting to draw the militia's attention.

"Kitana no, there is nothing we can do. Not only are their numbers great, but Sub-Zero and Kung Lao are not able to fight. Reinforcements will surely come and we shall all be captured," Sindel whispers to her.

Kitana faces Sindel with eyes that plead to try to do at least something. However, she knows that her mother is correct.

"We shall regain our strength and return for them once Raiden delivers to us the Edenian kamidogu. As of now, we are not only their last hope, but we are also Edenia's," she adds as her eyes display sincerity.

The militia then passes as Kitana nods, painfully agreeing with her mother's decision.

"We must make haste," Kitana urges and they continue.

Kitana wastes no time in following her as they land in the corridor. The two proceed in the opposite direction of the militia. The corridor is filled with bodies of the emperor's soldiers, causing them to slow their advance. They step over the corpses, wishing to make as little noise as possible. It would not be wise to alert more of the emperor's warriors. Farther down the corridor, Kitana's eyes spot what she believes to be an unconscious Jade. She speeds up, wishing to assist her best friend. Sindel keeps up with her, though uncertain why Kitana is running. Kitana then comes to a halt at Jade's side as her eyes land upon a horrid sight.

"No…" Kitana breathes.

She collapses to her knees in shock as a tear drops down her face.

"By the Gods no!" her voice breaks as he grabs hold of the late Jade's left hand.

Sindel's eyes widen in horror as she also spots the headless corpse of Jade. How unfortunate of a loss, for she was a great ally and a protector of Earthrealm as well as the lost Edenia. Sindel looks upon her daughter in sorrow as she whimpers next to her fallen ally. Guilt takes over her as she places a hand amongst her daughter's shoulder.

"Renaim eem kerahli," Sindel wishes her soul safe passage to the heavens in ancient Edenian.

Kitana continues to whimper as she also silently repeats her mother's statement.

"I truly am deeply sorry Kitana. Had I took the risk in teleporting each of the warriors in, she may still be alive…" Sindel voices her regrets.

"No...this was the emperor's fault..." Kitana assumes.

Sindel's sorrowful expression does not abandon her.

"I hate to break you away from your mourning...but the longer we remain here, the lesser our chances are for escape. We shall return and claim our vengeance for Jade, for Jerrod, and for Edenia…" the queen swears.

Kitana's tears glisten down her cheeks as she nods her head. Without words, she takes the glaive and staff of her ally and sheathes them on her form, allowing the staff to grace her back and the glaive to rest upon her hip strap. Sindel watches her daughter as she carries out this bold action in understanding. Suddenly Kitana turns to her mother with dark eyes, eyes of pain deeply laced with vengeance.

"We proceed."


	21. Choices

Kia, Jataaka and Sareena walk through a corridor of the emperor's fortress, headed for the throne room. Several other of the emperor's soldiers pass them or stand at attention, awaiting for their orders.

Further down the corridor in which they tread, three warriors are dragged and forced ahead by a militia. Kia and Jataaka conversate as Sareena's eyes analyze the prisoners that are being lead through the corridor. She recalls them from the battle on the falling cliffs. A woman draped in violet with a sword to her throat, a man with a bladed hat, but the third is what truly catches her eye; the man she fought against on the mountain that possesses the same abilities of Bi-Han. Even the resemblance is uncanny, despite the thick scar that traces vertically over his right eye. Sareena's eyes follow him as he is led out of the corridor and down a staircase alongside his companions.

"Sareena," Jataaka raises her voice, catching her attention after several attempts.

"Yes," Sareena replies.

"What do you think of Quan Chi's plan?" Jataaka asks, wishing for her input on their current conversation.

"It is splendid," Sareena lies as they begin to ascend a staircase.

"After all of this time, Earthrealm and Outworld shall belong to us," Kia says with pride.

"Do not speak of such so loudly, we are in unfamiliar territory," Jataaka warns her as they land in the corridor which leads to the throne room.

A warrior draped in armor stands in front of the throne room door. As the three approach, he opens the heavy, golden throne room door without question. Sareena leads her allies through the door, ignoring the troop. The trio then enter the throne room and come to the center, directly in front of the emperor's throne chair. The emperor's warriors stand idly by and analyze the trio such as Reptile, Sheeva, Motaro, Ko'atal and Skarlet. The emperor himself stands behind his throne, viewing as the planetary body of Earthrealm unites with that of Outworld's. Reiko does as well, until the three catch his immediate attention. Reiko turns and approaches the women swiftly.

He is without a doubt one of the emperor's top generals. Sareena stands in front of her two allies, allowing her to catch his gaze first. Reiko undoubtedly recognizes them as members of the Brotherhood of Shadow by the markings on their faces and arms. He comes to a stop in front of them.

"What is your purpose here? State your identities," Reiko commands.

"We are here to assist in the invasion of Earthrealm. We have been sent by Quan Chi," Sareena explains.

The emperor overhears her explanation and turns from the fifty foot wide, glass window. He advances toward them slowly.

"You have arrived at a splendid time. You may join in the next assault on Earthrealm. Rally with my forces in the main lobby. There, you shall await for me to enter the realm and seal the merger in place before more of my armies move in," Shao Kahn commands.

"Yes emperor," the trio says in unison.

"Assemble! Prepare for invasion!" the emperor shouts to his main forces.

Shao Kahn's vital warriors get in formation as the three women exit the throne room. They begin to backtrack their steps through the corridor from which they came. Kia, Sareena and Jataaka speed walk through the halls, passing by more of Shao Kahn's forces. Each are armed, draped heavily in armor and equally prepared to engage in kombat with the Earthrealm forces. The three then quickly proceed down the wide, elegant crimson and gold staircase, descending each of the flights. Soon enough they find themselves at the entrance of the main lobby. Hundreds of the emperor's troops stand in rows and others in circles. They are each armed with weapons and engage in conversation as they await their orders. Commotion fills the lobby as the three women enter and stand in a circular formation. Kia and Jataaka begin conversating, yet once again Sareena blocks it out. She overhears a conversation between two warriors behind her.

"Those futile Earthrealmers were captured and brought to the dungeon below," one of them says.

"Such a pathetic effort to breach the emperor's fortress," the other replies.

Jataaka peers at Sareena, taking in her quietness. She believes Sareena to be behaving strangely since they have entered Outworld. As Sareena continues overhearing the troop's conversation, Jataaka alerts Kia of Sareena.

"What is it?" Kia asks Jataaka quietly.

Jataaka directs her eyes to Sareena's form in a concerning gesture. Kia then examines Sareena, whom is zoned out once again.

"Sareena, you have been quite on edge since we have entered this realm. What bothers you?" Kia questions.

Sareena breaks from her eavesdropping and makes eye contact with her ally.

"Can you not feel it?" the specter states.

"Feel what?" Jataaka states.

"Can you not see? This is our opportune moment to escape our fate from the Netherrealm," Sareena explains.

The two gaze at her with confused, wide eyes.

"By lord Shinnok," Jataaka sighs.

"Lord Shinnok and Quan Chi are preparing the spell, they will not expect us to act so quickly," Sareena adds.

"We cannot betray Quan Chi, he will surely end us," Kia counters. "Even if we were successful, you are a specter. You are bound to Shinnok even more than we are."

"Our humanoid appearance will not hold itself without the sorcery of Quan Chi, Sareena. Fragile beings such as Earthrealmers will only fear what we truly are," Jataaka inputs.

"I would much rather be feared and hated than remain the slave of a fallen Elder God and his lapdog sorcerer!" Sareena raises her voice against the commotion.

Her two companions face her in shock.

"Where is this sudden disloyalty coming from?" Kia questions.

"No, if you two shall not take opportunity into your own hands it is fine. However, I refuse to waste my own," Sareena replies just before running off.

"Sareena!" Kia and Jataaka call after her.

Sareena picks up the pace, entering the corridor once more. As if out of instinct, she heads for the dungeon.

* * *

 **IN EARTHREALM**

The special forces continue to kombat the invading Outworld forces in various areas across Earthrealm. Skyscrapers fall from the sky, planes soar through the air and the emperor's warriors raid homes. The souls of many have already been claimed by the soulnado, leaving behind lifeless, docile bodies.

Sonya and Johnny Cage battle together, fending off the Tarkatans to the best of their abilities. Several feet away, Jax and Stryker kombat the emperor's army. A white beam of light appears from the atmosphere, landing near Sonya as she utilizes her garrote attached to her wrist-com to cut of the breathing pattern of her opponent from behind. She kicks the back of her opponent's knee and tightens the force on the garrote greatly just before beheading him. Sonya then allows the headless Tarkatan to fall to the ground. Johnny Cage backs her up as she faces the beam of light in curiosity. Nightwolf emerges from the light, causing it to dissipate around his form. He then spawns a glowing, green axe into his right hand and tosses it harshly toward one of the emperor's approaching soldiers. It slices the soldier's throat cleanly, bringing him crashing to the ground. Nightwolf wastes no time in turning back to Sonya.

"The soulnado has been thwarted, however it has already taken most of Earthrealm's souls. Lord Raiden is still placing citizens in his sky temple for safety. As for us, we must defend this area!" Nightwolf announces.

Johnny Cage throws a Tarkatan to the ground swiftly, allowing Sonya to stomp on the foe, ending its life swiftly.

"That's fine by me, these son's of bitches aren't taking my realm without a fight," she states with determination filling her blue eyes.

Nightwolf falls into his stance near the two.

"Right, let's fight five hundred more sharp teeth, blade-arm-mutant thingies! Where the hell are all these things coming from anyways huh!? Straight from the womb!?" Johnny Cage complains.

Sonya sighs as she widens the length of her garret by pulling it apart, preparing herself for the next wave of enemies.

* * *

 **IN THE SKY TEMPLE**

Mileena, Tanya and Smoke now stand in the center level corridor of the sky temple. They have covered dozens upon dozens of floors, searching for any sign of the kamidogu, though they have failed thus far. They now pause their kamidogu pursuit and take a breather in a rather dark area of the corridor in which they stand, the only torchin sight. Tanya leans against a wall in the wide corridor.

"Perhaps Sindel was misinformed. It could not possibly be this elusive," the Edenian beauty suggests.

Mileena considers her beloved's words as she holds the medium, illuminating orb in her hands. She leans against the wall opposite of Tanya as Smoke comes to a rest at her side. Mileena begins to brainstorm her options. Smoke eyes the orb, which to his surprise suddenly illuminates even brighter. Mileena's eyes also widen at this.

"What in the name of Shinnok?" Smoke states.

Mileena peers at him with annoyed eyes.

 _"Really?" she thinks._

 _"Too soon?"_ he thinks in reply to her with a grin.

She chuckles as Tanya also spots the almost too bright orb. Smoke's eyes meet the wall behind her. Ancient writings illuminate in the same fashion as the orb, blocked by Mileena's form. Smoke then points to the wall.

"There, the writings. That may assist us in finding the kamidogu," he states.

Mileena quickly moves from the wall and turns to meet the sketchings. The luminous carvings shine even brighter, and they each examine the wall.

"Maybe you are not as useless as you seem. I now see why Mileena allows such vermin to keep breathing," Tanya sarcastically mocks Smoke.

He narrows his eyes at Tanya as she begins closing the distance between herself and the wall. Her hands brush over the illuminated etchings.

"I can read this...it is ancient Edenian," she announces.

Mileena and Smoke stand as their eyes stay trained to the wall before them. Tanya then begins to voice the words aloud slowly. To Mileena's surprise she understands the words as they are spoken, however the calligraphy is challenging for Mileena to understand. It has been years since the emperor inforced the ability to read and write in ancient Edenian upon she and Kitana.

Tanya's words come to a stop and as if immediately, the wall begins to divert and neatly collapse, sinking into the floors of the sky temple. To each of their surprise, there lies the kamidogu itself, resting upon a glass holder. It is a circular, ivory and gold yin yang artifact that shines bright. It is smaller than the orb, however it seems to have already activated the orb's abilities. Mileena comes closer to Tanya's side in awe as they both step into the mysterious room. Their eyes land on the kamidogu in unison, just before meeting each other's eyes. The two exchange smiles of relief as Tanya's hand caresses Mileena's cheek.

"We've done it," Tanya's voice is unmistakably laced with relief.

"After all of this time…" Mileena is also filled with joy.

Smoke crosses his arms as he glares Tanya down. Tanya sends a quick devious grin toward him, going unnoticed to Mileena who takes the kamidogu into her free hand. With the realm's orb in one hand and the kamidogu in the other, Mileena, for the first time in a very long time, feels at victory. However, this is only one third of her desires. Mileena turns to Tanya with rather blank eyes and hands her the medium orb along with the kamidogu. She already makes her mental decision.

"Dearest Tanya...take these artifacts and return to Outworld. Await there for my return, but postpone Vaeternus's and Edenia's unmerger."

Tanya's soft gaze turns into one of shock and misunderstanding.

"What? Why?" she questions Mileena.

"I must await here for the arrival of Kitana and take my revenge. Afterwards I plan to take revenge against my false father," Mileena states.

Even Smoke's expression shows one of shock. Tanya places the orb back onto the suspended chain link on her waist and places the kamidogu on her sash belt, securing it in place. Tanya's posture then hardens.

"You mean to venture on a suicide quest when we just successfully completed a plan we have been considering to put in action for several millennia?" Tanya inquires. "How do you plan to take your vengeance and then capture Outworld without the assistance of Edenia?"

Mileena frowns slightly at her forwardness, but understands where it is coming from.

"How do you plan to maintain Edenia without the assistance of Outworld? The emperor would surely raid Edenia before it can recover, I must be certain he cannot," Mileena counters.

"Not just that, you are venturing on two vengeance quests! Who is to say Kitana will not weaken you before you even receive the chance to challenge the emperor?" Tanya's voice is laced with worry.

"You must trust that I am willing and able. To capture Outworld, I must be certain that my false father's death is swift," Mileena explains.

"The two realms are merging as we speak, Mileena! The emperor will set foot in Earthrealm shortly and once the two realms become one, what will happen then?!"

"I shall be alongside Mileena. Unlike you, I will not allow harm to come to her," Smoke says spitefully.

"Your puny abilities could not possibly assist Mileena for the vengeance in which she seeks!" Tanya shouts to Smoke.

"Do not underestimate–"

"Silence mortal!" Tanya interrupts as she turns back to Mileena. "Mileena, we began this plan together as one, not you and this pathetic Earthrealmer! Was your first death not enough?"

Mileena sighs. She never wished for Tanya to worry so greatly about her, especially now that their plans have succeeded.

"Dearest Tanya…" Mileena caresses her face, causing a spark of jealousy to flow over Smoke. "You knew from the beginning how I yearned to exact my revenge. This is my opportunity...you have achieved what you desired. Now, allow me to do the same."

Tanya's hardened gaze softens once again. It takes her a moment, but she nods, agreeing to Mileena's terms.

"Should I not return before sunrise…" Mileena starts.

"No, do not–"

"Dearest Tanya please listen. Should I not return before sunrise, it means I was unsuccessful in my attempts. Should that happen, do not further postpone the unmerger. Contact Nitara and revive Edenia and Vaeternus without me," Mileena strongly commands.

Tanya swallows her pride. Should something happen to Mileena she would not forgive herself. It was difficult enough forcing herself to leave Mileena's side long ago. Now that she has been resurrected and their long term desires are at the tips of their fingers, losing Mileena could prove to be even more devastating than before. However, she cannot deny Mileena her vengeance. Realizing Mileena's decisioning is for the better, Tanya inches closer and presses her lips to Mileena's. Smoke's body tenses and he finds himself charging forward. He steps between the two, interrupting Tanya's move and angrily facing her.

"You have ventured far enough," he warns.

Tanya places her hands on her hips as she chuckles at his actions, receiving the exact reaction she wished from him. Mileena finds her thoughts in conflict once more as she peers at Tanya from behind Smoke's form.

"Such a pity. You believe she would dedicate herself to a mere mortal?" Tanya grins.

Mileena is left speechless. Her thoughts run rampant and she watches as Tanya vanishes, leaving behind a luminous, golden-like dust. Smoke turns his attention back to Mileena. Mileena's eyes examine his light brown, almost gray eyes; eyes that alone question the loyalty of Mileena, causing her to be at war with her thoughts once more. Smoke's lips part, yearning to speak and break the silence.

"...Do you love her?" he asks painfully.

This question strikes Mileena hard. She never intended any of what has happened to her within the last two days to occur. Nor did she ever expect Tanya to return or to recall who Smoke was. However, with Mileena's recollection fully restored, she recalls all of which Smoke has done for her in comparison with Tanya. Tanya, Mileena's first experiences of cherishing someone other than herself started with her. Tanya was always there, until Mileena's naive actions drove her away for the rest of her original life. Though she may have known Tanya longer, had it not been for Smoke she would not have questioned her false father's true intentions, she would have probably never discovered the truths of her origin and she would have never broken her oath in attempts to make amends with Kitana, despite it costing her life. Smoke did more than merely make her feel, he made her...the warrior she is today. Though she cannot deny that the same feeling, even if slightly lesser, did not originate with Tanya.

"I do…" Mileena admits.

Smoke peers at the ground in disappointment. As if that pest Rain was not enough to drive Smoke up the wall when it came to Mileena's affection.

"However, she is not who I intend to spend the rest of my days with," she adds.

These words cause Smoke to face Mileena once more with eyes inquiring if she is certain. However, glimpses of her thoughts come into his mind, reassuring him without words that she is certain of such. This brings a light smile to his face, feeling relieved that Tanya did not change Mileena's mind about him. Mileena returns his smile and then wraps her arms around him. She sighs of relief as he holds her tighter.

"I have fought for you this long, and I shall continue to do so. You and Sub-Zero are all have in this life. There is no more alliance with the Lin Kuei, no more family and there may not even be an Earthrealm after tonight. But, as long as I have you, that is enough to power me for the rest of my existence," Smoke says, meaning every word.

Mileena pulls away and glimpses into his eyes. She faces him in shock, but contentment as she begins recalling the day she pledged her allegiance to Smoke and Earthrealm.

 _"I want to join Earthrealm," Mileena decides._

 _His entire facial expression screams with joy as his hand caresses the side of her face._

 _"Really? Are you sure?" he asks._

 _Mileena smiles at him._

 _"Once someone discovers Rain's body, I am as good as dead if I remain in Outworld," Mileena replies. "And...I do not wish to leave you," she admits._

 _He smiles at her with more joy than she has ever seen out of him._

 _"I do not want to leave you either," Smoke says as his face inches closer to hers again. "I don't ever want to leave you," he adds._

Mileena out of instinct finds herself pressing her lips against his once more. She cherishes the moment, for she knows plenty of hardships shall soon spawn. She slowly pulls away, capturing his full attention and maintaining it.

"That same goes for me," she vows.

Smoke smiles at this, knowing that this time, things shall be different. The fate of the worlds are in their hands, but first things first. He gently grabs hold of her hands, locking them in his.

"So, who is your first target?" he asks her as they maintain deep eye contact.

Mileena grins at the mere thought.

"Kitana."


	22. Sisterhood

**IN KAHN'S FORTRESS**

Kung Lao, Sub-Zero and Li Mei have reached the lockup below the fortress. As a struggling Li Mei is chained to a long and wide tormenting table by two soldiers, her two accomplices regain their consciousness. They find themselves behind bars that are sturdy and locked. Their cells are across from each other. Many others are locked up here, for the number of cells stretches down a wide hall and lead into different corridors. Overall, the lockup is its own large basement floor of the fortress, with the exception of the torture room within it. Most of the prisoners have not seen daylight in centuries. Only harsh light that derives from many torches illuminates the brown, dusty, crimson stained rusty cells. Sub-Zero rubs his head and comes to his feet as Kung Lao instantly dashes to the bars of his cell, staring at his distant consort with worry. The cell is too far for him to rescue her, let alone escape his own captivity.

Li Mei shouts as the two guards bind her hands tightly onto each side of the wide table with rough chains. Three other guards stand at the door of the torture room, keeping an eye on Sub-Zero and Kung Lao along with the other hundreds of prisoners that mostly remain quiet. Li Mei's feet are already chained, leaving her struggling to maintain her free arms. In her attempt to swing, one of the soldiers manages to chain her left arm down, leaving her hopeless. This causes Kung Lao to grow enraged once more.

"Leave her be!" he strikes the bars of his cell with his palm, causing the sound to echo.

One of the three soldiers standing guard outside of the torture room finds amusement at Kung Lao's actions, giggling as he begins to approach Kung Lao's cell. He comes eye to eye with him, yet maintains a safe distance.

"You have nothing to be concerned of mortal. We wish to paralyze her, not end her life," the guard chuckles.

Kung Lao strikes the bars of the cell once more in anger, grabbing the attention of the neighboring prisoners. Some admire his courage, some ignore what they see as a futile resistance and others gaze upon him in worry, fearing he may be put to death.

"No!" he shouts.

"If you dare bring harm to her," Sub-Zero warns, causing the guard to turn to him with an amused grin, "then I shall engulf you the sting of winter."

The guard peers at Sub-Zero in a sarcastic manner just before turning his attention to the other guards who have successfully restrained the struggling Li Mei.

"Do not waste a moment! I wish for these two imbeciles to hear her screams!" he shouts.

Kung Lao attempts escape, pulling on the bars of his cell angrily. The other prisoners gaze on in fear at the situation at hand. Sub-Zero attempts freezing the bars, but finds himself unable to do so. They must be exempt of sorcery. A loud scream then fills the lockup and causes Kung Lao to peer upward at Li Mei. One of the two guards hovering over her harshly inserted a sharp dagger into her upper arm near her shoulder. The blood seeps from her form as she continues to shout in pain. The other guard next to her grabs a lock of her hair and pulls her head upward to face him.

"Well aren't those screams quite lovely," he states sarcastically.

Li Mei wastes no time in crashing her head into his, head butting him. He grunts loudly and takes a couple of steps back as he recovers from the blow.

"Get off of me!" she yells in reply.

The other guard grabs the knife that impales her shoulder harshly. It causes her body to slightly jerk at the pain. He instantly begins twisting the blade by its handle. It's a burning, piercing sensation that leaves her feeling hopeless as she s.

"Impudent bitch," he remarks as she begins shouting in pain again.

Kung Lao becomes immensely full of rage.

"If I ever escape this torment, your head will be mine," Kung Lao swears to the guard who stands near he and Sub-Zero's cell.

The guard lets off a smug laugh.

"But you will never escape," he taunts.

Kung Lao peers at Li Mei, wishing there was something, anything he could do. However, he's thought of nothing and from the looks of it, neither has Sub-Zero.

Heeled footsteps are heard approaching the guard that stands between the cells of Kung Lao and Sub-Zero. Several prisoners turn their attention to the woman in question as she inches closer to the guard.

"Sareena? What are you doing here? Were you not to assist with the invasion?" the guard questions her, stopping her in her tracks.

"But of course, however the emperor's patience grows. He requires me to assist you in keeping watch over these...heathens," she turns to Kung Lao and then Sub-Zero, who she without a doubt recognizes.

Kung Lao remembers her from the various battles they had on the mountain. Sub-Zero also recognizes her, and yearns to ask her more of his brother. However, now is far from the time to do so. He must concentrate on saving Li Mei somehow and dealing with these guards.

"Well I see, come, meet our prisoner," he grins as he turns to walk back to the lockup.

Sareena follows close behind, and the two watch her. The guard in front of her takes five steps forward, when suddenly her hands wrap around his throat, snapping it instantly. She kicks him to the floor before the two guards standing in front of the torture room can even process her actions. Sareena uses this to her advantage and draws her signature throwing knives to the two just before tossing them forward and watching them fly toward the guards. The small knives hit their mark, impaling both of their necks in unison. The sudden attack causes them both to collapse instantly. They choke on their spilling blood as their backs hit the stone walls they stood against on either side of the torture room's door. Sub-Zero and Kung Lao's faces both light up in shock.

Sareena's actions capture the attention of the other two guards that linger over Li Mei. As if in instinct, they draw their swords and begin to charge for Sareena, leaving Li Mei as she is. Sareena grabs two more of her throwing knives, tumbles backward, and tosses them with great momentum as she lands on her feet in a crouching position. Her aim proves to be rather great, for the throwing knives pierce their foreheads and the blood squirts aimlessly. Though their death is certain, it occured so quickly that their bodies have yet to process it. They continue running, though they drop their swords and no longer run in a sensible manner. The two guards continue to speed past Sareena until they trip over themselves and fall limp on the stone floor. Seeing this as their moment of freedom, the prisoners go wild with excitement as Sareena frisks one of the guard's body, searching for a key as Li Mei watches on in awe. Finding success, Sareena does not waste a single moment in heading to Kung Lao's cell. She inserts the key and unlocks the cell quickly. Kung Lao's expression is one full of surprise and thanks.

"I thank you," he states sincerely as he exits his cell quickly and dashes to Li Mei's aid.

Without a second thought, Sareena turns to Sub-Zero's cell. The commotion of the lockup increases, as people beg to be let free. It does not faze Sareena however as she inserts the key into the lock and opens up his cell. Sub-Zero comes face to face with her. One look into his eyes reminds her of the humanity Bi-Han bestowed upon her when she was hopeless. However, there is something stronger there, something much more mightier behind his eyes.

"I thank you…who are you?" he asks her in a calm tone.

"All will be answered soon, but first we must escape," she states.

Sub-Zero nods in agreement as he exits his cell, and they rush to Kung Lao and Li Mei's aid. Li Mei now stands free of her chains as she begins pulling the knife from her form. She lets out a grunt as Kung Lao watches her with worried eyes. The knife eases out, covered in her blood.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

Li Mei tosses the knife aside.

"Well it would not be the first time I removed a blade from this arm, I shall be fine. Thank you for assisting us," Li Mei turns to Sareena.

"Certainly, but we must go," Sareena says. "There is a portal open that will deliver us to the Wu Shi Academy that the emperor is sending his troops to. But we must act with haste," she explains.

Each of them nod in understanding. They exit the torture room and enter the lockup. Sareena leads the way as they proceed through the wide corridor of the lockup, headed to the stairs. They move quickly, for it will not be long before the emperor catches wind of what happened. Sareena leads them up the stairs and into the main corridor of the fortress. Guards are heard in the distance. Sareena acts quickly, leading them each to the left while staying on course. Kung Lao watches their backs as they all continue to the fortress stealthily. The four travel through the hall until they come across a small, empty room, despite a large green portal in the center of it.

"Through here!" Sareena commands.

They waste no time in following her, and they approach the portal. Guards are heard nearby once again, which worries Sareena. They may have caught wind of her treacherous ways due to Kia and Jataaka. Sareena stands by.

"You all, go first," she commands them.

Unsure as to why, they do as she says and jump through the portal. She makes sure each warrior makes it through, and then she herself goes through the portal, unseen by the emperor's forces.

Sareena is surprised to land directly into the Wu Shi Academy, which is now under attack. The warriors she assisted stand in front of her, also in awe at the sudden force of the emperor. The monks and Shaolin warriors fight off a horde Tarkatans along with the emperor's army. Wanting to assist their realm, they take off into a run. Sareena follows.

"Where are we going?" Sareena asks.

"To find lord Raiden!" Kung Lao shouts back to her.

Kitana and Sindel arrive in the Wu Shi Academy via portal as well. They see that chaos has undoubtedly stricken the holy place, no thanks to the emperor. Kitana spots Liu Kang in the near distance, battling two Tarkatans. She instantly draws a bladed fan and tosses it horizontally as she takes off into a run in his direction. Sindel follows her without question. The bladed fan cuts through both of Liu Kang's enemies, surprising him. He turns to spot Kitana running his way and his eyes widen.

"Kitana!"

"Liu!" she comes to his side. "Where is lord Raiden?"

Before Liu Kang can reply, Raiden appears from sparks of electricity directly in front of them.

"Kitana you finally return," Raiden sounds relieved.

He peers past her and locks eyes with Sindel.

"By the Gods, and I thought it not true...you are the key to the emperor's invasion," he states.

"Unfortunately yes, I realized quite late, but I am here to assist Earthrealm," Sindel promises.

Nightwolf also approaches swiftly, returning from his mission. Raiden's expression feels one of even more relief for Earthrealm's souls.

"The realm's souls are safe, now we do battle to thwart these invaders!" Nightwolf announces.

"I thank you Nightwolf," Raiden replies. "Kitana what of the others?

"We are right here!" Li Mei shouts, leading Sub-Zero, Kung Lao and Sareena.

Kitana's expression shows one of surprise, but relief that they were able to survive.

"How did you escape? Are any of you injured?" Sindel asks.

"She saved us," Sub-Zero explains, pointing to Sareena.

The Thunder God examines Sareena, undoubtedly recognizing her as a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow.

"I thank you, mysterious warrior," he shows his appreciation.

"Lord Raiden we come urgently, we need the Edenian kamidogu," Sindel urges.

Raiden nods and turns to Liu Kang.

"Maintain the area's defense, the invasion will only get worse," he tells him.

"Yes, lord Raiden," Liu Kang states.

Raiden wastes no time in teleporting Sindel, Kitana, Li Mei, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao and Sareena into the Sky Temple. They stand in a wide corridor in front of a wall. Raiden then begins chanting an incantation, causing various characters of ancient Edenian script to illuminate along the wall in a deep, pure shade of blue. Sindel begins deciphering them mentally as everyone else takes some steps back. Raiden continues with his chant, when suddenly the wall neatly collapses, revealing a hidden room that resembles that of the Jinsei chamber. Raiden peers around the small room, yet sees that the kamidogu is absent. He grows uneasy.

"Very unusual…" his voice lowers. "The kamidogu...it is gone."

Sindel's eyes widen and a horrid feeling comes about her.

"When we discovered the location of the orbs, Edenia's was missing as well…" Sindel informs him. "If both the orb and kamidogu were greatly hidden, but now missing...someone had to have taken them."

Raiden's expression shows one of disappointment.

"Then I pray to the Elder Gods that it was not one of the emperor's forces, for the realm would be forever lost," Raiden replies.

Sindel nods.

"I shall stay and fight for Earthrealm as of now, we can deal with the recovery of Edenia afterwards. Afterall, I know the emperor's plans for this blasphemous invasion," Sindel declares.

"Very well, your lifelong protection of Earthrealm is most appreciated. I could never repay you enough queen Sindel," Raiden bows his head to her.

"I shall never allow him to capture another realm," she swears.

Raiden nods at her courage.

"Lord Raiden…" Li Mei captures his attention. "Do you know of Smoke's whereabouts?" she asks, nervous to hear the answer.

"Worry not Li Mei, Smoke and Mileena are here together, currently regaining their strength in the Jinsei chamber," Raiden states.

Sub-Zero, Li Mei and Kung Lao's expressions light up in complete relief and awe.

"Though I must ask, what of Jade?" Raiden inquires.

The corridor grows quiet and Kitana places her head downward, indicating Jade is gone. They have all made it to safety, everyone except...Jade. This saddens Kitana, but she does rejoice that not more lives were taken.

"My heart feels heavy for such a loss, I apologize...had I not sent—"

"No lord Raiden. We knew the risks. Now we must defend the realm," Kitana interrupts him.

"Yes...that is our next course of action. However, you should all visit the Jinsei chamber. Regain your strength and reunite with your allies," Raiden suggests.

"Yes...we should," Li Mei nods.

"I will be joining the Thunder God in the realm's defense now," Sindel states.

"As shall I, the invasion is building here," Kung Lao adds.

Kitana sees the determination fill her mother's eyes. She yearns to join her...however there is something about finally landing eyes on Mileena that she cannot shake. Should she go and see her? Should she ignore her presence altogether?

"Very well then. As for the rest of you, harbor your strength for the battles ahead," Raiden announces and then Sindel and Kung Lao vanish into lightening along with him.

Sub-Zero is anxious to see his closest friend once more, just as Li Mei is anxious to lay eyes on her sworn sister. They begin walking as Sareena tags along with Sub-Zero. They begin to make conversation. Kitana's mind remains at war as she stands idle in the corridor. The others get a large head start on her. Though ultimately, she begins to make her way to the Jinsei chamber.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

Tanya and Nitara stand outside a tent in the desert-like market miles away from the emperor's fortress. Both their orbs and kamidogu are in their possession. Commotion is low in the other market tents, making their location indeed discreet. The tent then opens for them, and Hiroto, Nitara's long term ally and grilled food vendor greets them.

"Ah, Nitara! You return safely, and with an ally. Please, enter, the both of you," he bows to them as he holds the tent ajar.

They enter as Hiroto secures the large tent shut behind them. Not only is this his vendor, but it is his home, much like the other neighboring vendors and merchants.

"Hiroto, it has been so long. I thank you for sheltering us," Nitara states.

"It is my pleasure."

"I still cannot believe she sent me off in such a way. That pesky Earthrealmer must have her under some sort of spell," Tanya states as she and Nitara place their orbs and kamidogu on one of Hiroto's tables.

"I have no issue with this delay. I feel as though it would be much safer to unmerge the realms with the emperor gone."

"That is the issue, she wishes to quell him on her own! Which is impossible! Even for a god!" Tanya protests.

"If the emperor enters Earthrealm then she will not have to fight alone. Just be glad we have our realms in the palms of our hands," Nitara counters.

"Indeed, I thought it impossible for one to unmerge Edenia. However, the three of you not only have Edenia under control, but Vaeternus also!" Hiroto exclaims.

Tanya nods. Perhaps they are right, maybe waiting is the best they can do in this moment. Nitara and Tanya sit on chairs near the table and Hiroto joins them.

"Yes, I also thought of it as a long shot. I see now, she is in the right for wanting her vengeance in such a way," Tanya says.

Nitara gives off a faint smile.

"Now we play the waiting game and hope she returns by dawn. But all she has contributed has given us all a victory even if she were to fail," Nitara adds.

Tanya nods slowly at this, realizing she is right. She just wishes she could be there as Mileena takes her revenge, however safeguarding the kamidogu is top priority, for now.

* * *

 **IN THE JINSEI CHAMBER**

Smoke and Mileena now stand in the center of the Jinsei chamber, anticipating the arrival of their allies. After Mileena sent Tanya to Outworld with the orb and kamidogu, Fujin and Bo Rai Cho approached the couple before they set out to locate Kitana. They informed them of several of the Earthrealm warriors' return and asked that they await in the Jinsei for their arrival. The mere possibility of one of these warriors that are returning to Earthrealm may be her sworn sister was enough to drive Mileena back without hesitation. Her plans to assassinate Kitana can be put off for a few more precious moments if it means reuniting with Li Mei.

"Are you sure it is them? Perhaps it could be a specter Shinnok sent," Mileena says to Smoke.

They stand side by side, facing the entrance.

"I am certain, Fujin stated these guests are allies of Earthrealm," Smoke says.

"Yes...perhaps I am merely paranoid…" Mileena thinks aloud.

The anticipation pierces Mileena. The couple stands idly by as footsteps are heard nearing the Jinsei. Mileena's form tenses in anticipation. Just as she anticipated, the footsteps become louder and Li Mei is the first to walk through the entrance to the Jinsei chamber. Their eyes lock as Li Mei's expression of shock speaks a million words at once. In front of her lies exactly who she wished to see. Smoke and Mileena face her eagerly. Li Mei almost knows not of what to say or do, other than appreciate that she finally has this moment.

"Sister!" Li Mei shouts as she takes off into a run toward her.

"Sister!" Mileena returns her gesture as they meet each other halfway.

Smoke smiles at this as they now embrace tightly. Li Mei holds her close as Mileena returns the favor. They pull away as Li Mei admires the new Mileena. Her sharp ivory, thicker teeth are now graced with soft plump lips. Her hair that was once shoulder length, now reaches the small of her back, flowing elegantly. Her resemblance to Kitana is strong, despite the thick teeth. It's as if she's molded into the warrior she has always wanted to be, which brings Li Mei happiness knowing she has also done the same.

"Well are you not a sight to see," Li Mei compliments as she examines her new features.

Mileena chuckles at this.

"I could say the same about you. You've grown so much over the years," Mileena also analyzes her.

Li Mei's smile grows larger as she places her hands on Mileena's shoulders.

"Oh, how I have missed you so! There are many things I have wished to confide in you for so long!" Li Mei rejoices.

"As have I, as have I," Mileena's smile doesn't falter.

Li Mei turns to Smoke who approaches. Li Mei smiles and embraces him without question.

"My brother, I am overjoyed to see you alive!" she cheers.

Smoke returns her embrace.

"I cannot believe I am either," he jokes.

Li Mei pulls away and playfully punches him in the arm.

"Never run off on us like that again!" she playfully scolds.

Smoke laughs at her action and as does Mileena.

"No worries, we are all reunited now," he promises. "You know Mileena, your sister isn't as rebellious as she seems. Did I inform you she has married Kung Lao?" Smoke teases, earning Mileena's gasp. Li Mei rapidly faces Smoke with reddened cheeks.

"I wished to inform her!" Li Mei playfully shoves Smoke who chuckles.

"How dare you not allow that to be the first sentence from you! By the Gods!" Mileena exclaims as she places her hands on her hips.

"It is true, I did not expect to live out your last words so thoroughly," Li Mei blushes in embarrassment.

Suddenly, a pair of warriors enter the Jinsei chamber. A woman familiar to Mileena accompanies none other than Sub-Zero. Smoke's eyes illuminate with thankfulness that his childhood ally has survived. Sub-Zero's eyes latch onto Smoke as Sareena stands idly behind him. Sub-Zero then dashes to his ally as Mileena and Li Mei happily watch them.

"Kuai," Smoke smiles as they now stand face to face.

"Smoke," Sub-Zero removes his mask, returning his ally's expression.

Smoke balls up his fist and places it onto his chest. Sub-Zero repeats this action, and they both bow their heads in unison.

"I rejoice in seeing everyone safe. What of Kung Lao?" Smoke asks as Li Mei and Mileena approach.

"He is assisting in the invasion down below, lord Raiden sent us here to regain our strength and to join the battle afterwards," Li Mei replies.

"Good, good. As for your brother's murderer?" Smoke questions.

Sub-Zero's expression shows one of disappointment.

"He indeed found us, he accompanied Sindel when she was possessed by the emperor," Mileena gives off an odd expression as she listens to the details. "I defeated him, however he cowardly fled before I could finish him," he explains.

Smoke places a hand onto his shoulder.

"I understand your conflict, I have been there many times. All will be well once we quell this invasion," Smoke says.

"Yes, and had it not been for her, we would all be dead," Sub-Zero turns to Sareena who shyly stands behind his form.

They all land eyes on her as Sub-Zero stands aside.

"I thank you for your deeds," Smoke thanks her.

Mileena's eyes slightly widen as she comes to realization of her identity. Mileena approaches her.

"Sareena, the specter of opportunity. How fitting of a title. I thank you for saving the lives of my allies and going against Shinnok," Mileena thanks her.

Sareena smiles at their gratitude, feeling genuine appreciation for the first time in her demonic existence. As she smiles, unknown to her, her body begins to illuminate in the deep azure luster of the Jinsei. Everyone steps back, uncertain of what may happen to her. When she notices them becoming more distant, she then sees the light reflecting off of her. It becomes brighter and brighter, and the Jinsei begins shaking slightly.

"What is happening?" Li Mei questions.

Before anyone can deliver to her an answer, Sareena's body ceases to glow and her hands travel to her face quickly. The corruption of Shinnok has ultimately left her soul, which has purified her. Even more to her surprise, her humanoid form did not alter. Could it be the Jinsei chamber's magics? She gasps.

"Quan Chi's hold...it's gone," she announces.

"Yes, you are not alone. We also evaded Shinnok's possession thanks to the Jinsei," Smoke informs her.

Sareena smiles a great smile of relief as Sub-Zero approaches her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questions her.

"Yes I am…" Sareena peers into the eyes that so strongly highlight Bi-Han. "I would like to conversate with you alone, if it is not any trouble," she requests.

"Of course," he replies.

"Go, we shall catch up to you two later," Smoke adds with a gentle smile.

Sareena returns his smile as she begins to lead Sub-Zero out of the Jinsei. They exit and take a left through the stone-like corridor as Mileena grows quiet. Smoke and Li Mei conversate as a strange familiar feeling overcomes Mileena. She senses what feels like danger, yet a distant memory. A feeling much too difficult to put in words storms her as a voice suddenly rushes into her head.

 _"So many years have passed,"_ Mileena now instantly recognizes the voice infiltrating her mind.

It is Kitana. Mileena's heart rate increases as she begins peering around. The thoughts storming her mind increase and the sense of presence takes over her. Li Mei pauses her conversation with Smoke, noticing her sworn sister's on edge actions.

"Mileena are you alright?"

Before Mileena can muster the words for a reply, the woman in question enters the Jinsei chamber, instantly locking eyes with Mileena. Mileena's eyes widen and a deep rage within her clicks. A bloodthirst she has not felt since her past life takes over her as she now blocks out Kitana's thoughts. Nothing but anger takes over Mileena. Kitana enters only half way, as her eyes display confusion about what Mileena has become. However, Mileena wastes no time, she clenches her fists and paces toward her. Smoke and Li Mei watch on with caution.

"Sister," Li Mei calls after her in attempts to calm her down, only to fail.

Mileena's eyes divert to her tangerine crescent appearance, glowing and reflecting her angst. She comes face to face with Kitana, standing mere inches away from her. Mileena parts her lips to speak.

"So, look who finally displays their murderous, treacherous face before me!"


	23. The Battle

**IN THE JINSEI CHAMBER**

"What a cowardly, Edenian traitor. To think I ever wished to call you sister!"

"I have betrayed no one, I follow my heart," Kitana replies.

"Did you 'heart' ever stop to say that maybe I changed?! You cared less about taking my word for it, even for a moment! Just like the emperor!" Mileena's crescent eyes are fierce.

"What did you expect me to believe with your history of trickery and betrayal?!"

"No! You took me away from Smoke! From Li Mei! Just when someone finally appreciated me for who I was, you took it all away, just like that imbecile Rain! Are you ashamed that I am valued more in this realm than the likes of you?!"

"The day such a statement proves to be true shall never come! All of your life, even this pathetic afterlife you lead now, you have been selfish and cold! So much of a sister you would have turned out to be!" these words further provoke Mileena.

Mileena grits her teeth.

"You will not leave this Sky Temple alive!" Mileena shouts just before kicking Kitana, sending her flying through the Jinsei entrance.

Li Mei slightly jumps, not expecting such strength from her sworn sister. Smoke's eyes widen and he turns to Li Mei in slight awe. He then begins jogging forward near the entrance to keep up with their battle, and as does Li Mei.

Kitana's back hits the stony wall of the wide, torch lit corridor. She grunts as she now peers at Mileena angrily as she exits the Jinsei and approaches with clenched fists.

"Things have changed sister dear! In our last battle, I held back out of fear I might have took your life, which ended up costing me my own! Never again will you make a fool out of me!" she yells out in rage as Kitana recovers into her stance.

Mileena charges toward her, aiming to high kick. Kitana paces to the left, dodging it quickly and giving herself more space. She quickly takes advantage of this and delivers a kick to Mileena's lower back, followed by elbowing the back of her cranium. Mileena stumbles forward a few steps and turns to Kitana in rage. As she balls both of her fists, a magenta mist surrounds her left hand. She channels her anger, spawning a sai just before tossing it harshly with a grunt. Kitana did not expect this, as she paces to dodge the speedy sai grazes the skin on her right arm. Kitana peers at her injury momentarily and then back to Mileena. Kitana now launches an attack of her own, landing several open palm strikes to her sister.

Smoke's eyes widen once more as Li Mei's mouth falls open.

"Since when did Mileena have this...a...a...mystical, ethereal connection to her sais?" Li Mei whispers in awe.

"I have no idea...perhaps the Jinsei is responsible. It changed us in many odd ways we cannot explain after we escaped Shinnok's hold," Smoke whispers back.

Kitana's hectic assault causes Mileena to go into her defensive tactics. Their battling continues down the corridor, nearing a flight of stairs with a door at the very top. Mileena continues to block dodge and deflect most of Kitana's kicks and fists. Kitana aims another open palm strike toward Mileena's chest, however the hybrid acts fast. She catches Kitana's hand, twists it, and kicks her to the staircase to the right. Feeling as though she has the upper hand, she pounces onto Kitana, only for a blue aura to cover their bodies. They vanish to the top of the staircase, and Kitana strikes Mileena with her fist just before grabbing hold of her neck harshly. Smoke and Li Mei watch on at the bottom of the staircase, being sure to keep their eyes on the battle at hand.

Kitana tightens her grip and then uses her momentum to crash Mileena through the door, knocking it open to reveal the highest peak of the Sky Temple outdoors. Mileena rolls through the door and lands on her stomach against the cold stone as Kitana charges for her. Mileena vanishes into magenta luster and reappears in the air behind her. Before MIleena hits the ground, she sends double kicks to Kitana from behind, causing Kitana to forcibly leap forward to the ground with a grunt. Mileena lands and uses her newfound abilities to simultaneously spawn both of her sai into her hands in a puff of magenta energy. She twists them as Kitana takes to her feet. Li Mei and Smoke now walk into the outdoors, being sure to maintain distance from their battle. They stand off to the side.

Mileena feels her nose leaking, but ignores it. No amount of pain is worth placing her vengeance on hold now. Kitana's arms and chest drip of blood as she draws a closed fan and a glaive. She falls into her stance as Mileena vanishes behind her once more. Kitana is prepared this time around, and turns to her elusive clone. She uses the glaive in her left hand to slice Mileena's skin from chest to shoulder and she twirls the fan in her right hand upward, lifting Mileena into the air with blue, thick winds beneath her form that keep her airborne. Mileena grunts in confusion as she maintains a tight grip on her sais. She cannot seem to come back down to the ground.

This is what Kitana wants, she tumbles forward and leaps into the air. Her eyes pierce Mileena's as she tosses the glaive at her vertically. As if instantly, the glaive which once belonged to Jade strikes Mileena and pierces her upper chest. It stays put as the blue winds beneath Mileena cease, causing Mileena to fall to the ground with a gasp. She lands on her knees and hands with a groan as Kitana attempts to throw a fan. Mileena instinctively raises her sai, deflecting the fan and causing it to fall limp. Before it lands on the ground she catches the bladed fan and tosses it back Kitana's way horizontally. The fan comes much too fast for Kitana to dodge, and manages to carve a deep cut into her upper thigh.

Kitana grunts loudly as she peers down at her injury. Mileena takes to her feet and drops the sai in her right hand. She places her hand onto the glaive lodged into her chest and winces as she begins to pull the blade from her form. She groans as it painfully slides from her body, taking skin and blood with it. The blood begins pouring down her torso as she drops the glaive on the ground with an angry expression. Mileena then summons her sai that lies on the ground into her hand with a flash. The two now breathe heavily as they glare at each other.

Kitana feels her leg weakening on her as the blood begins spilling down to her feet. Mileena senses her pain, as her thoughts storm her mind. This causes Mileena to grin deviously. She wastes no time in ball rolling forward, knocking Kitana into the air. She keeps her eyes on Kitana's form as she raises her leg into the air. Kitana lands on Mileena's heel that pierces her abdomen. Mileena then crashes her foot to the ground, taking Kitana with it. Her heel remains lodged into Kitana's skin. Mileena feels superiority as she digs her heel deeper into Kitana's flesh, earning her agonizing groans.

"Jade can no longer help you false princess. Dearest Tanya made sure of that," Mileena grins.

Kitana's teeth clench at the pain as she becomes full of rage. She swiftly draws a fan discreetly and slices Mileena's ankle, causing her to fall back. Kitana carefully comes back into her feet just before using the fan to slice the side of Mileena's neck. This catches Mileena off guard as she backs away, in attempts to recover. However, Kitana does not give her the chance to do so. She grips her head and harshly brings a knee to the base of her nose. Mileena draws her head back with a gasp as Kitana draws Jade's staff and strikes Mileena's head with it harshly. She then uses the staff to strike her abdomen and flip her to the ground. Kitana quickly sheathes the staff and then twists the hybrid's arm threatening to break it, causing her to yell out in pain as Kitana climbs on top of her, peering into her crescent eyes with anger.

"You will always be a mere failed attempt of my existence! I originally came to make amends, but now I see I was right to take your life! You'll never benefit the sake of the realms, you will only benefit the sake of you!" Kitana tightens her grip as Mileena shouts out and struggles against her.

Mileena then reaches out and bites Kitana's arm, causing her grip to cease. She digs her teeth into her flesh and sips the blood that dares to spill. She then uses her feet to flip Kitana over her form and into the air. Mileena quickly vanishes into magenta energies and meets her in the air with both sais drawn. Kitana hits the stone ground and Mileena lands on top of her, impaling both of her shoulders. Kitana shouts out at this as Mileena digs the sais deeper into her flesh, grinding the blades against her clavicles.

"I received the same reaction when I aimed to make amends with you at that blasted tournament! The good of the realms will come because of me!" Mileena retracts the right sai and stabs Kitana's chest three times, causing her blood to spray as she bellows. "And soon, Outworld will agree!"

Mileena then withdraws both sais and begins repeatedly, viciously impaling Kitana's chest. Smoke and Li Mei watch on impressed with Mileena's sudden strength and in shock at her crazed rage. Kitana's blood sprays but does not stain Mileena. Kitana stops resisting and Mileena feels her slipping near death, which causes Mileena to stop her assault. Mileena sheathes her sais and stands above Kitana's form in exhaustion. Sweat spills from her forehead as she inhales and exhales rapidly. She shakes it off to the best of her ability, wipes the blood from her nose and mouth and then wraps her hands around Kitana's neck, lifting her. Mileena walks her to the edge of the Sky Temple as Li Mei and Smoke follow closely behind. Kitana remains conscious, but groans and chokes on blood that now spills from her mouth. Kitana's eyes peer downward as Mileena dangles her off the edge of the one thousand and six hundred sixty six foot tall building. Mileena then uses her left hand to unsheathe Kitana's last fan.

"So tell me sister dear," Mileena speaks as the blood from her nose resumes leaking over her busted, bloody lip, "are you strong enough to survive what I could not?" without allowing her to answer, Mileena sticks the closed, bladed fan through her abdomen.

Kitana no longer has the energy to shout, therefore she lets out a deathly groan as her eyes widen at the pain. However Mileena does not stop there, she swiftly removes the blade and impales her chest. Kitana knows not of what else to do, other than attempt to reach for the blade. Her attempt fails, for Mileena withdraws the bladed fan and then tosses it over the edge.

Mileena tightens her grip on Kitana's neck, for the blood that stains Mileena's hands almost causes Kitana to slip from her grasp.

"Yet, you do not deserve death. Neither did Jade, but dearest Tanya will be dearest Tanya. You deserve to live with the pain of losing those close to you, much like the ones closest to me had to live with the pain of losing me. Now the choice is in your hands, give up and fall to your miserable death and accept I have defeated you or save your miserable life and let the memories haunt you," Mileena mocks her.

She prepares to drop Kitana as Li Mei places a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this what you truly want Mileena?" she asks her, causing her to hesitate.

"There are plenty of things I wish for sister, this is merely the second most desired," Mileena uses her free hand to wipe the blood dripping from her nostrils.

"Are you positive?" Smoke questions her, causing her to stare at Kitana indecisively.

"Mileena, surrender!" a booming voice is heard from behind them.

They all turn to Sindel who examines Kitana with concerned eyes. Mileena keeps her grip on the weakened Kitana as she peers back at Sindel.

"Mommy! Glad you could join the party! Yet you are too late to save this wretched traitor," Mileena turns back to Kitana and inches closer to the edge.

* * *

Sareena and Sub-Zero walk through the Sky Temple on their way down to assist in thwarting the invasion, all the more while becoming more acquainted.

"Before Shinnok appointed me as a specter, I was merely another lost soul enslaved under Quan Chi's power. Bi-Han was sent on a quest that lead us to cross paths. On this quest, he helped me find my humanity. Without him, I would have never been bold enough to betray Quan Chi," Sareena explains.

Sub-Zero smiles at this revelation. He always has remembered his brother as a pure being, one that is very understanding and helpful.

"May I ask how he perished?" she questions.

"During Earthrealm's eighth consecutive tournament loss," he replies as they continue down a staircase.

"How unfortunate...though he lives on as a specter now, he has greatly changed…" Sareena announces.

Sub-Zero lowers his head in shame, feeling sorrow for his brother's fate.

"But I know, somewhere within lies the real Bi-Han. There may be an opportunity to restore him."

Sub-Zero turns to her with a nod just before pausing. She also pauses as he comes face to face with her.

"I thank you for everything you've confided in me. It gives me hope for my brother, truly," he grabs her hand gently.

A feeling unknown to her comes across her as she peers into his eyes.

"You are welcome…" she replies as she peers upward into his eyes.

Sub-Zero inches closer to her as their hands remain entangled.

"Let us resume, lord Raiden needs us," he says as they maintain eye contact.

"Yes," she nods.

They then continue to head to their allies' aid, hand in hand.

* * *

"I am not your mother," Sindel states just before attempting to run for Kitana.

Smoke and Li Mei jump in between Mileena and Sindel, pausing the queen's advance.

"Not so fast. This is Kitana's own doing and Mileena has bested her fairly," Smoke states.

Sindel realizes to some notion he is correct, however she refuses to watch her daughter be slain by her false daughter.

"Mileena, I know Kitana unfairly took your life, but we can fix these mistakes without any more deaths!" Sindel suggests.

Mileena's expression softens slightly.

"You are just as much of an heir to the Edenian throne as Kitana. My blood courses through your veins Mileena. We can all start over and defeat the emperor together," Sindel reasons with her.

Mileena's expression then completely ceases of anger. She calms herself and eases her grip slightly on Kitana's throat. Sindel feels as though her words managed to convince her. She calms herself, feeling confident Mileena has seen reason.

"But can you not see mommy?" Mileena turns her soft gaze to Sindel. "Edenia is already mine," she states as she ceases her grip from Kitana, dropping her.

Kitana shouts in protest and it echos the lower her form travels. Sindel lets out a scream, stunning Li Mei, Smoke and Mileena, buying herself precious moments. She levitates with a violet aura surrounding her body just before leaping from the building after Kitana.

Smoke, Li Mei and Mileena all recover as they are now left alone atop of the Sky Temple. Li Mei rushes to Mileena's aid, examining all of her injuries. She particularly takes note of the bleeding gap in her chest left by Kitana's glaive. She places her hand over it and closes her eyes. Li Mei channels her nova energies to the affected area, and before Mileena realizes it, the bleeding ceases. Mileena's breathing feels easier as well. Mileena smiles at her sworn sister.

"I thank you," she places her hand upon her cheek.

Though her other injuries still ache, they are tolerable. Mileena peers past Li Mei at Smoke who stares into the sky. This causes both Mileena and Li Mei to peer upward as well. The sky's color is making odd changes. The skyline is turning from midnight blue to a deep shade of purple, and it is slowly spreading. Mileena peers over the edge of the Sky Temple and sees no sign of Kitana nor Sindel, but notices trees turn to dust, dying instantly. Earthrealm...it is becoming one with Outworld more and more each minute. Mileena's eyes see more portals open around the perimeter of the Sky Temple down below and in the near distance around the Wu Shi Academy.

"The emperor is coming…" Mileena realizes.

They both turn to her.

"Sister, I must rush to the Wu Shi Academy's aid. Will you accompany me?" Li Mei asks.

"There is one more thing I must do before I fight for Earthrealm. Now that I am free from Shinnok's hold, I am free to carry out his plans for myself. I must ensure that the emperor will be nothing, even if he manages to capture this realm. I must take Outworld for myself before the two realms merge completely and go through with the unmerger of Edenia and Vaeternus."

Li Mei then embraces her sister.

"Proceed with caution, the emperor is anything but easy to get rid of, and even more of a burden when you seek to betray him," Li Mei displays her concern.

"Of course. Go assist the Thunder God," Mileena says.

Li Mei nods in understanding and takes off back the way they all came. Smoke and Mileena are left alone as Mileena inches to the very edge of the Sky Temple. Smoke comes to her right, locking hands with her.

"Tomas...I will not stop, even if this quest quells me…" she states on a more serious note.

"No. I will not allow that to happen," his voice is firm.

Mileena grips his hand tighter, overjoyed that he understands her plans and stays by her side. They both peer downward at the deep red portals that open, delivering the emperor's troops to Earthrealm.

"There are several portals open, we should take that deserted one below to our left," Mileena suggests.

"Agreed. Are you ready?" he asks her.

"Yes."

On a mental count of three, the two jump. The air blows around them as they descend closely to the building. Vapor then surrounds both of their forms, and they warp to the ground safely. The smoke begins to clear and to Mileena's surprise, in front of her stands the specter of light, Ashrah. She stands in front of their targeted portal.

"Purest Ashrah?" Mileena walks forward toward her. "What a relief to see you—"

Ashrah draws her sword and aims it linear toward Mileena's throat.

"You must return with me to Shinnok," she commands.

Mileena's expression shows one of shock and confusion as Smoke aggressively begins approaching Ashrah. However, Mileena holds her arm outward, stopping Smoke.

"What is the meaning of this? You are not one for betrayal. What did that damned fallen Elder God do to you?" Mileena questions.

Ashrah does not reply. She keeps her blade linear with an expression laced with regret.

"I know this is not your choice, for you are the specter of light, one of the few I consider an ally," Mileena pushes.

Ashrah then lowers her blade sorrowfully.

"Shinnok demanded that I capture you and return you or it would mean my damnation, along with one I hold dear. All these years my blade has brought me closer to the light by slaying the dark. Perhaps...the light was misguiding me. Perhaps...damnation is my peace."

Without warning, Ashrah raises her blade and impales herself in the abdomen. The blood sprays Mileena's face as her eyes widen and Smoke's eyes widen as well.

"Ashrah!" Mileena shrieks.

Mileena gasps with a hurtful expression and she panics. She attempts to dash for Ashrah as she commits hara kiri. Smoke holds Mileena back, for he realizes there is nothing she can do.

"No, Ashrah!" Mileena shouts as Ashrah drops to her knees.

Ashrah then evaporates into a white luminous dust, just like all the other foes who have fallen to her blade.


	24. The Kahnum

Mileena watches as Ashrah's luminous, dust remains levitate in the sky, maintaining their form. Smoke holds Mileena back out of concern for her safety, but eases his grip. Though hurt, Mileena manages to calm herself with knowing Ashrah may finally be able to find peace. Mileena's eyes meet the blade that lies on the grassy terrain in front of the large portal. She walks forward as Smoke ceases his grip completely. Smoke watches her, feeling sorry for her loss as she takes the blade into her hands. The luminous dust continues to whirl around while Mileena peers down at the crimson stained blade in an unfamiliar sadness.

 _"I have...I have never felt guilty over death…"_ Mileena thinks to herself.

Smoke hears this thought and places a hand upon her shoulder. A blinding, bright light then flashes across the blade, causing Mileena to drop it. She and Smoke back away and shield their eyes with their arms as the blade now ascends to the whirling, luminous remains of Ashrah. The remains begin to twirl in the air faster and faster around the blade. The blade begins to glow in the purest white, and then another bright flash comes, taking all of the excess light with it. Mileena and Smoke then unshield their eyes and gaze into the sky.

Mileena gasps at what seems to be an unbelievable sight. Ashrah, who had just commit hara kiri, now descends to their level with the glowing blade in her hand and a pure halo highlighting her form. She lands on the ground where she stood before, directly in front of the portal. However, Ashrah's expression is one of confusion. Mileena approaches her swiftly.

"Purest Ashrah...how…"

"I—I no longer feel Shinnok's hold upon me. The sword's prophecy is...complete. I...I am...free," her soft eyes display great awe.

"The Elder Gods must have granted you such a fate, we were sure you were gone," Smoke comes to Mileena's side.

Mileena nods and places her hands onto the purified Ashrah's shoulders.

"We have no time, now that you are free of his pathetic influence, I must ask if you would accompany me to the emperor's fortress," Mileena tells her. "Aid me in taking vengeance against the likes of Shinnok and Shao Kahn."

Ashrah nods sincerely, as her eyes alone state that she has waited for such an opportunity for millennia. Mileena smiles wickedly at her speedy cooperation. Smoke silently takes in his beloved's strong leadership qualities, feeling much impressed with her development as a person. It's as if she is molding into the warrior she's always wanted to be, as well as the warrior he knew she could be.

"Then we proceed, quickly," she commands, and they all leap through the portal.

* * *

Sindel levitates, ascending the Sky Temple, cradling an unconscious Kitana in her arms. She comes to the top of the Sky Temple and lands on the stone floor. She quickly jogs with Kitana in her arms the way she came, through the door that leads to a staircase. She swiftly descends the staircase and paces through the Jinsei chamber's entrance.

Sindel walks deep into the Jinsei. She lays Kitana on what appears to be a stone-like bench. She makes sure to set Kitana down gently, for she and Mileena nearly killed each other. The wounds Kitana has already illuminate and begin to slowly close, stopping her excessive loss of blood. Sindel backs away and examines her daughter with saddened eyes. With the emperor's invasion worsening, she cannot stand by Kitana's side until she regains consciousness. However, it is for the sake of the realm.

Sindel places a hand on Kitana's shoulder and plants a kiss on her forehead. She backs away, silently swearing to herself that she shall return soon. She begins to spin as violet aura shines at her feet. Soon enough, the energy engulfs her body, causing her to vanish from the Jinsei chamber.

* * *

An enormous portal opens in the very front of the Wu Shi Academy. Kai, Li Mei, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Sareena and Nightwolf lead the defense from within, fending off the emperor's troops who have infiltrated it. Liu Kang and Bo Rai Cho lead in the defense of the Wu Shi Academy's perimeter alongside a small militia of elder Shaolin monks. They manage to push the Tarkatans back, despite those who managed to slip inside the Wu Shi Academy.

Commotion from the battle within the Wu Shi Academy fills the air. The perimeter becomes more calm, as all the enemies are defeated. However, the large portal that remains idle before Liu Kang and Bo Rai Cho causes them to grow uneasy. They ready themselves for more battle.

Raiden appears from sparks of lightning and now stands in front of the two warriors. Sindel also appears from a violet flash of light, standing at Raiden's side as Liu Kang and Bo Rai Cho approach the two.

"What is this?" Liu Kang questions, referring to the large, docile portal.

As of answering Liu Kang, a hand reaches through the portal. The hand inches forward, becoming an arm, and then soon a large skull helmet is seen.

"The emperor," Sindel answers as her gaze hardens onto the portal.

Shao Kahn them completely steps through the portal with a much too large grin spread across his face. He places his hands in the air and then begins to boom with laughter. The warriors adjacent from the emperor now become tense as his eyes scan each of them. The portal remains open as he now steps forward from it.

"Bow, at my feet!" Shao Kahn's voice booms.

"We will never submit to your insolence!" Liu Kang shouts.

"The Elder Gods will never stand for this!" the Thunder God counters.

"Fool! The Elder Gods are weaklings! They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms!" the emperor balls up his left fist.

Sindel steps forward defiantly.

"Enough! I will not stand idly by as you destroy another realm as you did my Edenia!"

Her words anger the emperor, for he was uncertain of her betrayal until now. Quan Chi stated she would be easy to control, however, she must have broken the sorcerer's spell somehow.

"However you came about regaining your conscience is irrelevant, but you will return to my side or you shall die as a mortal!" he threatens her.

Sindel retaliates with her signature scream, sending harsh waves of sound toward the emperor. The sound waves shake the ground beneath him and cause him to fall into his defensive stance. Sindel then ceases her attack as the emperor recovers and faces the four of them.

"It will take much more than that to quell me!" he chuckles.

They each enter their stances as Liu Kang is the first to charge forward.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

Mileena, Smoke and Ashrah peer through the entrance to the emperor's throne room, discovering the absence of his presence. Mileena spots a gathering of warriors inside, along with a particularly large portal in front of them. She wastes no time and enters the throne room as Smoke and Ashrah follow.

The clicking of her heels causes each of the warriors turn to meet her gaze. She lands eyes on Ermac, Reptile, Sheeva, Goro, Motaro, Skarlet, Ko'atal, D'Vorah, Reiko and others. They all bow before her as Reiko comes forth.

"Princess, the emperor has instructed us to await your return. You shall be leading us in kombat in these final hours of Earthrealm's existence. What are your commands?" he inquires.

Mileena places her hands on her hips and smirks at the general.

"The emperor is no more, you now all serve under I, your empress!" Mileena declares.

All of the warriors peer at her in confusion and a slight commotion starts up. Many of the warriors' questions are the same; what happened to Shao Kahn?

"Preposterous!" a voice shouts over all others. "The emperor could not have fallen to the Earthrealm forces in such a small amount of time!" Mileena identifies the voice as Motaro's, who steps forth.

"It is not that he has fallen, Motaro. I am merely activating his decree this day and claiming the throne as my own. The emperor shall only serve to bring more turmoil to this sickening realm," Mileena explains.

Motaro lets out an angry snarl.

"You utter such words as though you will not do the same! You have proven to be much too distant from sanity to lead a warrior militia in the invasion of Earthrealm, let alone rule an entire realm!"

Smoke's eyes harden on Motaro as Mileena approaches him. Motaro notices Smoke and Ashrah's glare.

"And who are these vermin you have allowed to storm into the emperor's fortress behind you?!" the other warriors clear the way for Mileena, allowing her and Motaro to stand face to face.

Mileena's grin grows.

"My Motaro, are you not fond of your new empress? Have I disrespected you in any way or form?" her seductive voice questions.

Motaro raises an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I refuse to serve a brittle Flesh Pit creation! Edenian and Tarkatan, how absurd of a breed!" he shouts in reply.

The throne room goes quiet as Mileena smiles to herself.

"Alright," she replies.

Almost as quick as lightening, a flash of magenta energy engulfs her hand and a sai appears. Before Motaro recognizes her actions as an attack, she swings her sai horizontally, slitting his throat with a grunt. The crowd of warriors gasp, all except Smoke and Ashrah. Mileena grins and places her tongue onto the sai, licking the crimson substance that stains it as Motaro panics at the sudden loss of blood.

He begins galloping backwards weakly as the blood spills from his neck. He is unable to state he surrenders due to his voicebox failing, therefore Mileena shows no mercy. She vanishes, reappearing on Motaro's shoulders and continues to impale the Centaur over and over, watching the blood spray with a nostalgic sadistic warmth. He groans as she continues on, and the other warriors watch on in shock and horror while her sais pierce his throat. She then vanishes once more, leaving behind magenta trails as she lands in the center of the crowd of warriors. Motaro then slumps sideways to the ground, fighting for air as he is left to slowly bleed out. Each of the warriors are shocked, and grow silent as she shifts her gaze between each of them.

"Now, any other warriors who do not wish to see me reign?" she raises her voice as the others remain silent. "Splendid, now, I know each of you do not truly respect the emperor as you say. You are each merely a part of his forces because it suits your benefit, you have an alliance with him, or he made you offers he never truly kept good upon. I am here because he has done the same to me, his own daughter, the Kahnum of Outworld. I shall change this realm, molding it into the greatness it is destined to have, much like when Onaga reigned. I will reunite each division of Outworld starting now! So I shall offer you this, leave through this portal to his side now and there shall be no harm delivered to you, your decision shall be respected. Or, stand by your empress and fight with me to bring about great change," she finishes her announcement.

Each of the warriors look greatly shocked, not only at her actions against Motaro, but the maturity and sincerity she just displayed to each of them. They each peer around the crowd and no one takes up Mileena's offer to assist the emperor. They all stay put, more confident than ever that there may be a chance to rid Outworld of Shao Kahn, for Mileena was more than correct about his ungratefulness and corruption. Suddenly, Sheeva steps forward.

"We Shokan have allied with the emperor long enough. He limits our lands and opportunities just as much as he brings shame to our name. He makes us appear as weaklings, and I will no longer stand for it. I shall humbly serve under you, empress," her deep voice states and she bows before Mileena.

Reiko then steps forth, following in Sheeva's actions.

"I shall gladly serve you, my empress," he adds just before he bows.

The other warriors glance at each other, knowing they all agree with such a large decision. Perhaps change is exactly what Outworld needs. D'Vorah, the kytinn servant of the emperor then steps forward.

"This one abandons the will of Shao Kahn. This one shall follow your command, empress," her distorted voice says.

Ermac then levitates forward.

"Our loyalty is to the emperor, however you display much more promise. Though your chaotic ways do not cease, they may lead Outworld to benevolence. You are not crazy, but we thought of you too impetuous to lead, until now," his voices echo.

Mileena smiles at his words as the other warriors also step forward. Smoke and Ashrah come to Mileena's side as the Outworld warriors bow in unison before their new empress. She places her hands upon her hips as they all peer upward at her once again, awaiting orders.

"I greatly appreciate your allegiance. Now, I must spread my rule. Each warrior within this fortress, including my army, the Tarkatans and the Black Dragon who have yet to be deployed to Earthrealm shall agree to my terms or be exiled," Mileena commands and then turns to Reiko. "Reiko, Ko'atal, I place you both in charge of spreading word of this within the fortress. Reptile, Baraka, inform the rest of my army to close all portals except this one. This one remains open until we return. We will not merge with Earthrealm. D'Vorah, you alert all of the servants. The rest of you shall accompany me."

With these orders Ko'atal, D'Vorah, Reiko, Baraka and Reptile begin to exit the throne room. The other warriors crowd behind Mileena. Ashrah comes to her left and Smoke to her right. Mileena then turns to Smoke.

 _"We only have one chance at this,"_ she thinks, and he hears this thought.

 _"I know, but with Outworld against the emperor, anything is possible,"_ he thinks in reply, allowing Mileena to hear his thoughts.

Mileena turns to the warriors behind her with calm eyes as she takes Smoke's hand into hers.

"We move forward!" she commands, and each of them follow, leaving a dead Motaro at the foot of the throne.


	25. War of the Realms

**IN THE JINSEI CHAMBER**

Kitana's eyes flutter open. She uses her left hand to sit upward and her right hand to caress her head. She lets out a small sigh. Her head throbs a bit, causing her to groan lightly. She then peers around, realizing she has awaken in the Jinsei. It is oddly quiet. Kitana quickly takes to her feet. She begins recalling how she was just at Mileena's mercy. What she does not recall is how she survived the fall from the Sky Temple and who brought her to safety. Thankful nonetheless, most of the pain from her battle has ceased.

"Oh, Kitana," she turns rapidly toward the entrance at her name being called.

Her eyes land upon the wind God, Fujin, who examines her. His expression alone shows he was not expecting her of all people. Feeling relieved that she does not need to be on the defensive, she calms herself as she parts her lips to speak.

"Lord Fujin," she greets him.

"I see you have recovered, I sensed presence here. May I ask you to lend your strength to Earthrealm below in the Wu Shi Academy?" he questions her.

"But of course. Will you also join?"

"I will, only as a last resort. I must protect the Jinsei and those sheltered here in the Sky Temple, for if the Jinsei is corrupted then the realm will undoubtedly fall," he replies.

She nods in understanding.

"Good fortune lord Fujin," she bows her head.

"Same to you, princess," he returns her kind gesture.

She then heads through the entryway to the Jinsei, leaving Fujin by his lonesome.

* * *

 **IN OUTWORLD**

Tanya and Nitara peer out of a small hole that serves as a window from inside of Hiroto's large tent. Tanya's expression shows one of low patience.

"It is nearly sunrise and I still have not heard from my belov—from Mileena," Tanya speaks.

"Mileena will be fine, we must have faith. Besides, our plan has succeeded. Whether her personal plans do or do not is only up to her," Nitara counters.

Hiroto nods in agreement as he pours them both glasses of green tea from across the tent.

"She is correct. Earthrealm's hours may be limited, but Edenia's and Vaeternus's are just beginning," he inputs as he carries two small glasses to them.

Tanya sighs as they both take the cups into their hands. She sips the beverage as her impatience builds.

* * *

 **IN THE WU SHI ACADEMY**

The monks inside push the Tarkatans back. The portals suddenly begin closing, stopping the flow of more enemies. Kung Lao and Li Mei kombat their enemies together, and as do Sub-Zero and Sareena. Kai snaps the neck of one of the emperor's troops just before static is heard from his wrist-com.

"We are pushing back the emperor's forces, the portals are closing!" Sonya's static voice leaks through the wrist-com.

Kai raises his eyebrow as he brings the wrist-com closer to his lips.

"The invasion portals are closing here as well! We are making good progress!" he radios back.

Meanwhile outside of the Wu Shi Academy, Shao Kahn charges forward with vibrant green energies engulfing his body. His shoulder charge knocks down Sindel, Liu Kang and Bo Rai Cho forcefully. He chuckles to himself as he places his fists upon his hips. They all peer upward in shock, only for Raiden to appear in front of them. He attacks the emperor, charging his elbow forward. It strikes the emperor's lower jaw and he winces. Raiden doesn't stop there, he brings his foot from the ground and strikes Shao Kahn's abdomen. This leaves the emperor vulnerable, allowing Raiden to deliver two open palmed strikes to his temples. Raiden attempts to go for a third strike, but Shao Kahn catches his arm. He uses this advantage to slam Raiden to the ground, following this attack by stomping on his back. He chuckles as his foot remains on top of the Thunder God's back who groans in dismay. As the emperor taunts Raiden, Bo Rai Cho approaches swiftly. His drunken fists fly forward, striking Shao Kahn's abdomen, chest and lower jaw. The attacks all hit the emperor too quickly for him to process, which causes him to fall back.

Bo Rai Cho continues in his assault, using his speedy fists to push the emperor further back. Liu Kang joins Bo Rai Cho, using his flaming fists to attack the emperor from behind. Shao Kahn grunts as the two warriors hold him at bay by attacking him from both sides. Sindel recovers and as does Raiden. She lets out a short scream which sends a violet bolt of energy toward the emperor. It strikes his upper cranium, causing him to grunt and fall onto one knee. Raiden attempts to run in for his own assault as the emperor finds a grip on Liu Kang's lower leg. He then quickly yanks the Shaolin warrior and tosses his body toward Bo Rai Cho. Bo Rai Cho does not act fast enough and is taken to the ground alongside his student as Shao Kahn shoulder charges Raiden, succeeding in pushing him back.

The emperor then turns himself to Sindel, who falls into her kombat stance as a blue light spawns in front of her. It becomes wider, and Kitana appears from it, tossing a fan at the emperor. Sindel gasps at the sight of her restored daughter as her fan slices Shao Kahn's upper chin. He groans in surprise as the two Edenians advance to him in unison. Kitana attempts to high kick her false father, which he manages to latch onto her foot and deliver a jab to her abdomen. He then forcefully grabs hold of her left arm and lifts her form into the air as Sindel lands a kick to his abdomen, causing him to drop Kitana. She groans as she falls onto the terrain. The emperor fends off Sindel by wrapping a hand around her throat and lifting her off of the ground with ease. He clutches onto her neck tighter in rage as the others begin to recover.

"Such a shame a beauty like you will now cease to exist," he mocks her as she gasps for air.

Her screams fail her, not allowing her to commence an attack mighty enough to set her free from his hold. However, a lightning bolt strikes the emperor's side, followed by a fireball. He drops the queen as he is met by a kneeling Kitana, who uses one of her fans to impale his lower torso. A small shout escapes him as he retaliates with a mighty fist to her cranium. This sends Kitana some feet away, dragging against the now lifeless grassy terrain with a painful shout.

"Worthless excuse of a daughter!" he shouts to her as he removes her bloody, bladed fan from his form.

Bo Rai Cho and Raiden charge toward the emperor as Liu Kang rushes to Kitana's aid. The emperor's hands quickly illuminate in a glossy green aura as he spawns his wrath hammer in anger. This catches the two off guard, giving an advantage to the emperor. He swiftly swings his hammer high, managing to strike Bo Rai Cho's cranium spot on and nearly rendering him unconscious. Bo Rai Cho hits the ground with a groan as he attempts to find the strength to stand. Raiden vanishes into lightning and reappears behind the emperor. Raiden places his hands onto Shao Kahn's shoulders and delivers thousands of watts of electricity to his body, frying his upper torso. The emperor shouts loudly at the pain, just before spinning with his hammer aimed outward. It strikes Raiden's shoulder, and the cracking of bones is heard. He is brought to the ground with a groan, holding onto his impacted shoulder. Kitana tosses a fan once again as Sindel screeches, allowing a bolt of energy to travel his way. Shao Kahn moves swiftly to his left to dodge Sindel's attack and stretches his hammer outward to deflect Kitana's assault. The fan bounces off his hammer's metals, and flies in Liu Kang's direction. Unprepared, Liu Kang attempts to pace away, only for the fan to slice the left side of his neck. Though not fatal, it injures Liu Kang enough to bring him down to his knees as his blood begins to spill.

Shao Kahn delivers a mighty kick to Kitana, sending her flying into Liu Kang as Sindel launches another attack. She lands a mid kick followed by a high kick and then uses her screams to shake the ground beneath the emperor. It succeeds, causing him to levitate against his will. Sindel then flips frontwards, allowing her heels to strike the emperor back down to the ground. He lands on his back as Sindel aims to maintain this pressure by approaching once more. However, he uses a wake up attack by swinging his hammer low as he comes to his feet, knocking Sindel's feet from under her. As she falls, he grabs her left foot quickly and drags her just before using his momentum to toss her far off. He laughs to himself as she shouts.

The emperor's power seems too great for them to match, for the souls he stole from Earthrealm enhanced his strength. He gazes upon each of the injured warriors with pride as he approaches a kneeling Raiden who attempts to stand. The emperor brings a knee to his bottom jaw fiercely, causing blood to erupt from Raiden's mouth as he falls onto his back with a weak groan. He feels himself weakening the more the realms merge, for his powers begin abandoning him. The emperor smiles as he hovers over Raiden, knowing he is inching closer and closer to complete victory. Shao Kahn peers down at Raiden and chuckles as the portal behind him suddenly spreads wider. Voices are heard shouting near the portal, causing Shao Kahn to turn around, analyzing the occurrence. His most trusted warriors; Ermac, Goro, Skarlet, Kintaro and Sheeva, all led by none other than his true daughter, leak through the portal. They all march behind her as she comes ten feet away from the emperor and places her hands upon her hips. The warriors come to a halt behind her as Smoke and Ashrah remain at her sides.

The emperor is pleased as Mileena takes a step forward. She analyzes her surroundings, noticing the Earthrealm warriors at Shao Kahn's mercy. Among these warriors are none other than Kitana and Sindel, who are also quite harshly wounded. Mileena chuckles to herself, seeing that her false sister chose to remain alive. She then turns back to her false father, allowing her eyes to scan him. Though Kitana lives, Mileena already claimed her vengeance from her false sister. Now it is Shao Kahn's turn. She notices his burnt skin on his upper torso and a stab wound near his lower rib cage, along with sweat spilling from the top of his forehead. They indeed held out well against the emperor.

"Ah, Mileena, you never cease to impress your father!" he compliments as he scans his troops in sudden relief.

"Indeed, Shao Kahn. However, your daughter died long ago. I am Mileena Kahnum, the usurper to the throne, the empress of Outworld. As of tonight, you shall bow before me," she shouts defiantly as she points his way.

The emperor chuckles loudly as he peers her way. Bo Rai Cho, Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel and Raiden each recover and watch the situation unfold in confusion.

"You mean to betray me? Silly child, do not be so humorous on an eve such as this! Lead our forces as we close in on victory!"

"Victory I shall lead them to, indeed. However, they are now my forces and under my command!" she speaks with pride. "Hold off the Earthrealm forces, but do not harm them, bring harm only to the emperor! It is time I exterminated my false father!" Mileena gives the order, and all her forces charge, except she and Smoke.

"You believe you can usurp me?! You dare to challenge one who would defy the Elder Gods?! Never!" the emperor shouts as he grips his war hammer.

Mileena's forces charge toward the emperor and the Earthrealm forces. In anticipation, the emperor draws back his hammer and swings it mightily, striking first Goro and then Skarlet. Ashrah advances to Liu Kang, keeping him occupied. Goro recovers and then dashes to Bo Rai Cho, then they engage in kombat. Kintaro charges to Raiden, who remains uncertain as to why the Outworld people have suddenly decided to act against Shao Kahn in Earthrealm's last moments. Kintaro battles the Thunder God, yet holds back in order to keep him at bay without harm, following his empress's orders.

"What is the meaning of this, Kintaro?" Raiden questions.

"Outworld now follows Mileena, and on this eve she shall claim her vengeance against the emperor! You shall not interfere!" he shouts as he aims to attack the Thunder God once again.

Skarlet engages in battle with Kitana and Sheeva approaches Sindel. Sindel attempts to land a kick to her abdomen, but Sheeva dodges it with ease and shoves the queen away.

"I wish not to hurt you, my queen. But, I will if I must," Sheeva warns.

Sindel takes her words lightly and launches another attack. Sindel swings at Sheeva and then suddenly vanishes along with Kitana. This catches both Skarlet and Sheeva by surprise. Sindel and Kitana both reappear in front of the emperor and battle him. Sindel is struck by his hammer, sending her backward. Sheeva leaps to catch the queen, succeeding. She then holds her steady as Sindel struggles in her grip. Kitana aims her bladed fan at the emperor while his back is turned. He focuses onto Sindel who Sheeva now defends. Kitana attempts to strike the emperor from behind, only for Mileena to deflect her attack with her sai. Sparks fly, causing the emperor to turn around in time to see the struggle.

"This is my fight, sister dear," Mileena taunts before slicing Kitana's chest with her sai.

Mileena then lands a kick to her upper chest, and Skarlet intercepts Mileena's attack by also landing a kick to Kitana. Skarlet and Kitana then proceed to battle as Mileena steps back. The emperor now charges for Mileena. She readies herself for battle, along with Smoke who stands at the ready to her right. The emperor swings his hammer forward, striking a charging Sheeva out of his way as he continues toward the newfound empress. He closes the distance and swings his hammer horizontally in attempts to strike both Smoke and Mileena. Mileena falls into a backbend as Smoke ducks, allowing them to evade Shao Kahn's attack in unison. Mileena is the first to counter his attack, using her feet to land an upward kick as she handsprings backward. Smoke uses the opportunity to double kick the emperor's upper chest, causing him to stumble.

Mileena gracefully lands back on her feet and draws her sais, joining Smoke in the assault. She leaps forward and uses her right sai to slice the emperor's left cheek, drawing blood. Smoke keeps up the pace by drawing a dagger and quickly kneeling to slice the emperor's lower leg. He stumbles even more as he places his guard further up by clinging onto his hammer. He powers through enough to strike Smoke with it, sending him to the ground. Smoke groans and takes a moment on the ground to recover from the blow. Shao Kahn attempts to swing vertically in Mileena's direction, only for her to vanish, leaving a bright magenta light behind.

He strikes the ground where she stood with a grunt, finding frustration in her speed. She reappears, greeting him with a kick to the back of his cranium. It only serves to make him more angry, causing him to turn around rapidly. Mileena lands on her feet and the emperor charges forward with a kick, knocking her down swiftly as the green energies illuminate his form. He rushes over and harshly stomps on her lower torso. She shrieks at the pain and a loud crack echoes through the atmosphere. She coughs up blood as she claws at him from the ground. Shao Kahn refuses to lift his foot from her form. He shifts his weight downward on his leg, using it to pin her to the terrain as he quickly spawns a glowing, green spear into his left hand. He impales the side of her abdomen with it in rage, earning her shouts. Her blood begins to spill from her body as she continues to squirm under him.

"Foolish child! I shall send you back to the Netherrealm!" he states as the luminous spear vanishes.

Mileena's expression shows one of immense anger and she grits her now blood-stained teeth as she attempts to thwart the pain. Shao Kahn wastes no time in drawing his hammer back in attempts to crush her. She peers upward at him with a groan as Smoke leaps next to her. He places a hand on her form and he teleports themselves five feet away, leaving Mileena out of Shao Kahn's immediate reach. The emperor finds himself striking the terrain with his hammer once more and scowls in anger. Smoke sees this and quickly vanishes in a cloud of mist once more, reappearing in front of the emperor. He swings his dagger low toward the emperor who dodges the assault and retaliates with a mid swing of his hammer. Smoke leaps over the attack, buying him here moments. He swings his daggers swiftly, carving two slits into the emperor's abdomen. Smoke then swings daggers high, only to clash into the emperor's hammer. The weapons spark as they collide. The two struggle against each other as they peer at one another in anger.

"Well, well! It is none other than Mileena's fragile concubine that she displayed mercy to long ago at the futile tournament!" he recognizes Smoke in anger.

"A tournament you lost, imbecile! I am no mortal! I am an Enenra!" Smoke shifts his weight forward in an attempt to overpower the emperor.

The emperor then draws his power and sends off an energy surge from his helmet. It blasts Smoke away from him and ends their collision. Mileena sees this and becomes even deeper enraged. She spits the building blood in her mouth onto the terrain. Without a second thought, she recovers and tosses a sai toward her false father with every ounce of strength she possesses. As the emperor turns to Mileena, the sai pierces through his lower neck. He lets out a shout in pain as she swiftly approaches. She crouches into a ball and advances toward him, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground. He lands on his back and drops his hammer onto the terrain as he groans. Mileena then summons her sai to return to her and she sheathes it on her back.

Shao Kahn comes to a kneel and attempts to stand, not wishing to feel defeat. However, to Mileena's surprise, a flash of green energy pins him to the ground. He tries harder to stand and grunts as he squirms, however he finds himself unable to move. Mileena turns to her right to find Ermac suspended in the air, using his telekinesis to pin the emperor down. Mileena nods, silently thanking him before quickly taking her false father's hammer into her left hand. She approaches.

"You kneel before me, false father; a wise course of action. Now, accept your death with honor!" Mileena draws the hammer back with both hands.

"You wretched—" Mileena strikes, interrupting his scolding as the clinking sound of the hammer striking the emperor's head echoes.

A blinding light flashes across the field. Every warrior ceases their battling and covers their eyes, uncertain of what just occurred. Only the sound of a fierce wind is heard as the light continues to shine. Trails of golden mist falls from the sky, shining bright as the blinding white light begins to dim. Soon, all is visible again and the emperor's face is bloody. His helmet sits next to him on the ground, allowing the warriors to view his unmasked face. Three thick ridges with horns are adorned above his nose, though now broken. His eyes, resembling that of Mileena's crescent eyes, become more visible. Several cuts trace his lower and upper face, and his lip is busted. The golden lights that descend from the sky are also now more visible, taking the shape of medium sized, translucent dragons. Mileena peers at them and then higher at the sky, noticing the realms have completely merged. Smoke jogs to Mileena's side, keeping his eyes glued to the golden, floating, translucent dragons that now circle the emperor.

"You violate the will of the Elder Gods, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear," several voices speak clearly at once.

Without warning, the creatures begin tearing into the flesh of the emperor. He shouts out in agony as they gnaw and claw through his body. Mileena and Smoke remain motionless as they watch what unfolds in front of them. Raiden, Bo Rai Cho, Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel all watch on in awe alongside the Outworld forces. The emperor continues to yell out in pain as he and the Elder Gods, in the form of the mystical dragons, begin to evaporate into nothingness. His body dissipates and a bright golden light shines up high in the dim, dark sky. The surrounding trees and grassy terrain that was beginning to appear gray and lifeless begins to revive itself. The celestial body of Outworld begins to noticeably part, becoming visible in the distant sky once more. The clear skies of Earthrealm reveal the current time of day. It is nearly sunrise, for the now dim sun begins to peek over the horizon.

The Outworld forces and Earthrealm forces who managed to survive rush out of the Wu Shi Academy. Mileena walks forward with her fallen false father's hammer still in her left hand. She kneels at the spot in which he perished and takes his skull helmet into her right hand. Without hesitation, she places it atop of her own head. It adorns her as if it were a crown, covering the upper half of her face and top of her hair. It serves to make her teeth and her glowing, orange, crescent eyes appear much more vicious. The helmet also serves to tame her hair that travels down to the small of her back superbly.

"All hail the Kahnum!" Sheeva shouts out, causing an uproar from Mileena's approaching forces as well as her vital warriors.

The Earthrealm forces peer around in confusion. Mileena turns to each of her warriors who approach her as they venture toward her from inside of the Wu Shi Academy. She walks forward in exhaustion from this lengthy battle, along with her long battle with Kitana before hand. She breathes steadily as she comes to Smoke's side and locks hands with him. Ashrah comes to her right, and she nods to her in thanks. The Outworld warriors, along with the remainder of the invasive army crowd behind her. The Earthrealm forces crowd behind Raiden, and they face each other. Sindel and Kitana peer her way in spite. Li Mei, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Sareena and Kai each jog to Raiden's side. Li Mei continues to jog past him and toward her sworn sister. She glances upon her in awe as she takes note of all of Mileena's injuries, as well as the emperor's helmet and war hammer she clings to. She gasps and embraces her.

"My sister, you have succeeded!" Li Mei rejoices.

Mileena smiles in exhaustion.

"No, it was the Elder Gods that favored me," she replies.

"Mileena," Raiden calls to her.

Li Mei steps to the side, watching as the warriors divide themselves. The Outworld warriors, the Tarkatans, and the late emperor's troops now all stand behind Mileena, awaiting their orders. The monks, Special Forces soldiers and warriors of Earthrealm stand behind Raiden and analyze Mileena in awe.

"What you did here, greatly assisted Earthrealm. I thank you for your cooperation. I assume you mean to claim to the throne as empress?" he states.

"Indeed, I do. There is much to be done."

"I see. I must admit, now that the tyranny is over, I would much like to commence an alliance between Outworld and Earthrealm," Raiden suggests.

Mileena nods, agreeing to his words.

"We shall discuss such terms once I reunite Outworld under my rule," she replies.

Sindel steps forward.

"By all due respect lord Raiden, she is not fit to rule over Outworld. Would you really allow her to do so?" she protests.

The Outworld warriors then become rowdy at the queen's words, merely awaiting the empress's order to attack. Mileena places her right hand upward, notifying her forces to calm themselves as she keeps her eyes pinned to Sindel. Raiden also keeps his eyes forward, not wishing to anger Sindel nor Kitana.

"How could you allow this, lord Raiden?" Kitana inputs.

"It is her born right...she succeeds the throne by decree of Shao Kahn. Do not allow your rivalry with her define your judgement. I refuse to meddle in Outworld affairs," Raiden speaks calmly.

"I owe no one any promises or any explanations. As for you, sister; you chose to cling on to this life, now you must face what has become of it," Mileena turns around to her forces. "We return to Outworld," she commands.

Mileena's warriors then divide, making way for her as she, Smoke and Ashrah turn toward the portal. Mileena then makes eye contact with Li Mei.

"Accompany me sister?" she questions.

Li Mei smiles and then keeps up with her sworn sister as they near the portal. Her warriors stand idle, allowing their empress to continue on. They each come mere inches away from the portal when Smoke turns and shifts his eyes to find Sub-Zero among the crowd of Earthrealm warriors. He finds him standing next to Sareena and Kung Lao. Smoke places his fist across his chest and nods at him. Sub-Zero returns this distanced gesture. Mileena also pauses and turns toward the Earthrealm forces once more.

"I win, sister. You are too late mommy dearest. Say farewell to Edenia," Mileena shouts back to them as she grins to herself.

Sindel, Kitana and Raiden each come to realization of Mileena's sudden words and their meaning. The missing orb, the missing kamidogu, Edenia. She must have means to unmerge Edenia, but why?

"Mileena, wait!" the Thunder God shouts after her.

Mileena, Smoke, Li Mei and Ashrah then proceed through the portal as Kitana and Sindel attempt to rush forward. Mileena's army readies themselves for more battle. However, Raiden vanishes in lightning and reappears in front of the two Edenians.

"Enough! It is too late. Even if we capture Mileena, we know not of where the orb or kamidogu are. The fate of Edenia is already sealed. All we can do is hope she does not have cruel intentions for Edenia," Raiden reasons.

Kitana and Sindel turn to each other with realization he is correct. They lower their guard as Raiden turns his attention to the Outworld forces. His hands spawn electricity momentarily. He feels his power returning to him.

"Leave this realm now," he orders them.

The rest of the warriors do not hesitate to walk through the portal after their empress, exiting the Earthrealm.


	26. Final Chapter

**IN OUTWORLD**

Nitara and Hiroto stand in the center of the large tent as Tanya stands at the tent's opening. She peers at the sky, sure of herself that her worries have become reality. Mileena has perished. Tanya sighs in frustration as she turns to Nitara and Hiroto.

"It is time," she states.

Nitara silently nods as Hiroto hands them both their designated orbs and kamidogu. Tanya and Nitara place their designated orb and kamidogu upon a chain, and wrap the chain round their waist. They then all proceed outside of the tent under the dim rising sun. The citizens of Outworld carry on with their day to day lives, allowing the three of them to slip through the crowd going unnoticed. There is an odd amount of commotion, which strikes Tanya's curiosity. As they proceed down the road, many civilians crowd around and peer in the opposite direction. This slows Nitara, Tanya and Hiroto down. Tanya peers at the sky once more, and notices something odd. Earthrealm, which was merging with Outworld, is now naturally visible in the sky once again. She raises an eyebrow as distant marching is now heard. This causes the trio to pause and turn much like the civilians which surround them.

Tanya feels as though maybe there was hope for Mileena's quest after all. She begins to make her way through the crowd, closer to the sound of marching. The marching increases its volume as she glides through the crowd. Nitara and Hiroto follow close behind, being sure that they keep up with Tanya. The trio come to the front of the crowd and Tanya's eyes widen. A mere ten feet in front of her approaches Mileena, who wears the emperor's helmet and carries his hammer with fierce eyes. Smoke ventures hand in hand with her to her right, along with Li Mei and Ashrah who keep up to her left. Behind Mileena the emperor's army, the emperor's vital warriors and the Tarkatan army follows.

Mileena lands eyes on Tanya, and smiles to herself. She pauses her advance and holds her hand that grips the emperor's hammer outward, signaling for her forces to do the same. The people of Outworld break into even more commotion when they see the blood that stains Mileena, along with her false father's helmet and war hammer. Mileena's forces halt as she allows her hand to fall from Smoke's. She then sheathes her false father's war hammer on her lower back.

" _By the Gods, she succeeded…"_ Tanya thinks to herself.

Mileena then solely approaches Tanya, coming face to face with her.

"Dearest Tanya," Mileena greets.

"...My empress," Tanya rejoices.

She wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Mileena and pulling her into a deep embrace. This brings cheers from the crowd, along with many questions. Has the emperor's tyranny finally ended? Will Outworld now be a more liberated realm under Mileena's reign? The civilians are struck with awe. Nitara and Hiroto watch on with a smile from behind Tanya. Behind Mileena, Li Mei also smiles to herself as Smoke watches on with a slight envious expression. Li Mei notices this and turns to him with a questioning expression.

"Smoke, surely you are not jealous?" she teases him.

Smoke snaps out of his trance and turns to Li Mei. He grins and then chuckles lightly.

"No, of course not…" he rubs the back of his head uncertainly.

"Are you certain? It is quite understandable that the history they share could serve to bring you uncertainty," Li Mei adds.

"You know, at first I did not understand it. However, I see it now. Mileena and Tanya have known each other for thousands of years, which is a tough bond to simply let go of. No matter what, there will always be a feeling there, I am sure. But, I also know that what Mileena and I share goes beyond that in a distinct way," Smoke explains.

Ashrah nods at this with a smile.

"I have not known her as long as I wish I did, but I can agree with that statement. Do not let the jealousy of monogamy destroy your bond with her," she states, earning an understanding nod from both Li Mei and Smoke.

Li Mei, Ashrah, and Smoke watch on as Mileena and Tanya end their embrace. Nitara and Hiroto then approach the two.

"To think, Outworld's combined might put a stop to the emperor...it is impressive," Li Mei takes note.

"Indeed...the entire realm is now hers to control," Ashrah adds.

Smoke nods at this, realizing the immense power Mileena captured within a night.

Hiroto and Nitara both face Mileena.

"Such an irreplaceable experience battling alongside you two has been," Nitara says as she bows her head.

"Yes, though our plan has not reached a conclusion just yet," Mileena states.

The empress then turns her attention to the crowd of civilians before her.

"Warriors, civilians, villagers! Your empress calls upon you to hear me! Shao Kahn's tyranny has been put to an end by the Elder Gods themselves! I have come to reassure all residents of the realm, one city at a time, that this realm's people shall never again be seen as lesser or futile! To ensure such, I shall begin the unmerger and immediate alliance of two realms; Edenia and Vaeternus!"

The crowd remains silenced for a few moments as they process her speech. Suddenly, the crowd breaks into cheers of happiness. This brings a smile to her face as she turns her attention to both Nitara and Tanya. The two then raise their orbs and kamidogu in the sky as Mileena and Hiroto watch on. The orbs begin to illuminate and then levitate into the sky, leaving the grasp of Tanya and Nitara. They all step back while keeping their eyes on the orbs and kamidogu. Edenia's kamidogu inches closer to its orb. Vaeternus's kamidogu does the same in unison. The orbs suddenly shatter, however, the glassy pieces of the shattered orbs remain floating around both kamidogu. The shattered orbs and kamidogu then begin to fuse and a bright light flashes through the dim Outworld sky.

The bright light stays put for a moment, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the bright light ceases, two solar bodies are spotted high in the sky. There is one on either side of celestial body of Earthrealm. They are round and adjacent from the sun and moon. The Outworld civilians peer on in awe as they watch the unmerger unfold. The wind then picks up around Mileena, Nitara and Tanya, causing two portals to appear. One spawns to the right of Tanya and the other spawns to the left of Nitara. The people of Outworld once again rejoice as Mileena turns her attention to Tanya and Nitara. Nitara places her hand upon Mileena's shoulder.

"My thanks, empress. I am forever in your debt. As promised, I shall share my reign with you," she offers.

"I wish not for a portion of your throne, I only wish for your cooperation and alliance," Mileena proposes.

Nitara bows, respecting Mileena's decisioning.

"I am also indebted to you Tanya, for taking a leap of faith in trusting me along with assisting me in locating the orbs," Nitara turns to Tanya.

"It was necessary to succeed. Go now and rebuild your realm," Tanya smiles at her.

"Certainly," Nitara heads toward her portal. "This is not our goodbye, until our paths cross again. Hiroto?" she faces her longtime ally.

"Yes?" he answers.

"Accompany me, Hiroto?" she holds her hand out.

His face lights up in joy as he approaches her swiftly.

"Yes, yes of course!" he rejoices as he comes to her side.

In unison, they step through the portal. The portal vanishes behind them, leaving Mileena and Tanya in the company of the Outworld people. Tanya glances at her portal and then turns back to her beloved. She takes Mileena's hands.

"I thank you for all you have accomplished to create a liberated Edenia. The time to construct it under my vision is now. I must make haste before Sindel and Kitana realize the unmerger went underway."

"Of course, dearest Tanya."

Tanya parts hands with the empress before stepping closer to her portal. She sends a smile her way and then ventures through to Edenia. The portal vanishes, and Mileena then turns her attention back to her warriors.

"Sister, my love, purest Ashrah, please come forth," she calls to her allies.

The three step forward, and Mileena's forces listen intently. The people of Outworld also remain idle, wishing to know more of their new empress's vision.

"As of now, we return to the fortress. There are changes to be made!" Mileena commands.

She turns and the civilians make way as she continues to lead her marching forces through Outworld.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Mileena stands in her throne room, accompanied by Ermac, Reiko, Baraka, Goro, Ashrah, Li Mei and Smoke. Kung Lao, who landed mere hours ago in the fortress via portal, joins Li Mei at her side. Mileena cares not to sit upon the throne just yet, instead she stands near it with Smoke at her side. The other warriors stand in front of their empress respectfully. Goro currently engages in conversation with her.

"Yes, prince Goro. Alert your father, King Gorbak, that I shall grant him full use of his lands in exchange for the Shokan alliance," Mileena commands him.

"Yes, empress. He will be pleased indeed," Goro's deep voice replies.

He then exits the throne room to follow through with Mileena's orders.

"Now, that you are all here, there are promotions to be made. I should have aimed to do this sooner, however things are now falling into place," each of the warriors listen on intently. "I promote Ashrah to be my new commanding general, along with Reiko, and she shall be treated as such. I also pronounce my sworn sister, Li Mei, queen of the Sun Do province!"

Li Mei gasps and places her hand over her mouth swiftly. She turns to Mileena rapidly and bows graciously as Kung Lao does the same. Reiko nods, accepting his role and Ashrah as his partner.

"Such an honor...to be queen of my homeland...I thank you," she shows her appreciation.

Mileena smiles at her sister, feeling happy that she is able to bestow such a title to her. Mileena then turns her attention to Ashrah, who also bows graciously. Smoke silently smiles to himself as he lands his eyes amongst the rejoicing warriors.

"Of course sister, I would assume that Kung Lao will join your side as king?" Mileena questions.

"Yes, of course, it would be an honor to reign alongside my consort...it is just...my belongings are still held within the Wu Shi Academy...explaining it to lord Raiden—"

"Allow me to converse with the Thunder God about this matter. After all, Earthrealm is Outworld's ally," Mileena suggests.

"That would be greatly appreciated, empress," Kung Lao bows.

"No need for formalities, Kung Lao," Mileena smiles.

"Yes, we are all allies here," Smoke adds.

To Smoke's surprise, Mileena takes his hand and moves in closer toward him.

"I would also care to announce that Tomas will be at my side as I reign…" she turns to meet Smoke's gaze. "Which means you shall respect him as an emperor," her voice hardens.

The warriors do not object.

"Yes, empress," Ermac states.

"Baraka, organize my Tarkatan forces. Ermac, Reiko, open a portal for Li Mei and Kung Lao. Be ready to welcome them back to the realm and escort them to Sun Do," Mileena commands.

"Yes, empress," they each say in unison.

Mileena smiles as everyone exits the throne room except she and Smoke. The door closes as Mileena turns to him. He inches closer and places his hands upon the skull helmet which belonged to her false father. He removes it from her face, slowly and gently just before planting his lips against hers. This relaxes her, and he can sense this by receiving a glimpse of her thoughts. He pulls her in closer with his left hand while gripping the helmet in his right hand. She places her hands onto his shoulders as their lips continue to make contact. Smoke then pauses, and their lips begin to part slowly.

" _I love you,"_ his thoughts storm into hers.

" _And I love you,"_ she returns his thoughts.

Mileena remains in Smoke's grasp as they peer into each other's eyes. They give each other light smiles and they both begin to chuckle.

"So, my empress," Smoke whispers, "what are your plans now?" he inquires.

"There is much to be done to rebuild this realm. As of now, we reform our forces and build strong alliances," Mileena replies in a low voice.

"Well until then, would you like to bet on a favor?" he grins, earning Mileena's giggles.

"No! Not again!" she says over laughter.

"Well, I have something else we could do," Smoke's lips brush over her neck.

She smiles and chuckles as her hands caress Smoke's shoulders. Their lips lock once more as they vanish into a puff of vapor and reappear in Mileena's personal quarters.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Shinnok stands idly by his throne in anger. Never has he suffered a defeat such as this. Quan Chi watches on in silence as the fallen Elder God begins pacing back and forth.

"Argh! Only one day has passed and I no longer have control over Mileena, Tomas, Sareena or Ashrah!" Shinnok shouts. "That blasted Mileena! She managed to outsmart my plans, claim Outworld, save Earthrealm and find a way to keep me imprisoned in this damned realm for an eternity!" he frowns.

Quan Chi crosses his arms.

"There may be an alternative, my lord," the sorcerer inputs.

"And that would be?" Shinnok snaps as he turns to Quan Chi.

"Lord Shinnok, how did you learn of the Enenra, Smoke?"

Shinnok's eyes narrow as he recalls.

"By peering into Mileena's mind and soul, the only link we had to the Enenra!" Shinnok yells in frustration.

"Indeed, and now we are down to a mere four specters. Correct?"

"To the point, sorcerer!" Shinnok's eyes begin to illuminate.

"I have also peered into her mind when she was first resurrected. I assume you would admire to claim your revenge against her, including the Elder Gods. I would also assume you would aim to recapture Tomas since an Enenra is needed to activate the spell for your freedom."

"Of course I do, what is it that you have in mind?" Shinnok questions.

Quan Chi grins to himself.

"Mileena, like many other beings living, has skeletons. You see, there are many she cares for, and even more she despises. While you were distracted with attempting to locate Ashrah, I took matters into my own hands. I resurrected two of her nemeses from her past life and recruited one of her soon to be servants, being that she is now empress. I created three specters from these souls, and I restored any lost memories they may have had. These lost memories of Mileena they have, well...it fuels their rage," Quan Chi smirks as he explains. "I figured that forcing our specters to abide by us without their memories made them grow skeptical and rebellious. So, with three new specters accounted for, all we need to do is capture Tomas and the plan can easily be continued without the need of Mileena."

Shinnok's luminous eyes widen at his most trusted ally's actions. What a brilliant idea to put an end to Mileena!

"Quite the thorough planning you have done, Quan Chi. Display to me these new specters,"

With a grin and a simple flick of his wrist, Quan Chi summons the three specters. The trio appears in front of Shinnok in single file without a word.

"May I present, the new specter of lust, the new specter of opportunity and the new specter of light," Quan Chi announces.

The trio steps forward in that specific order. The specters, Rain, D'Vorah and Jade come to their knees and bow before Shinnok. The fallen Elder God deviously smiles to himself, pleased with his new subjects.

"Well done, sorcerer. In due time, the Elder Gods will learn to fear me once more and Mileena shall be finished!" he shouts out in cheer.

Shinnok begins to chuckle to himself at this new opportunity for vengeance. The time to plan anew has begun.


End file.
